The Light Wand and the Ice Blade
by silveran
Summary: Twenty years after the events of Wild ARMs 1, a prophecy states that the world will once again be saved from the Metal Demon race, but who are the saviours this time?
1. Prologue

****

The Light Wand and the Ice Blade Prologue

"Even if my flesh is destroyed, I will always have a home at the end of time . . . Filgaia will not be able to escape the darkness that is upon it . . . Nothing can stop the end from arriving . . ."

Upon those death words, Motherfried was sucked into the void never to be heard of again. At about the same time, somewhere in space, five white balls of light rocketed toward Filgaia at a tremendous speed as if they were summoned there. Everything in their way was crushed. Asteroids exploded into dust from their passing, meteors that fell upon them were disintegrated. The balls veered to their right, pass a moonless planet, as if they were controlled by intelligent beings. They continued their journey into the endless void of space until they had reached their destination: Filgaia.

A month had passed since the defeat of Zeik Tuvai and the destruction of Ka Dingel. All of the planet's inhabitants still relive the memories of what the Metal Demons had done. The overtaking of Arctica Castle, for one; the death of King Adlehyde, for another. After the war, people try to rebuild their lives. The reconstruction of Adlehyde is over and the town is bigger and better than it was before the attack. The people of Rosetta Town had learned to except the Elw girl, Mariel, for they learned that they share a common foe. One thing is for certain; nothing will ever be the same. As the first war had left Filgaia in a sorry state, the second war had changed the people. All of this was possible by our three heroes: Rudy Roughnight, Jack Van Burace, and Cecilia Lynne Adlehyde.

The forest was a good place to escape the hot winds that blew over the barren land. The breeze that blew through the forest was refreshing and remarkably cool. The leaves rustled and the trees swayed. A squirrel munching on an acorn suddenly became aware of twigs cracking under the pressure of footsteps. He abandoned the acorn and quickly clambered up a tree to avoid the strangers.

Jack stopped and looked up at the forest ceiling. Little light penetrated the forest floor and the sky, he could barely see, showed a tint of red. Dusk was approaching. Two figures slowly approached from behind. He turned to them and said, "It's almost sunset. Let's find a clearing and settle down for the night." Both nodded in agreement and together ventured deeper into the forest, the squirrel watching from his perch high up in the tree.

Stars began to appear when they finally found a clearing. A small brook trickled nearby and the ground was soft enough to sleep on. The clearing was surrounded by trees and shrubs that could keep them hidden from predators. Jack surveyed the area and nodded in satisfaction. "This will do. I think there's a brook nearby. Hopefully we could catch some fish, if there is any. I'll go see what I can come up with." He turned to the other two. "Rudy," he called and Rudy looked at him attentively. "You and the princess gather some firewood. As soon as we finish dinner, the sooner we could get some rest."

Moments later a fire was burning and the fish roasting. Jack stabbed the fish with his sword and flipped it over to roast on its other side. The fish was bigger than usual and made Jack wonder if the planet was reconstructing itself as Adlehyde was reconstructed. If that was the case, the planet might become green again. He doubted it, however.

The smell of the fish entered his nostrils and his thoughts were interrupted by the sweet odor. He stabbed the fish and examined it to be certain that it was ready to be eaten. "Dinner is served," he smiled as he sliced the fish into edible pieces. Cecilia and Rudy gathered around him as he handed their share of the meal.

"It's been two weeks since our last monster sighting," Cecilia said as she daintily ate her meal. "I think it's time that we start our own lives again. The monsters are slowly withdrawing to their lairs after the battle with the demons. There's no point in searching. Besides," she sighed, "I have to return to my duties as princess."

"Dream Chaser life too hard on you princess?" Jack asked sarcastically. "I prefer to continue the search. You could always teleport back to Adlehyde. Rudy and I can manage without you. Right Rudy?"

Rudy lowered his head. He hates it when he's pulled into their arguments. It's like he's being pulled in two. He looked up and saw both of them staring at him waiting for an answer. Jack was right but he couldn't just leave the princess. Why do they argue all the time? He decided to put an end to this. "I think both of you should decide what's next," he answered softly. "Both of you should learn how to agree on something." He stood up and walked across the clearing, pass the fire, steering clear of the two.

Both of them stared at Rudy as he walked away. Rudy hardly talked but being this outspoken was too much. He was not a walking zombie but a person though different in a way. Jack and Cecilia stared at each other. Jack's lips twisted into a smirk while Cecilia was red with anger. "We'll settle this tomorrow morning," she said tightly.

"I'll be looking forward to it," Jack nodded. "I'll take first watch." Cecilia piled some leaves into a makeshift pillow and laid down. Rudy was already asleep. Jack doused the fire and sat against a tree. He crossed his arms over his chest and grunted in irritation. "Princesses. They're only good for sitting on thrones." He glanced at her and his mood softened. He felt something between them that was different from the way he felt about Elmina but at the thought of Elmina his mood hardened once again.

"Did I detect a hint of affection?" a voice squeaked deep within Jack's coat pocket. In a blur of blue, Hanpan jumped onto Jack's shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" Jack sniffed turning his head away from the sprite. "You were dreaming." He avoided his eyes.

"If I was dreaming, you wouldn't be avoiding eye contact with me," Hanpan pointed out. "I know you Jack. Just admit it. You're head over heels for the Princess."

Jack sighed and grinned at his partner. "I can never hide anything from you, can I? I admit it. During our travels, I felt a bond between us but I still felt obligated to Elmina. When Dan Dairam gave her a chance to be human again, I granted it with a price; for her memory to be erased. I knew then that she was lost to me."

"Are you afraid to tell her how you truly feel?" Hanpan twitched his ears. "If you do tell her, maybe both of you can stop arguing for a change."

Jack shook his head. "It's not that simple. She'll just---" He was suddenly cut off as a bright flash of light passed by overhead, illuminating the clearing briefly. It was so close to the earth that the trees swayed as it flew by. It was followed by another and another. Jack noted that they were five in all. He quickly scaled up a tree to take a glimpse of what they were and where they were headed.

The lights grew distant and Jack had to squint to see them. "Looks like they're heading for Arctica," Hanpan stated. As if to clarify the statement, an explosion was seen in what was Arctica Continent followed by four more.

Hanpan glanced at Jack. Jack's face was pale and he shuddered as he stared at the lights. "I have the strangest feeling that they weren't just mere falling stars," he said grimly, mouth set in a tight line. Hanpan nodded in agreement. He sensed the urgency in Jack's voice when he said, "We have to check it out."

***

The five balls of light crashed into the earth creating craters about them. Dust filled the air and floated around in a mist. The dust began to clear revealing five figures crouched statuelike. Four slowly rose but the fifth, the one in the middle of this group, remained crouched.

The figure smiled, glad to be free from the accursed space travel. The moon was full casting long shadows among the figures and the surrounding mountains. The arctic breeze howled in protest to the silence. "We are free!" one exclaimed breaking the silence. "After one thousand years of traveling in space, trapped in those accursed lights, we are finally free!"

"Yes, Seth," the figure that was still crouched answered. He slowly stood up and looked around the snow-filled mountains. He stood at an even six feet, legs as thick as trees, his massive chest bulging beneath his metal armor. His hands were huge that could cover one's face and arms with the strength of hammers. A thick neck supported a square face framed with raven black hair that fell in rivets down to his shoulder blades. He had a pointed nose and the blackest eyes that hid a pure evil behind them.

A huge sword hung on his hip, no scabbard sheathed it. The blade was long ending in a sharp point. The edges were honed sharp that it could slice through flesh and bone neatly. The hilt was worn but still in a condition that would ensure a firm grip from the holder. Notches were found near the hilt indicating the kills he made. "Someone bested Mother in combat, thus, our release," he confirmed.

"Now that we are free, what shall we do now, Bram?" the one known as Seth asked. He stood an inch shorter than Bram. His voice was gruff that rumbled like thunder. His skin was a metallic luster that flashed when caught under the moonlight. He was very lean, not showing much strength, for he looked weak. He took advantage of it, leaving his enemies confident that they could defeat him, only to be killed thereafter. He was garbed in white pants with a matching long-sleeved shirt. He wore a matching cape that wavered behind him in the chill arctic breeze. He pulled a hood over his head, hiding his short pale lavender hair, and a mask to cover his face to hide his metallic skin, showing only his midnight blue eyes. His brown shoes covered his feet, completing his attire. He leaned forward on the weapon he favored, the battle-axe. Its two blades were broad and sharp to the touch. The handle was medium in length and can be held with both hands giving the wielder more power in his blow. He hefted it unto his shoulder with practiced ease and stared at Bram, patiently awaiting an answer.

Bram looked around his surroundings. The moonlight casted eerie shadows around the mountainous region. A cloud passed overhead basking them in temporary darkness. As the cloud passed by, Bram saw a glimpse of a structure about a night's walk from where they were. "There is your answer," he answered his second-in-command as he pointed at the structure. "For now we shall take shelter in that place for we are strangers here. Until we have regained our strength and gained information about this planet, we are too vulnerable. Enough talk. We must make it to that structure by sunrise while we still have the cover of night." He began to walk toward the structure followed by Seth and the other three.

As Bram had predicted, it took them the whole night to traverse the snow-covered plain. The sun's rays peeked over the mountains as they reached the gates of Arctica Castle. It stood wide open beckoning them to enter. Bram was wary at first as they approached the building, expecting an alarm to be raised among the inhabitants. He then saw, as they got closer, that the place was abandoned and approached it with confidence.

They looked up at the massive building, its stone walls towering above them. "This must have been a fortress!" whispered Seth in astonishment. "We should take advantage of this and claim this place as our own."

Bram stroked his chin ponderingly. They needed a place to stay, thinking at first that they were going to stay in caves only to find an abandoned building. Not a building but a fortress! What a find! He nodded in approval and turned to his crew. "I agree with Seth. This will be our home, our fortress." He turned to a dark hooded figure. "Give us some light, Razan," he barked.

Razan made a gesture with his hand and murmured a word. The torches within the castle's walls burst into life, diminishing the shadows. Bram lifted his hands toward the castle. "I call this place Arushan!" he bellowed, the word echoing in the corridors of the castle. His companions nodded in approval for in the demonic tongue Arushan meant 'the place of conquerors'.

They entered Arushan navigating its twisted hallways and corridors until they reached the room where Mother was imprisoned. Razan emitted a low growl in his throat. "What is it, Razan?" a fellow clad in blue armor asked. His bow was pulled back, ready to fire at the slightest movement.

"I smell Mother," Razan whispered in answer. "She was here. I sensed her since coming upon this place but the sense is stronger in this room."

"But I don't see her or anything here," the blue armored figure answered.

"I said that she _was_ here," Razan snapped in irritation. "Listen next time. This was indeed a fortress if they held Mother captive here or this was her domain."

"Shhh!" a catlike figure warned.

"What is it, Valta?" Bram turned, hand on hilt.

Valta's ears twitched. "We're being followed. I can hear footsteps coming down the hall. We'd best hide."

"I have a better idea," Bram grinned. "Razan, blow out the torches in this room. We'll ambush them and acquire the answers we need." Razan murmured arcane words and the torches were extinguished leaving the room pitched black.

***

Jack's eyes darted back and forth as the trio cautiously proceeded down the hallway. His hand was kept on the hilt of his own sword while Rudy held out his ARM. "We should have run into some trouble right about now," Jack muttered to himself. He took a quick glance at Cecilia.

Cecilia held her Tear Drop close to her chest, sensing a power far greater than Mother's. She silently prayed to the Guardians to protect them and guide them. She stood close to Rudy, avoiding Jack. She was still angry with him from the argument.

Jack looked into her eyes and saw more than anger. He saw fear. Fear for whatever came here. He never doubted her judgment since she was skilled in the ways of magic. She could sense an energy of a Metal Demon, whether because of her skills or because she communicated with the Guardians. He admired that. He then thought of his conversation last night with his partner. He considered taking Hanpan's advice but never having the courage to do so.

Rudy stopped followed by Cecilia. Jack's mind came to the present as he too stopped. "There's something strange about that room. It's too dark," Rudy said.

Jack took out his lighter and lit it. It made a little flame, too little to be a torch. He cautiously went in, lighter in left hand, sword in the other. Rudy followed, his keen eyes trying to penetrate the gloom, his finger on the trigger of his ARM. Cecilia entered last, the words of a spell on the tip of her tongue.

Suddenly the room flared into life. The trio found themselves surrounded by four figures. Jack swore under his breath. He put away his lighter and took hold of his sword with both hands anticipating a battle.

"Well, well, look what we have here," a voice snickered. A fifth figure jumped down from the shadows and landed in front of Cecilia. Cecilia jumped back from the figure, her wand out. "Who are you?" she quivered, her hand shaking. She knew that this was the demon whose power was greater than Mother's.

"I am called Bram," he bowed mockingly, "and this is my band of warriors." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jack move menacingly toward Seth. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he warned him. "My men are trained to kill when I order it."

Jack glanced at him and then at Seth. Seth grinned, his canine teeth showing, battle-axe poised to strike. Jack slowly backed away. Bram circled them like prey. "I'll be asking you a few questions," he explained. "If you answer them to my liking, I might let you go. If not, you might end up being a notch on my sword. Do you agree?"

"I guess we have no choice," Jack mumbled under his breath.

"Excellent!" exclaimed Bram. "Let's begin. What is this planet?" The interrogation lasted for an hour or more, not being able to tell time in the castle. Jack answered most of the questions while Rudy and Cecilia stood alert, suspecting them to attack.

"Who defeated Mother?" Bram asked curiously.

"We did," snapped Jack. "And you'll join her if you don't stop asking these stupid questions. Now it's time for me to ask the questions. Explain why you came out of the sky in those balls of light. You're kind of late to join the others, a thousand years late."

Bram laughed out loud at the statement. Jack and the others became perplexed. "It was Mother who trapped us in those lights," Bram explained. "We've been wandering in space for a thousand years. Only when Mother was killed could the lights set us free. You've done us a great service, human."

"Why did she trap you?" Cecilia asked.

"We were too strong for her to handle. We were a threat to her and her children and so banished us from Hiades. Not only were we a threat but she also feared our power. Now that we are free, we can conquer this planet."

"You'll have to get through us first!" Jack exclaimed, sword gleaming.

Bram stood there beaming at them. "You think you can defeat us? Hear that guys, they think they can beat us!" He laughed out loud and the others joined him. "We'll see if you can escape this castle, alive. Get them!"

The demons slowly advanced toward them, licking their lips, anticipating the kill. Cecilia, Jack, and Rudy stood back to back, ready to defend themselves. "Garyu Ichimongiri!" a voice shouted. A crescent-shaped beam hit Valta in the stomach. Valta stumbled back, stunned by the attack.

"Who did that?" Bram demanded.

A figure appeared from the darkness. "Zed at your service," he announced.

"Zed!" Jack exclaimed with a wry smile. "Perfect timing!"

Zed stood behind Bram on the railing that ran behind the room. He drew out his sword and jumped down beside Jack. "I can't let you have all the fun," he muttered. "Let's teach these demons a lesson they'll never forget." He extended his sword in front of him.

"Who the hell are you?" Bram demanded.

"I'm called Zed," Zed answered lightly, "a fellow----"

"demon," Razan finished. "A traitor is what he is. He should be killed." He looked at Bram for verification and he nodded.

"I agree but I want to see how well they fight first," Bram ordered. "If they defeated Mother then they are formidable foes." He turned to Jack's group and smiled. "Let's see how well you fare against my warriors." He then glared at Zed and said menacingly, "And you shall die." He pointed his hand toward them and the four vaulted headlong.

Jack and the others braced themselves to do battle. Each fought the demons one-on-one. Jack squared off against Seth. "I guess we can have that little match after all," Seth declared as he swung his battle-axe in a two-handed downward blow toward Jack. Jack raised his sword with both hands to ward off the blow. Axe clashed on blade, the blow jarring both of them. He then risked a glance at the others.

Cecilia fought with Razan in a magic duel. They matched spell for spell, dodging the other and countering with a spell. Cecilia dodged a magical lance and unleashed a Saint spell. Razan grunted from the Holy attack. He murmured some words and placed his hands upon the ground. Cecilia felt the floor beneath her shaking as if there was an earthquake and tried to maintain her balance. The shaking became more violent and she toppled to the floor unable to balance. She looked up and paled as she saw a wall of earth descend upon her, lifting her arm in a futile attempt to shield her from it. It fell upon her, burying her in dirt instantly, showing only a hand sticking from the mound in a helpless gesture for help. Razan removed his hands from the ground, staring at the mound and the hand that stuck out from it, triumph gleaming in his eyes.

Rudy aimed his Arch Smash ARM on Valta and fired. With the agility and grace of a cat, he back flipped out of the way and lashed his whip toward Rudy. Rudy brought his ARM up in defense and the whip wound itself around it. Valta pulled his whip, grabbing the ARM. Rudy's ARM was wrenched away from his hands and found himself unarmed. Valta looked at the weapon curiously. He shrugged his shoulders and threw it aside, unable to comprehend the device. Rudy unsheathed his sword as Valta sprang toward him, claws extending for a pouncing attack. He jumped to the side before Valta had the

opportunity to maul him and readied his sword to fire a Wild Bunch bullet. Valta landed on all fours but before he could pick himself up, Rudy fired. Out of the corner of his eye, Valta saw the red wave coming toward him and sprang away to avoid contact with it. He summoned his whip into his paw and began to lash at Rudy. Rudy dodged side to side as he closed the gap between them. He raised his sword, poised to strike. Valta grinned and vanished from Rudy's sight. Rudy stopped his charge and looked around cautiously. The demon cat was nowhere in sight. He heard the whistle of a whip coming from behind. He quickly turned around, the whip bounding his arms to his side, unable to move from the coils. Valta held the whip in both paws, seeming to concentrate on collecting energy. Crackling electricity began to form around his figure, getting stronger and stronger until it encompassed his whole body. He roared and the electricity flowed down from him, into his hands and into the whip toward Rudy. Rudy cried out as the electricity coursed through his metal body, his hair sticking on end. It lasted only for a moment, a moment that did a lot of damage to Rudy. The electricity slowed as Valta's roar softened, diminished when he roared no more. Rudy's slack body fell to the ground, steaming as it cooled from the heat that the electricity formed while conducting through his body. Valta roared out loud in triumph.

Zed backed up into a corner, unable to dodge the projectiles fired by Bow. He panted, grimacing as he moved his bloodied sword arm up in a final attempt to block the arrows. Bow pulled back the string of his bow, a fire arrow forming on the bow, aiming at the ailing traitor. Before he could fire, however, Zed began to laugh. "You haven't seen my true power!" he roared. He took a deep breath and howled out loud as his body began to transform.

His arms began to bulge, his legs became larger. His back arched and grew broader renting his blue tunic. His face grew larger and round, his mouth turning into an ugly snout. His hands stretched, nails growing into talons. Brown fur covered him all over. What stood before Bow wasn't the Zed he was fighting but a transformed beast. "Monster Z!" Zed shrieked.

Bow stood frozen from his place. He never saw any demon transform before. Panic gripped him and before he knew it, Monster Z charged toward him, the Doom Bringer held in both taloned hands. Zed slashed down at the frozen demon, roaring as he swung his sword, light glinting off the metal. Bow made no move to block or dodge the swing.

Zed gleamed anticipating the kill, then Bram intervened. Bram brought his sword up to meet Zed's. "Bow, wake up!" he ordered. With his left hand, he fired an energy ball at Zed. Zed flew back toward the wall and slumped down to the ground, his body transforming to its original self. Bow shook his head. "I'm sorry, sir," he apologized. "I've never seen the likes of that before, not even in Hiades."

"Neither did I," Bram agreed as he placed his sword back on his belt. "Things must have changed when they came here." He watched Zed as he slowly got up. "See how he recovers. Most demons would have died by that blast but this one survived. Intriguing."

Zed shook his head and looked around. Jack still fought Seth while the others were defeated. He took a step forward, his head swirling. He then remembered Bram's order to kill him. "Sorry guys," he whispered, "but I have to leave you." He disappeared from the room and the castle altogether, teleporting back home at Saint Centour.

Jack was dismayed to find that he fought alone. Cecilia and Rudy had fallen and Zed was nowhere to be seen. Seth looks like he was having too much fun while he played the defensive. His arms ached from the battle and he also battles his fatigue. Sweat poured down his face and his breath came in ragged gasps. He stumbled, falling on his back. Seth loomed over him, axe raised, a malicious smile on his face. "You've been a formidable opponent but I prove that I am the stronger," he declared with a laugh. He brought his axe down toward Jack's neck, planning to severe his head from his body.

Suddenly, a blue thing jumped up at Seth's face. Seth cried in alarm as the thing bit and scratched him. Jack took the opportunity to get back on his feet and deal a deathblow to the demon. Seth shook the thing off and raised his axe to kill it but Jack swung his sword at his face. He took a step back to dodge the swing but it was too close, managing to slice a deep cut across his cheek. "How do you like that?" Jack mocked.

Bram laughed. "He caught you off guard, Seth! Very amusing!" Seth scowled, putting a hand over his cheek, blood staining his fingers. He frowned and clenched his fist in fury. He held his axe tighter, lunging toward Jack. "Enough!" Bram ordered.

Seth stopped and turned to him, fire in his eyes. "We're not through yet!" He continued to charge toward Jack.

"You dare to disobey me?!" Bram questioned. He pointed a finger at Seth, lightning cackling in his fingertips. He unleashed it engulfing Seth in lightning. Seth gasped and keeled over, lightning still coursing through his body. Bram walked over, looking down at the demon. "Do not disobey me again," he threatened. Seth just looked up, fear in his eyes.

Bram looked at Jack. "You may go human. Now you know the strength of our power. Challenge us if you will but you may never gain the upper hand." He looked down pathetically at his second-in-command and vanished, sliding through the floor as a ghost.

The others followed their leader, disappearing in their own ways. Razan murmured some words and vanished leaving a tendril of smoke. Valta lashed his whip around himself and disappeared. Bow jumped up and vanished, leaving the moaning Seth with Jack.

Seth painfully stood up. "We will meet again to settle the score," he whispered. His body became transparent until nothing was seen of him.

Jack sighed, falling on his knees. "I owe you one," he said to his blue companion. Hanpan jumped onto his shoulder. "Actually that debt was paid when you stopped Seth from hacking me in two," he squeaked. "Now is the perfect time to get out of here."

Jack nodded. He stood up, grimacing at his aching muscles, and sheathed his sword. He grabbed a Heal Berry and a Revive Fruit. "Here," he said as he handed the Revive Fruit to Hanpan, "use this to wake up Rudy." Hanpan nodded and took the fruit to Rudy. Jack munched on the Heal Berry, regaining a bit of his strength. He decided to look for Cecilia.

He walked to the far left of the room, where he last saw her. His pace quickened when he saw a mound of dirt with a hand sticking up from it. He burst into a jog, quickly reaching the mound, and started to dig. "Minister Johan will not forgive me if anything happened to the princess," he muttered, blaming himself. The feeling of failure struck his heart, the same feeling he felt after Arctica fell.

"No," he protested digging diligently. "I failed once; I'll never fail again!" Muscles ached as he continued to dig. He was later joined by Rudy and Hanpan who dug along side of him. It took about ten minutes for them to finally unearth her but another horror struck.

"She's not breathing!" Hanpan cried in alarm when he saw the blue tinged face. Jack quickly picked her up and laid her across the floor. Time was of the essence. He tilted her chin back, pinched her nose, and gave two slow breaths. He then placed the heel of his hand on her chest, the other hand on top of the other, and compressed five times. He repeated the cycle, giving breaths, and pumping.

"Come on!" he urged softly. New sweat started pouring down his face. Hanpan and Rudy watched anxiously from behind, giving room for Jack to work. He was rewarded for his efforts when Cecilia began to cough and breath. "Thank the Guardians!" Jack sighed in relief as he wiped sweat from his brow with his sleeve.

"That was too close, Jack," Rudy said. "Minister Johan would have our heads if the princess didn't make it." Jack nodded, too tired to speak. Hanpan hopped onto his shoulder as he picked Cecilia up in his arms. "Let's leave this place," Jack said, "before they change their minds about letting us go." Rudy and Hanpan nodded in agreement, no words expressing what they feel. They left the castle not knowing when destiny will draw the demons to them again.


	2. Beginnings

****

Chapter One: Beginnings 

Cecilia breathed in the crisp morning air as the west wind blew over her face, her short hair swaying gently with the breeze. She leaned against the battlements of the castle, her eyes scanning over the city. The people moved about to their business, getting ready for the festival tomorrow. She saw new visitors entering the city gates and checking into the inn. She expected as much for news travel far and wide in Filgaia. She watched as people smiled greetings to others and spoke among themselves. The shops were booming with trade as they sold their items to the visitors. It was like any other day in Adlehyde. 

She looked towards the East Plaza where workers were placing the finishing touches on the banner. One of the workers was atop a ladder holding one end of the blue banner against a pole. Another, on the ground, motioned for the worker to raise it a little higher. The worker obeyed and the one on the ground signaled that it was fine. The worker then tied the banner against the pole and climbed down the ladder. He then moved the ladder to the other side and tied the other end of the banner to the pole. He then climbed down and both workers gazed upon their work. Both wore white shirts covered in blue overalls with white specks of paint splattered on them. They smiled and shook hands congratulating each other on a job well done. Cecilia's eyes then roamed around below settling on Rudy, who was sparring with her son, Cecil. 

"I see that Cecil is practicing," Jack observed as he came to stand by Cecilia. He wore a simple white tunic, the symbol of Zeldukes embroidered on the upper left. Brown pants complemented the shirt followed by the boots he favored. Lines of age etched his handsome face, his long blonde hair beginning to streak with grey. His once alert brown eyes began to dim, losing their sharpness. He wrapped his arm around Cecilia's shoulders. "Like a Van Burace should," he added with a grin. 

Cecilia placed her arm around Jack's waist, snuggling close in his embrace. "He's also an Adlehyde," Cecilia replied resting her head on his chest. "And like all Adlehydes, he is also royalty, as you are also royalty." 

Jack sighed and fingered the gold circlet around his head. He wondered why he had chosen to marry Cecilia, in turn, becoming king of Adlehyde. He had always wondered why ever since the day he married her and he got his answer when newborn twins were born, a girl and a boy. The answer was that he loved her, the twins a product of that love. His son, Cecil, was the youngest and his daughter, Jill, who will be returning home from Curan Abbey tomorrow, was the eldest and the heir to the throne. He couldn't deny that he was royalty even though he had detested it before, but he took his duties seriously maintaining the honor of the House of Adlehyde. He held Cecilia close. "I am king and you are my queen," he said looking down upon the duel. He flinched when he saw his son falter and fall. "But I think Cecil best serves the kingdom as a knight instead of a prince," he added with a wry smile. 

*** 

Cecil blocked Rudy's blows halfheartedly, his mind preoccupied on the festival tomorrow. "Cecil, pay attention!" Rudy warned as he rammed the pommel of his sword against Cecil's cheek. 

Cecil lost his balance and fell on his rump, his sword clanging to the ground beside him. He looked up, staring at the point of Rudy's sword aimed at his throat. Rudy sighed, lowering his sword and shaking his head. "That's the third time today," he grumbled. "That's not like you. Something on your mind?" 

Cecil nodded. His long dark blonde hair flowed down his back, between his shoulder blades, held together by a blue ribbon that was similar to Jack's. He stood up and stretched his tired muscles. He wore a sleeveless white shirt, blue pants that were a little baggy, and brown lightweight shoes. He picked up his sword and sheathed it behind his back. 

Rudy smiled. Cecil bore an uncanny resemblance to Jack and that reminded Rudy of the old days when they were Dream Chasers. Now he was the captain of the knights, a job Cecilia and Jack had given him when the previous captain had retired. He accepted it and took full responsibility of his duties. He refused to wear the attire of the captain unless it was deemed necessary. He still favored his Dream Chaser attire, making adjustments to accommodate his size. 

He had grown over the past years. His muscles were slightly larger and his voice was loud and booming instead of the soft and gentle voice he had when he was young. He was accustomed now in giving orders instead of obeying them unless it was from the king himself. His blue hair was kept neatly combed still wearing the red bandanna around his head. 

He sheathed his own sword on his left hip. "Are you excited about the festival tomorrow?" he asked. 

"That's what's on my mind," Cecil stated. "Should I be excited that Jill is coming home?" 

"Of course!" Rudy exclaimed. "She's your twin sister. You're also turning seventeen tomorrow. Are you not glad?" 

Cecil shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I should be glad. Mother and father are happy and so are the townspeople. Yet I do not share their gladness." 

"Why?" Rudy asked, not fully comprehending the boy's uneasiness. He himself was raised as an only child. His grandfather was the only family he knew. Rebuked by other children his age, he became lonely, the only comfort being with Zepet Roughnight. He lost that comfort when the old man died and he had wandered the world looking for a place to belong. 

Wherever he went, disaster seemed to follow him. It was only twenty years ago that he found out his true origin and the meaning of his existence. He is not a human but he is also not a demon. He is a Holmcross, a weapon built by the ancient Elws to help combat the Metal Demons. He understood then why people feared his 'power' and that helped him to understand his nature and that also gave him a sense of belonging. He was needed to protect, thus, his leadership in the knighthood. He has no family but he has a place to truly call home. He understood all of this but not the concept of being part of a family or of having a sibling for that matter. He awaited patiently for Cecil to answer. 

"I've not seen Jill in ten years. I don't know how she will react and how I will react. It's been such a long time," groaned Cecil as he ran a hand through his hair. He turned away from Rudy and stared at the sky above. His eyes had a distant look as he gazed at the birds that flew towards the west. There was a light breeze that whipped his hair back. 

He started as Rudy patted him on the shoulder, reassuring him. "Everything will be fine. Just be yourself and you'll get reacquainted with your sister quickly. I promise." Cecil turned his head and looked at him, unsure about Rudy's advice. Rudy grinned, encouraging him. He looked up at the sun. It was almost noon. "Well, I got to go. Just remember to be yourself and to practice more on your swordsmanship." Rudy began to walk away from the courtyard. 

"That's another thing," Cecil called behind Rudy's back. "I've been training for ten years awaiting the time when my sword will be used but that time has not come and I believe that it never will. No monsters roam the land and the demons from the legends have been defeated. What's the purpose of my training?" 

Rudy stopped. Without glancing back, he answered darkly, "There will be a time, my prince, there will be a time." He continued to walk, disappearing into the castle. 

Cecil stared at his retreating form, surprised by Rudy's dark tone. The west wind suddenly died filling him with a sense of dread. The west wind meant hope, he learned, and as long as there is hope, the west wind always blew. Rudy's words echoed in his mind aware that they were not merely words but a prophecy, the west wind a sign of it. "Why do I have the feeling that my first battle will be soon?" he asked himself, feeling a bit frightened. 

*** 

"Twenty years," Bram muttered under his breath. He leaned against the charred throne, his fingers drumming against the blackened arm. His sword leaned on the side of the throne, its blade gleaming under the torchlight. 

Razan, Bow, and Valta stood before him in the throne room of what was once Arctica Castle, now known as Arushan. Torches lined the walls at intervals, throwing shadows across the room. The banners of Arctica were burnt beyond recognition; the red and gold with the symbol of a lion's head in the middle blackened by the fire that had engulfed the castle twenty-two years ago, hung on the backwall on each side of the throne. Two huge oak doors marked the entrance of the grand hall. The symbol of the lion's head are carved in the middle of each door. The fire had only managed to scorch the outer layer of the six inch thick doors. 

Razan took a step forward. "Now is the perfect time to strike, Bram. I have been informed that there will be a festival tomorrow at Adlehyde. They will be too busy having fun. Their guard will be down." 

Bram nodded. "Twenty years have passed since meeting those strangers. We have gained much knowledge about this planet and recruited some monsters. Now is the time to conquer starting with the festival at Adlehyde. Which reminds me, weren't the strangers from Adlehyde also?" 

"As I recall, they were," Bow answered. "They should be no threat to us. Humans tend to grow old and weak. They're fragile little things." 

"Except for the boy in blue hair," Valta added. "There was something inhuman about him." 

"No matter," Bram said as he stood up. He took his sword and slipped it into his belt. 

"Razan, Bow. Go to the festival tomorrow and have a little fun." He smiled maliciously. "I know you'll think of something to do there. Valta, Seth, and I will be planning our next move." 

He looked around. "Where is Seth?" he asked when he noticed one of them was missing. The three demons gazed around the room to confirm their leader's words. One by one, they shrugged their shoulders answering Bram's inquiry. "Find him and tell him that we will be planning our conquest. We will meet tomorrow in the war room," he instructed them. He turned to Razan and Bow. "You know what to do." They both nodded. "Dismissed." They all left the throne room, leaving Bram alone with his thoughts.

"The time is at hand!" he exclaimed, his black eyes suddenly flaring red. 

*** 

Seth concentrated his energy into his axe. It started to glow a blackish color. Sweat beaded down his face despite the biting arctic winds that surrounded him. His eyes, shut in concentration, suddenly snapped open and with a piercing yell brought his axe down on the earth. The energy that was collected in the axe was released, dashing across the earth, splitting the ground in two. 

He panted heavily, leaning on his axe for support. "That's the strongest one so far," he gasped. He straightened up, hefting his axe onto his shoulder and wiping his brow with his sleeve. He felt the scar across his right cheek, scowling as he remembered how he had received it. He clenched his fist. "I'll get you yet, Jack Van Burace, I'll get you yet," he vowed. 

He turned toward Arushan and began walking. His cape fluttered behind him as an arctic wind blew in his direction. He covered his face with the mask and pulled his hood over his head protecting him from the small blizzard that followed the wind. He squinted his eyes and pushed his way through the storm. Suddenly two hornbeasts rose before him, growling and slashing their horned heads menacingly at Seth. Seth squinted his eyes in menace as he jumped away from their shaking heads, avoiding the horns. He threw his axe, spinning and slicing the horns of one of them. The axe spun back toward its owner. 

The other one charged at Seth, its horned head lowered to pierce him. Seth jumped into the air, waving his axe in an arc. Blue balls of light shot down from it, exploding upon impact in front of the Hornbeast. The Hornbeast reared back, swaying its horned head from side to side. Seth lowered to the ground, landing gracefully, his axe casually held onto his shoulder. 

The two Hornbeasts maneuvered around Seth, surrounding him on both sides. They crouched low, ready to pounce on him. Seth smirked below his mask as he disappeared. He reappeared ahead of them, walking toward Arushan. The two Hornbeasts stood for a moment, then collapsed, their horned heads rolling on the ground, apparently severed by Seth's axe. 

Seth grinned at his victory. He had become stronger and faster within the twenty years he had been on Filgaia. He chuckled softly at first then bursted into laughter, the storm forgotten as he laughed into the wind. "Oh, yes, Jack. Your head will be rolling as those hornbeasts and I shall hang it up on my wall as a trophy," he roared as he threw his axe into the air. He then disappeared and reappeared above the spinning axe catching it as it flew towards him. Then with a great burst of light, he flew towards the castle, plowing through the storm. He approached Arushan, its gates becoming visible. He saw Valta waiting for him at the entrance. 

"Seth," Valta waved when Seth was within visible range. Seth glided down and landed in front of Valta. "What is it?" he demanded as he threw his axe behind him. It spun and hung slanted across his back. 

"Bram wishes to see you," Valta replied. He held the gate open for Seth. 

Seth frowned. He didn't want to confront Bram but he had no other choice. He remembered the time he disobeyed him. He shuddered at the thought, not wanting to relive the memory. He decided to go to him. "Where is he?" he asked. 

"In the throne room," Valta answered. 

Seth entered the gateway that opened up into a square courtyard. Amazingly, the storm seem not to affect the castle as if there was a magical barrier that could shut the wind and the snow out. Zoa Zeins paced the battlements around the castle, their huge axes held in both armored hands. Many Fesel Zeins and Tzar Zeins were training in the courtyard. A couple of Fraulosses walked silently among the Zeins, their sleek black fur blending perfectly with the shadows of the castle. They growled as Seth entered the courtyard but once they scented him, they walked away. Seth pulled back his hood and mask and shook the snow out of his hair. Valta shut the gate and stood behind Seth. Seth then crossed the courtyard and into the castle, leaving Valta behind. He navigated through the numerous hallways until he reached the throne room. 

He opened one of the oak doors and stepped inside shutting the door behind him. He saw Bram sitting on the charred throne, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "You wanted me, sir?" he called as he walked towards him. 

Bram straightened on his throne, nodding. "You never showed up in my meeting and was wondering where you were." 

"I was outside," Seth answered choosing his words carefully, "venting out my anger."

Bram raised an inquisitive brow. "Because of this scar," Seth explained pointing at the white streak on his face. "I want to pay Jack Van Burace back for making this scar."

"And for humiliating you," Bram added with a tooth-filled grin. Seth's face darkened, his frown deeper. "Too bad you won't have the chance. Razan and Bow will be going to Adlehyde having fun at their festival tomorrow. You, Valta, and I will be planning our conquest. That was what the meeting I called was all about." Bram finished, waiting for Seth's approval. 

Seth lowered his head. He clenched his fists, the knuckles turning white as he tried to contain his anger. _How could he?!_, he thought. _I should be going to Adlehyde, not those fools!_ He calmed down a bit, remembering again the painful memory of disobeying Bram. "As you wish," he whispered, bowing slightly at Bram. He turned and exited the throne room, slamming the door shut. Some loose rubble fell from the impact. 

Bram was not alarmed by Seth's behavior and so resumed stroking his chin, thinking of the days to come when he will rule this world. 

*** 

Jill thought about home as she packed her things. She was in her room in Curan Abbey, a suitcase opened on her bed. The warm sunlight filtered through the window, brightening her flaxen-hair. She stood over her bed, folding her clothes and neatly placing them in her suitcase. She sighed as she finished, closing her baggage. 

She sat down on her bed and looked around the room. A small drawer with a vase atop of it sat in the corner of the room. The vase was full of flowers, their fragrance wafting across the room. Jill closed her eyes as she breathed in the sweet fragrance. 

She couldn't believe that she was leaving the place. _Has ten years pass already?_, she thought to herself. She was raised in the abbey since she was a little girl. They say it was a tradition in Adlehyde to send the princess to the school of magic, Curan Abbey. She had followed in her mother's footsteps. They even say that her mother occupied the same room she was in. 

She smiled at the irony. She herself was the perfect image of her mother. She had long hair with blue eyes that dazzle with intelligence. She wore a tan dress that fell down to her knees with brown sandals. Her fingers, which were small and thin, moved towards her neck. She pulled out the Tear Drop, the ancient family heirloom, which was hidden beneath the collar of her dress. It was a small crystal that sparkled when caught in the sun's rays. It radiated a subtle heartbeat of pure magical light as she held it. It caused her to wonder why it does that when she held it but she anticipates that all shall be revealed at her homecoming tomorrow. She gazed at it, remembering that it was given to her by Cecilia before she left to study. 

She let go of it, letting it hang around her neck, and stood up. She looked out at the window. The sun was almost reaching its zenith. It was time to leave. She picked up her luggage and walked towards the door. She opened it, stepping out into the hallway. She gazed back at the room one last time and shut the door. 

"Ready to go?" 

Jill was startled and quickly turned around to see an elderly sister standing calmly behind her. She wore a long black robe with a white collar around her neck. A black hood trimmed with white covered her hair, some gray strands sticking out beneath it. "Sister Mary," Jill exclaimed, "you gave me quite a scare!" 

The elderly woman smiled, her wrinkles creasing as crumpled paper. "I'm sorry to have startled you," she apologized. "You must be anxious in returning home." 

Jill nodded, clutching her pendant as she walked to her mentor. "It's been ten years. I wonder if anyone has changed." She smiled at the thought. "Well then, I should get going." She hugged the old woman. "I shall miss you." 

The old woman held her firmly at arms-length, gazing into Jill's eyes. "You are always welcome to visit us. Don't you forget that," she smiled. "Remember what you've learned." 

Jill nodded firmly, staring right into the nun's hazel eyes. "I will." Sister Mary released her hold and Jill turned away without glancing back. She went down the stairs and out into the gates of Curan Abbey. Another sister was waiting for her there. "I pray for your safe journey, Princess Jill," the nun said. 

Jill merely nodded. She looked at the gates and the land beyond it. She had never set foot outside these walls for ten years. A breeze blew over the landscape pushing sand and tumbleweed across the barren land. She had learned in history class that the war with the Metal Demons one thousand twenty years ago had did this to the land. The Guardians had lost their power and, therefore, were not able to keep the planet green. She took a deep breath and prayed a silent prayer to the Guardians as she walked toward the gates and outside the walls towards her home of Adlehyde. 

*** 

From her window on the second floor of the abbey, Anje watched Jill walk away from the abbey's walls. She watched until she lost sight of the princess. She turned from her window into the warmth of her room. 

A fire was burning low in the hearth. She walked towards a round table located in the middle of the room. She murmured soft words and a book appeared in the middle of the table. 

The book was old and dusty. The brown cover was worn, the title faded. She opened the book. The pages were yellow with age and the words were barely visible. They were very fragile, some crumbling at the slightest touch. Anje carefully flipped through the pages until she found the page she was looking for. She scanned down the page, looking for a certain passage. "Ah! There it is!" she exclaimed as she came to it and silently read it. 

__

A plague will fall upon Filgaia. This plague will sap the earth of energy and a third of its inhabitants will vanish. The plague will be weakened but not cured. It will wait to rise up again and wreak havoc. 

__

The Light and the Ice shall rise from the ashes that the plague had left. They will become a powerful force. The plague anxiously waits for the time to return. The Ice shall fall first to the plague but not all. Two cubes of Ice remain. 

__

Later, the Light will be crippled by the plague but not fallen. The Absolute Power shines from the Light. Guardians will gather unto the Light. 

__

An ancient power roams around the earth. It will stumble upon the Light. A cube of Ice will stumble upon the ancient power. These three forces together will cure Filgaia of the plague. 

__

A new plague will fall again unto Filgaia. This plague is much worst than the first. By then the Ice and the Light had joined to become one. Out of this union, they will forge two weapons, the Light Wand and the Ice Blade. 

__

These two weapons will be stronger than the Light and the Ice. The weapons, together with the ancient power and the rebel, will cure Filgaia of this new plague. 

Anje had read the passage several times before. She had a clear interpretation of it. It was a chronology of the war with the Metal Demons. The Metal Demons fell upon Filgaia. The planet was weakened and the inhabitants that vanished were the Elws. The Light and the Ice were the kingdoms of Adlehyde and Arctica. The Metal Demons did attack and destroy Arctica. The two cubes of Ice might have been the only survivors. Anje knew one of them but did not know the other. 

It continued to say that Adlehyde was attacked but not destroyed. The Absolute Power was from the Tear Drop and the Guardians gathered around the Tear Drop, which was held by the Light, Cecilia. 

The ancient power was Rudy. Rudy was a Holmcross, a copy of the Metal Demons, built by the Elws a thousand and twenty years ago. Rudy came upon Cecilia and the cube of Ice, Jack, came upon Rudy. Together they got rid of the Metal Demons. 

Soon after the fall of the Metal Demons, five balls of light shot through the sky and landed somewhere in the northern reaches of Filgaia. Anje saw their arrival. This was no doubt the new plague. The passage said that by then the Light and the Ice had joined to become one. 

Anje smiled at the memory of Jack and Cecilia's wedding. The Light and the Ice did become one that day. The two weapons they forged out of their union was their children. Cecil, strong-willed and quick like his knight father, was the Ice Blade. Jill, innocent and intelligent like her mother, was the Light Wand. Rudy will fight by their side once again. Anje was puzzled, however, about the identity of the rebel. She had no idea who it was but knew that the rebel will also fight alongside the others and together will they cure Filgaia again of this new plague. 

She sighed as she carefully shut the book. "It begins again," she lamented. 


	3. Welcome Home

****

Chapter Two: Welcome Home 

Jill cautiously strolled into Adlehyde. She looked around, recalling the various buildings. The inn was to her right and the item and weapon shops were to her left. The chapel was to the west of town and the plaza to the east. She walked forward and was nearly bumped by a rushing man. "Sorry," the man called back as he continued to run to attend business.

Jill shook her head. The people were rushing so they might attend the festival meant for her. She continued to make her way to the castle, dodging rushing people as best she could. No one bothered to stop her or even to greet her. _Have I changed that much?_, she thought. Young men stole glances at her as she walked by. She kept her head down, not wanting to give away her identity yet. She had placed the Tear Drop back into her collar for that purpose. 

She walked at a steady pace towards the castle, towards her home. The gates were opened wide, welcoming all visitors. She looked up at the fortified walls where blue banners embroidered with the golden horsehead of Zeldukes hung . She glanced up at the battlements where knights were posted at intervals to watch for impending danger. _Why bother?_, she asked herself. Nothing was able to conquer Adlehyde. The castle had stood more than a thousand years; it would stand for another thousand years. 

She entered the castle, making her way to the throne room. She gazed around her surroundings, marveling at the scenery. Ten years did nothing to age the trees or the ground beneath her. She felt the cool wind on her face. She heard the water flowing around the castle. She smelled the aroma of cooked venison from the kitchen. The sights, sounds, and smells tell her one thing: she was truly home. She crossed the courtyard and entered the doorway before her, into the heart of the castle, the throne room. 

Cecil, hidden behind a tree, watched Jill enter the throne room. A smile curved his lips. "So, she's finally home," he murmured. He dusted himself and straightened his hair, pulling his ribbon tighter. He looked at his reflection on the water and nodded in approval. "Just be yourself," he repeated Rudy's advice. "Well, it's time for a family reunion." He checked himself one more time and followed Jill towards the throne room. 

Jill entered the brightly lit chamber. Four torches burned in the middle of the chamber. Knights were positioned by three doors; two on each side of the room and the one in the northwest corner where the royal chambers are. Just as it was on the outside, nothing was different about the throne room. Ahead of her were the two thrones on which her parents sat. Her heart pounded with joy just by the sight of them. Her pace quickened and her smile widened as she approached them. 

"I'm home!" she declared out loud as she dropped her suitcase and ran up to Jack and Cecilia, giving each of them a hug. Jack and Cecilia, at first shaken by the sudden declaration, smiled as they realized who it was. 

"Welcome home!" Jack exclaimed as he embraced his daughter. 

"It's good to be home, father," Jill smiled. She turned and hugged Cecilia. "How are you, mother?" 

"I'm fine," Cecilia answered as she too embraced Jill. "Let me take a look at you." Jill stood still under Cecilia's scrutinizing gaze. "You have matured over the past ten years. Just looking at you remind me of my youth." 

Jill smiled at the comment. "Thank you for the kind words, mother." 

Cecil entered the throne room. Jack saw him and called out to him. "Son! Come and greet your sister." 

Jill turned around and saw Cecil walking slowly, head lowered, seeming to not want to look at her straight in the eye. "Hi, Jill," he greeted disheartedly

. 

"Hi, Jill," she mimicked, annoyance written on her face. "Is that all you got to say? How about 'nice to see you again' or 'welcome back! I've missed you' but 'Hi, Jill'?! I've expected more from you, Cecil." Deep in her heart, though, she was glad to see her brother. 

Cecil's head sank lower as he smiled inwardly. _She doesn't suspect a thing_, he laughed softly. "So the Blabbermouth returns home. Pity." He lifted his head and smirked. He knew he had done his work when Jill's face became red. 

Jill hated that name. Ever since they were little, Cecil kept on calling her a blabbermouth because of her excessive conversations and occasional tattles. Her anger fumed. "Why you---!" she took a menacing step forward. 

Cecil didn't have to think twice. In one fluid motion, he turned around and bolted out of the throne room with Jill hot on his heels. "Come back here!" she cried as she chased after him. Cecil exited the throne room through the southwest door that leads to the hallway connecting the throne room with the kitchen. 

Jack grinned as he saw them run off. "They've grown so much. It seemed like only yesterday when they were born. I had always wondered where the time went." 

Cecilia nodded, understanding what Jack was feeling. "We must stop dwelling in the past and look forward to the future. We did well in raising them. We should be proud of ourselves to raise such fine children." 

She paused as she heard a trumpet blaring in the East Plaza indicating that the festival has begun. "And that's why we celebrate. We must prepare ourselves for the festival." She held out her hand towards Jack and Jack took it. They both exited the throne room, hand in hand, through the northwest exit that leads to the royal chambers. 

*** 

"Come on, Jill!" Cecil yelled at his back. "You can run faster than that!" He laughed as he ran across the battlements of the castle. He felt the wind blow against his face and he breathed in the crispy air. He never felt so alive in ten years. He glanced back and saw that Jill was having a hard time keeping up. 

"I'll get you, Cecil," Jill gasped as she ran. Her legs felt like weights as she took one step after another. She pulled herself along the battlements trying to keep up. Physical education wasn't part of the curriculum at the abbey and so found herself taking her first lesson today. She smiled despite of her anger and fatigue. It was like old times and she too began to laugh. They were like little children again. Their fun was short-lived, however, when a trumpet call pierced the air. 

Cecil stopped and listened. Jill noticed the trumpet call as well. She slowly caught up to Cecil and collapsed to the ground on her hands and knees trying to catch her breath. "What . . . was that trumpet . . . all about?" she panted. 

Cecil turned and gazed down at Jill. He walked over to her and offered her his hand. "What did they teach you in that monastery?" he asked jokingly. "Certainly how to run?" 

Jill looked up and saw Cecil smirking, his hand outstretched to help her. She took it, smiling to herself, and suddenly flung herself at him, both of them toppling to the ground. "I finally caught you!" Jill laughed. 

Cecil rubbed his head. "That's not fair!" he pouted. "You caught me off guard!" He suddenly lowered his head. "I'm sorry, Jill, for those things I said. I did not mean to offend you," he apologized sheepishly. 

"That's okay," Jill reassured him. "I could use a good laugh." She laughed and Cecil joined in the laughter. 

"I see that you have reacquainted yourselves," a voice spoke to the side of them. They both turned to see who it was. 

A blue-haired man emerged from the doorway to the royal chambers. "Rudy!" Jill exclaimed as she ran to hug her friend. 

Rudy opened his arms as Jill went into his embrace. He couldn't believe that the little girl he used to watch over had grown into a young woman. "Well, Jill," Rudy greeted as they parted, "you've grown. How was your schooling?" 

"Fine," Jill answered. Cecil got up and walked over. "But I'm glad to be home," Jill added. 

Rudy nodded. "That's good to hear. Now on to important matters. You might have heard the trumpet." 

"Yes," Cecil answered. "The festival has begun." 

"That's correct," Rudy said. "You must dress yourselves accordingly and meet your parents by the gate to the East Plaza." He moved out of the way as Jill and Cecil passed by. "You have ten minutes!" he shouted. He walked along the battlements, towards the gate to the East Plaza, to meet with Jack and Cecilia. 

*** 

Rudy walked along the battlements in front of the castle. Guards greeted their captain as he passed by. He greeted them in turn and told them to keep up the good work. He learned that as captain he should encourage his troops and boost their morale. He smiled as he continued his way to the end of the battlements where a stairway was built that led down to the gates. 

He walked down the stairs enjoying the scenery. In his opinion, this place was the most beautiful of all the castle. He reached the bottom of the stairway and was compelled to stop and look around. The scene was just breathtaking to Rudy. The pathway leading to the gates was actually a garden. It was the same greenness as the world of the Elws. 

He heard small chirps above and to his right. He looked up and saw little hatchlings crying out to their mother. A huge white bird landed in the nest with a couple of worms wiggling in her beak. The hatchlings' chirps grew louder as they saw the food. The mother fed her babies and after, watched over them as they slept. Rudy smiled remembering the twins when they were little. 

He strolled down the cobblestone walkway that ran straight through the garden. The walkway curved around a huge white fountain before becoming straight again. Marble benches were positioned under trees or by the path. Rudy stopped in front of the fountain enjoying the sound of the water trickling down after being spouted up from the middle.

A small breeze gently swayed the trees, softly rustling their leaves. He closed his eyes and breathed in the aroma of the flowers that grew numerous around the garden. He basked in the peacefulness and quietness of the garden as much he could before venturing out into the rowdiness of the festival. 

Small white butterflies flew around him. He opened his eyes and marveled at the creatures' strange dance in the air. He smiled as they flew off. "Rudy!" someone called out to him. He turned and saw Cecil and Jill walking towards him. 

Cecil walked casually down the path as Jill followed slowly behind, admiring the scenery as much as Rudy. Cecil stopped when he reached Rudy and said, "I thought you went to meet mother and father." 

Rudy shook his head. "No. I was admiring the view of this garden as much as Jill is right now." 

At the mention of her name, Jill stopped gazing at the flowers and looked at Rudy. "I never knew how beautiful this place was even as a child," she said as she went back to gaze at the flowers. She bent down and picked one up. She closed her eyes as she sniffed it. "This place is so magnificent and tranquil. It's a place where you want to go to be alone and think." 

"Yes," Rudy agreed. He waved his hand, encompassing the garden. "No noise can reach this place. Your mother was a powerful sorceress. She made this in memory of the Elws and the past. This is how our world was like before the war. A pity that only a few come and enjoy this treasure." 

"Speaking of noise," Cecil said, "didn't you hear the trumpet about ten minutes ago? We are suppose to meet mother and father at the gates." 

Rudy shook his head in shock. "Of course! We must hurry!" He began to run around the fountain and continue down the walkway to the gates. Cecil was close behind him followed by Jill who gently threw the flower into the fountain. It floated atop the calm surface signifying the tranquility of the garden memorial. 

*** 

Bram, Seth, Valta, Razan, and Bow stood around a circular table in a room somewhere in Arushan. On the table, there was a map of Filgaia. Torches burned around the room throwing dark shadows across their grim faces. "Today it begins," Bram announced. He glanced into each of their faces. "It is time for us to strike. We have waited long enough." They grunted in assent. 

He turned to Razan and Bow. "You know what to do." Both nodded and left the war room. Bram turned to the others. "We will plan our next move. We shall not fail in conquering this planet for if we do, we are no better than Mother herself. We must prove ourselves the stronger. We must not be weak against these humans or these Guardians we have heard so much about." 

Fire gleamed in his eyes, a fire that Valta and Seth had not seen in a long time. Bram was hungry for power. He had been denied that power in Hiades but now that Mother was gone, he had the power to conquer Filgaia and most likely will win. "I will become absolute ruler of this planet!" he whispered excitedly. 

*** 

"What took you so long?" demanded Jack as Cecil and Rudy halted into a stop from their jog. 

Jill came later panting and dragging her tired feet towards the group. "I . . . hate . . . running!" she gasped. She nearly collapsed at Rudy's feet if it weren't for his quick reflexes. She leaned against his shoulder, catching her breath. 

Cecil grinned at her. "What _did_," he dragged out the word, "they teach you at that monastery? I've never seen someone run so hard in my life." He chuckled as Jill glared at him, too tired to even make a retort. 

"Cecil, that's enough!" reprimanded Cecilia. 

Cecil stopped chuckling and lowered his head in shame. "Forgive me, mother," he apologized. 

"You should be apologizing to your sister, not me," Cecilia said. 

Cecil turned and bowed his head. "Forgive me, sister, for offending you." 

"Again," Jill added softly. She straightened as she regained her strength. She smoothed her clothes and glared at Cecil whose head was still lowered. She then heard chuckling to the side of her. She was hurt to see her own father taking Cecil's side. 

"Cecil has a point," he grinned. "What did they teach you in that abbey?" 

"More than you," Cecilia retorted as she took Jill's side. "Are you saying that they don't teach us anything?" 

"No, no," Jack quickly replied as he vigorously shook his head. "It's just that---" 

"Just what?" Cecilia glowered at him. 

Rudy sighed. _Here we go again_, he groaned. Even at their married state, they still had some things to argue about. "Can we just forget that any of this ever happened?" he interrupted their argument. Jack and Cecilia stopped glaring at each other and stared at Rudy. 

Rudy shook his head. "Why do you end up fighting over small matters? Let's just put things aside for today." He smiled. "We should be celebrating, not bickering." 

Jack grinned and glanced down at Cecilia. "He has a point." He wrapped his arm around her. "Let's forget what just happened." 

Cecilia wrapped her arms around his waist. "Of course. Let us forget and let us go on with today's festivities." 

"That's more like it," Rudy nodded. He made a formal bow and extended his arm toward the gates. "After you, your majesties." The royal family walked to the gate awaiting the time to reveal themselves to their subjects. 

*** 

Two trumpeters on each side of the huge gates lifted their instruments and blew. The sound reached all of the people in the plaza. Everyone stopped what they were doing and began to gather around the gates. 

The two huge doors began to open. The people watched anxiously, awaiting the arrival of the royal family. Two knights emerged, holding halberds with the banner of Adlehyde hanging from them. They were followed by Jack and Cecilia, their arms linked. 

Both smiled as the crowd began to cheer. Jack wore a blue long-sleeved shirt with the horsehead of Zeldukes in gold on his upper left. White baggy pants, the ends tucked in his brown boots he most frequented, completed his attire. His hair was held back by his usual ribbon. His most powerful sword, the Juggernaut, hung on his hip. He would have felt naked without the blade by his side. 

Cecilia wore a long pale blue robe that stretched down to her ankles. Simple white shoes covered her small feet. Her wand was hidden in one of the many pockets of her robe for, like Jack, she would have felt naked without it. 

They were followed by Jill and Cecil. Cecil wore the same thing Jack was wearing except that the colors were reversed and his boots were black instead of brown. His hair was held by a blue ribbon trimmed with gold. His own sword, forged by the royal blacksmith, was slung across his back. He had found out that he could move more easily and stealthily when the sword was strapped on his back instead of on his hip. Jack had disapproved saying that it was not Fenril's way but Cecil paid no heed. 

Jill walked besides Cecil. She waved at the crowd, finding her return enjoyable. She wore the dress Cecilia had worn to her homecoming twenty years ago. Jill had found it in her room with a note saying that it was a gift and that she should wear it to the festival. She was greeted by many as she walked by and she smiled at them, acknowledging their salutations. 

Rudy was the last one to emerge from the gates. He wore his knight captain uniform which included a grey long-sleeved blouse with the emblem of a shield with Zeldukes on his upper right, a symbol of his rank. A white silk sash trimmed in gold went over his left shoulder. He wore matching grey pants with small black boots. He had taken off his bandana letting his hair sway with the wind. He felt ridiculous in his uniform, wishing to be one of his troops guarding the castle's walls right now. His sword, the Divine Blade, hung on his hip and his ARM, the Arch Smash, was holstered across his back. People backed away as he approached, afraid of his ARM. 

The procession proceeded into the middle of the plaza where a large fountain stood, larger than the one found in the garden. The plaza had changed over the past years. Instead of the small platforms in the middle of the plaza that held the golems, there was a fountain and a statue. 

The statue depicted the three heroes: Cecilia, Jack, and Rudy. Rudy was in the middle holding and aiming his ARM. To the left was Jack holding a dagger in his right hand. To the right was Cecilia pointing a finger up, ready to cast a spell. 

The two knights came to a stop in front of a small platform in front of the large fountain. They stood on each side of the steps that led to it. Jack and Cecilia walked up those steps. There were two chairs elegantly designed for the outdoors. They stood in front of them. Jill and Cecil followed them up the stairs and stood on either side of their parents; Jill by Cecilia and Cecil by Jack. Rudy was the last to climb up and he stood on the side. 

Jack made a motion to speak. The crowd quieted down to a lull as they heard Jack's words. "My people," he cried, "today is a day to celebrate. My daughter, Jill, has returned home from her studies at Curan Abbey. Today is also my children's seventeenth birthday. Let us celebrate this special occasion." The crowd cheered. "On with the festival!" Jack roared. 

Music started to play and the crowd dispersed. Jack and Cecilia sat down, watching the festival before them. Cecil darted forward. "Where are you going?" Cecilia asked. 

Cecil turned his head and looked at his mother, a mischievous grin on his face. "You don't expect me to stand around and watch," he answered. "I'm going to have some fun, that's all." He turned and jumped off the platform, not bothering to use the stairs. He was soon lost in the crowd. 

Jill took a step forward, intending to follow Cecil. Cecilia noticed her move. "You're going out there too," she stated rather than asked. 

Jill grinned. "I can't let Cecil have all the fun," she said. "Besides, he still owes me for all those things he said." She slowly walked to the stairs and climbed down. She looked around the plaza before deciding to explore the festival on her own. 

"You worry too much," Jack observed taking a hold of his wife's hand. "What can happen to them with so many around?" 

Cecilia looked at him, doubt clearly seen in her eyes. Then the doubt was suddenly erased from her eyes replaced by traces of happiness. "You're right, Jack. I shouldn't be so sullen. Today is a wonderful day and we should enjoy it." She squeezed Jack's hand reassuring him that she's fine. 

Jack was not convinced. The way Cecilia just squeezed his hand was more of fear than of reassurance. He looked into her eyes and saw the fear and doubt lingering there. What had made Cecilia so upset? 

__

What indeed?, Jack wondered. 

*** 

Two pairs of eyes watched the festival, hidden in the cover of the tall trees that surrounded the plaza. Bow crouched low below the branches of a tree, lifting his bow and fitting an arrow. He watched his targets several feet in front of him. He raised his bow and took aim. He was about to fire when a voice stopped him. 

"Not yet," Razan whispered from above. He sat on a branch, watching the festival as closely as Bow. "When the sun reaches its peak, we will strike." Bow grumbled and lowered his weapon. 

"Patience," Razan said calmly. "We will have our fun soon." He looked up at the sun, patiently waiting for noon. 


	4. The Twins' First Battle

****

Chapter Three: The Twins' First Battle 

"There are three other bases we could use along with Arushan," Bram informed Valta and Seth. "Demons Lab in the northwest, Pandemonium in the southeast, and the Photosphere." He pointed to two of the three locations on the map.   
  
"Where is the Photosphere?" Valta inquired noticing that Bram had not pointed to it.   
  
Bram shook his head. "I do not know but when we find it, it will become most useful. The only clue I could find of its whereabouts is a crater just south of here. It might have been created by the Photosphere."   
  
Seth stared at the map on the table absorbing every word Bram spoke. _Photosphere_, Seth thought, _the most powerful weapon the demon race had ever created. With it, we could use its full power and rule the world indeed. Mother never thought of using its power but we shall wield its power to its fullest. _His midnight blue eyes flared at the thought. He turned to Bram.   
  
"I will find the Photosphere," he blurted. Bram gazed at him, prompting Seth to continue. "I will take the responsibility of finding the Photosphere," Seth continued. "It's a mighty weapon worthy of being wielded by us. Mother was feeble-minded to wield its full power. Under our guidance, the Photosphere will become stronger. Nothing will be able to stop us."   
  
Bram stared directly into his eyes. He slowly nodded his head, seeing the fire of determination rage within his second-in-command's eyes. "I believe you will find it," he agreed. "You may begin your search now if you like."   
  
Seth abruptly stood up, tipping his chair over. "I will not fail you," he vowed.   
  
"See that you don't," Bram muttered. Seth bowed and briskly walked to the door, opening it. He slammed it shut and Valta and Bram could hear his hurried steps echoing in the corridor.   
  
Valta turned to Bram. "What am I to do?" he asked, eager to be going.   
  
"You, Valta, will explore the ruins here," Bram answered pointing to an isolated island far to the south. "Razan told me that there's powerful magic there, more powerful than the Photosphere even. Investigate this power and report back to me." Valta was disappointed at the job, his face showing it.   
  
Bram caught the expression. "You have the most important job," he added, cheering up the cat-demon. "These ruins might hold the key to victory. Go and bring me a report on your return. I'm counting on you, Valta."   
  
Valta stood tall and swelled out his chest. "Yes, sir!" he roared and bounded off, leaping out a window. He landed on all fours and ran out into the tundra, his snow white fur blending perfectly with his surroundings.   
  
Bram watched him go until he couldn't see him, then returned to the table. He paced around it, looking at the map. He took out a dagger and with a flick of his wrist, the dagger flew. It hit the map on the table. "Now no one stands in our way," he snickered as he exited the room.   
  
The torches burned low. The dagger stood slanted on its target, the torches' light glinting off its edges. The shadow of the blade hovered over the target and its surroundings.   
  
Adlehyde. 

***

Jill applauded along with the crowd. Cecil jumped off the ring and bowed to the gathering. "Thank you, thank you," he shouted.   
  
When the crowd scattered, the twins were alone. "That was a very interesting fight," Jill whispered to him. "You have trained well, my brother."   
  
"As did you," Cecil replied, "though not physically." Jill glared at him. He held up his hands in front of him defensively. "Not to offend you. The magical arts is the same as the fighting arts. I respect your training as I hope you respect mine also."   
  
Jill nodded in agreement. "I do respect your fighting arts, Cecil. I'm glad that we cleared that up. Shall we take a look around some more?"   
  
"I'll be glad to," Cecil answered as they strode through the crowd and gazed at the various attractions.   
  
They were all the same from the festival twenty years ago. There was Mole Catching, a game where you pick up moles as they pop from the ground and throw them. In Time Trial, you dash around the track to beat the scores of other contestants. In Strike Ball, you need to hit the bull's eye, which wasn't easy. Another game was Ultimate Chicken in which you dash towards the wall and try to stop as close to the wall as possible without touching it. These games were boring to Cecil.   
  
There was one that caught his attention, the Fighter's Ring. In this game, contestants were given a wooden sword and shield. They then have to fight and whoever knocks out their opponent, wins. Cecil had no problem with the rules of the game.   
  
"It's almost noon," Jill uttered as she peered up at the sky. "Let's go and grab something to eat." Cecil nodded, realizing that he was indeed hungry. They walked to the food booths at the south end of the plaza, near the waiting demons. 

***

Razan felt a tingle of power as the twins neared them. He ignored it, eager to fight, and looked up at the sky. It was almost time. "Get ready," he instructed Bow. Bow nodded and raised his bow.   
  
Razan watched the sun slowly rise to its zenith. "Now!" he exclaimed. Bow fired two arrows in rapid succession at the two targets he watched for most of the morning, Jack and Cecilia.   
  
Razan jumped up from his perch and flew into the air. He unleashed fireballs from the air. Fireballs rained down on the confused people. Booths exploded and people flew everywhere from the power of those impacts. Bow kept on firing his arrows, killing people as they ran around.   
  
"What's going on?!" cried Jack as he saw the explosions at the end of the plaza. He shot up from his chair and unsheathed his sword. "We have to get everybody back to the castle!" He didn't notice the arrows speeding toward him and Cecilia, so concerned was he for his people.   
  
"Your majesties, look out!" one of the guards warned. He tackled Jack to the side as the other tackled Cecilia, the arrows buried in their chairs a second later.   
  
Rudy ran towards the couple. "Are you two all right?" he asked concerned. Four of them stood up.   
  
Jack rubbed his head and nodded. "Apparently so." He walked towards his chair and gazed at the arrow. He pulled it out and stared at it, recognizing its metal shaft and fletchings. "Oh, no. They have come."   
  
Rudy saw the arrow and knew that the town was in great peril. He turned to the two knights. "Alan, Ted. Escort as much of the people into the castle, then shut the gates."   
  
"Sir, but what about you and the family?" Alan asked.   
  
"Just do as I command!" Rudy ordered.   
  
"Sir!" Both of them crossed their halberds in front of their chests in salute before dashing off to guide the people into the castle.   
  
"Where's Jill and Cecil?" Cecilia asked as she scanned the crowd. As a mother, she was concerned for her children more than her people at the moment. She took a step towards the blazing booths at the end of the plaza intent on searching for them.   
  
Rudy motioned for her to stop. "No, I'll look for them. You gave me a duty to watch over them. At least let me carry it out." Before they could respond, he jumped down from the platform and ran into the blazing inferno. He told himself that if he failed, he couldn't face his friends and tell them the news. _I hope you guys are all right_, he prayed as he continued to run towards the disturbance. 

***

Jill and Cecil were about to pay the man for their food when the attack began. The fireballs landed real close to where they were but was fortunately unharmed by them. Was it pure luck or some other power that protected them? They had no time to find the answer to that question as people were running around them, trying to escape towards the castle. "Let's find mother and father!" Cecil yelled over the tumult as fireballs exploded near them.   
  
Jill nodded as she covered her face from the debris from an explosion nearby. Cecil took her hand and together ran towards the platform where their parents were, trying to make sense of the explosions. Fortunately, Rudy bumped into them. "Good. I found you," he said in relief.   
  
"Rudy, what's going on?!" Jill yelled over the tumult.   
  
People screamed in the background as Rudy answered, "No time to explain! Now let's go!" He pushed them ahead as he watched their backs. He held his ARM as he looked out for the demons. He yelled to as many people to go to the castle. He noticed that the plaza was almost deserted. He looked cautiously around the area before turning his back and running after the twins.   
  
He saw that they had reached the platform. Both of them stood behind their parents as little children would when they were afraid. Jack held his sword to the side and Cecilia held a crest graph, the words to the spell upon her lips. Rudy joined them and loaded up his ARM to its maximum, ready to defend the kingdom and his friends. They waited together, anxiously awaiting the demons to show themselves. 

***

Razan and Bow stopped their relentless attack. Most of the people have gone into the castle already. Only a few stragglers remained. Bow stepped out of the brush and placed an arrow on his bow, occasionally firing it at a straggler. Razan floated down and landed softly on the ground. Both smirked as they walked through the flames and towards the platform.   
  
"Jill. Cecil," Jack whispered, "go to the castle." When they didn't make any move, he repeated the order more fiercely. They took tentative steps, not wanting to leave them. "Go!" Jack shouted harshly.   
  
"But . . ." Cecil protested. He looked to his mother for help.   
  
"Do as your father tells you," she said without looking at him. The demons were coming closer.   
  
"But I can fight too!" objected Cecil.   
  
"This battle is not yours to fight," Jack said. He turned and glared at him. "Now do I have to say it again?" He pointed his sword at Cecil. "Go to the castle before I lose my temper!"   
  
Cecil took a few steps back, staring at his father in shock. He turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Jill looked at him and slowly shook her head. She then turned and jumped down from the back of the platform. Cecil looked at Jack sadly but he remained firm, his sword still pointed at him. Cecil turned and followed Jill.   
  
Jack lowered his sword and sighed. His shoulders sagged from either bearing the weight of being a king or of being a father, he did not know.   
  
Rudy placed a hand on his shoulder. Jack turned. "It had to be done," the blue-haired knight said.   
  
Jack straightened and whispered, "Did it?"   
  
Cecilia took his hand and stroked it. She lifted his face and looked at him in the eyes. "You did the right thing. It's not their time yet. They're confused and afraid. You have made the right choice in sending them away." She smiled despite the danger that loomed before them.   
  
Jack admired her bravery and grinned. An arrow then whistled by his head and buried itself to the chair. He turned and clenched his teeth, glaring at the direction where the arrow had originated. He moved Cecilia behind. "You'll be safe behind Rudy and I to work your magic." He turned, his sword held tightly in his right hand. Rudy held his ARM in both hands, staring into the fire.   
  
Two figures were seen walking through the dying fire. They stepped through the flames and out into the open. "I knew it!" Jack declared as he got into his fighting stance.   
  
Both demons gazed at their objectives. Bow's blue armor flashed in the noon rays. His green cape flapped noisily in the wind. Snow white hair crowned his head and flowed down to his shoulders. His purple eyes bore down on the group, his left hand gripping his curved bow. Razan was cloaked in brown. His face was hidden beneath the cowl of his robe. A belt was wrapped around his waist, bags hanging from it that held different types of items.   
  
Bow willed an arrow to his weapon as Razan weaved his hands in preparation for a spell. Rudy and the others got ready to do battle. They knew that the hour has arrived when the demons would confront them again. "Guardians be with us," Cecilia prayed as the battle began. 

***

Cecil walked toward the gates. He didn't even notice Jill moving towards the remaining booths, so glum was he. "Cecil!" Jill whispered to him from behind the counter of a booth.   
  
Cecil turned and saw Jill waving to him. He looked towards the battle then towards Jill. He ran over to her. He jumped the counter and landed beside Jill. Both knelt down as he asked, "Why aren't we going to the castle?"   
  
"Why should we?" Jill replied. She peeked over the counter and motioned Cecil to do the same. "Look," she said pointing to the demons.   
  
"So what?" Cecil asked uninterestingly.   
  
Jill slapped him on the head. "Have you forgotten what father taught you or mother? About our history, our legend?" Cecil looked at her as if she had gone mad. Jill sighed. "Those are demons! _The _Metal Demons!" she exclaimed excitedly.   
  
"The ones from the legend?" Cecil queried, unbelieving. Jill nodded enthusiastically keeping her eyes on the fight. "But what do they want with them?" he continued.   
  
Jill shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know but isn't it exciting? We finally get to see demons. I wish I could be with them and fight."   
  
"I thought you don't like fighting," Cecil said as he watched his parents fight Razan and Bow. Bow had fired a couple of plain arrows and Razan followed with a couple of thunderbolts. Both his parents and Rudy dodged out of the way as the arrows embedded themselves on the chairs. The thunderbolts left blast marks where the trio were just a moment ago.   
  
Jill shrugged again. "I just want to test out my magic. Have you been eager to try out your sword skills against formidable opponents? I'm very disappointed in you, my brother."   
  
"As a matter of fact, I had a desire to fight a demon," Cecil objected. "I guess today is the day." He smirked, an eager grin on his face. He moved his right hand towards the hilt of his sword.   
  
Jill grabbed his hand. "Not yet," she said. "Let them have a go at it first. If they need help, we'll rush to their aid. Do you agree?"   
  
Cecil groaned and lowered his hand. "All right. Only when they're in real trouble."   
Jill smiled and peered over the counter again, watching as the battle intensified. 

***

Bow's arrows turned into black fiery bolts that exploded on impact. A staff materialized in Razan's hands. He held it, chanting a spell, runes appearing on the staff's curved end. He thrust the staff onto the ground creating an earthquake that split the earth. Fire spewed from the cracked earth, burning anything it touched.   
  
The trio managed to balance the earthquake. Rudy started to retaliate by firing his ARM a couple of times. The bullets fell short of their targets. "H-How do they do that?" Rudy stammered. A black arrow answered his question. He managed to dodge the dangerous bolt at the last second. "I wish I had my other outfit on," he muttered as he struggled to get up quickly. "I can't move as quickly in this uniform!"   
  
Jack charged into the fray. "Trump Card!" he shouted as he jumped into the air. His sword gleamed as he raised it high. He swung his sword down, spears of multicolored energy rushing out to connect with the enemy. Razan waved his hand at him and a blast of wind blew Jack back. He landed on his back still maintaining his grip on his sword.   
  
He landed near the booth where the twins were hidden. Cecil nearly rushed to his aid but Jill stopped him. "He's fine," Jill insisted as she struggled to set Cecil down. "Don't worry about father. I know he'll be all right. Patience is a virtue, my brother." Cecil glared at her then sat down, growling to himself. "Don't worry. Our time will come very soon," she assured him. She then got up and observed the continuing battle.   
  
Jack was a little disoriented from the flight that Razan had given him. He shook his head to clear his whirling vision. "How are we suppose to defeat them when we can't even get near them?" he muttered hopelessly. He slowly stood up and looked at his bearings. An arrow flew to the side of him and exploded at a booth, bits of burning wood flying outwards.   
  
The twins ducked as that same booth exploded. It was dangerously close to their location. Again, it's a coincidence that it wasn't them. It's as if someone was watching over them.   
  
Jack stood defensively when he saw Bow. Bow smirked and shrugged his shoulders. His purple eyes sparked with an inner fire. He lifted his bow and fired a couple of arrows at Jack. Again, the arrows missed the booth the twins occupied.   
  
Jack dove to the side. "Guilty Blade!" He threw his sword upward. It then spiraled down towards Bow.   
  
Bow stepped to the side and fired at the sword. The sword flipped back towards Jack. It landed in front of him, the tip buried in the ground. "That was a very impressive move," Bow commended, "but a very foolish one." He looked over his shoulder at Razan.   
  
Razan was pressing his attack on Cecilia and Rudy, unleashing two balls of flame at them. Bow glared at Jack from the corner of his eye. "Looks like Razan will finish your friends soon." He threw his head back and laughed mockingly.   
  
Jack stared at him. _So close_, he grimaced. He glanced at the hilt of his sword in front of him. _If only I could reach him. His hand inched towards the handle.   
  
_Bow caught sight of the movement. "Go ahead. Pick it up," he challenged with a smirk. Jack cautiously grabbed the hilt and lift his sword up. He then heard soft chanting.   
  
"Typhoon!" Bow cried as he spread his arms out wide in front of him. Jack's eyes grew wide as a vacuum of wind formed in front of Bow. He dove to the side as the whirlwind approached him quickly. He managed to dodge the whirlwind but the force of the winds that emanated from it flung him into the air. He waved his arms frantically as he plummeted to the ground, dropping his sword in the process. He crashed on a wooden bench, flattening it.   
  
Bow slowly approached him, stringing his weapon. Jack groggily stood up. "Don't move," Bow warned. Jack looked up and saw a black arrow aimed at his heart. "Funny it had to end this way," Bow continued. "It was a pleasure knowing you." He fired the black bolt.   
  
Jack stared at the flying bolt as it flew towards him. He accepted his fate yet fate sometimes takes a twist. Cecil suddenly jumped in front of him. "Father!" he yelled as he swung his sword at the magical arrow. He managed to deflect the bolt to the trees on the side. It exploded, sending leaves and branches raining down around them.   
  
Jack stared in disbelief at his son as did Bow. "Who are you?!" Bow demanded.   
  
"My name is not important," Cecil answered calmly. He stood protectively in front of Jack, his sword held out towards the demon. "I am your enemy. That's all you need to know."   
  
Something about this person made the hairs on the back of Bow's neck rise with caution. The person was too calm for his liking. He cautiously backed away, his bow cocked. Cecil just stared calmly, making Bow feel uneasy.   
  
"Are you all right, father?" Cecil asked, never taking his eyes off Bow.   
  
Bow stopped. _Father?_, he wondered. He looked at the young man and then at Jack. He smirked at his ignorance. The resemblance was there--the blond hair, the alertness in his brown eyes, the fighting stance--everything. Yet something separated one from the other, something that was making him feel nervous.   
  
A force.   
  
A powerful force.   
  
A force that could equal that of Bram's.   
  
He tucked the information away for later reference and for Bram's knowledge. He watched warily at the young man as Jack answered Cecil's question.   
  
"Yes, I'm all right," Jack nodded, "though I don't know about you when this is over."   
  
"Is that a way to say 'thank you for saving my life'?," Cecil grinned, a playful gleam in the corner of his eye.   
  
"Thanks," Jack returned the grin, "for disobeying me."   
  
Bow pulled back on his bowstring, two black bolts forming. "Whoever you are, you are making a big mistake in participating in this fight."   
  
Cecil caught the movement and so did Jack. "I'll think of a punishment for you later," Jack whispered as he tensed. He reached for his sword at his hip but cursed when he remembered he dropped it during his fall. "My lucky day," he muttered.   
  
Bow unleashed the arrows, one aimed for Cecil and the other at Jack. Cecil calmly deflected the arrows with his sword. "Is that all you can do?" Cecil taunted. "Why don't I show you how to fire a real energy bolt." He held his sword up high above his head, concentrating on gathering energy into the blade. Jack backed away as he saw the energy building. Energy cackled around his body as he continued to gather more. His sword began to glow red as the energy intensified. He smiled and yelled, "Now I'll show you how it's done! Blade, release your fiery fury! Blazing Blade!" He brought his sword down and a line of fire spewed forth.   
  
Bow jumped and activated his levitation spell. He watched as the booth that was behind him exploded into flames. He shielded his face as the explosion threw bits of wood outwards. He had to float away from it, so powerful was the attack. "What an incredible power!" he exclaimed. "I've never seen anything like it!" He looked down and saw Jill hiding in one of the booths. "Who is she? No matter. As long as I get to kill someone." He fired a flaming bolt at Jill.   
Jill saw the arrow aimed at her. She stood up and held her wand before her. "Vortex!" she yelled and a gust of wind emitted from her hands. The arrow wobbled through the wind but was cast down to the side when it could not resist no further. With one hand on the counter, she vaulted herself out of the booth. She saw Cecil and Jack jogging towards her. "What next?" she asked as they reached her. All of them looked up at the floating demon.   
  
Bow gazed down at them and then to Razan. Razan was unleashing simple fireball spells as Rudy and Cecilia tried to retaliate. Rudy fired a couple of shots at the demon wizard who shrugged them off easily. Cecilia faltered a bit as she unleashed a rainbow spell. It seemed like they were on their last legs. He smirked and flew in that direction, ignoring the trio. "Where's he going?" Jill asked.   
  
Cecil didn't answer as he followed the demon on foot. He held his sword at his side as he ran. "He's going after Rudy and mother!" he yelled behind. Jack and Jill followed him as they rushed to his aid.   
  
Bow saw that the trio was following him. He willed an arrow onto his bow. "Flash Arrow!" he yelled as he fired it at the trio. The arrow sped towards them but before reaching the group, it emitted a bright flash. He saw the threesome stagger as they adjusted to the bright light. "That will give me more time," he grinned as he sped towards the platform.   
  
"Damn him!" Cecil swore as he rubbed his eyes. He kept on seeing little spots of light before his eyes. "Damn it!" He struggled forward slowly, his steps slow and wary.   
  
"I'll fix this," Jill said. "Restore!" A healing light emitted from her hands. She then placed them on her own eyes. When she removed them, she could see more clearly. She saw Cecil and Jack still rubbing their aching eyes. She walked to Cecil. "Hold still," she ordered him. Cecil was startled but quickly nodded his head in answer. Jill held her hands over his eyes. "Restore!" Again, a healing light emitted from her hands and flowed into Cecil's eyes. "There. Much better?"   
  
Cecil nodded. "Thank you." He looked over to the platform and saw that Bow was attacking the couple together with Razan. "Oh no," he groaned. He ran towards the platform. "Heal father and hurry into the battle!" he yelled as he rushed toward their aid. He prayed that he would be in time to save them. 

***

Bow reached the platform and landed besides Razan. "Have you taken care of the swordsman?" Razan asked from within his hood. He deflected Rudy's bullet by whirling his staff in front of him.   
  
"There's a problem," Bow answered. He lifted his bow up and pointed it to the sky. "Rain of Fire!" he fired his arrow and it flew above the couple. It then exploded into tiny flaming arrows that rained down on the ailing defenders.   
  
"No time to explain," Bow shook his head. "We must finish these two off before the others come." Just as he finished his sentence, he heard someone yell, "Guilty Blade!" He turned in time to dodge the flying sword aimed for him. "Too late," Bow muttered.   
  
The sword flew back to Cecil. He then turned towards the platform that was starting to blaze from the small fire arrows. He saw that Cecilia and Rudy were hiding beneath the chairs.   
  
The chairs were turned, their back sides facing above. "Hi-Freeze!" Cecilia yelled as she quenched the fire with her magic.   
  
Cecil ran towards them just as Jill and Jack reached the platform. "Are you two all right?" he asked as they crawled out from their hiding place. Cecilia coughed from the smoke that floated around the extinguished platform and nodded.   
  
Jill remained behind Cecil as Jack walked over to Cecilia. Cecil then heard a whistle as something sped towards them. He turned quickly and deflected the missile with his sword. "Be careful," he warned them as they all went to the defensive.   
  
"See what I mean?" Bow stated as another arrow formed. "Watch again." He fired the arrow at Cecil and he deflected it as before. "And listen to this. That's his son and I believe that the girl is his daughter. See the resemblance?"   
  
Razan observed the twins. "I see. The boy looks more like his father but the girl resembles Cecilia. I think she has a hand in this too. How could they bear children stronger than they? We must take this information back to Bram."   
  
"Not without fulfilling our mission," objected Bow. "We must at least kill one of them."   
  
"Of course," Razan agreed. He waved his hand high and a huge rock formed above his head. He then motioned his hand forward and the rock flew towards the group.   
  
Rudy fired his ARM at the rock and it exploded into small fragments. Everyone shielded themselves from the shards of rock that flew outward. "We have to attack them at the same time," Rudy said. Everyone nodded in agreement. "On the count of three. One . . . two . . . three!" Rudy fired his ARM, Cecilia and Jill casted Saint, and Cecil unleashed Cosmic Nova. They waited anxiously for the dust to clear.   
  
A blast of wind emitted around the demons and the dust cleared. The demons glared annoyingly at the group. "No way!" Rudy exclaimed in unbelief. "It didn't even scratch them!"   
  
"Wait," Jack said as he observed his enemies. He saw both demons stagger a bit before regaining their composure. He also saw a burnt mark on Bow's armor where Jill's spell had hit. Jack nodded, more to himself than to anyone else. "They've been hit, just not hard enough."   
  
Cecilia suddenly felt a little lightheaded. Her vision began to blur. Her legs gave way as she fell to the floor. Jack caught her and asked, "Are you okay?"   
  
Cecilia nodded. "I'm fine. I'm just a bit exhausted from casting too many spells. I have no fight left in me." Jack helped her up and steadied her. "It's not our fight anymore," Jack said. He looked at his children who continued to stare at the demons. "It's theirs now."   
  
Razan and Bow felt the Cosmic Nova attack and Bow was the unlucky one to feel the sting of Saint also. Bow growled as he saw his scorched armor. "They're going to pay!" He pulled on his bowstring ready to fire a barrage of arrows.   
  
"Wait," Razan said as he lowered Bow's weapon. "If you fire your arrows, the boy will easily deflect them while the girl will counterattack with her spells. That's a double trap."   
  
"I take it you have a plan," Bow whispered from the corner of his mouth.   
  
Razan nodded. "Concoct your fastest arrows. Keep shooting them. I don't care if they don't hit, as long as you can keep them occupied. As for me, I will be casting my most powerful spells. That's the plan for now."   
  
"That doesn't sound like a plan to me," Bow scoffed.   
  
"Any better ideas?" Razan snapped. Bow didn't reply. "I thought so. Now move!"   
  
They exploded into action once again. "Multiple Arrows!" Bow screamed as he fired arrows that exploded into little arrows during mid flight.   
  
Cecil swore under his breath. "I cannot deflect them all!" he shouted as he kept on deflecting the arrows with his sword. He alternated his sword from one hand to the other as he tried to deflect the arrows from side to side. His hands moved so quickly that he too was soon confused on which hand held the sword.   
  
"I'll help you, Cecil," Jill said. She was about to cast Hi-Shield when a thunderbolt crashed down from the heaven's next to her, barely missing. She yelped and turned about to see Razan standing calmly.   
  
He weaved his hands in front of him. "Let the dark side of each thing come forth," he chanted. His staff materialized in his hand, glowing a blackish color. He held it high above his head, a black sphere appearing above him. "Negative Bomb!" He swung his staff towards Jill's direction and the sphere flew. Jill stared at it and planned on flinging it back towards Razan. "It will do you no good," Razan laughed. "The Negative Bomb touches those with a pure heart and mind."   
  
Jill ignored him and planned on facing the sphere herself. Razan snickered under his cowl, confident that he's going to win, but the unexpected happened. Cecil swung his sword and casted Magnum Fang while Jill casted Hi-Shield on everyone. "I-Impossible!" Razan gasped. "That was my most powerful spell! How could he have defeated it with pure thoughts in his heart and mind?!"   
  
Bow had stopped firing his arrows when he saw that Razan's spell had failed. Cecil stared at the wizard, smirking. "Magnum Fang was a technique used by one of your kind," he answered the demon's question. "Therefore, it was full of negative energy and not positive."   
  
Bow looked towards Razan to see what he was planning to do. _Fire your arrows again_, Razan instructed.   
  
_But they have casted a shield over themselves_, objected Bow. _It will harmlessly bounce off of them.   
  
I don't care!_, exclaimed Razan frustratingly. _Just fire! I'm planning to blow up the platform.   
  
As you wish_, sighed Bow. He lifted his weapon. "Multiple Arrows!" Again, a barrage of arrows flew towards the group.   
  
The arrows bounced harmlessly off of Jill and Cecil but unfortunately, it didn't work with Cecilia, Jack, and Rudy. "Run behind the platform!" yelled Jack as he pulled Cecilia close. All three ran towards the end of the platform while the twins held their ground. Rudy was quick footed, able to dodge the arrows from a hair's breadth. Jack was struggling to help Cecilia steady her still wobbly legs as they ran. "Rudy, catch her!" he shouted as he threw Cecilia below when they were only a few feet from the edge. Rudy caught her and Jack jumped in after her. As he jumped, an arrow pierced his right leg, at his calf. He growled in pain as he landed roughly besides Rudy and Cecilia. He clutched his leg in agony.   
  
"Hold still," Rudy instructed as he clutched the arrow in his right hand while his left held Jack's leg steady. "I'm going to pull it out. Brace yourself!" Jack nodded as he clenched his teeth to keep from crying out. Cecilia held his shoulders down as strong as she could to keep him from struggling. "Here we go!" Rudy pulled out the arrow, bits of flesh attached to it. The blood flowed more freely from the wound and so Rudy untied his sash and wrapped it around the wound to stem the bloodflow. It quickly colored the white sash red. "That should do it. I hated it anyway."   
  
"What's going on out there?" Cecilia asked concerned.   
  
Rudy peeked over the platform and saw that the arrows had no affect on the twins. Cecil faced Bow as Jill looked up at Razan floating above them. Rudy looked up also and saw his staff flaming red. He then saw him throw it towards the platform, seeing it transform into a fiery missile. He ducked behind the platform and grabbed Cecilia and Jack. "We have to move now!" he exclaimed. Cecilia and Jack were dragged by Rudy as they hurriedly moved from as far from the platform as possible. They ducked behind the huge fountain.   
  
Rudy peeked to the side and saw a huge explosion that shook the whole plaza. He ducked behind the fountain to avoid the debris from it. He took a peek when the explosion died down. He gasped at the sight.   
  
The platform was utterly destroyed. It was as if a hundred of his bombs were set off at once. Everything was blackened and smoke rose from the blast. "No one could survive that, prophecy or not, the twins couldn't have survived." Suddenly, a blue aura surrounded the area and the smoke cleared. Beneath the smoke and rubble, two figures were seen standing. "Incredible!" he whispered amazingly.   
  
"Inconceivable!" Razan growled as he floated down. His staff reappeared in his hand, seemingly undamaged by the spell. "Not even a high class Metal Demon could survive a blast like that. It's even unthinkable."   
  
Rudy turned to the couple by his side. He saw that they were watching from the other side of the fountain. He joined them and observed the scene. "Not impossible," he heard Jack whisper. "Now I know what Anje meant about the Light Wand and the Ice Blade."   
  
"They are the key to Filgaia's future," Cecilia agreed softly.   
  
Rudy took out his ARM which was hanging from his back since their run. "The legendary weapons or not, they may still need our help." Before the couple could say anything, he ran off to join the battle.   
  
Jack slowly stood up, leaning on the fountain's edge, trying to balance his injured leg. He limped towards the group as well but Cecilia grabbed his arm. He turned and looked at her. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked him. "You're injured and have no weapon to fight with."   
  
Jack smirked. He took out a long dagger from his boot. "I've always kept a spare in cases such as these." He twirled the dagger in his hand. "I may be injured but I can still fight."   
  
"But I thought you said that this isn't our battle anymore," Cecilia objected.   
  
Jack nodded. "It will be their battle when they understand the nature of their enemies. Yes, they're fighting right now but after? Will they still want to fight? It's their choice to fight. Maybe if we fought alongside them now, they may agree on fighting. Please Cecilia. We must take a part in influencing them to continue the battle of Filgaia."   
  
Cecilia looked at his eyes and saw compassion and determination. Jack's words whirled in her head as she debated on what to do. He always had a gifted tongue that could spin out words of persuasion. She looked at him again, then at the battle and nodded. She let go of Jack's arm. "Thank you, Cecilia," he smiled. He turned to the battle and limped his way towards the scene followed by Cecilia who was still unsure of what she was doing. 

***

It was a standstill. The demons stood still as they thought of a way to defeat these troublesome children. The battle had taken them into mid-afternoon, longer than they had anticipated. "We should have been back at Arushan by now," growled Bow. "We must end this battle soon." Razan nodded. He was too preoccupied in observing the twins. The way they fought the battle was as if they were seasoned warriors but by their age, he could tell that they had just finished learning the arts of combat. He cocked his head as he heard the girl speak.   
  
"Leave this place," Jill demanded. "I don't know what my parents did to provoke you to come here but what's done is done. I say it again, please leave!" She didn't even notice the trio were directly behind them. Both she and Cecil warily watched the demons.   
  
Bow snapped then. The pressure and the confusion that were caused by the twins made him lose his composure. He could not think of any plan in defeating them so out of desperation, he let an arrow fly loose. This arrow was different from the others. Out of his desperation, he concocted a blinding arrow, an arrow that blinds a person.   
  
Ironically, he shot it blindly. He thought it would go wide but as he followed its path, it flew straight to Cecilia's eyes. No one but Bow saw the arrow, hence, another meaning to its name. He watched it as it neared her eyes. He clenched his fist as it was about to hit. To his eyes only, the arrow disintegrated into dust that fell into Cecilia's eyes.   
  
As she reached the scene, Cecilia saw Bow fire an arrow. She couldn't see the arrow and so thought that it was a fake shot. Then suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her eyes. She cried out as she rubbed them. Jill turned, letting her guard down. "Mother, what's wrong?"   
  
Cecilia knelt down, trying to sort out her confusion. Jack knelt beside her, his hands around her shoulders. "Cecilia, are you all right?" he asked concerned. "What's wrong with your eyes?"   
  
Razan couldn't believe his luck when Jill exposed her back to them. "Bow," he called, "fire a plain arrow at the girl. Quickly! While her guard is down." Bow did not hesitate to obey. He took quick aim and fired. Razan murmured some words, a sphere of white light forming in his hand. He released it at the arrow. The sphere of light binded with the arrow, turning it into a disk. It crackled with energy as it sped to its target.   
  
"My eyes," Cecilia moaned, "they feel like they're on fire." She stopped rubbing them and blinked several times. All she could see were various shadows, all colors blended into one blurry picture.   
  
"Here," Jill said as she knelt down beside Cecilia. She examined her mother's eyes. "Let's take a look." She was too busy trying to heal her, never noticing the sphere approaching her.   
  
But Cecil and Rudy took note of it. Cecil tried deflecting it with his sword. He swung at it with both hands. Razan's hand was still clenched after unleashing his spell. He snickered as he lowered his hand, the sphere responding to his motion. Cecil swore as the sphere moved below his swing at the last moment. He turned and yelled to Rudy to fire his ARM to intercept it. Rudy was way ahead of Cecil and he fired his ARM. The sphere blasted through the bullet, never slowing down during its flight. "Damn!" Rudy cursed. He knew that nothing could stop it so he yelled a warning to Jill. "Jill, watch out!"   
  
Jill turned and saw the disk speeding towards her. She prepared her reflect spell but it was too close.   
  
Too close.   
  
Cecilia saw a white shadow that was approaching Jill. She then heard the words, 'Jill, watch out!' She knew that the white shadow was a spell concocted by Razan. Without thinking for her own safety, she pushed Jack aside and vaulted up. She then pushed Jill out of the way of the sphere as it was about to hit her and flung herself in the path of the white light. Jill landed hard on the cobblestone floor. She pushed herself up and yelled, "Mother, no!"   
  
Another sharp pain went throughout Cecilia's body as the white light pierced her torso and exited through her back. The force of the blow threw her into the air. She landed a couple of feet away from the group, near the fountain's edge, her blood spilling on the cobblestones. Then everything went black.   
  
"CECILIA!!!" Jack cried in anguish. He limped towards her prone body as fast as he could. "CECILIA!!!" he continued to cry as he stumbled and fell. He forcefully got back on his feet and continued to limp only to fall again. He called out again as he crawled towards her, always calling out to his wife.   
  
Jill ran over to Cecilia's body, tears pouring down her face. She assessed the damage. Blood poured out in an endless pool around her mother's body. She had to act quickly for if she lost too much blood, she would surely die. She knelt down, staining her beautiful dress with her mother's blood, and placed her hands on the grisly wound. She began to chant softly, a sphere of pure light radiating from her hands.   
  
Jack managed to reach them, his heart heavy with grief. He knelt by the prone body, soiling his pants with the spilt blood pooling around it. "How is she?" he asked chokingly. Cecil and Rudy cautiously backed away from the demons while their hearts were concerned for their fallen comrade. 

***

Razan and Bow stayed frozen in place. Bow's eyes gleamed in satisfaction. "They won't be able to heal her," Razan spoke from within his cowl. "If they do manage to cure her, she will become frail as time passes. We need not worry about her anymore."   
  
"But that's only one of them," Bow said. "We still have to take out the other two."   
  
"But haven't you taken care of Jack?" Razan asked. "The arrow that was embedded in his leg? Wasn't there something within the arrow's head? I don't see any negative effects. I thought you had always placed some poisons on your arrowheads."   
  
Bow smirked. "As a matter of fact, there was something on those arrows. A type of poison that cripples whatever it pierces. He'll be limping forever if I'm certain of this poison. It takes time for it to take effect though."   
  
"Excellent!" Razan exclaimed. He continued to stare at the scene, chuckling in triumph. 

***

Jill sighed as she finished casting her spell. She had managed to close the wound but knew that it wouldn't be enough. "I have stopped the bleeding but without proper medical attention . . ." Jill's voice trailed off.   
  
Cecil, who stood close by, listened to the whole conversation. Rage burned within him. They have wounded his mother and they would pay. He clenched his sword tighter before him. He had to make a decision: for them to retreat altogether or for him and Rudy to stay and fight while the others withdraw. He knew what choice he'll make. _Mother's life is more important than my own. I will stay and fight. I'm sure Rudy will feel the same. _"Go, Jill," he said never turning his back toward the demons. "Go. You, too, father. Rudy and I will handle these fiends." Rudy cocked his ARM to accentuate his point.   
  
Jack looked up at his son from behind. He saw much of himself in him. He saw the anger written in his eyes, the same anger he had when he faced the demons that turned Elmina into a demon. He remembered the weakness to his anger and how the Guardians had taught that to him. "Be careful, my son," he advised as he stood up unsteadily. Cecil continued to stare straight ahead as Jack continued to speak. "Revenge is not the way, Cecil. When you know this, only then will your true power be revealed. Know this and victory will be yours." He knelt down and picked up Cecilia. He cradled her body in his arms, being careful not to move her too much which failed miserably as he hobbled about trying to balance. He finally found his center of gravity and turned to Jill. "Let's go, Jill," he spoke softly as he turned towards the castle. He started hobbling toward the gates without waiting for an answer from Jill.   
  
Jill stood for a moment staring at her brother's back. She clutched her Tear Drop, which hung around her neck, with her hand. "Don't get yourself killed," she told Cecil. "Promise me you'll come back, my brother."   
  
His anger softened a bit as he heard her words. His hands loosened around the hilt of his sword and he lowered it a fraction. Sadness replaced his anger, as if they were saying their last farewell. He wouldn't think of such thoughts. He had much to live for. He nodded, sadness replaced by determination. "I promise," he solemnly vowed.   
  
Jill nodded and turned, running after Jack. "Remember, you promised," she whispered to herself as she closed the gap between her parents and herself. Cecil watched her from the corner of his eye. "I'll make good my promise," he murmured as if he heard Jill's parting words. "And I will heed your advice, father." He snapped his eyes back at the demons when he saw Razan move.   
  
"They're not getting away that easily," Razan growled. He held up both of his hands and began chanting. "Shafts of metal turned magical, may you fly true! Magical Lance!" He let loose shafts of green light at the retreating forms. The shafts of light fell short of their victims, shaking the ground at impact.   
  
Jill could maintain her balance from the impacts of the magical lances but she knew her father couldn't. Jack had almost tipped over from the last blast. Jill pushed Jack forward, always holding onto him as they slowly moved toward the gates. It was agonizing for Jack. His strength was almost spent. He couldn't bear Cecilia's weight any longer. Jill noticed that he was tiring quickly. "Hurry, father!" she pleaded. "For mother's sake!" Jack's strength grew at those words. He was reminded why they were retreating to the castle. His steps grew stronger and they moved more swiftly. He clutched Cecilia's body as the castle's gates drew closer. "We're going to make it," he whispered.   
  
Cecil swung his sword to as many of the magical shafts as he could. Rudy fired a shot from his Arch Smash. Bow had joined in the assault as he unleashed his multiple arrow attack. "This is getting us nowhere!" Cecil muttered as he moved out of range from the arrows.   
  
"You can say that again," Rudy grunted as he evaded the magical shafts. He looked at his ARM. "Damn! Only one shot left. Better make this one count." He holstered his ARM behind his back, waiting for the right moment to fire the bullet. He drew out his sword, placing his finger on the trigger to his Wild Bunch ARM. It mostly missed its targets but it's the only backup he had. Suddenly, the assault ceased and both of them looked curiously at the demons.   
  
Razan's shoulders slumped with exhaustion. He leaned on his staff for support, his breathing coming in gasps. That assault had drained most of his power. Bow was suddenly alarmed by this. Razan had never tire before. The battle had lasted longer than intended. His cocked bow was aimed at Rudy, wishing to end this battle. "No, wait," Razan whispered. Bow looked at him quizzically.   
  
"I have one more trick up my sleeve," Razan explained. He put his hand into one of the many pouches hanging from his belt. He pulled out a handful of sand and started murmuring. He threw the sand into the air and there was a blinding light. After the blinding light had subsided, Razan and Bow were nowhere to be seen.   
  
"What?" Rudy whispered in shock. He lowered his sword a fraction.   
  
"Don't lower your guard, Captain," Cecil warned. Rudy looked at him wonderingly. Cecil paid no heed as his eyes scanned the area. His teeth were clenched and he held his sword tighter. He suddenly had the impulse to duck. He ran over to Rudy and brought him down with him. A burst of light flew above their heads. It came from behind. Cecil whirled around and was about to unleash a Cosmic Nova. A nagging feeling made him turn to his left and unleash it there, which he did. Razan and Bow reappeared as the fast draw struck them. "Fire your ARM now, Rudy!" Cecil screamed. Rudy didn't have to be told twice. He dropped his sword and unholstered his ARM. He took quick aim, using his ARM Lock On force, and fired.   
  
The bullet struck the confused demons. They screamed in agony as the blinding lights pierced their metal bodies. Cecil held his sword with both hands. "Twin Blades!" He pulled his hands apart on his sword, splitting the sword into two identical blades. He held them to the side. "Cries that pierce the heavens!" he shouted as he jumped into the air. "Lightning Flash Strike!" He crossed both swords before him. Lightning flashed down from the sky, into him and into his swords. He then focused the lightning into his blades that discharged to the demons below.   
  
Just as the flashing lights stopped, the demons were struck down with lightning. Bow fell down on one knee, his arm raised in defense from the attack. He stared at Cecil through the blinding light. _His power is more than I could imagine_, he thought. _He may be more powerful than Bram. _"Razan!" he cried as he turned to his comrade. He growled when he saw his prone body. He remembered that he was weak from casting too many spells. He must have collapsed during the first attack.   
  
Bow agonizingly crept towards his partner. He wrapped Razan's arm around his shoulders. "We're out of here!" he growled. He slowly stood up through the pressure of Cecil's attack. "You've won the battle but the war will be ours!" he exclaimed as he teleported out of town.   
  
Cecil stopped his attack and fell back down. He landed gracefully and melded his swords back into one. "No, it won't. Not as long as I live to protect this planet," he murmured softly, rebuking Bow's words. He sheathed his sword and looked around the ruined plaza. He had always wanted to do battle with a demon but he wouldn't have imagined that it would be something like this.   
  
Rudy walked over and put a comforting hand on Cecil's shoulder. "C'mon," he said, "your family is waiting for you." 


	5. Destiny *SPOILERS!!!!*

****

Chapter Four: Destiny

Razan and Bow appeared in front of Arushan's gates. Bow supported a still unconscious Razan as they walked through the blinding snow that blew all around them. His cape fluttered furiously in the wind and his purple eyes squinted through the snow. His bow hung on his back for he needed both of his arms to assist his companion. "We're home but I'm afraid Bram wouldn't like what I'm about to report," he whispered as he walked the few feet toward the gates. "You're lucky that you won't have to face his wrath."

As they approached the gates, they found a ghoul waiting for them. "Come," it said. "Master Bram is expecting you." Bow nodded as he stepped through the portals. The ghoul slammed the gates shut against the biting winds. "This way," it indicated pointing ahead. It went ahead of them across the courtyard.

"Wait!" Bow shouted as he continued to drag Razan's body. "At least take him to his room. I know where Bram is and I will go straight to him." He threw Razan's body on top of the ghoul, who collapsed under the weight. "Have some Fesel Zeins help you with the load," he said as he went into the castle.

He walked through the many hallways of the dim-lit castle and rode the elevator to the upper halls. As soon as the elevator stopped, he continued on pass the icy rooftop to a room with four flights of stairs leading to an archway. Two lion heads stared at him from the doors in the archway when he finished climbing the steps. Taking a deep breath, he pushed one of the doors open and shut it behind as he entered the room. He suddenly felt nervous as he slowly walked to the throne.

Bram sat on the charred throne, leaning on an elbow while his fingers of his other hand drummed endlessly on the burnt arm of the throne in a sign of boredom. He raised his head and the drumming ceased as Bow approached.

"What in Hiades happened to you?" he asked, surprised to see him all bruised and bloodied. "Certainly those humans shouldn't have given you any trouble?"

Bow nearly jumped at the sound of his voice but he maintained his composure. He stood up straight as he answered Bram's question. "_Those _humans?" Bow snorted and waved a dismissive hand. "They were child's play."

"So you have taken care of them? _Permanently?_"

"Well . . ." Bow's voice trailed off as he tried to search for an answer pleasing to Bram.

"You haven't taken care of them?!" Bram rose from his throne, his hand moving towards his sword on the side of the burnt chair.

"Wait, wait!" Bow answered frantically as he took a couple of steps back, ready to run. He looked toward the doors and wished that he were in Razan's shoes right now. "Let me explain!"

Bram stopped and looked at him, prompting him to explain. Bow stopped retreating and stood still, his legs positioned to run if he had to. "We went to the festival, as you had commanded. When the sun reached its peak, we attacked. And had fun doing it too. We wrecked booths, killed some people, blew up everything . . ." He continued to list all the things they did.

"Yes, yes, get on with it," Bram interrupted impatiently.

"Of course," Bow continued. "The real fight didn't begin until the whole plaza was empty of people except for five. Jack---was that his name?---sent two people away while we faced him and the other two weaklings. We fought and were about to kill them when the two he sent away intercepted our deathblows.

"For the first time, we had a closer look at the two. They resembled Jack and Cecilia. Razan and I think that they are their children. But Bram, these two are not anything like Jack and Cecilia. Though they may look like them, they do not have the same power as them. They possess something far stronger.

"It was they that defeated us. The battle had drained Razan's power, that's why he's not here with me. During the battle, however, we managed to injure Cecilia. The blow we inflicted would have killed her if it weren't for one of the strangers. The stranger, the one that resembled Cecilia, managed to close the wound. I also managed to take out Jack as well. He wouldn't be a bother to us anymore. Besides, he must be a cripple by now with the poison my arrow had possessed.

"Our mission wasn't a success, but it wasn't a failure either. Either way, we have a new problem in our hands."

Bram sat back down after hearing the report. He tapped a finger against his cheek in thought. "Very interesting," he mused. "Especially the part about the two being the children of Jack and Cecilia. How could two weaklings bear two powerful children? Interesting indeed." He continued to tap his cheek.

"What do we do, Bram?" Bow asked.

Bram stopped his tapping and looked at him. "For now, we do nothing. I must wait for Valta and Seth to return from their errands. You may go and rest now. I will need you at full strength when the time is ripe."

"Of course," Bow nodded. He stepped back and quickly turned, eager to be out of the place. He shut the door as he left, leaving Bram alone with his evil thoughts.

***

Jill frantically paced in front of her parents' bedroom. She glanced at the door when she heard her father scream in pain. She cursed herself for not checking on his leg. They had found out that the arrow was poisoned. Now she wasn't sure if he could walk again or be crippled forever. "Damn it!" she swore under her breath. She continued to pace again, continually cursing herself. She stopped as she saw two figures emerge from the stairwell. "Cecil!" she exclaimed, relieved that her brother survived.

"How is she?" Cecil asked as he and Rudy walked over.

"You mean they," she said softly. Cecil and Rudy looked at her questioningly when another scream pierced the air. All three cringed at the sound. "Father's leg may be infected with a poison," she answered their looks. "He may never walk again. I don't know about mother's condition."

"I see," Rudy whispered. "It will be hard on all of us." Cecil nodded in agreement.

The door then squeaked open and a young man in his mid-twenties stepped out. He was slightly tanned and had short cropped black hair. Black eyes gazed from atop a slightly pointed nose. He wore a white robe with brown sandals. A small pouch hung on his left hip. A small red cross on his left breast indicated that he was a doctor.

He gently closed the door behind him and faced the group. They all looked at him expectantly. The doctor felt nervous under those stares but he took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He looked at them and smiled. "They are very fortunate to survive a battle like that." His smile faded, replaced by a sad frown. "But I'm afraid they won't be able to fight anymore. Your mother, prince and princess, is lucky to have survived that blast. It's to your quick thinking, princess, that you managed to close the wound in time. The bad news, however, is that I'm afraid she won't be able to recover her full strength and there's also the matter with her eyes."

"What about her eyes?" questioned Cecil remembering his mother's cries about them during the battle.

"When I examined them, they wouldn't respond to the light," the doctor explained. "Which suggests one thing; that she is blind."

"So that's what happened," Jill muttered to herself. Everyone looked at her urging her to explain. "Bow fired an arrow that we couldn't see."

"I remember that," Cecil said. "I saw him pull the string with no arrow nocked. I thought he was just bluffing."

Jill shook her head. "That wasn't a bluff. That was a real arrow that blinded mother."

"There's nothing we could do now," Rudy said. "What's done is done. Just thank the Guardians that she's alive."

The doctor coughed, interrupting their conversation. "There's also your father," he continued as he gained their attention. "His leg is beyond repair. Fortunately, the poison that was on the arrow did not spread about his body. If it did, he wouldn't be with us today. I have managed to dress it as best I could but the fact is he'll be crippled. I'm sorry for the bad news." He bowed and led them to the door. "You may see them if you wish. I'll return periodically to check on their wounds." He bowed again and left.

They stood quietly outside the door absorbing the news they had just heard. Jill fidgeted, Cecil clenched his fists, and Rudy looked sullen. He then looked up and took a hold of the doorknob. Both looked at him as he turned the knob and entered. He held the door open for them as they silently filed into the room. Rudy silently shut the door and followed them.

The room was dead silent. The only sound they could hear was the crackling of the four braziers burning in the room. They saw Jack standing in front of the huge window, overlooking the trees that ran behind the castle. He leaned against the windowsill gazing at the view of the sun setting towards the western horizon. His left hand rested atop the windowsill, clutching a wooden stick to aid him in walking on his injured leg that was bandaged up to the knee.

Cecilia lied in bed, breathing softly, her chest heaving up and down in rhythm. Both her arms, from wrist to elbow, were wrapped in bandages from minor injuries. A bandage was about her face covering her eyes. She was tucked under a blanket, her arms out to the side. No one could see her grisly wound much to everyone's relief.

Jill and Cecil went to stand at the foot of the bed while Rudy went up to Jack. He placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "I think it's time to tell them everything, Jack. For their sake and Filgaia's."

"Yes, I know," the king whispered under his breath. He continued to stare at the glowing red orb, which is the sun, as it completely disappeared below the horizon and night took over. Many stars dotted the sky and the moon was full. He slowly turned with the help of the wooden stick he held. He looked at the twins and said, "I owe you an explanation, my children."

Rudy let go of Jack's shoulder. It was time for him to leave this important matter to his friend. "I will have food brought," he whispered to him as he bowed.

"Thank you," Jack murmured, recognizing that he wished to leave him alone with the twins. The door squeaked open as Rudy stepped out into the hall and clicked softly as he shut the door behind him.

Jack looked at his children, his face drawn with worry. He pulled at his ribbon and Cecil noticed that he had not yet changed from his festival clothes, his pants brown from their mother's dried blood.

"Please sit," their father instructed. He indicated the table at the corner of the room, a few feet away from the foot of the bed. They did as they were told. Jill took a seat followed by Cecil, who unbuckled his sword belt and let it hang on the back of the chair. Jack came more slowly, hobbling with his walking stick. He pulled out a chair in front of them and slowly sat down. He sighed, apparently tired from the simple act of walking. It wasn't easy for him to accept the fact that he was crippled, and it was harder still for him to accept that he could not walk again on two strong feet. He fingered the golden band around his left ring finger, the same ring that Cecilia had exchanged during their wedding, as he collected his thoughts. He then took a deep breath and looked again at his children.

"Your mother and I agreed that you should hear this after the festival," Jack commenced. "We had hoped to tell it together, for I am not sure I can explain as fully as she. But the festival has passed and circumstances dictate that I should be the one explaining everything to you."

He took another deep breath and continued. "Let me begin my tale because it's getting very late and I know we all need our rest. I'll answer any questions you have after the telling." They nodded in agreement and Jack continued. "I haven't told you any of this even when you were young. I was a different person before I met your mother, before I encountered any demons. I was a knight in the forgotten kingdom of Arctica. Jack isn't even my real name. My name is Garrett Van Burace of the Fenril Knights of Arctica."

Both twins were shocked at the revelation. Cecil now knew how his father had come to know the Fast Draw Technique and why he had rebuked him of wearing his sword on his back instead of on his waist. Jill was more intrigued. She had a feeling that her father wasn't from around the area. His accent was that of the forgotten northern region. That would explain why she hardly heard anyone talking like him.

Jack waited for them to calm down before continuing. "Arctica was an industrial kingdom. It used to be called a paradise in ice and it was truly a paradise. But one terrible night, during a snowstorm . . ."

***

__

The flames licked the brick walls of the ancient castle. The heat was not as bad for they were in the middle of a snowstorm. Monsters were everywhere, killing and destroying everything in sight. Three shadowy creatures chased four people down a long corridor and were nearly upon them. 

__

The group was able to get onto the elevator at the end of the corridor before the monsters could catch them. As the elevator door shut and descended, a person in the group slumped to the ground. He had white regal robes with black smudges dotting the hem of his garments. He had an air of authority around him that the other three respected. He had a lean built and his face was gaunt. His head was framed with shoulder-length brown hair and his eyes were a piercing blue like crystal ice. "I'm exhausted!" he gasped as he tried to catch his breath. He looked up at the person before him. "Can't we slow down?!" 

__

The person he was looking at turned towards him. His dark brown eyes showed sympathy for the man. "There's nothing we can do as long as we are in the dark about their intentions," he answered. His red armor shone bright as it reflected the burning flames' light. His black hair matched the scabbard of the sword he was clutching on his left hip. "Our duty as Fenril Knights is to protect the king." 

__

The man abruptly stood up and cried, "Preposterous! I am the king, now that my brother has fallen!" He lowered his voice as he continued, "With or without a crown . . ." He turned to his right when he heard someone snort in contempt. 

__

". . . Huh!" the man grunted under his breath. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest. He had short blonde hair and was garbed in green armor. He also had a sword sheathed on his hip. "Then try to get out of here on your own!" he challenged the king. 

__

The man in the red armor glared at him. "Stop that, Garrett!" he berated. "We are in the presence of the king!" As soon as he finished, the monsters that were chasing them dropped down at the unsuspecting group. All three knights drew their swords while the king crouched behind their protective circle. The monsters approached but they were defeated in less than a minute. Each faded into nothing when they were struck a deathblow. 

__

The knights sheathed their swords as the king rose from his crouched position. "Bravo, Fenril Knights!" he commended them with a smile. "Bravo!" 

__

A blue-armored man that stood behind the king turned to the black-haired man. "A surprise attack within the snowstorm . . ." he thought out loud. His hair was that of Garrett's but unlike him, he was more cautious of his words. Two swords hung on both sides of his waist, which was most unusual for a knight. A sudden thought occurred to him. "Maybe they're after . . .?!?! Chief Coldbird, maybe the demons are after the cocoon?"

__

Coldbird turned to him, his head lowered in thought. "The cocoon . . . It's a possibility." He raised his head and looked at him. "Do you think the cocoon is worth something, Ryan?"

__

The king was listening to their conversation. When they mentioned his cocoon, he jumped forward. "What?!" he exclaimed. "They came to get my cocoon?" He rushed to Coldbird and pleaded, "No Coldbird! Do not let them take it! They'll use it for no good!!" He heard the one called Garrett snort again. He ignored him and continued to stare pleadingly at Coldbird.

__

Coldbird stared at his liege. He never saw him so crestfallen and so he nodded. The king smiled and turned as the elevator shuddered into a stop. They waited for the door to open. Coldbird stepped out first followed by the king. Garrett and Ryan came out last, acting as rear guard.

__

Soon they were walking along a hallway that opened up into a huge room. They could hear the heartbeat of whatever resided within the cocoon as they entered the room. The king walked towards the cocoon. It was huge in size. It hung on the back wall of the room, held by thick cables. "Good . . ." he sighed in relief. "My cocoon is safe . . ."

__

A young lady with fiery red hair and orange armor limped into the room from the eastern doorway. All gazed at her except for Garrett who rushes forward. "Elmina!" he cried. "Your leg . . ." He held her as she leaned on him.

__

She smiled at him. "Now I'm holding you back?" she asked. "Me, the 'Sword Princess'?" He smirked at her comment. Elmina then lowered her voice as she asked, "Was the rest of your party . . ." 

__

Both Garrett and Ryan lowered their heads as they answered, "Yes." Suddenly, an axe whirls into the room and lands in front of Ryan. All gaze at it as Ryan cautiously steps forward. His hand reached for the handle but as he took hold, a strange force invaded his body. "Wha What?!" he exclaimed as he disappeared into nothingness. 

__

"Ryan!" Coldbird called out to his second-in-command as he rushed forward. He was too late in saving his friend. 

__

"Aahhg!" the king coughed as he lowered to the floor. He shook his head as he mumbled, "The knight . . . with a single stroke . . ." 

__

Everyone ignored his rambling as they turned to see a sphere of white light appear in the room. It just floated in front of them for a moment before it began to transform. Huge claws began to form followed by a white robe that concealed the demon's true form within. Lastly was the head, which was covered in gold metal. Red eyes gleamed from beneath the shadow of the golden helmet and a huge tail swished back and forth behind the demon. "Nice to meet you," it greeted. "I am the demon, Alhazad."

__

"But the Demon Race is only a legend?!" Elmina exclaimed as she limped next to Garrett to get a better view of the creature. 

__

Alhazad's red eyes gleamed in amusement. "And yet, here I am right in front of you . . ." he declared. His tail swished back and forth in impatience. "I don't have much time . . . so let me get to the point. All right?" When no one answered, he continued. "Will you give me that thing you call a cocoon?"

__

"Yes! Yes!" the king answered immediately as he crawled on his hands and knees towards the demon. "I'll do whatever you want!!" he pleaded. "You can have anything. Just let me live . . ."

__

Coldbird drew his sword in defiance. "No, your majesty!" he cried. "You must not do that!" 

__

Alhazad looked at the pathetic creature that groveled at his claws. His eyes flared as he summoned his energy. He raised his claw and pointed it at the king. A wave of energy struck the king. The king didn't have time to yell as he felt his body explode. "I'm sorry . . ." Alhazad apologized sarcastically. "All I can give you in return is a 'Painless Death'. You will have to live with it. Hee hee hee hee!" 

__

"You bastard!!" Elmina cursed as she saw her lord killed. She glared at the demon as she got into her fighting stance. 

__

Coldbird was more enraged. The king was the last of the royal family. He knew that Arctica would be no more as a kingdom. His red armor seemed to glow more brightly as if his anger fueled it. He drew his sword back preparing to strike. "Garrett! Elmina!" he called behind knowing that he was about to give his last orders as Chief Knight. "You must escape from Arctica Castle!" he instructed. "Let everyone in Filgaia know what has happened here!" 

__

Both nodded and began to run away. Garrett glanced behind as he ran towards the door. He saw the demon approach Coldbird. The Chief Knight jumped and struck the demon and that was the last thing he saw before leaving the room.

***

__

Garrett and Elmina stood in an isolated hallway that led to the exit. "Damn, our chief is . . ." Garrett muttered as he bandaged up Elmina's wounded leg. "That bastard probably got the rest of the knights too . . ." 

__

"Hey Garrett!" Elmina whispered. "You're a bigger coward than I thought . . ." 

__

Garrett had finished dressing Elmina's wound. He looked up in astonishment. "What?!" he exclaimed offended. "What are you saying?! Me, a coward?" 

__

"Yes," Elmina nodded as she looked into his eyes. "You have no 'Courage' . . . You're probably thinking of a way to defeat them even now."

__

"Of course!" he blurted as he stood up abruptly. "No matter what it takes, I'll kill that thing!" He clenched his fist in righteous anger and his eyes flared at the thought. 

__

Elmina stood up and turned her back on him. "So, you call throwing your life away 'Courage'?" she asked in a low tone. "We will not be able to defeat them yet. I know it's hard to admit . . ." Garrett lowered his head in shame. He admitted to himself that Elmina was wiser than he concerning these things. Elmina turns and pats him on the shoulder. "What a terrible wound . . ." she smiled. 

__

Garrett glanced up at her. "It's not as bad as yours." He returned the grin. 

__

Elmina crossed her arms across her chest and held her head high. "I won't hear of it!" She looked down at Garrett and her eyes softened. "You think that fighting an unbeatable enemy is 'Courage'?" She turned away from him as she uttered, "I don't agree with that!"

"So, what do you consider 'Courage'?" he asked imploringly. He was never so confused in his life. He had always thought that courage was the ability to face one's fears, to fight with no fear, and yet Elmina said that he'd be throwing his life away. To her, that wasn't 'Courage'. It confused him even more just to think of the word. It seemed that his mind would explode when Elmina interrupted his thoughts. "Enough chattering," she said. Garrett looked at her and she smiled. "Let's go, Garrett!" 

__

They began walking down the empty corridor, slowly at first but Garrett decided to go a bit faster. He never noticed Elmina lagging behind him. Snow littered the latter part of the hallway as they neared the exit. They felt the cool wind blowing into the already dark castle. Garrett passed through the gateway but Elmina stopped. When she saw him a few yards into the wilderness, she decided to close the gate. She limped to the lever at the side wall and pulled it down. A portcullis lowered to the ground, blocking entrance or exit into the castle.. 

__

Garrett heard the rumble of the gate lowering. He turned to see the gate already lowered. "Huh?!" he cried as he rushed towards the barricade. He saw Elmina standing next to the lever. "What are you doing, Elmina?!" he demanded. 

__

"I can't get away with this wound!" she exclaimed. She clutched her leg and winced to convince him. 

__

He wasn't convinced. "Open the door, Elmina!" he shouted as he clutched the metal bars. "You're the one who said wasting your life is not 'Courage'!" 

__

Elmina lowered her head in sadness. "Funny for me to say, but you gain nothing from war. But Garrett . . . I fight to protect something important to me. I won't gain anything, but I will not lose anything . . . Protecting something important is not a waste of life." Tears were brimming around her eyes but she was the 'Sword Princess'. She will not cry in front of a fellow knight. She shut her eyes, the tears threatening to run wide. "Garrett . . ." she whispered, "I don't want to lose you." 

__

He saw that she was on the verge of tears. He moved closer to her and said comfortingly, "Nor I you . . . Open the door, Elmina! I'll fight with you! Open the door, Elmina!" His voice rose with each sentence, demanding her to open the gate. 

__

Elmina turned her head and looked at Garrett. All sadness has left her face replaced with determination. "You must tell the world what has happened here . . ." When she saw him look at her worriedly, she grinned confidently. "Don't worry . . . I have no intention of dying here. I am the Sword Princess." She pointed at a ribbon tied around his arm. "The ribbon I wrapped around your arm was expensive . . . I can't die until I get that back." 

__

The sphere of white light that appeared in the cocoon room materialized in front of them. It took shape before it spoke. "There you are," Alhazad said as he floated above the floor. "You were hard to find. You are the last humans left in the castle. Are you ready to die?" His eyes flared in anticipation of the kills. 

__

Elmina drew her sword in answer. "Have 'Courage'!" she shouted to Garrett. "Deliver the Fenril spirit to our friends! Run Garrett!! You can overcome anything!" 

__

He looked at her back for a long while. He knew he couldn't do anything to aid her. He took a few steps back. "I promise . . . I will return . . . your ribbon," he vowed before running towards the snowstorm. 

__

Elmina looked up at the demon. If she's going to die, she's going to die fighting. If Alhazad had a mouth, he would be smiling in delight. "It's a dead end," he stated. "There's no way out. Hee hee hee hee hee . . . You are noble and beautiful . . . Can't you see? My body is trembling with joy." Elmina had enough of his chattering. She charged at him, her last thoughts on Garrett. 

__

Garrett walked grudgingly through the whipping arctic winds. His arm was raised in front of his face to protect him from the blowing snow. His hatred for the demons grew with every step. The wind got so strong that he fell to the ground. He slowly got to his knees and raised his arms to the heavens, crying out in anger to the stars and cursing in rage. The wind howled louder to his cries and it continued for most of the night. 

__

***

"Garrett Van Burace of the Fenril Knights died that night," concluded Jack, "and Jack Van Burace the treasure hunter was born. This all took place twenty-two years ago." He paused, waiting for any questions to burst forth. The twins were awestruck by the tale. He hadn't told anyone of this but to Cecilia and Rudy only. The past must be told to understand the present. When he received no questions, he decided to continue.

"I've wandered the world searching for the 'Absolute Power'," he went on. "I lived for revenge only. I believed that if I found the 'Absolute Power' I would be able to defeat the demons. I've stumbled upon many things in the various ruins. One of the few things I stumbled upon was a sprite-like rat named Hanpan. It was very intriguing at first but what was startling was that he spoke. I asked him if he knew anything about the 'Absolute Power'. He replied no but offered to join me in my search. He was very knowledgeable about the ancient ruins and so I let him accompany me to many of the sites. I did this for two years.

"During the second year of our search, we stumbled into the Temple of Memory. Stumbled is not quite the word but should I say, gone there on a lead. What we found there was an Elw device. I turned it on and a holographic image of an Elw appeared. Hanpan concluded that it must be some type of data-storage device. The image warned us about to 'seek not Lolithia'. We were intrigued when it spoke of the 'Land of Light' and 'an absolute destructive power'. When it said absolute destructive power, I was sure that I have found what I had been looking for. Hanpan told me that the 'Land of Light' may be Adlehyde because Adlehyde means light in an ancient tongue. We decided to go try our luck there.

"We arrived and that was the first time I saw Rudy. He was standing in front of the inn staring at all the people around him. I walked up to him and asked if he knew anything about Lolithia. He shook his head. I thanked him for his patience when suddenly Cecilia appeared saying that she's searching for anyone that would accompany her to the ruins. I told her if it's not Lolithia's Tomb she could count me out. She said that it was the tomb that she was heading to so I decided to join. She then gazed at Rudy and asked if he was the one that caused an earthquake a few hours ago. Rudy nodded sadly ashamed for what he did. Cecilia smiled and offered him to come with us to right the wrong he did. He agreed and we went to the tomb, north of here.

"My purpose of going to the tomb was to find the 'absolute destructive power' the Elw spoke of but of course you know that by now. We explored the ruin but at the end, it was only a giant golem. You know what golems are, right?" He looked at them and they both nodded remembering their history lessons. "It was a big disappointment for me. I decided to stay at Adlehyde for a while before moving on to the next ruin. Cecilia left and Rudy stayed with me at the inn. In the morning was the Ruin Festival that King Adlehyde arranged. There were many games and artifacts, much like today's festivities.

"But as like today, the festivities abruptly ended. Dark clouds hovered over the city and lightning struck the ground. Where the lightning struck, monsters appeared. Rudy and I were given a choice: to run to the castle or to save the people. The treasure hunter in me said to run but the knight said to fight. Those feelings won over and so we rescued ten people from the monsters. We then found Cecilia surrounded by monsters at the gates to the castle and we saved her as well.

"We entered the castle and heard that the king was wounded during the attack. Cecilia took us to him. She talked to him and I was amazed and yet angry that she was the princess of this kingdom. I was also fascinated about what she was saying about the Tear Drop, hearing that the demons wanted it. What was so special about a crystal that glowed? I knew something was amiss and was about to investigate when suddenly the guards threw all three of us into Cecilia's room. We were to remain in the castle until the demon would go away.

"I had no plan in staying in the castle but I had no idea how to escape. Cecilia didn't plan in staying either and told us about a secret passageway that led to the city from the kitchen. We agreed to go there. We snuck out of the room and unto the battlements, running away from the guards when they were too close. We reached the kitchen and the chef opened up the way for us. We jumped in and landed in some sort of underground dungeon. We went through it and surfaced back into town. Cecilia had decided to give the Tear Drop so she could save her people. I, however, knew it to be a trick.

"Belselk was the name of the demon. He looked like a giant lizard with a gaping maw filled with long pointed teeth, the size of daggers. He wore a tattered green shirt and tattered tan short pants. His tail patted the ground as he swirled his ball-and-chain around. His white orbs glared at us and only I glared back. Cecilia handed him the Tear Drop and he bellowed at our foolishness. He would attack the castle as soon as the gates were opened.

"Your mother protested but he ignored her pleas. My hatred for his kind then was boiling during that time. I didn't care what happened to the kingdom, what happened to the people, and what happened to my companions. All I cared was that I would be rid of one demon at that moment so I challenged him. He laughed as he accepted my challenge but Cecilia would not have me fight alone. The three of us fought against him until he was bored with our feeble attempt in killing him. He disappeared along with the Tear Drop and I knew that Cecilia had made the biggest mistake in her life. She had to crawl back to her father and tell the bad news. It was an unpleasant scene that happened in this very exact room . . ."

***

__

Rudy and Jack stood a few feet away from the foot of the bed. Cecilia moved to her father's side, next to where Minister Johan was standing, and took a hold of his hand. "I'm sorry, father," she apologized sadly. "I disobeyed your wishes. The Tear Drop is in their hands." 

__

King Adlehyde looked at her and squeezed her hand. He took a deep breath before speaking. ". . . It's done. But the Tear Drop must not be used for evil. We must . . ." He started to cough in a fit, grimacing from his wound. 

__

"Please don't talk, father," Cecilia said as she squeezed his hand. "Save your strength." King Adlehyde winced as he tried to turn to her. He settled down and nodded, too tired to even argue. "It's my responsibility to reclaim the Tear Drop," she continued when she saw her father settled. 

__

"Princess!" Minister Johan exclaimed as he reared back in shock. How could she do such a thing at a time like this? It was her duty as heir to see the safety of her people first. 

__

Cecilia turned to the minister. "I have made my decision," she said firmly. "Our resources must be conserved for the reconstruction of Adlehyde!" Minister Johan gazed at her skeptically. Cecilia smiled reassuringly. "I have trusty friends. With their help, I will reclaim the Tear Drop." She turned and walked forward toward the Dream Chasers. "Rudy, Jack," she implored. "Please help me. I need to reclaim the Tear Drop for the future of Filgaia." 

__

Rudy and Jack looked at each other deciding whether or not to fulfill the princess' request. Jack made a decision and stepped forward. Cecilia walked up to him and they gazed at each other for awhile. "I understand," Jack nodded. He pointed at Rudy. "I'm sure Rudy is with me as well. We were going to volunteer anyway, but," he shook his head, "you shouldn't come. You'll just slow us down." 

__

Now it was Cecilia's turn to rear back in shock. She was offended by the insult this arrogant Dream Chaser had given her. "What? I don't mean to . . ." 

__

Jack turned away and snorted. "If I had known who you were, I would have thought twice about working with you. I don't trust royalty. I never have and I never will." He looked at her from the corner of his eye and smirked. "I kind of had an idea, but you still haven't told us the truth from your own mouth. Hide your identity and roam the land . . . eh?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm. "How romantic . . . You can count me out." 

__

Cecilia lowered her head in shame as Minister Johan jumped in defiance at the Dream Chaser's words. "That's enough, Dream Chaser!" he shouted. 

__

Jack turned to him but turned to Cecilia as she spoke. "I apologize for my behavior," she whispered. "If people find out who I am, they become distant. I was lonely . . ." She looked up at Jack with determination burning in her eyes. "But my passion to save Filgaia is no lie. How can I convince you?" 

__

King Adlehyde was restless in bed. He stretched a hand towards his daughter. "Cecilia . . . Please . . ." he begged as he struggled to get up. "Ohhh! . . ." he cried out in pain when he tried to move. 

__

Everyone turned to his cry then Cecilia turned to Jack. "Your sword . . . May I please use your sword?" she asked. 

__

Jack turned to her. Rudy turned as well when he heard her asking for Jack's sword. "What do you want with it?" Jack asked suspiciously. "It's far too heavy for you." Again, he smirked as he taunted her. 

__

Cecilia ignored his arrogant demeanor and begged again. "Please . . . the sword!!!" By then everyone was watching the drama. Jack hesitantly drew out his sword and held it before Cecilia horizontally across his hands. Cecilia placed her hand around the hilt. Jack smirked as he let go of it. Cecilia nearly fell forward as the weight of the sword pulled her down. She grimaced as she held the sword aloft in her hand. She took a few steps back, gazing at her reflection on the blade. 

__

Jack saw her struggle under the weight. "It's heavy . . . with the weight of its destiny," he protested. "It's not for you! Give it back! Princess, you can't support it on your own." He moved towards her to reclaim what was his. Before he could reach her, she did something unexpectedly. 

__

She flipped her long flaxen hair over one shoulder and sliced it with the sword. She looked down at the pile of hair at her feet. It took all her life to grow it that long but she decided to cut it to convince the swordsman. Everyone was paralyzed with shock. They never expected her to do such a thing. Cecilia turned back towards Jack and held out the sword to him. "Your sword has severed my past . . .," she said. "I plead again, please join me in reclaiming peace." 

__

Jack looked at her in astonishment. There was also a flash of admiration before returning to his cold self. He took his sword she held before him and sheathed it. "Once you do this, there is no turning back . . ." he warned her. 

__

King Adlehyde watched in pride of his daughter's decisions. He knew he could leave this world without worrying about the future of the kingdom. It was in good and capable hands. "Be strong, Cecilia," he smiled. He took a deep breath and sighed, "Protect what is yours," before leaving the mortal world. 

__

Rudy and Jack walked towards the foot of the bed. Minister Johan and the knight that was across from him gazed upon the king. The knight felt for a pulse and shook his head when he found none. They knew that the time had come for King Adlehyde to pass on from one life to another. 

__

No one was more devastated than Cecilia. She lowered her head, her eyes brimming with tears. She had just gotten home from the abbey yesterday and this had to happen. She lost her mother at a young age and now her father. 

__

". . . We can't just sit around feeling sad," Minister Johan said as he turned to look at the king one more time. He turned to them and said in a grave manner, "We must honor the dead . . . Our beloved king and the men who fought so bravely." He quietly left the room to make the necessary preparations. 

__

Cecilia was deaf to those words. She thought about the ten years she had lost without her family. It would be a difficult time for her. It would be even more difficult on the journey with the arrogant swordsman and the quiet boy. She was indeed lonely. 

__

***

"I was an arrogant fool," Jack continued. "All I could think of was revenge for the lost of Arctica, for the lost of my knighthood, but especially for the lost of Elmina. As you would have guessed, we traveled all over Filgaia searching for the demons. But when I look back at it, I think we were really searching for our souls. We found out many things about our world's past that no one ever knew. The Guardians did and still do exist. The forgotten race of the Elws also exist but in another dimension. We also found out the secret of flight, hence, the Gullwing.

"But the most important thing I found was Elmina. I found her but not the way she was when I left Arctica. Somehow, they managed to turn her into one of their kind. She was deadly with the scythe they equipped her with. Not only were her looks different but also her name. She was Lady Harken of the Quarter Knights. I was devastated to learn that she was my enemy.

"We met on several occasions. Our fight then led us to where it all began: Arctica Castle. I fought her there, one-on-one. It was hard for me to come to blows with my former love but I knew that it was the only way to free her from their control. That's when I learned the true meaning of 'Courage', the power to conquer the past. I killed her with my own sword. It was devastating for me to find her and to again lose her.

"A few weeks afterwards we stumbled upon the Illusion Temple. The Guardian of the Rings of Timespace resided within. I discovered that Elmina could be revived but I thought about the memories that she would retain of being the Lady Harken. I asked the Guardian to remove all her memories of becoming a demon. The Guardian warned me that it would erase her memories of me also. I accepted the stipulation and so Elmina was revived. She now lives in Milama Village working as a waitress at the pub there.

"I had found the goal of my journey when I found Elmina. I could have decided to leave Rudy and Cecilia but I couldn't. I decided to continue with the journey and it led us into the Sea of Stars. The New Moon, Malduke, was their final attempt in world domination. We defeated Mother, the demon queen, and the leader of the so-called Quarter Knights, Zeikfried. We returned to Filgaia, our travels coming to an end.

"But my journey continued afterwards. I have told Cecilia that Rudy and I are continuing our journey to help those who still might need our assistance. We left Adlehyde but a few days later, Cecilia decided to join us as well. We wandered around the wilderness for a month until they came out of the sky.

"Bram and the others arrived here on Filgaia in what seemed like falling stars. They landed in the Arctican region. We investigated and encountered upon his ragtag group of demons. We've found out that Mother, the leader of the Metal Demons, sealed them in the light and banished them to outer space, condemned to travel the universe forever.

"The only way for the banishment to be broken is for Mother to die. If we had known that such an act would bring more chaos to this world, we would not have killed Mother. But we did and another threat is among us once again. We were strong enough to kill Mother but not strong enough to kill these new Metal Demons. We retreated, thinking that one day we will defeat them.

"Two years later, I married your mother and crowned king of this kingdom."

"But you said you hated royalty," Cecil interrupted. "Why did you decide to marry mother?"

Jack smiled and took off his crown, placing it on the table in front of his children. It was a simple golden circlet with the engraving of a horsehead in the middle. The horsehead was the symbol of the Guardian of Adlehyde, Zeldukes. Blue sapphires twinkled as the eyes of the Castle Guardian. "I did not marry your mother for this," he pointed at the crown, "but for this." He pointed at his own heart. "You see, I did not marry her to become king but I married her because I love her." He saw Cecil was about to say something but he motioned him to be silent. "Yes, I had no love for her when we first met.

"During our adventure, I realized that we shared something in common. I had rebuked her for hiding her identity but in truth I was hiding from myself as well. I was cold-hearted to realize that. When Elmina was revived with her memory of me lost, I knew I had lost her and never regain her again. I was devastated, in turn becoming indifferent to people. I wouldn't have anyone's kindness.

"Then your mother told me that I had done her a great service. A great service? I laughed at the notion. What great service have I done her than to kill her with my own sword and to request for her to forget about her past? What service was that? Then it hit me. I had done the right thing for her to forget about becoming a demon. If she didn't forget, she wouldn't have lived without feeling any guilt for all the innocent souls she had taken. I had felt better after realizing that thought. I had admired your mother even more after that.

"When she had joined us after our journey to Malduke, we stood on a cliff that overlooked the land. There was a river that ran in the middle with forests on both sides. Mountains lined across the horizon and the sun was at its peak. I understood why I had taken the journey, not for Elmina but for our world. We didn't want to see it destroyed. We looked up at the azure sky and saw the birds flying free. We swore to protect this world from any forms of evil. I also made a silent vow to protect Cecilia from any harm that may come. I knew that something in me changed during our travels. It was as if a heavy burden was lifted from my shoulders. I felt more alive and free as those birds we saw so long ago. So you see Cecil, it was our adventure that blossomed into a relationship." Cecil nodded in understanding.

"A year after our matrimony, you were born," he continued his story. "We were thrilled at having children and we faced the challenge of raising you two together. But that thrill was diminished as soon as we heard what Anje had to say about you two.

"We had forgotten about the demons in Arctica Castle but Anje reminded us. She came one morning, bringing a huge and crumpled book with her. We, including Rudy, gathered in the Council Room. She opened her book and told us of a prophecy that was written long ago, before Curan Abbey was founded.

"It told about the Legend of Filgaia and the second coming of the Metal Demons. Then it continued to tell about a third coming. The third coming will be worst than the first or the second. It said that _the Light and the Ice had joined to become one. Out of this union, they will forge two weapons: the Light Wand and the Ice Blade. _

"Adlehyde means Light and as you know, your mother is of the Adlehyde bloodline. As for me, I came from Arctica, the Ice. Out of our union, two weapons will emerge: you.

"You are the ones that have the power to defeat these demons. We've seen a small portion of your power today. Your mother, Rudy, and I had the power to stop the second coming, and your ancestor, along with the Guardians and Elws, had the power to stop the first coming. You have the power to stop the third. You must realize that by now.

"You are our only hope. Our only hope for Filgaia. This is your destiny. Are you willing to fulfill it?"

Cecil and Jill did not notice the request: their heads were spinning with the magnitude of their father's words.

They were the only ones with the power to defeat them?

The reunion that they had longed for was not as they had pictured it would be. They felt like children again. And they were very afraid.


	6. Searching for Answers

****

Chapter Five: Searching for Answers

Jill and Cecil stared at their father, confusion shown on their faces. It was as if someone had banged them on their heads with a gong. Jill had walked out of Curan Abbey intending to be reunited with her family. Cecil had walked out of Adlehyde Castle to be reunited with his sister. But both ended carrying a heavy burden.

A burden they were not sure how to handle.

Cecil looked at Jill, hoping to find any answers she may have. Jill looked at him and shrugged her shoulders, unsure herself. Cecil then turned again to his father.

"Why?" he asked standing up from his chair. "Why us? I do not understand."

"Maybe it's because of your blood," Jack replied. "Half Adlehyde and half Arctica. Half Light and half Ice. Maybe this bond in your blood makes you stronger. I do not know. But you are the chosen ones to defeat these demons whether you like it or not.

"You have been properly trained to handle this situation. Your training was not in vain, Cecil. You have your reason now and so do you, Jill. You may have learned from the abbey that the royal women of Adlehyde have the power to hear the Guardians and to speak to them. The Tear Drop holds that power."

Jill and Cecil stood silent, absorbing the news their father had given them. "So it is our destiny," Jill stated softly. "I don't know if I could accomplish it." Cecil nodded in agreement.

"I need time to think this over, father," Jill requested.

"As do I," Cecil added.

Jack nodded. "I understand."

A quiet tapping at the door interrupted them. Jack invited entry. Rudy appeared, bearing a loaded tray of food and a pitcher full of wine. He was still wearing his uniform and his weapons still hung on his side and back. He set the tray down at their midst and glanced at Jack. "Have you told them?"

"Everything," replied the King of Adlehyde.

"How do you feel?" Rudy asked the twins, his dark brown eyes mystifying.

"Afraid," Cecil replied.

"And confused," added Jill. "We've been handed a responsibility that we have no experience in handling."

Rudy chuckled. "Don't worry. I'll be right by your side. I'll help guide you on your destiny. You should be proud to be of service to your kingdom and to the world. Your mother was willing to leave her kingdom to battle the demons. But then again, she did it because people expected that of her.

"But you know better than that. She had taught both of you to act the way you are, no matter if you're a prince or princess. You must let go of your ego. It's your choice if you want to do this. But remember what happened today and the condition your mother is in. Courage, Cecil. Love, Jill. We have taught you everything we learned so that you may not be burdened with the same problems we had faced. Do what is right."

With that he left them and Jill and Cecil found that the odors emanating from the food on the tray was the most pressing thing on their minds. They started for the tray and helped themselves with the food.

Jack stood up as they filled their bellies. Cecil stopped, his fork halfway to his opened mouth, and looked at Jack. He saw that his father was troubled. He placed his fork down and gazed at his father worriedly. "Father, is something the matter?"

Jack looked up and smiled. "It's nothing," he replied. "I just hope you make the right choice." He turned around and went to the window. "If you are done with dinner, you may go to your rooms. We still need to change from our clothing." He looked down at his pants.

"Oh, yes," Jill agreed as she gazed down at her soiled dress. She gazed at the dried blood, which was her mother's, her heart burdened by the decision that could change the fate of the world. Her mother was willing to spill her blood for it; was she willing to do the same? She suddenly lost the will to eat and placed her fork down.

Cecil looked up at her as she stood. He saw that she was troubled as well, noticing that she was constantly gazing at her soiled dress. Her face was contorted in indecision. "Jill," he whispered to her, "you don't have to make your decision now."

Jill looked down at him. "But you don't understand! I don't understand!" she shouted in frustration. She looked down again at her dress and lowered her voice as she asked, "Are you willing to give your life for this world?"

Jack turned from his moon gazing when he heard a cry. He saw that his children were troubled. "You do not have to decide tonight," he said to calm both of them. "Look within your heart to find the answer. I know you'll make the right choice."

The twins looked at their father. They wished he could advise them more but knew that it was their choice alone. Jill looked back at Cecil and asked again, "Are you?"

It took Cecil a while to answer the question. He now understood why his sister kept on gazing at her gown. Their mother's blood was spilt on those robes. Was he willing to make the same sacrifice? He gazed at his food as he twirled the fork in his hand. He lifted the utensil planning to continue eating but thought better of it as he placed it down and pushed his plate aside. He then took a glass and poured himself a cup of wine.

Red wine.

Red as blood.

His mind saw the blood pooling around his mother's body as the red liquid poured into the goblet. Like blood flowing freely from a wound. He stopped and stared at the glass, the red liquid swishing back and forth within the cup.

Jill patiently waited for her brother to answer. She knew that it was a difficult choice to make. She, herself, was not sure if she could be as committed as her parents. They had much to live for. What if they died trying to save Filgaia? She was suddenly startled out of her reverie when she heard a crash as glass shattering into pieces. She looked at her brother who was standing and breathing in hard, angry gasps. "Cecil?" she entreated going around the table to get closer to him.

She saw the wineglass--what's left of it--on the floor near the wall. Red liquid was running down the wall and onto the floor. Jill couldn't tell if Cecil had flung it from anger or from indecision. She moved behind Cecil and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Jack also hobbled to his children to see what was the matter. "What's wrong?" he inquired when he had finally reached them. He leaned forward on his short staff patiently waiting for an answer.

Cecil brushed Jill's hand aside. "I don't know," he murmured. He shook his head. "I don't know!" he howled in frustration as he grabbed his sword and pushed Jill aside before running out the room as if the demons were after him.

Jill took a step to follow her brother but a sturdy hand stopped her. "Leave him be, Jill," her father said.

She glanced back. "Father?"

Jack removed his hand and smiled sadly. "He needs time to think, to understand what's happening to him. I know you feel the same way too. Why don't you go to your room and rest? It's been a long day."

"I guess you're right, father," Jill nodded. "Goodnight, father." Jack said his goodnight and Jill quietly left the room.

He then slowly dragged a chair next to the bed and rested awhile before extinguishing the four torches. He did not even bother changing from his clothes as he put out the flames. The room was suddenly bathed in silver moonlight. He limped towards the silhouette of the chair and sat. His right leg throbbed from the effort of moving a lot. The doctor had ordered him to refrain from using the leg too much. He groaned as he bent over and rubbed his leg. "Look who's complaining," he muttered as he straightened up and leaned against the back of the seat. He looked at Cecilia and took her hand. "You're in worst shape than I am."

Moonlight slanted through the lone window, shining over the bed. It illuminated Cecilia's body, giving her a radiant glow. Jack felt no comfort in the moonlight. Sad memories flooded his mind as he stared at his wife's pale face._ I'm glad they didn't have to go through the grief you went through when your father died. I'm glad that we still lived through that battle or else we would have ended up joining your father in the royal crypt. _

His eyes became heavy as he yawned. He slumped in his chair as he fell asleep still clutching Cecilia's hand. The moonlight had shifted, encompassing the royal couple in its glow.

***

"I don't know. I don't know," Cecil sobbed, tears glistening under the moonlight as they ran their course down his face. He ran along the battlements, receiving stares from castle guards as he passed them. "My prince?" one managed to say when Cecil went past him. Cecil paid no heed to his inquiry as he traversed the battlements and continued to the stairwell leading to the tranquil garden.

***

A lone figure atop the battlements stared down at the prince's hastening form across the garden. Rudy placed a hand atop the stone parapet as he uttered softly to himself, "What troubles you, my prince? The spirit of courage resides within you but you do not embrace it. I pray that you find the answers you're seeking for this very night and embrace the lion of courage."

A gentle wind blew over the battlements of the castle as Rudy continued gazing down at the prince's retreating form. It blew once more, tousling his hair and rustling his clothes. He turned away from the parapet and slowly made his way to his quarters, scattered leaves twisting around his feet in the cool night breeze.

***

Cecil continued to run through the garden and soon approached the gates to the East Plaza. The knights stationed there were surprised to see the young prince but before they could stop him, he swiftly ran between them and beyond to the plaza. The knights decided to let him go, seeing the grief and pain Cecil's tears bore.

The prince had not stopped running since exiting his parents' room. He had no idea where he was going but kept on running. He stopped when he realized that he was in the plaza, where everything began.

He wiped his tears away as he gazed around the ruined plaza. He walked among the ruined booths and benches; the only light guiding his way was from the silver orb hanging in the sky. His mind was filled with anger, confusion, and grief. His feet carried him to whatever destination he knew not.

He heard the trickling of water as he neared the fountain. White marble shone brightly as the moon glared down at the fountain. Cecil saw splotches of red where marble met with cobblestone. He knew whose blood stained those stones.

He slowly knelt down, placed two fingers at the brown-red stain, and was surprised to see that the blood was still wet. "Did mother lose so much blood that even the sun could not dry?" he muttered to himself as he stared at his red-stained fingers.

The plaza was shortly covered in darkness as clouds passed under the moon's light. Cecil still knelt by the fountain, by the place where his mother had fallen. He couldn't see anything even his own hands. The darkness served only to remind him about his mother's blindness.

He lowered his head and clenched his hands. "I failed, I failed," he wept bitterly. "I couldn't protect mother or father so how am I to protect this world? How, when I couldn't even protect those I love?"

As if in answer, the moonlight beamed through the clouds and onto the statue of his parents and Rudy. "Huh?" Cecil looked up and saw the beam of light glinting off the bronze surface of the statue. "Is this a sign?" Out of curiosity, he stood up and slowly made his way to the statue, the path between himself and the statue as dark as the night sky.

Moonlight beamed through the clouds, lighting the way for Cecil. He slowly approached the twenty-foot tall monument and gazed up at it. Moonlight slowly revealed the faces of the idol as clouds drifted away from the moon. He gazed long at those young faces, so full of devotion and determination. He, however, did not feel devoted or determined as his parents long ago. Light from the moon then revealed a plaque at the feet of the three heroes.

He studied it and began reading it aloud. "To the three who heard the call of the mythic Guardians and had answered their call. Filled with faith and courage, they plunged into battle with the Metal Demons to save our once green world. Our beloved Princess Cecilia Lynne Adlehyde and her two companions; Rudy Roughnight, a boy gifted with the use of powerful ARMs and Jack Van Burace, a talented swordsman with an icy demeanor. This is their legacy that will be remembered in days to come."

Cecil traced the inscription with his fingers as he read it. "Filled with faith and courage," he repeated to himself as soon as he finished. "I have the courage but lack the faith." 

__

You do not possess neither one, a voice seemed to whisper in the wind that blew gently through the plaza.

"Who's there?" Cecil demanded as he drew his sword and turned about. His eyes flickered side to side as he cautiously moved around the statue, keeping his back towards it. He held his sword in both hands as he quickly rushed behind the statue, his sword ready to strike, but no one was there.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he sheathed his sword but his senses were still on the alert. "I'm just tired," he said to calm himself. "I'm beginning to hear things." 

__

Coward!, the wind seemed to mock the prince.

"I am not a coward!" the prince yelled back shakily, a measure of doubt creeping into his voice.

On shaky legs, he strolled to the fountain and sat down on its edge. He buried his face in his hands as he sobbed once more, tears flowing down between his fingers. "I don't know what to do anymore. Forgive me, mother, father. I don't know if I could do what is expected of me." 

__

Look, the wind whispered in his ear. _Look at the water._

"Leave me be!" Cecil shouted to no one in particular. "I wish to be alone!" 

__

Look, the wind insisted the troubled prince.

The prince reluctantly obeyed the wind and turned around. He saw a reflection of himself as he knew he would. "It's just a reflection of me, nothing more," he mocked. "What does that prove?"

The wind blew hard then, rippling the calm surface of the water. Cecil then saw a different reflection through the ripples, that of the man on the statue he called father. His own reflection returned as the wind calmed and died down. The surface of the water became smooth and clear once more.

In that one moment, he understood what his father had been through, what he had been teaching him since he was young. They were exactly alike in mind, body, and soul. 

__

Courage, Cecil, Rudy's words repeated in his mind. _We have taught you everything we learned so that you may not be burdened with the same problems we had faced. Do what is right._

Cecil nodded as he stood from the fountain, looking at his reflection in the water. "Courage is the power to conquer the past," he recited softly, remembering his training. "Learn from your mistakes. It's what makes a knight stronger."

From the corner of his eye, he saw something glint under some charred wood at the edge of the plaza. Curious, he walked over to the flashing light and pushed the wood away. He looked upon a sword, his father's sword. "How did it get here?" he asked himself.

He took a hold of the black hilt and lifted it high to the sky. He studied the blade that flashed brightly when caught in the moonlight. The blade was broad with a groove running down the middle. The edges were sharp to the touch. The blade ended into a sharp point. The hilt was as black as the night. Even though Cecil had not wielded the blade, he felt very comfortable with it. He took a few practice strokes with it, admiring its perfect balance.

He had come to a decision at that moment as he held the sword high above his head. The breeze that swept through the plaza seemed to approve his decision.

***

Razan sat cross-legged in the middle of his room, a torch on each side of him. His hands were formed into a triangle, his fingers and thumbs pressing each other, and his head was slightly lowered. His staff was laid out in front of him. He appeared to be meditating.

A chill wind blew through the room, almost extinguishing the torches. In a quick and fluid motion, he picked up his staff and threw it in the air. It twirled high above him, making its way down toward a rack, where it landed perfectly straight. Razan stood up and went towards the sole window in the room, overlooking the square courtyard below. He looked at the night sky.

The full moon was bright, reminding him of the time they had arrived on Filgaia. The sky was dotted with tiny white stars, no clouds obscuring those specks. Tzar and Fesel Zeins paced the battlements, their blue and pink armor shining in the moonlight. No torches burned along the outer walls of the castle, the moon being the only light given. Razan observed everything without interest, his only thoughts on the past battle.

He threw back his hood and laughed out loud. "You have won this day but that won't happen again!" He held onto the windowsill with both metal hands as he coughed and sputtered. A hand was raised towards his staff and the staff obeyed, flying towards its master.

Razan leaned against the staff and walked slowly towards his bed at the corner of his room. "I have not fully regained my strength but once I do gain my strength back, they shall know my power. I shall not underestimate them again. I won't!!!"

He threw back his head and again howled in laughter, the two torches extinguishing at the sound. The smoke was blown away by the arctic breeze that blew through the sole window and into the room. The roaring of the small blizzard outside the walls of the castle drowned out the sound of the Metal Demon's laughter.

***

Thick clouds covered the sky of the northern continent. The rising sun was a dull orb that hardly penetrated the forest, south of the mountains. Snow covered the magnificent trees and icicles hung from their branches. They glittered into many spectral colors as they caught what little of the sun's light.

Snow fell and icicles tinkled as something fast moved among the higher branches of the trees. It ran on all fours and jumped from one branch to another without stopping. It was like a wraith moving unseen and untouched, blending perfectly with its surroundings. The trees began to thin as the forest came to an end. It came to the last branch and it jumped high into the air, doing a perfect somersault before landing on all fours.

It stood up on its hind legs and gazed at the sun on the eastern sky, which still rose steadily upwards. It panted, its breaths blowing out in puffy smoke in the chill air. It stretched its limbs as a cat would, arching its back and clawing the ground. It stood straight back up and yawned, baring its sharp teeth and its pointy ears atop its head fidgeted as it picked up the sound of birds chirping. Its long, elegant tail swished back and forth as its keen eyes scanned the horizon.

All it saw was white-covered land, nothing more. "Nothing seems to come to an end in this frigid place," Valta growled as he began to run on his hind legs. "Only a day has passed. I must find this place soon." He suddenly dropped on all fours and moved swiftly across the plains of snow. He clawed at snow and dirt as he gained speed and continued his course due south.

Three hours later, he found himself staring at what the humans called the Outer Ocean. The waters churned below, sending silver spume towards where he stood on the cape. The salty breeze blew into his furry face and he wrinkled his nose at the smell. He gazed at the dark blue water in disdain. "Water," he uttered in disgust. He shook his fur at the thought of the liquid. Since he was a cat-demon, he despised the water.

He closed his eyes and brought the map of Filgaia into mind. He memorized every little detail of the small world and knew that he was on the cape that jutted closer to the land in the south than any other location on the snow-covered continent. It was a good one-hour run from his location to the south.

He opened his eyes and observed the waves below. Clenching his teeth, he took a few steps back getting ready to sprint, and sprint he did. As soon as his claws reached the edge of the cape, he jumped off the cliff falling to the churning waves below. The white-tipped waves came closer as he descended but instead of splashing into the water, he landed on top of it. He smirked as if he had defeated an enemy and he did defeat an enemy. Water was always an enemy of a cat.

He began to sprint on all fours, the water lapping at his paws, streaking across the ocean as the sun reached its peak in the sky. Endlessly he ran, not even pausing for a break. The sun was in the mid-western sky when he finally saw land. It took him longer than expected.

He stopped and looked up at the sheer cliffs. No beach was close by for him to smoothly make his way back to land. "This had better be worth it," he growled as he jumped. His claws dug into the cliff face as he took hold. He then began to climb, clawing his way to the top, a little white speck on the sheer wall.

Ten minutes ticked away before he was able to see the top. He climbed faster until he reached the end. He pulled himself up and gazed at his surroundings, seeing only mountains and rocky plains, very different from the northern region. He gazed at the sun, which was almost at the western horizon. "Better make camp soon," he muttered as he ran towards the mountains, planning to find shelter there. "I'll continue my search tomorrow. I wonder how Seth's doing." His shadow lengthened as the sun continued to descend in the sky.

***

At the same time Valta exited the forest to the west, Seth investigated the strange crater he found south of the mountains of Arushan. A signpost nearby told him that this used to be where the Photosphere was located.

"Where is it?" he asked himself calmly. He began to walk about the crater, searching for any clue he could find. Bits of metal were strewn about but as he got closer to the middle, he noticed something strange about the ground.

It was as if something was blown in the middle. Mounds of dirt were in a perfect circle around the center of the crater. He jumped over that perfect circle of dirt and landed in the crater within the crater. He knelt down and studied the ground, noticing black burnt marks.

He started to chuckle, then burst out laughing. "How could I forget?" he bellowed as he stood up. "The Photosphere could fly! It must be somewhere else on this planet. But where?" He looked up at the sky as if it would provide him with an answer.

All he could see was the sun descending in the western sky.

"I must start gathering information soon," he said as he hovered over the mounds of dirt and landed softly on the other side. He pulled his hood over his head and his mask over his face as a chill wind blew through the crater. He then pulled out a rolled up parchment from his sleeve and unwound it. It was a map of Filgaia.

An X marks Arushan and a circle marks his location. Black dots on the map mark towns with their names written next to them. He growled deep in his throat as he thought about his alternative.

His alternative to talk to people.

He grunted as he rolled up the parchment and placed it back in his sleeve. "No one else knows better about the whereabouts of the Photosphere than the humans of this world." He pulled his mask tighter about his face as he started to ascend into the air. He gazed to the southeast where the closest town, Court Seim, was located. He began to fly at that direction, gaining speed until he was nothing but a fireball streaking across the sky. It would take him a day to reach the small town and to begin interrogating people

***

Three days has passed since the attack on Adlehyde. The sounds of hammers pounding wooden pegs and saws cutting wood reverberated in the small plaza. Some men hauled imported wood from Surf Village while others carried tools from one place in the plaza to another. Most of the rubble had been cleared away and some new booths were up, ready for use. It would probably take two more days to completely restore the East Plaza.

The people were grateful for the limited destruction of their kingdom. The battle had taken place in the plaza and it seemed that the demons were set on specific targets, namely the royal family and the Knight Captain. Destruction of a town would seem highly unlikely to help accomplish their goal. Even though the destruction was limited, there were some casualties among the citizens of the Kingdom of Light. Fifteen people had been found dead the day after the attack and were given a proper burial before reconstruction would commence.

It seemed a lot but many more would have died if it weren't for the king's order to build gates at the northern end of the plaza that led to the garden and beyond to the castle. Jack had the gates built as soon as he became king. He had anticipated that an attack from a foe while in the plaza with no place to run to would likely kill everyone. Instead of running to town and to the gates there, they would escape through the gates in the plaza. His plan was a success, therefore, his subjects were grateful for his wisdom.

Jill walked among the constructed booths, gazing at the men laboring at the structures. The Homecoming Festival was definitely over with the abrupt coming of the demons. As she walked by, people slightly bowed to her, paying their respects. She nodded at them and continued to walk.

She stopped at the fountain and decided to sit at its edge. She then studied the plaza very carefully, taking in every little detail. The booths that were destroyed were being reconstructed. The ground where the platform had occupied is now being repaved because of the huge explosion that destroyed not only the platform but the ground as well. Trees that were burned are now being replanted. Everything was being rebuilt into something better but something didn't change.

Jill glanced down and saw a dark stain at her feet. It painfully reminded her of the awful decision she must make and how the battle had led to it. She knew that the workers tried cleaning up the stain but for some reason it stayed. It will always serve as a reminder of their queen's willingness to place her life for the good of the kingdom.

Jill sighed as she gazed at the stain. Yes, three days has passed but there seems to be no decision in sight. She looked up and saw her brother carrying some wood across the plaza. His face was dripping with sweat, his hair plastered to his head.

Jill noticed that something had changed Cecil ever since that night he ran out of their parents' room. She recognized her father in him. That youthful face had grown with wisdom. He was no longer a child playing with a sword but a man destined something far greater.

The blade he carried was no longer his own but their father's. Cecil had offered to return the king's sword but Jack refused saying that it was a birthday gift. He then had given the prince the scabbard. Cecil had cherished the treasure since, always cleaning it every evening and hanging it on his wall. He no longer slung it across his back but on his waist as a proper knight should.

Jill sighed again as she turned and gazed at the water. It was a perfect day. The sky was cloudless and the sun shone brightly overhead. A small breeze rippled the smooth surface of the water, little leaves gently drifting in the small waves. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice someone approaching.

"May I join you?"

Jill saw Jack's reflection in the water and she quickly turned around. "Father!" she exclaimed. "You shouldn't be out here in your condition."

Jack leaned on his cane and gazed at the sky. "My condition will not stop me from enjoying this beautiful day," he said as he hobbled towards his daughter. Jill moved to the side as her father slowly sat down. He sighed as he rubbed his injured leg. It was getting very difficult for him to walk far distances as well as near distances.

Jill looked at her father and saw his pained expression. He no longer wore shirt and pants but a long white robe with huge sleeves, the type of clothing a Guardian priest would wear. His hair was no longer held together by his ribbon, letting it flow smoothly down his back. He also appeared older and weaker as if the arrow's poison had sapped him of his youth and strength as well as crippled his leg. _And it's all my fault_, she blamed herself. She looked away as tears began to form in her eyes. She shut them tight to prevent them from flowing.

"It's not your fault," Jack said softly reading Jill's mind. He lifted his daughter's face. 

"Tears?" he asked as he saw the tears brimming around her eyes. "Why do you cry? My daughter, do you blame yourself for my condition?"

Jill couldn't hold it any longer. "Oh, father!" she sobbed as she hugged him. "I'm sorry! I was so careless!" She trembled with each sob as she cried into her father's arms.

Jack placed an arm around his daughter and gently stroked her hair as she continued to sob. It's not your fault," he whispered into her ear. "The fault is mine and mine alone. You need not worry about it. So please don't cry. I cannot bear to see you in tears, my daughter." He lifted her face and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Now where's that smile I've grown so fond of?" he smiled warmly.

Jill wiped the remaining tears away and smiled her sweet smile that had captured her father's heart since she was young. "Thank you, father. I feel a lot better knowing that you do not blame me for your condition." She hugged him again in joy.

Jack held his daughter close as he lightly kissed her on the head. Ten years had passed since he last kissed her like that. He again stroked her hair as he would have done to comfort her when she was a child. He looked up as he saw his son approaching.

Cecil was wiping his face with the sleeve of his shirt as he walked towards the fountain. He was surprised to see his father and sister sitting at its edge. "Greetings, father," he greeted as he neared them.

Jill looked up and smiled when Cecil stopped in front of them. "No greeting for me?" she asked mischievously.

Cecil feigned surprise as he stood before them. "How could I forget my own sister?" He bowed. "Good day, my dear sister. Forgive me for not saying it any sooner." He straightened as he gazed at them. "I'm surprised to see you here, father. I would have expected you to be in the castle resting."

"It's a beautiful day," Jack declared with a smile. "You cannot enjoy a day as this within the castle's walls. Furthermore," he added gravely, "I cannot sit idly by while the kingdom is in disrepair. Your mother would not want me to waste my days away waiting for her to awaken. I've learned that there are times to be a husband and times to be a father. Now are not those times. It's time for me to be a king. To show that I can lead this kingdom back to its former glory."

"I see that you've learned something new from this tragedy as you always had."

Father and children turned to the new voice as Rudy came into view. Rudy stood ahead of them, wearing his usual attire, his lips curving into a smile. He came to them as both Jill and Jack stood from the fountain. Rudy looked up at his royal friend. "King Jack," he said as he stood before the king, "the wisest of all kings. That's what your people are saying about you and I believe it to be true."

Jack nodded and, without saying a word, limped towards the statue. The trio followed shortly in silence. Jack stopped in front of the statue and placed a hand on the plaque. He lowered his head, his long hair draping to the sides of his face. The trio couldn't see his eyes shut tight and his teeth clenched behind the curtain of hair. Jack balled his hand into a fist. "How much have I changed?" he muttered. Two drops of tears fell to the plaque. "And still I could not protect her!" He pounded his fist onto the monument.

Jill moved towards her father to comfort him but Rudy motioned her to stay. "Let me handle this," he whispered. Jill nodded and Rudy went to his troubled friend. "Jack," he called softly. "Don't torture yourself like this. I thought you have kept that incident behind you."

"You don't understand," the king moaned as he shook his head. He turned about and faced Rudy, tears coursing down his face. "I failed twice to protect her! Twice! And in both times, she nearly died!"

"But in Arctica, you were the one that breathed life into her," Rudy argued. "If you had not, she would have surely died. It was to your quick thinking that you were able to bring her back. That's not failure."

"But if I had kept an eye on her, then that wouldn't have happened," Jack retorted. Sadness was replaced by anger. "I have grown in wisdom yet I remain weak when it comes to protecting those who I hold dear."

"It takes wisdom to know whom to protect," Cecil declared softly. Rudy and Jack gazed at him. "You taught me that, father," Cecil said as they looked at him. "Have you forgotten all the things you had held dear? The knowledge you have passed down to me? And now I see you faltering in your courage."

"Your son speaks wisely," Rudy agreed, "like a certain someone I thought I knew." He grinned at Jack, hinting him.

Jack did not return the grin. Instead, he studied his son's face. He saw much of himself when he was as young as his son. He looked at a younger Garrett aspiring to be a Fenril Knight. He blinked and that face was gone, replaced by the young prince's visage. He could see a pure aura emanating from his son as the time he powered up for his attack three days ago. His son's set jaw and burning eyes showed that aura physically.

Jill observed both her brother and father as they continued to stare at each other. It was no surprise to her why her father appeared weak and old. The torch has been passed from father to son. Cecil seemed older than his years, as if he possessed all the knowledge of ancient kings. She understood then the magnitude of Cecil's words.

After a brief moment, Jack nodded and smiled. "I see that something had changed within you that night," he said, "and I'm glad it did. Wisdom is a part of victory and I'm sure you will be victorious, that is, if you have decided to fight."

"I had made that decision two nights ago," Cecil nodded. "I don't want to see innocent people get hurt. You've taught me to use my sword in defense. I will use it to defend this kingdom and also to defend the whole world against the threat of the demons."

"I also agree with Cecil," added Jill finally coming to her own conclusion. Seeing her brother so determined had influenced her decision. "I don't want a town, no, I don't want our planet to be ruled by a demon tyrant. I can't just watch and do nothing. I willingly give my life to the world as mother has shown us with her blood."

"Yes," Cecil whispered as he stared at the spot, "her blood." He looked at his hand as if he expected it to be still stained with blood. He balled his hand into a fist as he gazed at each of their faces. "I will not let mother's sacrifice be in vain. We must redeem her blood that was shed. But I plan on not doing it alone."

"Who said that you were doing it alone?" Jill asked as she came to stand by her brother. "I have decided to fight too, you know."

Cecil looked at her and smiled. He then turned his head as Rudy came as well. "And I'll be your guide on this journey," the captain added with a grin. "I'll be supporting you two all the way but you are the only ones with the power to destroy the demons."

"I could not ask for more loyal companions," Cecil beamed as he stuck out his hand in their midst. "For Adlehyde!"

Jill nodded determinedly as she placed her hand on top of Cecil's. "For Filgaia!"

Rudy took both of their hands in his. He smiled softly as he whispered, "For the future." They all stared at each other in resolution. They were determined in their cause and they would fulfill it.

Jack stood in front of the statue memorial, gazing at the group, reminded of his own adventure with Rudy and Cecilia twenty years ago. He smiled as he had smiled on the cliff where they had waited for Rudy to finish climbing up to the top. His hair gently swayed as he felt the cool wind blow across the plaza.

The statue seemed to gaze at the trio as they still clutched hands. Rudy's face was as determined as the Rudy from twenty years ago. Jill, the perfect image of Cecilia, had eyes that were unyielding and power seemed to spark from her fingertips. And Cecil, the young knight, was only filled with sadness and determination; the complete opposite of his father twenty years before.

Jack nodded to himself as he turned and looked up at the bronze monument. "Time had passed quickly," he whispered to the statue. "And you have not aged at all. Not at all." He chuckled at his small comment as he limped away.

It was true that the statue had not aged for the people that represent it were as the trio that stood before it. Rudy represented himself, Jill was Cecilia, and Cecil was Jack. No, the statue had not aged as well as the inscription. _Filled with faith and courage._ There were no doubts in the king's heart that they were filled with these feelings. He felt peace as he continued his way to the gates, knowing that the world were in safe and capable hands.


	7. The Dark World

****

Chapter Six: The Dark World

Seth growled in disgust as he entered the small town of Court Seim. His eyes scanned the backwater town. He heard the stream flowing its course within the town. A few people were scattered among the streets. "Not a very lively town," he muttered doubting that he would find valuable information about the Photosphere in this isolated place.  
  
The town was surrounded by forests on three sides. To the north and south, they were surrounded by water and to the northwest, by mountains. The nearest town was a good three day sail east to Milama Village. Seth was beginning to harbor strong doubts of milking information from the inhabitants.  
  
It took him a day to fly the distance from the crater to this isolated town as he had predicted. Though he detested humans, he could not escape the fact that he was drained of his energy. Flying through the air at top speed is draining. He had foolishly expended his energy, thinking that the town would not have any clue to what he was searching for. He growled as he walked the short distance from the entrance of the town to the inn which was straight ahead of him.  
  
Farther down the street, children from the orphanage gazed at the stranger in wonder. One of them pointed at the axe that was slung across his back and whispered, "Dream Chaser." This stirred up more excitement as they began to echo the title among themselves. They began to walk towards the stranger to satisfy their curiosity.  
  
Seth turned as he heard the children shouting to him. "Hey mister!" a scrawny boy called. "Can we see your axe? Please?" He stared at him with pleading eyes. His friends around him echoed the plea as they began to surround Seth.  
  
Seth glared at them but they seemed more determined. He had an urge to kill the little brats, his hand inching towards the handle but he stopped before his bloodlust would overcome him. His mission was to search for the Photosphere and to not harm the inhabitants of Filgaia.  
  
The children jumped in glee as they saw his hand inch towards the handle. His hand then stopped and fell limp at his side. They cried in disappointment and were about to insist the stranger to show them his axe when they heard a shout from behind. "Children, leave that poor man alone!" A middle-aged nun came running towards them.  
  
"But Sister Bridgett," the same scrawny boy whined as the nun reached them.

  
"No 'buts'," the nun replied firmly. "Now all of you go back to the orphanage. You've wasted this man's time long enough." The children whined as they went back to the building at the far end of the dirt street, some stealing glances at the stranger.  
  
"Sorry for the trouble the children have caused," Sister Bridgett apologized. "You see, hardly any Dream Chasers visit this small town and well, children can become very curious at times." She offered a smile to Seth.  
  
Seth politely nodded even though he detested doing it to a human. "There was no harm done," he said as he took a glance at the inn. "If you will excuse me, sister. I am tired from my journey and I wish to rest."  
  
"Oh, of course!" exclaimed the nun. "I hope you enjoy your stay here in Court Seim. Good day, Dream Chaser." She then walked off to the orphanage to attend to the still whining children.  
  
Seth watched her go before walking towards the inn. He looked at the small building before entering it altogether. He scanned the room, glaring at the innkeeper and at another man standing to the side. The inn was simple enough with only three beds on the side. "Pathetic," Seth whispered. He expected to have his own room but it seemed that he had to share the entire first floor with two other strangers, that is if there were any being lodged in.  
  
He stepped in front of the counter and glared at the innkeeper. "Welcome," the innkeeper greeted nervously as he wrung his hands in anxiety. The way the stranger glared at him made him feel uneasy. "The charge to stay at this establishment is ten gella. . . Would you like to stay this evening?"  
  
Seth fished in his pockets for ten gella. He came out with thirty gella and tossed it on the counter. "Three nights," Seth stated, "and some information."  
  
"I-Information?" the innkeeper queried as he took the gella and stash it into his pockets. "Of what may I ask?"  
  
"Do you know the whereabouts of the Photosphere?" the disguised demon asked both the innkeeper and the other who stood next to the doorway.  
  
Both shook their heads. "Never heard of the place," the other man replied. "You should try the pub. The bartender there knows a lot about the outside world, second to the bounty hunter that lives at the northern part of town. You shouldn't try your luck with her though. My best bet is the pub. Eliza, the bartender, usually picks up information that Dream Chasers often leave behind."  
  
"Where is this pub?" Seth asked as he went by the door.  
  
"Down the street, to your right." The man pointed to Seth's right. "It has a sign that says 'pub'. You can't miss it."  
  
Seth exited the building and walked towards the direction of the pub without showing any gratitude to the man. He took a closer look at the town as he walked the dirt path. He passed an abandoned house as he continued to traverse the street. Its windows were dusty and lined with cobwebs. Seth muttered in repulsion as he took a glimpse. "This is a very pathetic excuse for a town," he uttered as he saw the pub ahead of him.  
  
He slowly entered the building, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room. He could see a lone table in the corner of the room where a wiry man sat drinking a bottle of ale.  
  
The man placed his bottle down and belched. He then looked over at Seth and gave a wide grin. "Welcome stranger!" he greeted loudly before taking a swig from his bottle again.  
  
Seth ignored the poor drunken fool as he made his way to the bar. He took a seat at the far edge of the counter as he studied the barkeep. She was about the same age as the nun he met outside. Her thin hands easily wiped down glasses and placed them in cabinets beneath the counter. She had a crooked grin as she worked, taking pleasure in her little chore. She looked up when she saw Seth settled into a chair. "What'll it be?" the bartender asked roughly.  
  
"Nothing," Seth answered as he gazed at her from beneath his hood. "I just want some information. I've been told that you know a lot about Filgaia's ruins."  
  
"Yes," the lady nodded as she started wiping another glass. "Dream Chasers use to flood this tavern a long time ago and they've always told their adventures in exchange for food and drink. What, may I ask, are you searching for?"  
  
"The Photosphere," Seth replied. "I know that it's strange for a lone Dream Chaser to look for the Metal Demons' lair after so many years after the war," he added quickly when he saw her eyes grow wide and her mouth open slightly in surprise.  
  
The beautiful bartender placed the glass away and went over to Seth. She then took a seat across from him and looked at him. "This is serious business," she said gravely as she leaned forward. "It's true that the Photosphere was the lair of the Metal Demons but to actually seek it, that is very unusual. I know of only six people that went there and came back alive."  
  
Seth snickered. "Are you saying that I won't make it out alive if I do find it?" The bartender nodded. Seth threw his head back and bellowed aloud. "I assure you that I am capable of taking care of myself." He pointed at his weapon slung across his back.   
  
"I'm sure you are," the bartender agreed as she sat back. "But the Photosphere is highly inaccessible." Seth raised an inquisitive brow. "It's somewhere beneath the Inner Sea," she answered his look. "Maybe near the town of Ship Graveyard. Debris from that thing has been washing up on the beach of that town for the last twenty years. The Photosphere must be too heavy to be washed ashore in one piece by the currents."  
  
"So it's beneath the sea," mused Seth as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned back. "Interesting."  
  
The woman stood up from her chair. "I believe you found the information you are looking for. Good luck in exploring it, that is if you can breathe underwater." She smirked at him as she went back to her chore of cleaning wine glasses. She heard a chink as gella dropping onto the counter. She looked up and saw the stranger tossing a few gella her way. She picked one up and gazed at him questioningly.  
  
"As a sign of gratitude," Seth responded. He hated showing kindness to humans but he had to remain inconspicuous. He then walked out of the pub, giving a brief stare at the drunken fool that wasn't so drunk anymore. Seth didn't notice the man's soberness as he quickly exited the building, excited about the information he just received.

***

The wiry man detached himself from the table and slowly made his way to the counter. "Who was that, Eliza?" he asked as he took a seat.  
  
Eliza sighed as she stopped wiping her glass for the second time. "Your guess is as good as mine." She stared at him realizing that his drunken stupor was gone, which was surprisingly quick to her seeing that he was in an uproar a moment ago. His expression was very calm and grave. "Is something the matter, McDullen?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes," McDullen answered as he folded his hands upon the counter and leaned forward. "I overheard your conversation with him even though you were whispering. Voices due tend to carry in the wind in a quiet town like this. Why was he asking about the Photosphere?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Eliza countered. McDullen just stared at her. "Oh, right!" Eliza exclaimed as recognition dawned. "You were one of the six that went into the Photosphere." She shook her head as she smiled at her own foolishness. "Frankly, I don't know," she answered McDullen's question.  
  
"I see," whispered the wiry man. He took out a couple of gella and placed them on the counter. "Here's your payment. I must be going. You'll never know when Madam Maxwell might need me." He nodded to Eliza before quickly leaving the pub and heading towards Nicholi's house to tell Jane the news that someone is trying to find the Photosphere.

***

The people of Adlehyde were celebrating within the recently completed plaza. It took six days to rebuild the damaged plaza, most of it being done by Cecil and Rudy. The people were rejoicing and dancing, laughing and crying. Food was brought from the castle's storage and they feasted. The feasting lasted from the day through the night.  
  
Cecil and Jill smiled as they ambled through the crowd to get to the statue memorial where Rudy was waiting for them. "A toast!" a man blurted out as he waved his mug towards the royal children. "To the Adlehyde Royal Family!" His toast was echoed around the plaza.  
  
The twins were compelled to stop. Cecil motioned for a mug and when he had received it, he grinned and shouted, "Many thanks for the cheer! Let's drink to good health and to many days of prosperity!" He held his goblet high before gulping the liquid.  
  
"Hear, hear!" many cried as they too raised their goblets and drank.  
  
Cecil finished draining the contents of the vessel and gave it to one of the many attendants that were making passes among the crowd to gather up the mugs. Cecil looked around the rowdy crowd before turning to Jill. "Shall we continue?" he asked as he pushed her gently through the crowd.  
  
"That was a good toast," she complimented him softly. "I hope that we will have many days of prosperity and that father's and mother's health do return."  
  
Cecil only nodded. They eventually made it through the sea of bodies and saw the statue a little ways before them. Rudy stood in front of it, looking up at the figures, his hand upon the inscription. His gaze shifted from the statue to the twins as he saw them approach. "Here we are, Rudy," Jill said as they reached him. "Why have you called us to meet you here?"  
  
It was true that the captain called them to meet him. It was a serious matter for Rudy as he stared at the statue one more time as if seeking strength from it. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he fixed his gaze on the twins. "This may sound harsh," he began, "but we must leave soon on our journey. We must not dawdle because these demons may be making their moves already."  
  
"But, mother has not awaken yet," Cecil objected. "I would think more clearly on our journey knowing that mother and father are all right. Besides, Jill and I have decided that when she wakes up, we will leave on our journey, if that's all right with you."  
  
Rudy nodded. "It took Cecilia a week to mourn her father's death before moving on. I guess we could do the same but if she does not awaken before the week is over, we must go."  
  
"I know she will awake soon," Jill whispered as she clutched the Tear Drop to her heart. She looked up at the castle and the half moon that shone behind the walls of the ancient building. "I know she will."

***

The doctor could hear the sound of celebration from the royal chambers located towards the back of the castle. He stood over Cecilia's body, cleansing her wounds with a wet rag. He turned to a basin of warm water situated on the table near the bed and wrung the wet cloth. Bandages were next to the basin which he took next and began wrapping them around her wounds. It was when he was nearly finished with his task that he saw signs of stirring.   
  
Cecilia began to moan and her fingers moved a bit. The doctor finished his task and set on calling to her majesty to see if she would respond. "Your majesty?" he whispered softly.  
  
Cecilia moaned again and slowly opened her eyes beneath the bandage. She saw nothing but darkness. "What happened?" she asked in a daze. "Where am I?"  
  
The doctor smiled in relief. "Everything will be all right," he replied as he placed a hand on Cecilia's forehead to check for a fever. He then checked her pulse and nodded to himself in relief. "I'll get his majesty," he offered, "just don't move too much. I don't want you to reinjure yourself."  
  
He turned to the basin and lifted it in his hands. He was about to exit when the queen stopped him with a question. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm sorry," the doctor apologized as he turned towards her. "I am Doctor Bedwin. You've been under my care since the attack. I'll let his majesty explain what happened for the details are a bit sketchy to me. If you would excuse me, your majesty, I will retrieve his highness so that you may know the answers you are seeking." Cecilia heard the door open and shut as the doctor exited the room. All she could do was wait in total darkness.

***

Jack watched the festivities from the battlements of the castle. He wished that he was among his people but his leg would ache by the time he would reach the entrance to the plaza. His hand automatically went to his wounded leg as he rubbed it, wincing slightly. Even standing for long periods of time began to tire him. He turned as he heard someone approaching from behind.  
  
"Sorry to have disturbed you, sire," the doctor bowed, his robe rustling with the movement. "I have brought good news this night which suits the celebration of the newly build plaza. Her majesty, the queen, has finally awakened!"  
  
Jack beamed at the news. "Truly?" The doctor nodded with a smile. "Then this is good news indeed!" Jack exclaimed as he hobbled towards the doctor. "Will you go and find my children and the captain for me please? And tell them to meet me in my chamber. I would greatly appreciate it."  
  
"As your majesty wishes," the doctor replied, "but there are some things I must tell you first before leaving. Her majesty is a bit confused right now and, I believe, a bit afraid. I ask that you be patient with her for a while. A lot has happened and she needs time to adjust, if you know what I mean."  
  
The king nodded understanding fully that the doctor was referring to Cecilia's blindness. "Thank you for everything," he said gratefully. "I will heed your advice."  
  
"You do that," nodded Bedwin as he left to find Rudy and the royal children.   
  
Jack stared at his retreating form before deciding to follow him into the castle. He slowly made his way north in the hallway as he saw the doctor descend to the first floor of the castle. The king had to pause at the stairwell, his leg aching with the effort of walking. He took a few breaths before ascending to the last floor of the castle. He leaned heavily on his stick as he slowly crept up the steps. With effort, he made it to the landing and had to pause again for the throbbing in his leg to subside. "At this rate, I won't be able to walk at all," he muttered under his breath as he resumed his walking.  
  
It was a short distance from the stairwell to his room but it seemed to be a mile to Jack as he turned the corner and saw the door before him. He had to pause again before inching his way towards the knob. He slowly turned the handle and entered the room, silently shutting the door behind. "Who's there?" Cecilia's voice called as Jack made his way into the room. "Jack?"  
  
He was relieved to find that the doctor was kind enough to leave a chair by the bed as he slowly sat down. He growled softly as he bent down and rub his throbbing leg. He then sat up as the throbbing subsided a bit and took a hold of Cecilia's hand. "Yes, it's me," he answered her gently. "How do you feel? Are you in any pain?"  
  
Cecilia tried shaking her head in answer but grimaced as she felt waves of nausea overcome her. "I guess I'm still a bit sore from that blast," she answered softly as the waves of nausea slowly drifted away.  
  
"And alive," Jack added softly. "In that one moment, I thought I had lost you." He clutched her hand in both of his to make sure that this moment was truly real and not a dream. To see that she was truly alive, that she was flesh and blood.  
  
Cecilia squeezed his hand to make sure that he was real, that this wasn't the afterlife. "I am alive but how?"  
  
"Jill managed to close your wound in time," he explained to her. "If she waited any longer, you would have bled to death. Her magic is very powerful to have closed that mortal wound."  
  
"According to the text Anje found, she and Cecil are very powerful; powerful enough to defeat this new threat that we could not," whispered Cecilia.  
  
"Yes," agreed Jack. He turned when he heard footsteps approaching from the doorway. Rudy, Jill, and Cecil quietly filed into the room.   
  
"Who came in?" Cecilia questioned when she heard the footsteps. "Damn my eyes! Why is this bandage covering them?"   
  
Jack turned to regard the others, his face drawn with worry and sympathy. Rudy looked at the twins with the same look and they just shrugged their shoulders, unsure of how to break the news to their mother. Jack then decided to answer her first question before explaining the delicate subject. "Rudy and our children have joined us. As for your eyes. . ." His voice trailed off, unsure of how to explain it to her.  
  
Seeing her father at a lost for words, Jill decided to take the responsibility from him. She walked to her father and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, father," she assured him as he looked up at her. "I'll do it."  
  
Jack sighed and nodded, relieved that his daughter wished to take the responsibility from him. The truth is he was tired from everything. From ruling, fighting, responsibility: everything. He had wished to live in a peaceful world but he knew that could not be for Filgaia was a magnet for danger. After these Metal Demons will be defeated, who's next? Who would come and try to destroy Filgaia or rule it for that matter? Now he has the duty of caring for his wife, a duty that was bestowed upon him on their wedding day. He made a vow and he planned on fulfilling it.  
  
Jill smiled at him despite the tension she felt around the room. She then took a deep breath and removed her hand from her father's shoulder before moving closer to Cecilia. "Do you remember anything from the battle, mother?" she asked softly.  
  
"I remember. . ." Cecilia began. "I remember the arrow that pierced your father's leg, the fiery missile that blew the platform asunder."  
  
"After that?" Jill queried. She felt the tension mounting as she gazed at the others gathered in the room. Cecil was staring straight ahead at the window as if there was something fascinating out there, Rudy looked sullen as he paced back and forth, and her father continued to stroke Cecilia's hand as if to calm her. She knew that the critical moment will arrive with her mother's answer.  
  
Cecilia couldn't see their expressions but she could feel the tension in the air. She tried to recall the rest of the battle for she knew that the answer was near. "Bow fired a fake shot and that's when. . ." She finally figured it out. She was afraid to ask what was the result of the burning in her eyes but she must know. "That wasn't a fake shot was it?"  
  
Cecil stopped gazing out at the window and looked towards his mother as did Rudy when he stopped pacing. Jack clutched Cecilia's hand as if to lend her strength. There was an eerie silence in the room as Jill tried to gather her thoughts. "Yes, that wasn't a fake shot," she finally answered after a moment's pause. "It was an arrow. An arrow that blinded you." There. The truth was finally out. Again, the tension was palpable as they waited on Cecilia's reaction.  
  
_So that was it_, Cecilia thought to herself. _That's what everyone was feeling uneasy about._ "So I am blind," she said, "condemned to live in darkness forever. Will I ever see your smiling faces again? The warmth of our sun? The bright azure sky?" Her mood became melancholy as she reminisced of the world she saw through her eyes. She turned her head towards Jack and moved her hand up to his face. "Will I be able to see your handsome face with your radiant eyes and lopsided grin?" Her hand dropped to the bed as she answered her own questions, "I think not."  
  
"Cecilia, what are you trying to say?" Jack asked, alarmed by her mood. "You sound as if you have given up all hope."  
  
"Hope?" Cecilia replied acidly. "Hope lies in the world of light. There's only despair in the world of darkness."  
  
"Mother," Cecil whispered sadly to himself. He didn't want to see his mother so forlorn and angry. He silently cursed, blaming himself for her pain. _If only I had the strength and will to see that arrow, I would have been able to stop its flight.  
  
_Cecilia's biting words grieved Rudy's heart. The power of hope resided within him. He still remembers how Zephyr, the Guardian of Hope, had been released. From the light of hope that had shone in his heart. To lose hope and go into despair hurts him more than death itself. "There is always hope," he said. "Hope lies within the heart. Cecilia, open your heart and let hope shine in you once again."  
  
"Hope," Cecilia repeated the word softly. "Hope for what? Hope for this war to end? Hope for the best? Hope seems to be an empty word full of empty promises."  
  
"But it gives us a reason to go on," Jill countered. "It drives us to make the impossible possible."  
  
Another eerie silence ensued. The celebration in the plaza had long ceased. Only the roaring of the torches' flames could be heard as Cecilia reflected upon the things that were spoken.  
  
"Think on it during the night, Cecilia," Jack said as he caressed her cheek. "A lot has happened and I don't want you to be burdened from it. We'll take this one day at a time. I promise to be by your side as always." He bent over and kissed her softly on the cheek. "Sleep now. You need your rest." He stood up and motioned Jill to douse the flames with the vase that was situated in the northwest corner of the room.  
  
Jill looked at her father skeptically. She knew for a fact that the vase was empty, she even saw it herself. Jack saw the look of doubt on her face and couldn't help but smile. "Go ahead," he urged her.  
  
She did her father's bidding, doubt still shown clearly on her face. The vase was ordinary looking to her as she gazed at it from its stand. It was a brown earthenware pot that she took into her hands. It felt very light to her and she gazed inside of it. Nothing resided within. "Father, are you sure about this?" she asked uncertainly as she studied the pot.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure," replied her father. "Tip the vase over as if you're pouring something. Water will flow out and douse the flames. Why are you full of doubt?"  
  
"Because there's nothing in here," Jill answered as she moved to one of the torches. "But if you say there is water, I believe you." She tipped the vase over and gasped in surprise as water flowed easily out to extinguish the flame. "But . . . how?" She was at a lost for words as she stared at the pot. There was still nothing inside.   
  
Rudy smirked at Jack, playing along with his joke. Jack returned the grin. Rudy then turned to Jill. "The vase you hold pours out an endless supply of water," he explained. "We found it at the Dragon Shrine during our adventures. It was a useful tool in putting out fires and it still is."  
  
"Well, you could have told me that sooner than standing there laughing at me," Jill replied a little angrily as she extinguished the last torch. The room was suddenly bathed in silver and Jill had to carefully make her way back to the stand to return the vase.  
  
"Come," Jack beckoned them as he saw Jill return the vase to its stand. "There are some things I want to talk about and the night isn't getting any younger." He led them out of the room. They gathered quietly in the hallway as Rudy shut the door behind him. Jack gazed at them as he collected his thoughts. He took a deep breath before speaking. "I never saw Cecilia so depressed before. To tell you the truth, I don't know what to do. But, I have a request to ask of you."  
  
"What is it father?" Jill asked.  
  
"I want you to search for a cure while on your journey. I believe there is a cure since her blindness was done by magic."  
  
Jack's theory was sound as they all nodded in agreement. "We will try father," Cecil agreed, "but we cannot promise anything."  
  
"As long as you try," Jack said. "There's no harm in hoping for a cure but I truly feel that there is one." He yawned, suddenly feeling tired. "That's all I wanted to say. We all must be tired. Let's all retire to our rooms and get some rest."  
  
Jill and Cecil said their good-nights before going to their own separate rooms. Jack turned to Rudy who remained behind. "Any advice you can give, my friend? Anything is better than nothing."  
  
Rudy smiled gravely. "Stay close to her, Jack," he advised. "She has lost her spirit. I know it. I feel it. She's not the same as she used to be. Always be by her side, not as a king, but as a loving husband. This may be the best medicine for her right now."  
  
"Thank you for the advice,"Jack said gratefully. "I will always be by her side. I intended it to be that way. In sickness and in health. That was one of the vows I made in marriage and I intend to keep it." Rudy nodded sadly and bowed before going to his own quarters.  
  
Jack watched his friend leave before turning to the door of his chamber. "Justine," he prayed to the Guardian of Courage as he turned the knob and entered the room, "help me overcome this. Please lend me your strength to guide me through this difficult time." He felt strength well in him as he moved further into the room and sat on the chair. He closed his eyes and the last thing he heard was a lion's roar before drifting away on the sea of dreams.

***

__

Hope.  
  
The word seemed to echo all around Cecilia as she blindly walked in darkness. "Hope," she whispered as she continued to walk through the darkness. She stopped as a blare of light flashed before her, blocking her path. A scene presented itself within the light as her eyes adjusted to the intense glare.  
  
As she studied the scene closely, she recognized it as the time when her father was lying on his deathbed. "But my passion to save Filgaia is no lie. How can I convince you?" _she had asked Jack, determined to get the best of him. She wouldn't have given up, no matter how many times he would have refused her. _"Your sword . . . May I please use your sword?" _Jack had reluctantly handed her his sword and she cut her hair with it. _"Your sword has severed my past . . . I plead again, please join me in reclaiming peace." _Jack had agreed and thus won her first battle by never giving up.  
  
The pillar of light vanished and she continued on the dark path, reflecting on the things she had seen in the pillar's light. "I was so determined," she said, "but that was twenty years ago. Things are different now." Another pillar of light flashed before her and yet another scene showed itself.  
  
This scene was of Rudy's haven dream. This was when she fought the dream-eating demon, Elizabeth. She watched herself watching Rudy's dream unfold. _"That child is . . . Rudy? So this is his childhood," _she had said to herself as all the children shunned Rudy for his uncanny strength as he easily lifted a crate over his head. The scene then shifted to her desperately trying to reach Rudy's heart. _"I know being with the old man Zepet is comfortable for you, but that's an ancient memory! This is an illusion. . . The old man is dead!" _Zepet then became annoyed by Cecilia's cries and turned into the dream-eating demon. _"If you want him, you'll have to beat me first," _the demon threatened. _"I wonder if a noisy brat like you could do that?" _Then the scene shifted again to her holding Rudy in her arms and crying out to him. _"Be strong, Rudy! You're not alone . . ."  
  
_You're not alone . . .  
  
The scene faded with those words echoing in Cecilia's heart. She continued on the path, again reflecting on the past. "He wasn't alone. I am not alone," she spoke to herself. "Yet why do I shun them? Have I lost trust in them? Or is it because I'm afraid?" For the third time, another pillar of light presented itself in front of Cecilia.  
  
This time it showed her and Rudy and Jack standing atop the pyramid in Baskar Village. Rudy was trying to call out to Zephyr, the Guardian of Hope. The runes of Courage and Love glowed as they too tried to call to Zephyr. _"Are you trying to open the path to the future with the light from your heart?" _the lion of courage asked. _"You are an artificial being. An artificial heart cannot bring a bright future. You cannot call the future wind. Why do you still seek the future of Filgaia? How can you do that?"  
  
"You're all alone in this world," _the goddess of love scoffed. _"You are a stranger that does not belong anywhere. . . How can you try to open the future to this world? Can you believe in dreams?"  
  
_Rudy turned back, discouraged by the Guardians' biting words. Jack and Cecilia saw the hopelessness in his face. _"You never gave up. . ." _Jack encouraged him. _"As long as you have that spirit, you'll always be right for this world."  
  
"It is because of you, Rudy, that we were able to believe in the future," _Cecilia had added. _"Please don't think that you don't belong to this world. . . We need you in this world. . ." _Rudy then turned back to the light and the Guardian of Hope made himself known to them and lended them his power.  
  
The scene vanished and again Cecilia was bathed in darkness. "What's the point with all these visions?" she cried out into the darkness.  
  
"Hope," the darkness whispered. "Have hope and the darkness shall disappear. You alone are prolonging your suffering. What you have seen in these visions lies the meaning of hope. Look within yourself for the answer you are seeking."  
  
"Hope," Cecilia repeated the word. "That word again. Why does everyone insist that I should have hope? Hope is for those who can see their own futures."  
  
"Just because you can't see doesn't mean you should lose hope," the darkness replied. "Hope resides in the heart. It's the power to _believe_. Come now. I challenge you to banish this darkness with the hope that shines in your heart."  
  
Cecilia again reflected on the things she had seen. The first scene had shown her determination to conquer all odds. The second had shown her to have trust in her friends. The third had put these two feelings together and that had created hope. Hope comes from determination and trust. It's true that it would be difficult for her to trust others when she could not even see but she would be determined to overcome her blindness.  
  
"Now you understand," acknowledged the darkness as it faded away into light. "Awaken to the world of light in your heart!" The darkness slowly disappeared as the light that shone from Cecilia's heart overcame it. She smiled as the light engulfed her and she welcomed it._

***

Birds chirped and flew about outside in the dawn air as the sun's rays peaked over the horizon and steadily rose into the morning sky. Few clouds filled the air as the blue sky overcame the darkness of the night sky. A new day was beginning.  
  
A breeze blew through the trees surrounding the castle and into the royal couple's chamber, rippling the white curtains that surrounded the lone window. Cecilia felt the cool breeze on her skin as she woke up from her sleep. She tried to sit up but gasped when she felt her torso flare up in pain from the movement. Her gasp must have been too loud for she heard someone stirring at her bedside.   
  
Jack's eyes snapped open when he heard a gasp. He quickly moved to Cecilia's side as she slowly lowered herself within the sheets. "Cecilia," he cried in alarm, "are you all right?!"  
  
"Yes, I'm all right," she replied as the waves of pain vanished. "I was moving too fast."  
  
Jack smiled. "You're always moving too fast. But don't try it again unless the doctor sees you fit to leave the bed." He slowly stood up with the help of his cane and stretched. "It's morning. Are you hungry? I will have breakfast brought up."  
  
"I am a bit hungry," Cecilia answered. "When was the last time I ate?"  
  
"Since the festival," her husband replied. He then turned when he heard someone enter the room.  
  
The doctor came in bearing a food tray and a huge smile on his face. "How are my patients this fine morning?" he inquired as he set the tray down on the dresser near the bed. "I believe her majesty is hungry this morning, am I correct?"  
  
"Of course," answered the queen. "The last time I ate was during the festival. How long was that?"  
  
"One week, I believe," Bedwin responded. "It's time for you to be on the road to recovery, your highness." He bowed. "If you would excuse me, I have other matters to attend to. Good day to you both, your majesties."  
  
As he left the room, Rudy and the twins came in. "What was he doing here?" Cecil inquired as he looked at the doctor's retreating form.   
  
"It seemed the kind doctor brought us both breakfast," responded Jack as he slowly moved his chair closer to the dresser. "Have you eaten breakfast yet?"  
  
Rudy shook his head. "No, we haven't. We planned on checking up on both of you first before heading to the dining hall. It seems everything is in order. There are some matters that need to be discussed after, though."  
  
"Of course," Jack agreed. "Just return here when you're done." Rudy bowed and left with Jill and Cecil in tow after the twins said their good mornings. Jack and Cecilia returned their greetings before they left with Rudy.  
  
Jack then turned to Cecilia. "Let's eat," he announced, "but first you have to sit up." He wrapped his arms around her for support as she pushed herself up to a sitting position. Cecilia grimaced as she slowly pushed herself up, her torso feeling as if it was on fire. She settled down in her new position as the flaring in her torso relented. "Comfortable?" her husband asked and she nodded wearily. Jack settled back in his chair and took up a fork as he gazed over the tray. "There's egg, bread, chicken soup, and orange juice as the drink. What do you want to start with first?" he said. Cecilia asked for the bread first and Jack handed her a roll of bread. Cecilia murmured a thanks before consuming the bread.  
  
Seeing that she was fine with the bread, Jack took a roll and started eating as well. Midway through the roll, he stopped for a moment. "So how do you feel?" he asked softly before continuing to eat.  
  
"Feel about what?" asked the queen as she finished the roll of bread.  
  
"Feel about everything," her husband replied. "Thirsty?" he added, seeing that she was done with the bread. Cecilia nodded and he poured her a cup of juice. He then carefully handed it to her. "Well?" he asked again as she took a long drink.   
  
Cecilia carefully lowered her cup and looked down at it as if she could see it as she collected her thoughts. She could feel an imprint on the cup. She cocked her head to the side as she heard birds chirping outside the window and she felt the cool wind entering the chamber. She could tell that though she had lost her eyesight, her other senses were beginning to compensate for that. "I feel more alert," she responded after observing everything with her other senses. "I can imagine how the day is just by feeling the things around me and by smelling the air. By the chirping of the birds and the cool breeze that just blew in, I can tell that it's a beautiful day outside. Am I correct, Jack?"  
  
Jack placed his cup down and answered, "Of course. The day is lovely as you are. Are you done with your drink?" Cecilia nodded and she felt Jack take the cup from her hands. "Still hungry?" her husband inquired. "There's still soup and egg. You need to eat to regain your strength. Here. Try some soup." He took a spoonful of soup and held it in front of Cecilia's mouth. His other hand was beneath the spoon as to be careful of not spilling the liquid onto the sheets. "Open wide." Cecilia sighed as she opened her mouth. Jack fed her the soup and she swallowed it. He continued to feed her in the same manner as she tried to finish the soup.  
  
"I feel like a baby," she muttered as she again opened her mouth to Jack's feeding. "A grown woman that can't feed herself. How pitiful is that?"  
  
"Not pitiful at all," responded Jack as he placed the spoon back in the bowl of soup. He handed her a napkin and she gladly took it. "Once you have the strength to move about, you'll feed yourself, I promise you but for now you must take it slowly."  
  
Cecilia sighed. "You're right, Jack. Can you pour me another glass of juice please?" Jack refilled Cecilia's cup and carefully handed it to her. She murmured a thank you before taking in the drink. Jack then went back to his own breakfast. He finished his bread and poured himself a cup of juice.  
  
There came a knock on the door and Jack bid entry. Rudy and the twins came in looking refreshed. "I take it that breakfast went well?" Jack questioned seeing that they were smiling.  
  
"More than you know, father," Jill replied happily. She cheerfully skipped to the table and made herself comfortable. Cecil decided to follow his sister's example, taking a seat across from her.  
  
Rudy did not share their happiness as there were important matters to discuss. He strolled over to the other side of the bed, across from where Jack was sitting. Cecilia felt someone move towards her other side by the way the air moved. She could also hear the footsteps approaching. She turned her head as if to regard the stranger. "Rudy," the Knight Captain answered her silent question.  
  
Cecilia lifted a hand towards the knight captain and Rudy took it. She could feel Rudy's gauntleted hand as she moved her hand around. "So it is you," she nodded as she finished her observation. "What is it that you wish to speak to us about?"  
  
Jill and Cecil's cheerful mood soon soured as they heard their mother's question. Rudy looked at their direction and the twins nodded. He then looked at the royal couple. "Your majesties," he said formally, "it is imperative that we leave on our quest. The demons are on the move and we should be as well. With your blessing, we shall depart at once."  
  
"Depart for where?" Jack asked. "You certainly are not going straight to Arctica Castle. You need strategy to defeat these demons, not brute strength even though they are the weapons that prophecy has told us."  
  
"That's what we need to discuss about," Rudy agreed to his majesty's reasoning. "I did not plan on going straight to Arctica Castle. I was thinking of going to Curan Abbey to learn more about this prophecy. It might give us a clue of where to go from there."   
  
Both king and queen nodded in approval to Rudy's plan. "There is merit to this plan," Cecilia said. "The prophecy is the key to all of this. I suggest that you make a copy of it once you are there so that you may be guided by it without going back to the abbey every so often."   
  
"I never thought of that," Rudy assented. "I will make sure I do just that." He thought for a moment. "I guess that's all I have to say." He looked at the twins. "Do you want to add anything?"  
  
Jill looked at her brother then stood up from her chair followed by Cecil. "We just wanted to say good-bye before we leave. This is the first time we'll ever be outside these walls exploring the wilderness." She smiled. "We might get a little homesick." She laughed and Cecil joined in but their laughter had an uncertain feeling to it.  
  
Cecilia felt their uneasiness and offered them a smile. "If you are devoted to the task at hand, then you will not feel homesick. Besides, there's a certain treasure hunter whose blood runs in you veins. Once you're outside these walls, I bet you'll be running rampant in the wilderness willing to explore your surroundings."  
  
"Cecilia," Jack complained embarrassed as he rubbed his head, "you don't have to rub it in. That's all in the past now. My adventuring days are over." He then gazed at his children. "And yours is just beginning." He turned to Rudy and added, "And yours is ever continuing."  
  
The king slowly stood up and took out a medallion that hung hidden around his neck. "Your mother is not the only one with an heirloom," he answered Rudy's and his children's puzzled looks. "Cecil, come." Cecil walked the few steps to his father and stood before him.   
  
"Cecil," the king said as he placed the medallion around the prince's neck, "this medallion was given to me by my father before I joined to become a Fenril Knight. Now I give it to you. This has been handed down in my family, from father to son, for generations. May it give you strength on the journey ahead as it had given me strength on mine."  
  
Cecil studied the medallion as he held it in his hand. He noticed some strange writing around the edges of the circular disc surrounding a symbol of a snowflake and a sword in the middle of it. "What does this mean, father?" Cecil questioned as he ran his fingers over the symbol. "And what does the symbol represent?"  
  
"The meaning of that medallion has been lost during the course of time," Jack answered as he slowly sat down. "Not even my father knew the meaning. We may never know."  
  
Cecil let go of it and let it hung loosely around his neck. "Thank you, father. Maybe we'll find the meaning of it during our journey."  
  
"Maybe you shall," nodded the king. He looked out the window and saw that the sun had risen halfway in the eastern sky. It was mid-morning already. "I think it's time for you to begin. I wish you luck on you quest."  
  
"I as well," Cecilia added.  
  
"Then it's time for us to go," Rudy agreed. He bowed to the couple. "I pray for your recovery, your majesties." He turned to the twins. "I need to make some preparations. Meet me in the throne room when you are ready." He bowed again and left the room. `  
  
"Why is he being so formal all of a sudden?" Jill asked, puzzled by her friend's behavior. She went up and stood at the foot of the bed.  
  
"Because Rudy takes this quest seriously and you should too," her mother replied. "Filgaia is being threatened once again. Rudy fought alongside us because he loves this world as much as we. Humans are the real Guardians of Filgaia. Once you travel around the world, you will see how beautiful it truly is."  
  
"It may seem overwhelming at first," Jack added, "but once you get to explore the world, you will see how small and precious it really is. That's why it's our duty to protect our home when danger looms over the horizon."  
  
Jill and Cecil listened to their parents' counsel and planted them in their hearts. "We will take your words to heart," Cecil said. "True power is the power of protection."  
  
Jack nodded. "We have taught you everything we learned during our quest in preparation for your quest. Heed the advice we gave you and I know that you will be victorious."  
  
"Father. Mother. We shall never forget your parting words," Jill said, "and the things you have taught us. We shall remember them and apply them in our quest." Cecil nodded in concordance.  
  
Their father then stood up. "So this is where we say good-bye though I hardly think of it that way," he smiled. "You may return here to resupply or to rest when you are in need of it. We wish you well on your quest, my children."  
  
The twins nodded in unison and hugged their parents before leaving the room. This was the twins' first step on a grand journey that would decide Filgaia's fate.  



	8. Hurry!

****

Chapter Seven: Hurry!

"Land ho!" shouted a sailor as Milama Village came into view.   
  
Jane was pacing in her cabin when she heard the shout. She quickly ran out of the cabin and onto the deck. "Where?" she demanded as she looked at the sailor up in the crow's nest.  
  
"There," the sailor answered as he pointed straight ahead. Jane squinted to see the strip of land. It grew larger and larger as the ship progressed with its journey. She saw the makings of a town as they pressed on toward land.  
  
"Didn't I tell you we'll make it to Milama Village by sundown?" a gruff voice asked.   
  
Jane scowled. "Yeah, sundown on the _third _day!" she yelled as she turned to the speaker. "You never told me that it will take three days to reach Milama Village! Be precise next time!"  
  
Bartholomew stood tall as the sea wind swept his face and whipped his sleek black hair around. His hands were big and wide, his shoulders and chest were broad, and his neck was thick; all characteristics of a man of the sea. His face was stern but in his eyes was a kindness that glowed. He laughed, his booming laugh. "Well, maybe I was being too vague, but you haven't told me why we're traveling to Adlehyde and at such a quick pace."  
  
Jane's face grew grim. "Let's go in your cabin," she said. "It's not for unknowing ears."  
  
"Must be serious," Bartholomew whispered as they headed toward his cabin at the back of the ship.  
  
They entered the small room. There was a desk in the corner of the room and a table with a map in the middle. There was a couch to one side, where Jane headed. She took a seat while Bartholomew poured two glasses of rum. He handed one to Jane while he gulped his down. He placed his glass down with a sigh of satisfaction. "Well," he began, "why are we traveling in such short notice?"  
  
Jane looked at her glass, seemingly not interested in the drink. She placed the glass down on the map table. "Do you remember the war twenty years ago?" she asked. When Bart nodded, she continued. "Remember when the Photosphere crashed into the sea?" Again Bart nodded. "Well, someone is looking for it."  
  
"Wait a minute," Bart interrupted. "Someone is _looking_ for the _Photosphere_? Why would anyone do that?"  
  
Jane shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know but McDullen heard that the Dream Chaser was looking for treasure."   
  
"Treasure?!" Bart exclaimed. "But there was no treasure in the Photosphere."  
  
"My thoughts exactly," Jane agreed. "So I think that the 'Dream Chaser' isn't looking for treasure but to revive the Photosphere. That's why I want to tell the trio about this. The sooner we get there, the better."  
  
"I'll make sure that's a possibility," Bart said. "We'll stop over in Milama for a night and set sail in the morning. I'll make sure we'll deliver the message as soon as possible now that I know the purpose of our journey."  
  
He looked down at the map. "Right now, we're here," he pointed at Milama. "We'll rest for one night and sail in the morning. Hopefully, we can make it to Rosetta Town in three days." He traced the path with his finger on the map. "It normally takes six days to reach it but I'll try to make it in half the time. Again, we rest for one night.  
  
"If the wind is good, we could make it to Ship Graveyard in three days. If not, it could take as long as six days. After Ship Graveyard, it'll take two more days to reach Adlehyde if the wind is good. It all depends on the wind."  
  
Jane nodded. "Sounds good to me except for that wind part. I just wish we had the Gullwing with us."  
  
"The G-G-Gullwing?!" stammered the captain of the Sweet Candy remembering the time he test piloted the flying machine. "No way I'm going back to the skies. The sea is my home and I intend it to be that way. Nothing like the salty air blowing in your face. Besides I hate heights!!!" He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Enough about that. Let's go on deck. We're about to dock."  
  
Jane stood up, smirking at Bartholomew's reaction to the Gullwing, and walked to the door. Bartholomew held the door open for her, scowling at her smirk, and they both went on deck.  
  
Milama was closer now. They could see the buildings distinctly. Milama was an oasis town, always filled with water. Jane felt the ship shudder as it dropped anchor. The gangplank was dropped ashore and the sailors quickly rushed into town, eager to hit the pub and party.  
  
"Enjoy this night boys because tomorrow we sail early," Bartholomew instructed as they rushed into town.  
  
"I guess we should enjoy ourselves too, McDullen," Jane said as she walked ashore, "while we're still on dry land."  
  
"Very well, my lady," McDullen answered as usual. He followed Jane as they proceeded into town. Bartholomew followed from behind.

***

"Our path is clear then," Rudy stated. "We must head to the Guardian Shrine and ask for the Guardian Blade."  
  
"But," Cecil objected, "didn't the Guardian Blade bury itself in the sand near Rosetta Town?"  
  
They were in Anje's room in the abbey, trying to figure out where to head next. They left the castle at noon and reached the abbey an hour later. Rudy was glad that he decided to go to the abbey to study this prophecy. They were learning more things about it that they hadn't learned before. Anje had finished reading a passage from the book. It read:  
  
_The Ice Blade shall wield the Guardians' powers. It shall glow as blue as the winter ice to serve as a beacon. Take heed when seeking this power for it is well guarded in a sea of sand. If the Ice Blade's heart is as pure as snow, the power will show itself unto him. Do not fear the power. Filgaia depends on it._  
  
Jill reread the passage as Rudy and Cecil continued their argument. Cecil was right about the Guardian Blade being buried in the sand for the past thousand years but the passage does not specifically say that it was the Guardian Blade. "How do you know it's the Guardian Blade?" she asked mainly to herself. She never knew that she voiced it out so loud that the others heard.  
  
Rudy and Cecil stopped their arguing and looked at her. Jill noticed the stillness in the room and looked up from the book. Both of them were staring at her while Anje was busy heating up the fireplace. "What do you mean, Jill?" Cecil queried. "Does it not say in the passage?"  
  
"It does not say specifically," Jill replied. "It only says that the Ice Blade shall wield the Guardians' powers. It's true that the Guardian Blade channels the Guardians' powers but my Tear Drop also has some of the Guardians' powers. So there may be something else that could channel the Guardians' powers."  
  
"I doubt that child," Anje walked over to them and read the passage quietly. She looked up and explained. "There's no artifact in all the history of Filgaia that possesses the powers of the Guardians except for the Tear Drop and the Guardian Blade. The Tear Drop is to give life to the Guardians. I don't know why the Guardian Blade was forged except that it was to be used in the war. I believe it has the power to control the Guardians somehow."  
  
"See didn't I tell you?" Cecil smiled triumphantly. His smile grew wider when he saw that Jill was ready to explode. She hated when she was proven wrong in a matter which made her very angry indeed. It seemed that smoke was coming out of her ears.  
  
"So I was proven wrong," she growled through clenched teeth. Her hands tightened into fists in her lap. "You don't have to get so smug."  
  
"Enough you two," Rudy interjected. "It's getting late and we don't want to delay in our journey. We'll go to the Guardian Shrine tomorrow morning and ask what the Guardians make of this. We have to work together if we want to save this world."  
  
Jill's features softened and it looked to Rudy as if she aged. Cecil's smile diminished into a grim line. Bearing the role as saviors weren't easy for them. All of their childhood days were over. It's as if they had grown up too quickly. In a way, Rudy felt sorry for them. He knew that things would get more rough but they must press onward. And they would accomplish it.  
  
A sudden thought flickered across his mind. "Anje," he said to the magician, "there was one thing that always bothered me."  
  
"Oh?" she answered intrigued.  
  
"Yes," Rudy continued. "When you came to the castle a few weeks after the twins were born to tell us about their destiny, it bothered me of how you knew Jack being from the Ice. How did you know?"  
  
Anje chuckled a little. "I know many things, dear knight. I also know about you and your origins as well."  
  
Rudy was at a lost for words.  
  
"Don't worry," Anje reassured the knight, "your secret is safe with me." She leaned back on her chair. "About me knowing about the king's origins. . . You can say that the medallion he wore during the wedding gave it away."  
  
"You mean this medallion?" Cecil asked as he flashed his father's medallion at Anje.  
  
"Yes," Anje nodded, "that medallion."  
  
Cecil was suddenly intrigued. "Do you know what it means? Father doesn't know what it means nor his father before him nor his father's father. He said that the meaning was lost in the course of time."  
  
"Maybe I do know," Anje said seemingly uninterested in the subject. "Maybe I don't. But I do know this. The meaning will become very clear on your quest. It's only the matter of when."  
  
Cecil groaned. "I've had it with riddles. Especially this prophecy." He stood up and stretched. "Well, I've had enough for today. I'm going outside in the courtyard to have some fresh air." He waved to the group before going downstairs.  
  
"I guess I should be going too," Jill added as she stood up. "Wow! It's only been a week since I left this place but it feels like years. I guess I'll take a look around. Maybe I'll have a chat with Sister Mary." She smiled as she walked away from her friends as she too made her way downstairs.  
  
"I guess this is too much for them," Rudy muttered. He looked at Anje. "May I ask a favor?"  
  
"What is it?" the magician asked.  
  
"I want you to make us a copy of this prophecy," he requested. "It seems this is our only guide in defeating the demons. I hope it's not a burden to you."  
  
The magician laughed. "No. No, it's no trouble at all. In fact, I already made a copy. I had a feeling that you would ask for one." She stood up and went to her bookshelf that was above the hearth. She pulled out a small book and handed it to Rudy. "Here it is. I've added some notes of mine that would help clear things up if you are unsure of a passage. They may help you on your quest."  
  
"Thank you," Rudy said gratefully as he took the book. It was small in comparison to the huge book that the original prophecy was written in. The blue cover was fresh with gold lettering in the middle depicting the title of the book. Rudy ran his hands over the gold letters as he read it, "_The Light Wand and the Ice Blade_."  
  
"Nice title don't you think?" Anje asked his opinion. "I made that myself seeing that it tells about the weapons." Rudy nodded absently as he flipped through the pages of the book, skimming through the passages. When he was finished, he shut the book and nodded in satisfaction. "This will do," Rudy said. "Thanks Anje. I know how much trouble you went through to copy the prophecy word for word and to add your own notes."  
  
"That's quite all right," Anje waved a dismissive hand. "But before you go, do you have any idea who the 'rebel' is?"

***

Jane knew that they were making good time as she saw the sails fill with wind. They were skimming across the ocean and she knew that the Guardians had some role in the wind. She looked over the railing at the crystal clear water. Fish were abundant in the Outer Ocean more so than the Inner Sea. She watched the water pass by quickly until she was too tired to watch any more.  
  
She looked up at the sky and saw birds diving into the water only to rise up again with a fish or two in their beaks. She admired the way they circle the sky as if they had nothing better to do. She envied their freedom and wished she had freedom such as theirs.   
  
"What are you looking at?" Bartholomew walked over to her and looked up at the sky, shielding his eyes from the sun's glare.  
  
"At the birds," Jane answered. "See how they fly? Such grace and beauty. They fly with nothing to worry about. As for us, we face life's challenges. I wish I had such freedom."  
  
Bartholomew chuckled and looked down at her. "Seagulls aren't as free as you think. They must fish, build a nest, protect their family. It's the same for all who lives. It's all a part of life."  
  
"But they don't have to worry about the demons or other dangers that threatens our existence." Jane gazed at the ocean. The vastness of it was breath-taking.  
  
Bartholomew nodded in agreement. "Life is a precious thing yet some people take it for granted. It may do us well if we make the most of it. Live life to the fullest." He looked at the bow. He could see only the ocean but he knew that they were almost at Rosetta. The sun had reached its zenith and was descending to mid-afternoon. Soon the day would be over and hopefully only five days of sailing to reach Adlehyde.  


***

"What do you think the Guardians will tell us about this rebel and this 'power'?" Rudy asked curiously as he flew the Gullwing towards the Guardian Shrine.  
  
It was early in the morning when they left Curan Abbey to continue on with their quest. Anje had instructed them to go to the Guardian Shrine next to find out about the rebel. Rudy was curious of who the rebel is that would help them defeat the demons. Was he a strong man or a weak one? Wise or ignorant? Rudy was curious to find out and so he sped the Gullwing across the skies to the answers.  
  
The sun was halfway to its zenith when they reached the shrine. No one had bothered answering Rudy's question for they too don't know the answer to it. They stared at the building that may contain them.  
  
Rudy took something out from his pocket that glinted in the sun's rays. Curious, Jill asked, "What's that?"  
  
Rudy turned to her and held up the object. It was round and had a cross imprinted in the middle of it. Jill could see that it was gold in color. "It's the Holy Medal. It's necessary for us to use it to get inside the shrine. Cecil, get your lighter ready."  
  
Cecil nodded and took his lighter out. "All right, let's go in," Rudy instructed. He walked boldly into the building while the others hesitated. Rudy turned back. "Don't worry," he reassured them. "It might look scary but in actuality it's just a holy place. We must not waste our time gawking at the building."  
  
Cecil and Jill nodded in unison. Rudy lightly nodded his head and smiled in return. "Shall we get going?" He walked past the entrance into the shrine followed by the twins.  
  
They stood at the entrance hall. The shrine was dark and stuffy as if it hasn't been inhabited for years, which is the truth. It used to be a place full of Guardian worship. There used to be priests who were keepers of the shrine but no priest has been around for nearly twenty years. There was a door in the middle of the room with a round indentation in the middle of it that seemed to be where the Holy Medal was placed. Two staircases rose on both sides of the door.  
  
"We have to go up one level," Rudy said. He began to walk toward one of the staircases.  
  
"But the door is right here," Cecil objected as he trotted besides Rudy. "It has a round indentation on it that looks to fit the Holy Medal."  
  
Rudy stopped and said without looking at Cecil, "Who has been here before? I have. If you want to get into the shrine, just do as I say and we'll quickly find the Guardians." He walked past Cecil and climbed up the stairs. Rudy's words were harsh as if he reprimanded a child. Cecil glanced back at Jill who shrugged and walked up to him.  
  
"You shouldn't look so downcast," she said. "Rudy is just trying to help. And besides he does have a point when he said he was here before so let's just listen to his instructions all right?" Cecil nodded slowly and climbed up the stairs followed by Jill.  
  
They stood in another room. In the middle were twelve unlit torches in clock-like formation. Rudy stood in the middle patiently waiting for them. "I guess this is where I come in," Cecil said as he lit his lighter. He walked towards Rudy, who instructed him to light the torches at two o'clock, ten, six, and twelve; in that order. He obeyed without question and jumped back when all the torches lit of their own accord following the lighting of the twelve. Then they heard a rumble downstairs.  
  
They followed Rudy downstairs. He took out the Holy Medal and placed it into the indentation. The door shuddered open, granting them entrance. Dust spurted forth making the trio cough. "No one has been around here recently," Jill coughed sarcastically.  
  
"You think I didn't know that?" Cecil retorted. He coughed and waved his hand around, fanning the dust away.  
  
"Stop complaining," Rudy spoke. "We still have a long way to go." Acting as guide once again, he entered into the deeper part of the shrine. The twins followed him through the twisted corridors finally ending up in a room with seven torches. There were three torches to each side and a torch directly in the middle of the room. The door was ahead of them but something blocked their way into reaching it. Cecil sighed and took out his lighter. "Which one?" he asked wearily.  
  
"We need to light the torches in a specific order for the way to be opened," Rudy explained. "As we light the torches, a path will open and we must follow it to the end. I think we light the northeast torch first."  
  
Cecil walked over to the torch followed by the others and lit it. Again, the twins jumped back as they saw a path form before them. "Relax," Rudy dragged out the word. "You guys are too edgy. Nothing could harm us in here. Shall we continue?" He told Cecil the sequence of lighting the torches.  
  
It took them about five minutes for the task to be done. After lighting the central torch, the path was clear to the door. They walked along the path, past the doorway, into a small room with a mirror. Rudy stood in front of it and looked at his reflection. _Do we have to go through that again?_, he questioned himself referring to the tests that the original trio had endured. He placed a hand upon the cool glass. "Gurdijeff!" he shouted the Earth Guardian's name. "We have come for guidance! Show us the way!"  
  
He felt the glass shudder beneath his palm. He snatched his hand back and watched the glass shudder and shift, his reflection wavering as if it was water. _Thank you, Gurdijeff_, he thought gratefully. "The Guardians has shown us the way," he said to the twins. Before any of them could reply, Rudy jumped into the mirror and was gone.  
  
"What the---?" Cecil was shocked.  
  
"Don't just stand there and gawk," Jill chided. She moved behind her brother. "Let's go!" She pushed him into the mirror, making him stumble towards it while she followed from behind. After a few moments, the mirror shifted once again to its solid form.

***

The ship sailed out of Rosetta Town after one night of rest. Its sails were filled with the wind and the ship floated over the water ever so swiftly. It was only after a few hours out to sea when they saw it.  
  
"Captain!" the sailor in the crow's nest yelled below. "There's something in the water!"  
  
"Where?" Bartholomew demanded. He took out his spyglass as the sailor answered, "There!" He pointed straight ahead.  
  
Bartholomew took a look with his spyglass. Jane stood next to him, curious herself. "Wha---?" Bartholomew staggered back.  
  
"What is it?" Jane queried as she looked at him. "Looks like you've seen a ghost," she added when she saw his pale face.  
  
"Look for yourself." Bartholomew handed her his spyglass, his hands shaking.  
  
Jane swiped the thing from his hands and took a look for herself. She adjusted the lens until she could see the thing clearly. It was a curious thing. It was shaped like a cat with white fur and a long tail but also had some distinct features of a man. It had hands and feet like a man's but they ended in claws, not fingers. Its snout was shaped like a cat's with three whiskers on each side of its face. It bared its teeth and Jane saw that they were as sharp as knives. It moved with incredible speed across the water---atop the water!---to its destination. Jane looked at the direction the creature was running and predicted its path. There was an island close by and she took a closer look at it. She dropped the telescope as she realized the place and what the purpose for that thing to go there.  
  
"Madam, are you all right?" McDullen asked in concern. Like Bartholomew, her face was pale and she was shaking. Her eyes were as wide as saucers and her mouth moved to speak but no sound came.  
  
When she finally spoke, it was in a whisper. "Forget the Photosphere. Ka Dingel may rise again and that would be a greater threat. We must hurry." She tried to speak in a firmer tone. "We cannot afford to stop over at Ship Graveyard. We must make it to Adlehyde at all costs!"  
  
Bartholomew stood erect and nodded. "I think it's time to see if Professor Emma's invention works."  
  
"What invention?" Jane questioned.  
  
"You're gonna love it," Bartholomew answered. He turned to his crew. "Four of you, bring out the motor!"  
  
The sailors stopped what they were doing, looking at their captain with haunted faces. "Are you sure, Cap'n?" one hesitated to ask.  
  
Bartholomew glared at his crew. "What do you take me for? An idiot?" he barked. "Of course, I'm sure! Now hoist up the motor and place it at the stern."  
  
The sailors grumbled to each other deciding to do it or not. "You heard your captain," Jane supplied. "Go get whatever and place it wherever or else." She took out her ARM and fired a shot into the air.  
  
The loud bang echoed into the air and around them. That bang was a warning for them and they quickly moved about sometimes banging into each other. Four of them hoisted the motor from below deck. It was huge in size with two metal projections consisting of three blades each mounted on hubs in the back. "It looks like the EMMA motor," Jane said as she went over and studied it.  
  
Bartholomew followed her and gazed at the device himself. "It is the EMMA motor but it's custom made for a ship, not for a flying machine. According to Professor Emma, it's suppose to make a ship sail faster with the help of these things." He pointed at the projections. "I think they're called propellers or something."  
  
"How do you plan on installing it onto the ship?" questioned the famous bounty hunter.  
  
Bartholomew grinned as he turned to his crew. "Look alive boys!" he shouted. "I want this thing fixed onto the back side of the Sweet Candy, near the water where it can work. Do whatever is necessary to place it. Your lives depend on this machine."  
  
"Yes, Cap'n!" some of the sailors answered as they started to make preparations for installation. A system of pulleys was set among the rigging of the ship and they started to haul the motor to the stern of the ship. They then carefully lowered the engine along with several sailors who were tied up in the ropes. "Steady, steady," a sailor said as he supervised the work. He kept on motioning to those who were holding on the ropes to continue lowering the ropes. "Okay! Stop!" the sailor ordered and the men held tight to the ropes.  
  
The sailors that were fixing the engine to the ship began to work. Jane and Bartholomew could hear the clanking of hammers and shouts of rage as they labored as fast as they could. "She's ready!" one of them shouted back as they finished their work. "Just throw the switch next to the helm of the ship." The sailors at the ropes then began to raise the rest of the crew onboard before commencing the operation of the motor.  
  
Bartholomew nodded his head when he saw all of his crew safe amid decks. "All right! Furl the sails!" he ordered. The sails were rolled up and the ship stopped moving. "Brace yourselves! We're in for a quick ride. Start the engine!"  
  
The helmsman nodded as he pushed a red button at the side of the wheel. The propellers slowly started to turn. The ship began to accelerate and soon they were moving quickly across the water that the helmsman was having a difficult time steering the ship.  
  
They were near the strait that led into the Inner Sea. "At this rate, we could reach Adlehyde in three days," Jane cried over the wind.  
  
"What?" Bart yelled. "I can't hear you!" He struggled to move closer as the wind pushed against his bulky figure.   
  
"I said that we could reach Adlehyde in three days!" She had to drag out each word since the wind had a tendency to carry her voice.  
  
"Of course!" He laughed his booming laugh. "Nothing can slow us down!"  
  
The ship sailed onward as the day neared its end.

***

"Stop the engine and hoist the sails!" Bartholomew instructed. "We're near land now. The great city of Adlehyde awaits us."  
  
"Wow! We got here faster than expected," Jane said.  
  
"Nonstop, of course," Bartholomew added as they both gazed at the splendid sight. "I had to keep switching helmsmen. Poor Ben couldn't keep up with the power of the engine."  
  
Jane nodded as she continued to stare at the city. No matter how many times she visited the city, which was rarely, she always gaped at it in awe. It was nightfall and the moon was bright. Moonlight reflected off the surface of the ocean giving it a silvery color. She gazed at the city which stood atop a cliff overlooking the ocean. Waves crashed against the rocky face sending silvery spume upward. The blue spires of the castle glowed radiantly under the moon's splendor. She felt the ship turn. She looked away from the sight and gazed at the beach that was approaching.  
  
As the ship shuddered into a stop and the gangplank lowered, Jane ran across deck and unto the gangplank as quickly as she could. "C'mon! Let's go!" she badgered the others. "We can't waste any more time!"  
  
"But it's nightfall," Bartholomew protested. "The town must be asleep. Can't you at least show any courtesy and let them be? We can go tomorrow morning."  
  
Jane shook her head indignantly and said, "No. I'm going with or without you. McDullen?"  
  
The wiry man came forward. Bartholomew slapped his face and groaned. "Don't tell me you're going with her?"  
  
"I always obey milady unlike some ruffian," McDullen bluntly said. "Shall we get going?" He turned to Jane.  
  
"The sooner, the better." Jane stepped out onto the beach. The waves gently lapped at her feet. She began walking towards the castle with McDullen at her heels, leaving two pairs of footprints in the sand.

***

Jack stirred in his sleep as he heard some commotion out in the halls. He figured that it was some of the guards arguing about who's the better fighter and why. He closed his eyes oblivious to the chaos occurring outside.  
  
The commotion intensified even more when Jack tried to go back to sleep. He then heard voices. "I'm sorry but you can't see the king right now," one of the guards said. "You have to come back in the morning."  
  
"To the Abyss I won't," a feminine voice retorted.  
  
Jack groaned. _Who could that be?_, he thought. _She can wait._ He shut his eyes for a moment when suddenly a big bang was heard. His eyes snapped open at the sound of the explosion.   
  
"What is going on out there?" Cecilia yawned.  
  
Jack turned towards her and said, "I'll find out. Just go back to sleep, all right?" He gently kissed her on the cheek and slowly rose out of bed. He put on his robe and slippers and reached for his staff at the side of the bed. He then groggily limped towards the door. He yawned and stretched before attempting to open the door.  
  
He opened the door and shut it silently behind him. He limped towards the corridor, near the stairwell, where the voices seem to be coming from and was met with a curious sight. Two guards were fending off a young lady of about Rudy's age with curly blonde hair and an ARM in her hand. She was accompanied by a wiry man, who seem to just hover around the scene.  
  
"Guards!" he called out.  
  
The guards looked back and when they saw Jack, they quickly straightened up in attention. "Your majesty!" they replied in practiced unison.  
  
"Well, it's about time," the young lady muttered.  
  
"You should show to speak with respect to your king," one of the guards scolded.  
  
"My king? I don't even live here," replied the young lady. "But I'm here on official business." She started towards Jack but the guards crossed their spears in front of her, not allowing passage.  
  
Jane placed her fists on her hips. "Do we have to go through this again?" she scowled.  
  
"Guards, guards, it's all right." Jack came to her rescue as he recognized the bounty hunter. "You may leave us."  
  
The guards lowered their spears and went back to their posts, casting wary glances at Jane. "Nice fellows," Jane smirked.  
  
Jack chuckled. "They are, if you get to know them." He then yawned and remembered why he had awaken. "If you are looking for Rudy, he's not here." Jack went straight to the point.  
  
Jane blushed at the mention of Rudy's name. She then shook her head and replied, "He's not? That's odd. He was always with you guys. Where did he go? When will he return?"  
  
Jack yawned and stretched. "It's a long story that has to wait until morning. But by the way you interrupted my sleep, I figure that it can't wait until morning."  
  
Jane nodded her head. "We have to talk and we have to talk NOW!!! With or without Rudy. Let's go to your room. It's the closest one." Without waiting for a reply, she started marching towards the king's room followed by a silent McDullen. She stopped when she noticed that Jack wasn't following her and turned. "Well?" she asked a little edgily.  
  
Jack was shocked at her tone of voice. "All right," Jack said a moment after. He began limping towards his own room. Only then did Jane notice his condition. Her voice softened as she apologized, "Oh, I see. I'm sorry to have rushed you but it is urgent business."  
  
"I can see that," the king answered as he reached the door. "Please enter." He motioned to the door. "But do be quiet about it. I don't want to wake Cecilia. She needs her rest."  
  
"Really?" Jane wondered as McDullen held the door open for her. She quietly stepped through the portal followed by the king. McDullen was the last to enter the room as he silently shut the door behind him. Jane stopped when the light that was shining from the doorway was shut out by the closing of the door. "I can't see!" she whispered loudly.  
  
"Lower your voice!" the king chided. "Stay put. I'll light a torch." He limped carefully to one of the four torches. He felt around the torch for a flint. When he found none, he went to the next torch and felt around it also. He found the flint and began the task of lighting the torch.  
  
Soon a small fire was burning throwing eerie shadows around the room. "Come," he beckoned both Jane and McDullen to the table where he was seated. Jane and McDullen followed the king's example and sat down as well.  
  
"Do you want anything to drink?" the king asked as he saw them settled.  
  
Jane shook her blonde head. "No thank you. I know you're tired but I must tell you this." Jack motioned for Jane to continue wanting to go back to bed as soon as possible. It was hard for him to not think about it since he was just a few steps away from it. "Well," he yawned before continuing, "let's hear it."  
  
"All right," Jane nodded. "I'll begin with the encounter McDullen had with a Dream Chaser. Want to tell him McDullen?"  
  
"Why not?" the wiry man replied. He then turned to Jack. "A Dream Chaser came to Court Seim about a week ago asking for information on the Photosphere."  
  
"The Photosphere?!" Jack exclaimed softly. "It's been twenty years since that thing crashed in the Inner Sea. No one may enter that lair of death anyhow unless they could somehow breathe underwater."  
  
"My thoughts exactly," McDullen agreed. "That's why I told Jane about this Dream Chaser. This information was to be relayed to you as soon as possible. Luckily, Bartholomew stopped by and we booked passage. I guess milady will continue from there."  
  
"We stopped over at Milama Village after three days of sailing from Court Seim," Jane picked up from where McDullen left off. "We rested there for one night before sailing on to Rosetta Town. We sailed for three more days before resting in the town. It was only after a few hours after leaving Rosetta that we saw it. A creature that looked more like a cat than a monster. It had white fur and sharp teeth. But it also had some distinct features of a man. It had hands and feet like a man but they ended in claws, not fingers. Jack, this creature was heading towards the lone island south of Rosetta. You know what that island contains."  
  
"The ruins of Ka Dingel," Jack muttered under his breath. "The way you have described the creature tells me that you have encountered a demon."  
  
"Demons?!" both Jane and McDullen exclaimed a little too loudly.  
  
Jack cringed at their outburst and quickly glanced at Cecilia. She stirred in her sleep but showed no signs of awakening which caused him to sigh in relief. "Keep it down!" he reprimanded them harshly. He sighed as he continued his explanation. "Yes, demons." He then told them about the balls of white light that came from the sky twenty years ago and the encounter with those lights. He continued to tell them about the prophecy that Anje showed and about the fateful homecoming. He then finished his story with the recovery of Cecilia and the twins' departure. "Now tell me," the king requested after finishing his tale, "how did this Dream Chaser look like."  
  
Jane turned to McDullen as he tried to recall. "Well, one thing is certain. I couldn't see his face. All I know is that he was wearing white pants and a white long-sleeved shirt, a hood, mask, and cape. A huge axe was slung across his back."  
  
"Then I know it is them," Jack said firmly. "So they have begun their quest as well. I just hope Rudy and the twins are well on their way."  
  
"Are you sure your children will be able to defeat them?" Jane queried uncertainly.  
  
"It is certain," the king nodded. "Look there." He pointed to Cecilia. "Without Jill, Cecilia would have died. And besides, their attacks were effective against them. We could not do anything but try in vain." He sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "I am too old to fight. I have a kingdom to rule and a wife to care for. My hands are full."  
  
"So you're leaving the fate of the planet in the hands of your children," Jane said. "Looks like my journey to Adlehyde was in vain. I thought you guys would do something about them. I guess there is no stopping them from reviving both the Photosphere and Ka Dingel."  
  
Jack nodded solemnly. "As we had failed in stopping the revival of Mother they will too fail in stopping the revival of the Photosphere and Ka Dingel. But in the end, they shall fall as Mother had fallen. I thank you for bringing me this news. You may stay at the guest rooms in the castle as long as you wish. You must be tired from the long journey."  
  
They nodded and stood to leave when someone rapped on the door. "Sire! Sire! You have to come and see this!" a guard shouted urgently through the door.  
  
"Now what?" Jack muttered as he stood up slowly. "If you would excuse me," he said to Jane and McDullen before heading to the door. He opened it and whispered to the guard for a few moments.  
  
Jane couldn't hear what they were saying but later heard the slamming of the door and the echo of hurried footsteps in the hall. Curious, Jane followed the king out as well as McDullen. As they both stepped out of the room, they saw both Jack and the guard hurrying to the balcony and followed them there.  
  
Jane and McDullen stopped at the doorway. The guard was by Jack pointing at a flying shadow above the Inner Sea, then at a faint light reaching into the heavens to the south. His eyes were wide and his face was pale as he shakily continued to point at them.  
  
There was no doubt in Jane's, McDullen's, and Jack's minds. The Photosphere has risen and the magic of Ka Dingel has revived. "They have succeeded," Jack whispered as he continued to stare at the scene. 


	9. The Rebel

****

Chapter Eight: The Rebel 

"Find the rebel and you shall also find the sword," Gurdijeff said as he pointed a claw at Rudy. "Be wary for the sword picks who is worthy of wielding it, not the other way around."  
  
They were on an isolated platform that was all too familiar to Rudy. The Guardians of Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water surrounded them. "But how do we know who this rebel is?" protested Rudy. He looked up at the image of the Guardian of Earth, spread his arms in front of him, and asked, "How?"  
  
"He has fought alongside you already," roared Gurdijeff. "He has 'rebelled' against his master, his leader. I know no more."  
  
"I see," Rudy nodded in thought. "Not even Anje could help me with that one even when she asked about it. This might take some time."  
  
"Do you sense their leader, Gurdijeff?" Jill asked innocently. "How powerful is he?"  
  
"More powerful than the Mother could ever hope to be," Stoldark replied softly. "And his companions are more powerful than her as well but less powerful than their leader. They are certainly a threat to Filgaia."  
  
"Our only hope lies in you, Light Wand and Ice Blade," Fengalon growled. "You, who can release our true power."  
  
"True. . ." Cecil began.  
  
"Power?" Jill finished for him.  
  
"You will see once you understand what resides within each of you," Fengalon said and the twins knew that he wouldn't say more on the matter.  
  
"I thank you for the guidance Guardians," Rudy said gratefully. "I wish you could tell us more."  
  
Moa Gualt spread his wings and flew above them. They looked up at him as he spoke. "Twenty years we have been restored to part of our power. Now it seems we must lend you our powers once again. Wear us as your armor and call us when you need our aid. We shall respond to your call." With that he screeched and disappeared in a flash of red. A rune floated down from where he disappeared and landed in Rudy's open palm. Rudy closed his hand around the rune, feeling the Guardian's power flowing through him.  
  
"The battle of Filgaia begins again," the water turtle declared sagely as he disappeared in a flash of blue. A rune also floated down and Jill took hold of it. _I shall guide you in the fight for life_, Jill heard the Guardian's thoughts.  
  
The wind tiger now roared. "Let me help you carry you to your destiny!" he exclaimed as he disappeared in a flash of white. As with the others, his rune floated down but this time Cecil acquired it. It pulsed a radiant glow in his hand.  
  
Gurdijeff was alone having to give one more piece of advice. "Find the rest of our brothers to aid you in your quest," he bellowed as he started to fade. "We shall fight together once again!" With a roar befitting that of a dragon, he disappeared but no rune appeared. Instead, the trio felt their bodies becoming lighter.  
  
"Oh no," Rudy groaned, remembering the familiar sensation of teleporting. "Here we go!" He saw the twins disappear before his eyes. He then saw the room fading, replaced by brown landscape and an orange sky.  
  
They landed roughly by the Gullwing with Rudy landing atop the twins. "Rudy!" Jill cried as she tried to crawl out from under his weight.  
  
"Sorry," the knight apologized as he tried to disentangle himself from the twins. He stood up and shook his head. "I hate it when that happens," he growled. He bent down and helped Jill up.  
  
Cecil slowly stood up afterwards, stretching his limbs. He gazed up at the orange sky. Birds were flying back to their homes and he sensed the wind picking up a bit. Nights were cooler on Filgaia than the day. "It took us a whole day to converse with the Guardians," he muttered as he stared at the setting sun. "We might as well rest for the night." He then remembered his closed fist. He unclenched his fist and saw that he still held the Wind Rune. "Fengalon," he whispered the Guardian's name.  
  
Rudy saw him looking at the rune and remembered that he still held his. He didn't have to look at it to know that he possesses it. He felt the power of the Fire Guardian flowing through him as he placed the rune in one of the many pockets of his coat. "Jill," he called to the princess, "are you all right? You haven't said anything since teleporting out of the shrine." He could tell that she was deep in thought. "Jill?" he called again when she didn't answer.  
  
"Hmm?" Jill said as she looked up. "Oh! Sorry Rudy. I guess I was thinking too hard."  
  
"About what?" the knight queried.  
  
"About what the Guardians told us," replied the princess. "About all that's happening." She looked at the two runes she held, the Earth Rune and Water Rune. "These demons must be a bigger threat than the others before them," she sighed, "seeing that we are the only ones that has the power to release the Guardians' full potential." She sighed again as she placed the runes in one of the pockets of her dress.  
  
Rudy nodded grimly as he said, "I know. Come. We can think this over a nice meal in Milama Village. We need time to sort things out and also find out who the rebel is. We may be spending some time in the village before moving ahead."  
  
Jill and Cecil agreed. Stars began to dot the sky as they walked towards the oasis town of Milama.

  
***

  
"Here's two plates of rice, chicken, and mushrooms and a bowl of vegetable soup for the young lady," the waitress announced as she placed their food in front of them. "And also a pitcher of wine made from the breweries in Adlehyde. Their wine is one of the best."   
  
"Thank you," Rudy said gratefully to the red-headed waitress. The waitress nodded and smiled as she walked away. Rudy continued to stare at her retreating form before turning back to the matter at hand.  
  
"You seem to know her," Cecil noticed Rudy's close observation of the waitress.  
  
"You may say that," the blue-haired man acknowledged Cecil's comment. "Did your father tell about his first love?"  
  
"About a fellow knight named Elmina?" Jill replied. Rudy nodded. "Well, I remember father saying about her being a demon herself and how he had told the Guardian of the Rings of Timespace to erase her memory of becoming a demon. She's now working as a waitress in Milama. . ." Her voice trailed off as she realized who the waitress was.  
  
Rudy nodded as he saw recognition dawn on both of their faces. "Yes, that's Elmina or should I say Lydia. She still has amnesia but the bartender was kind enough to give her that name. She doesn't like but she got use to it for the last twenty years." He smirked as he leaned back on his chair. "Amazingly enough, she's not only a waitress but a bouncer as well. The barkeep saw that she was good with a sword and with her bare hands too. Her reputation has spread throughout this village and there's hardly any fights here." He leaned forward and took knife and fork in hand. "Enough chattering," he said as he started to cut his food into pieces. "Let's eat and start planning our next move."  
  
Cecil nodded as he took a bite of his chicken. He swallowed before speaking. "The rebel is the key to our next move. When we find him or her, then we should be able to find the location of the Guardian Blade with their help."  
  
"Doesn't the book Anje gave you any help at all?" Jill added as she poured herself a cup of wine.  
  
"Now that you mention it," Rudy said as he wiped his mouth with a napkin, "I never really got to read it from cover to cover. Studying texts isn't my specialty."  
  
"Then let me study it," Jill offered. "We read texts everyday in the abbey. Maybe I could interpret it a bit."  
  
"Sure," Rudy agreed wholeheartedly. "I'll give it to you once we're lodged in the inn. You can study it there."  
  
The trio suddenly turned at the sound of a drunken man hounding a young blonde-haired lady. "Hey there, sweetheart!" the rotund man replied with a wide grin. "Come here and pour me another cup of ale!" The young waitress did as she was bid to do a little hesitantly. The man looked at his fellows and winked, his grin plastered on his face. As the waitress refilled their cups with ale, the man did a bold move.  
  
He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "Why don't you stay here a bit longer? We're mighty lonely and could use some company!" He bellowed out loud and his fellows joined in the laughter.  
  
Rudy saw that the girl was frightened out of her mind. Her eyes were wide and she tried pulling herself away from the man. "Please sir," she begged, "I have some other customers to attend to."  
  
"Well, you can attend to me," the man replied with a grin. He pulled the girl closer.   
  
"This has to stop," Rudy murmured to the twins. He stood up and was about to give the man a few pointers when Lydia came up to the man's table to stop it herself. It was her job after all.  
  
"Stop this at once!" Lydia shouted as she stood over the man.  
  
The man looked at her plainly. "Why?" he asked innocently. "Are you jealous or something?" Again the man laughed.  
  
"I see that you are new around here," Lydia said calmly as she cracked her knuckles. "Well, I guess it's time for me to tell you the rules of this here establishment." She freed the girl from the clutches of the man and said, "Rule number one: No fights." She then grabbed the man from his collar and pulled him up, glaring at him with eyes that burned with an inner fire. "And rule number two," she whispered dangerously as she dragged the man to the door.  
  
"NO HUSTLING OF WAITRESSES!!!" she yelled as she flung the man out the door of the pub. She turned to the others watching in the pub especially to the table where the man had occupied. The fellows there were awed by this woman's strength and yet afraid. "Let's get out of here!" they murmured as they hastily exited the building, careful to not bump into the warrior waitress.  
  
"Serves him right!" Lydia shouted after them. She clapped her hands together and smiled before returning to her duties as a waitress.  
  
Rudy sat back down seeing that the situation was under control. "Well, I guess that finishes dinner," he said as he placed his utensils down. He poured himself some of the wine and drank it slowly. He placed the cup down watching the wine swish back and forth within it. "I guess we have our own thoughts on the matter," he whispered before finishing his drink. He suddenly stood up and stretched. The twins looked at him. "I'll meet you in the inn later. Leave a tip for Lydia before you go." With that he left the twins and went out of the pub to wander the streets for a while.  
  
Jill and Cecil ate quietly for awhile after Rudy left them. Cecil stifled a yawn when done eating. "I guess it's time to get some rest. I need to rest my mind for a bit," he said as he stood up. He picked up his cup and drained the rest of the liquid. "Are you coming?" he asked Jill who was still sitting.  
  
Jill's eyes were beginning to droop as she tried to finish her soup. She drained the bowl of soup and wiped her mouth with her napkin before following Cecil's example. "We have to leave a tip, remember?" Jill said as she dug in her pockets for some gella.  
  
Before coming up with anything, Cecil placed a hundred gella on the table. "There," Cecil said as soon as he placed the gella on the table. "Let's go to the inn. I could use some rest right about now." Jill nodded and they left the pub together heading towards the inn near the entrance of town.

  
***

  
Rudy walked around the town, taking in the sights. It's been awhile since he last saw the town. Everything was the same. He heard water trickling around the town as it should be. Milama Village is known for its abundant supply of water. He stopped under a tree and looked up at the stars in the sky and wondered if the new moon, Malduke, still floated among the Star Ocean waiting for someone to control it once more. "Ka Dingel is destroyed," Rudy mused with a smirk. "No one can go up there now."  
  
He began to walk again among the buildings of the small town. Most of the people have gone to their homes seeing that it was getting late. Rudy yawned and stretched as he continued to walk. "Might as well go to the inn," he muttered as he made his way there.  
  
When he entered the building, he was surprised that the twins were kind enough to lodge him in as well. "You're Rudy Roughnight?" the elderly innkeeper asked as she looked at the guestbook. Rudy nodded. "Here you are," the innkeeper said as she saw his name written in the book. She smiled as she gave Rudy the keys to his room. "Room Six, the last room to your left." She pointed to the hallway leading from the lobby.   
  
"Thank you," Rudy said gratefully as he took the keys. "Good-night."  
  
"Good-night to you sir," the elderly woman replied with a smile.   
  
Rudy nodded again to the innkeeper before heading to his room. He was surprised at how the inn had improved over the years. Twenty years ago, it was only a small building that accommodated only three guests at one time. Now it had elongated itself doubling its vacancy to six.  
  
The building was fairly the same, only adding three more rooms on the left side of the entrance. There were separate rooms now instead of the three beds being seen from the entrance. Plants were placed at certain intervals in the hallways.  
  
The hallway's lights were dim as he approached his room. "Room Six," Rudy read the number on the door. "This is it." He placed the key in the keyhole and turned, hearing the familiar click of door unlocking. He was about to enter when he suddenly remembered to give Jill the book. "I wonder if she's in Room Five."  
  
He went to the next room down and tried the doorknob. Surprisingly, the door easily swung open. Rudy peeked from the doorway to make sure if it was really the princess's room. He could dimly make out the sleeping form of Jill. He saw the Tear Drop around her neck glint off the moonlight casting from her window. He sneaked into the room and quietly placed the book on the drawer near the bed. He then walked back the way he came and carefully shut the door.  
  
Yawning again, he dragged himself to his room. Upon entering the small chamber, he unbuckled his sword belt and unholstered his ARM, letting them hang on the bedpost. He stretched as he fell unto the bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was fast asleep.

  
***

  
Cecil's eyes were clenched tight and beads of sweat were pouring down his face. He twisted and turned in bed from the troubled dream he was having. "Who are you?" he murmured out loud. "What do you mean?"  
  
_He was standing in darkness with a voice calling out to him. A black figure lined in blue light appeared before him, beckoning him. "Come to me and I shall see if you are worthy of the blade," the figure said.  
  
"Where?" Cecil asked as he moved closer to the figure. "Where can I find you?"  
  
"The survivor knows how to find me. Seek him. Then we shall see if you are worthy of the blade." The figure was fast fading into darkness.  
  
"Wait!" Cecil yelled as he tried to run to the mysterious stranger. "Wait!"  
  
_"Wait!" Cecil mumbled as his head turned from side to side. "Wait!" He bolted straight up, his hand outstretched towards nothing. He panted heavily, his hair plastered to his face, and sweat seemed to pour in rivulets down his face and chest. "A dream?" he said uncertain.  
  
He looked towards the window and saw that it was morning. "But what does it mean?" he asked himself as he got up from bed and walked towards the window.   
  
He could see that the town was beginning to awake from its slumber. People were setting up shop while others were heading towards the pub for breakfast. Those who were out on a walk wished those they pass by a good morning with a smile and a wave of their hand.  
  
Cecil turned when he heard a knock on the door. "Cecil, are you awake?" Jill asked through the door. "We're going to the pub for breakfast."  
  
"I'll be right there!" Cecil shouted as he put on his plain white shirt. He then put on his black boots and buckled his sword belt. Seeing that he was properly dressed, he went to the door and opened it. Jill and Rudy were waiting in the hall. "Shall we go?" Cecil asked as he closed the door.  
  
He began walking towards the inn's exit without waiting for their answer. They caught up to him as they made their way to the pub. Jill could tell that her brother was troubled but she kept silent. She would ask him later when her brother will be in a better mood.  
  
Cecil was unaware of his surroundings and his companions as his feet carried him through town. His mind was preoccupied with the dream he had last night. _Survivor? Who's the survivor? Is it another name for the rebel?_, he thought. They passed over a bridge that led to the east side of town and turned north towards the pub.  
  
It was situated on a little peninsula in the northeast corner of the town. The sound of water flowing surrounded the little establishment. They crossed another bridge to reach the little peninsula and entered the tavern.  
  
There were hardly anyone in the building, some preferring the night than the day. The trio occupied the same table as the night before. Jill noticed that Lydia was not in today and told Rudy.  
  
Rudy nodded. "She works at night only," he replied. "There's hardly any trouble during the day. It's at night when things start getting rowdy."  
  
"That makes sense," Jill agreed.  
  
A young lady suddenly skipped up to their table, her auburn curly hair bouncing up and down with the movement. She greeted them cheerfully with a wide smile that stretched from ear to ear. "Hi! What will you guys be having?" She took out a small notepad and a pen and waited for the trio's orders.  
  
"I guess I'll have a bacon, egg, and rice platter," Rudy ordered. The young lady wrote the order down and waited for the twins to order.  
  
"I'll have toast," Jill said. "What will you be having, Cecil?" Seeing that her brother was still preoccupied, she lightly nudged him in the ribs. "Cecil?"  
  
"Oh, yes," he said a little slowly. "I'll just have tea. I'm not really hungry."  
  
The waitress nodded and repeated the order. "Do you want anything to drink?" she asked Rudy and Jill. When both of them said their drinks, the lady smiled and turned about to take care of their order.  
  
As soon as she left, Rudy and Jill stared intently at Cecil. "What's the matter with you this morning?" the knight captain asked in concern for the prince.  
  
Cecil sighed. "I've been thinking about a dream I had last night. It might lend us clues to who the rebel is." He conveyed to them the dream.  
  
When Cecil was done, they sat in thoughtful silence. "It's not for us to discuss it in here," Rudy said as he saw the young woman returning with their meal.  
  
The trio sat in awkward silence as the woman placed their meal atop the table. "There you go!" the waitress exclaimed as she finished her task. "You need anything else?"  
  
"No thanks," replied Rudy. "We're fine as is."  
  
The young woman nodded and with a smile, left the trio. "Let's hurry and finish our meal," Rudy urged the twins. "I feel that we may have stumbled upon something. Besides, Jill needs to study the book."  
  
"We can all talk about this in the inn," Jill added as she munched on her toast.  
  
Cecil muttered in agreement. He continued to stare at his tea, trying to recall the shadowy figure in his dream. Who was the figure and how did it know about the Guardian Blade? For some unknown reason, he knew that the answer lied within the medallion his father had given. But without the translation of the ancient script, they had to find the answer somewhere else. _Does this rebel or survivor hold the answer?_, the prince thought. He sipped his tea. _We'll get to the bottom of this sooner or later._

  
***

  
The next two days the trio remained in the inn, only leaving the building for their meals in the tavern, trying to solve the riddle of the rebel. It was after Rudy and Cecil went to sleep on the night of the second day that Jill finally solved it.  
  
"Rudy!" Jill shouted as she pounded on his door. "Rudy, Rudy! Open up! Come on!"  
  
She stepped back as she heard a click as a lock unlocking. It was followed by the door opening a crack and a disheveled head sticking out from that crack. "What is it?" Rudy asked drowsily. His eyes were half open seeming to not focus on the princess and his head was throbbing. "Can it wait until morning?"  
  
Jill shook her head vigorously. "No it can't. I've finally solved it!" She smiled at him waiting to see his reaction.  
  
Rudy didn't understand what she was happy about, still half asleep. "Wha. . .?" He passed out in front of Jill.  
  
"Rudy!" Jill exclaimed as she caught him. He was snoring softly in her arms. "I think you had too much drink," the princess muttered. "Wake up!" She shook him gently. "I know. I'll get Cecil."  
  
She gently laid him down, half of him sprawled in the hall and the other half in his room. Jill then ran to her brother's room and softly knocked on his door. "Cecil?" she called. "Cecil, wake up!"  
  
She heard him grumbling as he came closer to the door. A moment later, his head was sticking out the same way Rudy was awhile ago. "What is it?" he asked a bit angry about his sleep being interrupted.  
  
"I need you to help me with Rudy," she answered him calmly as she pointed at the knight captain's sleeping form.  
  
"All right," Cecil sighed as he stepped out into the hallway and closed his door.  
  
The twins went to Rudy. Cecil bent down and wrapped Rudy's arm around his shoulders and hoisted him up. "What a perfect night to drink," Cecil muttered as he dragged Rudy into the room. "Where do you want me to put him?" the prince asked his sister.  
  
"Just put him on the bed," Jill answered a little impatiently. "Hurry! I have some news that will please you." She walked over to the bed. "But first I need to wake him up." _Sorry Rudy_, she apologized silently as she casted the Awake spell.  
  
A bright green alarm clock appeared out of thin air and landed besides Rudy's head. As soon as it landed, it started to ring so loud that the twins had to cover their ears and hope that the sound had not awaken the other patrons of the inn.  
  
Rudy rolled off the bed and onto the floor. "What? What?" he said fully awake now. "What's happening? What's going on?"  
  
Jill couldn't help but laugh. Rudy just stared at her. "Finally you're awake and hopefully sober enough to hear what I'm about to say." Cecil and Rudy sat quietly with Cecil occasionally hitting his head, still trying to stop the ringing in his ears. "It's about the rebel," Jill continued as she took out the book. "I think I found a passage that could help us in identifying this stranger." She opened it to the passage and began reading.  
  
_Thought to be one of the elite, he was rejected by his kind. He tried to prove himself many times to no avail. One day his life turned around after his trip through the void. In the town of the 'sacred beast' , he met one who cannot see the world of men but could see their hearts. This one had seen his heart, seen his loneliness and rejection. This is when the rebel was truly born. He rebelled against the teachings of his kind to be replaced by the concept of love and protection that his kind does not possess. The evil within his heart vanished, the light of good beginning to shine in his heart.  
  
_"There's more to it but this is the main one," Jill finished. She looked up and asked, "Any idea on who it is?"  
  
"Well, if we don't know who it is," Cecil began, "we can at least go to this town of the 'sacred beast'. The rebel is bound to be there." He then turned when he heard Rudy chuckling to himself. "What's wrong with you?" the prince asked. "Still drunk?"   
  
"No, no," Rudy replied through a chuckle trying to stop himself. "I'm such a fool to not see it. It makes perfect sense!"   
  
"Who?" Jill asked impatiently. "Who is it? We have a right to know."  
  
Rudy looked at them still smiling at his foolishness. "I'll introduce you to him. We'll leave early tomorrow morning on our journey to Saint Centour, the town of the 'sacred beast'." He yawned and winced as the throbbing in his head returned. "I for one can use the rest," he muttered through clenched teeth as he placed a hand on his head to ease the pain. "Too much drink."  
  
The twins nodded in much agreement with the knight captain's advice to sleep as well as his remark to his liquor consumption that night. They said their good-nights and wished him a well deserved rest.  
  
At last, they were one step closer to their destiny.

  
***

  
In the morning, the trio got ready to leave. Rudy paid the innkeeper and they left the inn and the town altogether, flying high above the clouds in the Gullwing. They flew in a northeasterly direction, Curan Abbey passing below. They continued onward, Adlehyde Castle coming into view. Rudy then saw something at the edge of his peripheral vision that made him stop the aircraft and hover for a moment. He turned the Metal Bird in a more easterly direction and began flying towards there. "Where are we going?" Cecil asked in alarm. "Saint Centour is that way."  
  
Rudy didn't hear the prince's remarks. His eyes were focused on the object that was floating above the Inner Sea becoming larger as he flew closer to it. Something about the way it looked troubled him.  
  
The twins stared at the object, not in fright like Rudy, but in curiosity. "What is that?" Jill inquired. Both twins studied the object.  
  
It was a floating round sphere, water still dripping down its sides from its rise out of the sea. Seaweed clung to rusted metal like vines clinging on the sides of a building. The sphere seemed to pulse with an inner light as if it had a life of its own.  
  
Jill looked at Rudy and asked again. She saw that he held the control stick tightly, his knuckles white from lack of blood circulation. His expression was that of surprise but it suddenly turned to pure hatred. "No, it can't be!" Rudy growled through clenched teeth. He slowed the Gullwing to a halt just a few miles away from the sphere and hovered for a while. "Damn it!" Rudy cursed aloud. "It sunk to the bottom of the sea! How could it rise? Unless. . ."  
  
"What?" Cecil demanded Rudy. "What is it? What is it about this thing that frightens you so?"  
  
"This," the knight captain replied softly, "is the Photosphere that had supposedly crashed into the sea twenty years ago. The Metal Demons used it as their headquarters before acquiring the secret of Ka Dingel. I thought it was gone for good but it seems that these demons can breathe underwater as well. How much more power do they have that we don't know of?"  
  
He cautiously flew the Gullwing towards the flying fortress and wondered if the demons could see them. The answer to that, he knew, would be revealed soon.

  
***

  
Seth looked at the Gullwing approaching from his screen within the Photosphere's bridge. Lights blipped and beeped within the control room of the fortress. He smirked as he took a closer look at the flying object and the passengers inside of it. "Time for you to die Rudy Roughnight," he smiled, "and the others that are with you."  
  
He typed a few commands on the control panel. "Initiating weapons system," a mechanical voice informed. "Target locked. Ready to fire."  
  
"Fire." Seth pushed a red button and he felt the fortress shudder as the cannons discharged. He watched the screen anticipating the fall of his enemy.

  
***

  
Two beams of light headed towards the plane. "Rudy look!" Cecil pointed to the beams.  
  
"Oh no!" he exclaimed. "Hang on!" He dove out of the way but had to veer to the left when he saw two more beams of light heading their way. He continued to dodge the projectiles from the Photosphere.  
  
"I'll try to get out of range," Rudy suggested as he dove towards the sea and made a tight turn towards land. He could see Ship Graveyard ahead.   
  
The beams were becoming more accurate. Then he suddenly realized that he would endanger the people of Ship Graveyard if he continued to head towards it. He cursed under his breath as he turned the plane around.  
  
"Rudy, what are you doing?!" Jill screamed. "You're going to get us killed!"  
  
"Better us than the town," he whispered as he maintained his hold on the control stick. "If we had continued towards Ship Graveyard, the beams might have hit the town. I can't take that chance."  
  
The Metal Bird rocked as the beams became closer. _I can't dodge forever!_, Rudy thought desperately. He continued to dodge as best he could but there were too many of them. The Gullwing had no weapons to retaliate and worse, it had no type of defense shield. "Remind me to tell Emma about adding weapons and defensive systems to the Gullwing," he said trying to keep the situation light. It didn't have the desired effect as he started cursing under his breath.  
  
"Genso Shield!" a loud voice boomed. A sword flashed before the plane and glowed brightly. It surrounded the plane in a white aura that shielded them from the beams. Then the sword disappeared in a flash replaced by a figure holding the sword.  
  
"Who's that?" Cecil asked in wonder and suspicion. He saw the green hair that indicated that it was a demon. "Is he the one that shielded us?"  
  
Rudy nodded, not believing it himself. "Zed," he said, "how did you do that?" The twins heard him and looked at him strangely.  
  
"So you know him?" Jill asked. She looked from Rudy to the figure with the orange scarf out in the air.  
  
Again Rudy nodded. "I'll explain later when we have the time to talk to him."  
  
The Photosphere had ceased to fire its weapons. An eerie silence ensued. Only the howling of the wind and the roar of the engine of the Gullwing pervaded the silence. All waited, their breath held as the minutes ticked by.  
  
Then the weapons flared into life once more as beams headed toward the plane and Zed. Rudy moved the plane out of the way but Zed stayed where he was. Rudy whirled the plane around, seeing that the beams were being aimed directly at Zed.   
  
Zed stood calmly as he watched the approaching beams. Then he moved his sword in two quick movements as he deflected them. He then countered with his own attack. "Garyu Ichimongiri!" He brought his sword back and swung it with all his might at the floating castle.  
  
A crescent-shaped beam shot itself forward from his sword. It flew towards two cannons and blew them to pieces upon impact. The trio saw the small explosion on the surface of the Photosphere.  
  
"How did he get stronger?" Rudy asked himself in disbelief.

  
***

  
Seth cursed as he steadied himself from the impact. "Curse him," he swore. "How did he do that?" He glared at the figure on the screen. "Traitor!" he spat. "So, you have finally reached your full potential. I've always wanted to test my strength on a worthy opponent. The question is, are you that opponent?" He laughed as he hefted his axe onto his shoulder and vanished only to reappear outside the Photosphere.  
  
The wind whipped around his face and the sun reflected off his metallic skin. He twirled his axe in a sign of boredom. "I can see that you have mastered the art of flying. Only some demons could master it. You are very fortunate." He stopped twirling his axe and held it in front of him. "But are you capable of flying and fighting at the same time?"  
  
Zed cocked his head to one side and grinned. "I don't know. I haven't tried it out yet."  
  
"Then let me show you how it is done!" Seth shouted as he flew towards Zed.  
  
Zed calmly hovered waiting for the right moment to strike back. Seth did an overhead swing with his axe planning on splitting Zed's head in two. Zed calmly moved to the side and brought his sword under Seth's swing, managing to cut his torso.  
  
Black blood caked Zed's sword. He coolly turned around and waited for the next move. Seth was paralyzed with shock. He looked down at the wound and saw the blood oozing out. "H-How did he manage to do that?" he stammered. He covered his wound and murmured a few words. The wound began to close.  
  
He looked at his work and smirked. He had learned a few tricks while staying at this planet. He turned around and glared at the traitor. "That was a nice swing. Pity that it failed."  
  
"That was only a practice swing," Zed laughed. "The real battle is just beginning." He clenched his hands into fists and concentrated into gathering his energy. He screamed and his whole body flared with chaotic energy. He swung his sword out and above him. The black energy surrounding his body channeled into the sword. "Chaotic sword!" He swung his sword down, a beam of black energy shooting out from it.  
  
Seth twirled his axe in a makeshift shield in front of him. The black beam struck but went no further as he continued to twirl his axe. Zed continued to fire his beam unrelenting. Seth twirled his axe faster preparing to counter. He brought his axe up, still twirling it and shouted, "Icewind Blast!" He brought his axe down and a blue beam of ice crashed onto the black beam of chaos.

  
***

  
The trio in the Gullwing watched in awe at the clashing of powers. "How did he get stronger?" Rudy repeated staring in disbelief. "This battle is way out of our league."  
  
"Let's go to Saint Centour while they're busy," Cecil suggested and Rudy nodded in agreement. He flew the Gullwing north towards the deserted city leaving the battle behind them.

  
***

  
The two beams continued to clash as the battlers grunted under the force of their own beams. None of them is planning to relent. Seth's pride flamed his attack while Zed had a purpose to continue this fight.  
  
Zed could see that Seth was faltering under the pressure of his attack. He could feel Seth's beam getting weaker. "This is my only chance," he grunted. He gave another shout and more energy flowed out, widening his beam.  
  
Seth grunted from the added pressure and knew he couldn't keep his beam up much longer. He could see that Zed's beam was overtaking his; soon it would hit him. He stared in horror as the beam came closer and it eventually struck him. He plummeted to the earth stunned by the attack.  
  
Zed sheathed his sword and quickly flew towards the falling demon. He passed the demon and dove below him. He then flew upwards, both of his arms raised above his head. He growled as he punched Seth on the back. Seth howled in pain but Zed wasn't done yet.  
  
He then took ahold of one of Seth's arms and started to swing him around. "How does it feel like to be defeated by a lesser demon, by a traitor?" Zed asked as he continued to swing. The only reply he got was a groan. "Tell Bram to leave this planet or else he would end up like you." He let go of his arm and Seth flew towards the Photosphere.  
  
Seth opened his eyes and saw the Photosphere looming towards him. He crashed into it, the velocity so strong that he crashed through the surface of the spherical ship, landing inside the Photosphere. He looked out at the hole and saw Zed flying away. He moaned as he struggled to get up but fell back down. "I'll get you after I get that weakling, Jack," he whispered as his mind drifted on the waves of blackness.

  
***

  
Rudy landed the Gullwing in front of the entrance to the ghost town. The sounds of the battle could not reach the town so far to the north. The twins did not worry about it though, intent on finding the rebel.  
  
The trio disembarked the Metal Bird. Before heading into town, they looked to the south where they had left the battle. All they could see was the open sea, gulls flying freely in the air, and nothing more. No Photosphere and no signs of a battle waging. "Let's go find this rebel," Cecil said after a moment's pause. He started walking towards the lonely town. Jill followed his example.  
  
Rudy continued to stare at the sea, his hair swaying in the breeze. The smell of the salt sea air entered his nostrils but he also sensed something in the breeze. The smell of power being unleashed. Being able to sense it was one of his abilities as the last Holmcross. He thought about what he had witnessed back there with Zed and Seth, confused about Zed's sudden surge in power. Twenty years ago, he hardly could defeat one of them and now he is making a sport out of Seth. _How did he get stronger?_, he wondered. _It doesn't make any sense._  
  
Jill stopped when she noticed that Rudy wasn't following them and told her brother to do the same. "Rudy," she called to the knight captain.  
  
Rudy didn't hear Jill, so engrossed was he in his thoughts. The princess called a second time and a third before the knight captain noticed that he was being called. He turned and saw the twins impatiently waiting for him. "Sorry," he apologized as he went to them. "I was merely thinking," he added quickly when he saw Jill about to say something.  
  
"About what?" Jill huffed as they resumed their walk to the town.  
  
"It's nothing," Rudy shook his head in answer.  
  
They continued the walk towards the city in silence. Soon they had wandered into the city, past the rows of statues and into the gate. They stood in front of the inn, the little parrot still sitting on its perch, bobbing its head from side to side. "Where to?" Cecil questioned Rudy. "Where is this rebel?" He looked around the town from their vantage point.  
  
The wind seemed to moan like haunting ghosts as it blew through the town. Cecil shivered as he felt the wind brush against his skin as if one of those ghosts had touched him. Nothing thrived in this town, not even the trees or the small plants. They were wilting and their leaves were brown and crinkly from either lack of water or lack of life around it. He could see some of the buildings in disrepair. Doors were hanging from their hinges, paint was peeling off, and spiders had spun their webs on the corners of the windows. This whole town was a mystery to him.  
  
"He lives with the last survivor of this town," Rudy explained. "They live in the southwest corner of town." He had begun leading them towards the small house when a small voice halted them.  
  
"Don't take one step closer," it threatened. The trio looked around to locate the voice. Rudy signaled for the others to split up.  
  
The small boy that spoke watched from atop the city's wall. He saw them split up. "I said don't move," he threatened again.  
  
They stopped and backed up, forming a tight circle. They took out their weapons and searched for the figure to whom the voice belonged to. "Who are you?" Rudy demanded. "Are you here to hurt Rosa? I swear that if you laid a finger on her, you'll regret it." He gazed from side to side, figuring out where the voice was originating from.  
  
He saw a shadow fly over them. He looked up to see a small boy of about five years of age, flying towards him with his sword held high. He brought his ARM up in time to deflect the kid's swing. The boy back-flipped a couple of times before facing the trio. "Do you think this is our rebel?" Cecil whispered to Jill, who only shrugged in answer. "It seems like it to me," Cecil muttered his answer to his own question.  
  
The boy seemed to be the rebellious sort, glaring at them with eyes gleaming in anticipation of a battle. He panted softly as if that first attack took a lot from him. His turquoise hair was all spiked up and a yellow bandana went about his head. He wore a dark blue tunic with matching pants held together by a white sash and small black shoes that seemed more fitting for casual wear than for fighting. He held his tiny sword with ease as if he was born with it.  
  
"Where's your parents?" Cecil asked the rambunctious boy.  
  
"My parents aren't here," he growled in answer. "Besides, I'm strong enough to take care of myself."  
  
"Truly?" a voice asked from above.  
  
The boy's face paled as he recognized the voice. He knew then that he was in trouble.  
  
All of them looked up to see Zed floating down towards them. "Really, Zex, you should be more hospitable to guests," he scolded the child when he landed.  
  
"Dad," he whined, "I was just having a little fun." He sheathed his sword and looked down, ashamed to look his father in the eye.  
  
"Dad? You mean he's your son?!" Rudy exclaimed when he heard the conversation. "Now that I think about it, you two look kind of alike. Is the mother who I think she is?"  
  
Zed nodded, temporarily forgetting about his son. "Does Rosa know?" He was referring to the fact that Zed was a demon.  
  
Again Zed nodded. "When Rosa heard that Jack and Cecilia had children, she wanted to have a child too. I didn't consider ourselves husband and wife but she was devoted to me and I to her, which to me is the same as being married. Before we did anything, I told her about my past and my heritage. She took the news hard, saying that I had betrayed her and such and bade me to leave her, to leave Saint Centour. I tried to make it up to her but she would not have me around her anymore so I left. I always came back year after year to apologize but she would always bid me to leave and to never come back. Well, we reconciled after a few years of silence for Rosa and wandering for me. Then Zex here," he patted the boy, "showed up." He let out a slow whistle. "I don't want to ever go through that again. It's hard living alone."  
  
Rudy nodded, understanding how the demon felt about loneliness. He, too, was lonely for a long while, after his adopted grandfather's death and before he ever met Jack or Cecilia. The memories of wandering the land were unpleasant at times but he often brushed them aside, happy to be with friends and to have a place to belong to. Then he looked at the boy and wondered how he would fit in this world. "So he's half-demon, half-human," Rudy mused. "I never knew such a bond could exist."  
  
"Well, we couldn't be sure unless we tried, right?" Zed said.  
  
"Right," Rudy nodded happy that his friend has finally found a place for himself in this world. Then his thoughts went to Zex. The timeline Zed had described in his explanation troubled him. Zex looked to be the age of five but in consideration with Zed's timeline, the boy would have been half the age of the twins. "Zed," he said and the green-haired demon looked at him, "how old is your boy? He looks to be about five but by the way you described his story, he's suppose to be around seven or eight."  
  
"Demon blood," Zed answered matter-of-factly. "Demon's age slower than humans. He is seven years old by the way."  
  
Rudy nodded again, always the observant one. "I have one more question to ask you," Rudy continued. "How did---" His question was drowned out by a soft growl very much akin to a purr of a cat. He looked curiously at Zed.  
  
Zed looked at him in surprise. "What?" he asked oblivious to the sound. He then felt a tugging at his side. He looked down at his son and asked, "What is it, Zex?"  
  
"Daddy, I'm hungry," the boy pouted.  
  
Zed looked up at the sky for the sun. It was almost noon. "I guess we should get something to eat." He picked up the boy and placed him on his shoulder and looked at the trio. "Sorry guys but I gotta give this guy here something to eat or else he'll go ballistic. You're welcome to join us."  
  
"Thanks," Rudy said gratefully. "We all could use some rest after our long flight from Milama Village." He started to follow Zed.  
  
"Rudy," Jill whispered as she got close to him. "What about our 'rebel'? Remember?"  
  
Rudy chuckled. "Haven't you figured it out, Jill?" he smiled. "Zed is our 'rebel'."  



	10. Legend of the Ancient Staff

****

Chapter Nine: Legend of the Ancient Staff

"Did you find the place of untold power?" Bram questioned Valta who knelt before him.

"Yes, I have," Valta purred keeping his head bowed. "It possesses incredible power." He took out a piece of rock and handed it to Bram. "I have brought a piece of the once magnificent tower for your examination."

Bram studied the rock. "Interesting . . ." he murmured as he continued to study it. He then glanced at Razan who was standing next to him. "What do you make of this?" he asked as he tossed the rock to the wizard.

Razan caught the rock and examined it. "Magnificent!" he exclaimed. "I can feel a surge of energy coming from this tiny rock. Think about the tower that this rock originated from. What type of power did the tower hold? What was it used for? I think I should look into this myself. I may devise some sort of weapon out of this energy. I would like to be based there if you are willing."

Bram slowly nodded. "Very well. I give you permission to go there. You are the only one who can understand magic anyway. Harness its power Razan and I shall reward you well."

"I will not fail you," Razan bowed.

The words seemed to echo in Bram's mind. _Where have I heard that before? Seth!!_ "Has Seth returned yet?" he asked.

The others were surprised by his question. Seth was able to take care of himself but it seems that he has been gone for about two weeks now. They shook their heads surprised also by his absence. "He's probably on his way back now," Bow reassured them. "He's the second strongest out of all of us. He couldn't fall prey to any human."

The others murmured their agreement but Bram wasn't convinced. It's true that Seth was the second strongest but that was in Hiades. In this planet, things might be different. "He has found the Photosphere though," Valta muttered under his breath. 

Bram gazed down at the cat. "Explain," he ordered.

"Of course," Valta obliged. "When I reactivated the tower, I also saw the Photosphere rise up into the sky. I figured that Seth returned here before me."

"Well, he hasn't!" Bram growled. He pounded his fist on a burnt arm of the throne that crumbled into ashes at the impact. Bram paid no heed to it. "If he has betrayed me some way, I will send him to Mother, _personally_."

They all cringed at his outburst. His eyes were burning red and his sword pulsated from his anger. Razan and Valta, who were closest to him, involuntary stepped back afraid that he might vent out his anger on them. They could feel his power rising with every word. "Go and find him!" he shrieked to no one in particular.

They hesitated for a moment, wondering who would go and find Seth. Then they heard a deep growl emanating from deep within Bram's throat and they turned to leave. It was when they turned that they saw Seth.

He leaned by the doorway panting. Then with great effort he staggered into the throne room. He took only a few steps before collapsing onto the floor. Valta sprang forward while the others followed more slowly. "What happened to him?" Bow asked when they reached him.

Valta, who reached him first, replied, "I don't know but look at these wounds." He pointed to a huge gash that ran across one side of his head and to various scratches and bruises on his body. "I'd say someone did a good number on him."

"What I would like to know is who?" Bram said. "Seth cannot be easily beaten. All of you have learned that from experience."

They muttered their agreement. "Maybe I could tell who did this to him," Razan suggested. Valta moved out of the way as Razan placed a hand on Seth's head. "Let's see," he murmured. His head was bowed in concentration and his staff began to glow softly.

Scenes of Seth's events these past two weeks flashed in Razan's mind. He saw Seth studying the crater then saw him reach a small town. There he saw Seth gathering information from the bartender and how he rested for three days among the humans. Then the Photosphere's control room appeared later followed by the battle with the traitor. That's when he got his answer. 

"Interesting," he reflected as he removed his hand from Seth's head. His staff lost its glow as he stood up. They looked at him for further explanation. "It seems that our traitor has become stronger," he continued.

"Unbelievable," Bram muttered. "We're playing a deadly game with them having the advantage. But we have the Photosphere and the mysterious ruins. Surely they must know that by now."

He looked at each one of them, a smile beginning to form. "We must make our move as well. And I think I know just how to do it."

***

The trio relaxed with the company of Zed's family during lunch hours. They talked about old times, back when the world was at peace. Zed talked about his family and how he started training his son in swordsmanship. Jill added into the conversation her time at Curan Abbey and what she learned there. Rudy and Cecil added some bits and pieces where it deemed appropriate. But it was later in the day that things started to get serious.

It started out with a simple question.

"How are Jack and Cecilia doing?" Zed asked.

Both he and Rudy watched young Zex dueling with Cecil. Jill cheered from the side urging her brother on. Cecil gritted his teeth as he blocked and deflected Zex's slashes and swings. The boy was faster than he but he was stronger. He was suddenly taken off guard as Zex head butted him. He fell on his behind, his face flushed with anger and embarrassment as Zex jumped up and down in glee.

Rudy averted his eyes from the sight, seeing that it reminded him of the duel he had with Cecil the day before the attack. Zed turned to look at him and saw the sadness in his eyes. "What's wrong? Are they not well?" Zed asked puzzled by his friend's expression.

Rudy sighed and shook his head. "I wish I could say they are well but they are not." He sighed again as Zed waited patiently for him to continue.

"Is there someplace where we can be alone?" asked Rudy. Zed nodded.

The reformed demon led themselves into the heart of the city where the broken statue of the Saint Guardian was located. "I always come here to pray to Ione Paua. I can feel her presence and it strengthens me. Maybe it will strengthen you when you speak," Zed said as they reached the secluded area. 

Rudy walked up to the desecrated statue and touched it. He lowered his head in obeisance and then looked at Zed. "It's hard for me to say this," Rudy began. He took a deep breath and continued, "Zed, both Jack and Cecilia have been incapacitated."

"What do you mean incapacitated?" Zed questioned.

"They're disabled, Zed," Rudy explained. "They can't fight anymore. Jack is crippled but I think Cecilia is the worst of the two. She has become weak and blind."

Zed was stunned for a moment. He looked at Rudy with unbelieving eyes. "Both of them can't fight?!" he exclaimed. "That can't be true!"

"It's true," Rudy replied. "Ask Jill or Cecil and they will tell you the same thing that I did."

"But how?" asked Zed and when Rudy continued to stare at him, he knew. "The demons."

Rudy nodded. "Care for me to explain?" Zed silently found a spot to sit in answer to Rudy's question. Rudy, too, found a place to sit and began telling his tale of the events that had occurred until now. 

***

"I see," Zed said absorbing the tale, "and I am the rebel that this 'prophecy' spoke of?"

"Yes, you are," Rudy nodded. "The prophecy specifically specifies you. _In the town of the 'sacred beast', he met one who cannot see the world of men but could see their hearts_. That's a quote from the prophecy. It describes you. Saint Centour is the town of the 'sacred beast' and Rosa is the one who cannot see the world of men." 

Zed stood up. "I guess you're right," he agreed. "I'm glad that I met Rosa or else I would be a pawn for my race. I never did like being used." He stretched and looked up at the sky. "It's almost time for dinner. We should be heading back."

As if on cue, Zed could hear Zex's voice calling out to him. "Daddy! Daddy! Where are you? It's dinnertime!"

Zed turned to see his son coming. "I'm over here," he signaled to the boy. 

Zex saw him and ran up to him. "Come on, Dad. Mom's been cookin' up a storm for our guests. Let's hurry or else she'll be mad." He pulled on Zed's arm and Zed let him lead him home.

He turned his head and gave Rudy a sheepish grin. He then turned his attention back to his son. "Zex, we don't have to hurry right now. The sun hasn't even set."

Zex continued to drag his father home. Rudy sighed as he saw the two disappear among the buildings. He looked at the statue and made one final prayer before catching up with Zed and Zex.

***

The twins watched Rosa as she set dinner up for them. They offered her some help but she refused saying that they were the guests and she was the hostess. They had learned from Zex that she was blind. The boy said it with no remorse but the twins felt a tinge of sadness, reminded of their mother who was blind. They were amazed as they observed how she cooked and set up the table without faltering. It's as if she could see.

"Amazing," Cecil whispered as Rosa set a plate, fork and knife, and a glass of water in front of him. "Thank you," he added gratefully.

Rosa merely nodded her head and smiled before continuing placing the plates on the table. She then went back into the kitchen to get the dishes ready. "Your mother is amazing," Jill said to the little boy sitting across from her.

"Isn't she?" Zex said. "Dad said that even though she's blind, she could still see certain things that we could not."

"What does that mean?" asked Jill. Zex shrugged his shoulders. He then got up and went into the kitchen also.

Jill stood up from the round table and walked about the house. The house was simple enough to accommodate a small family. There was a small desk in the far-left corner of the room, which held a simple lamp that emitted a small glow. A bed that could fit a couple stood next to it, covered in white linen trimmed with gold. A woven blue rug lay at the foot of the bed adding the feel of homeliness. 

The round table, where Cecil sat, was placed in front of the entrance to the house. The kitchen was opened up to the right of the entrance where Rosa and Zex prepared dinner. Jill could see that her brother was observing how Rosa prepared dinner with interest. _And why wouldn't he?_, Jill thought. _She's as blind as mother but she could do all the things a normal seeing person could do._ She shook her head at the thought and continued to explore the house.

The last room she discovered looks to be Zex's room. It was located north of the kitchen. A bed stood in the corner of the room. Next to it was a small desk with an open book atop of it. A small sword hung on the wall across the bed. The sun's setting rays shone through the lone window at the east end of the room. She then heard someone enter the house. 

"Where have you guys been?" she heard her brother ask. She exited the room and saw both Zed and Rudy sit at the table. 

"Well, actually, Zex brought us here earlier but we decided to wait outside for awhile," Zed explained to Cecil as Jill took her seat between her brother and Rudy. "We were discussing about these demons and this prophecy you've heard of."

Both twins perked up at the news. "What do you plan on doing?" questioned Jill.

"I have decided to help," replied Zed, "seeing that my strength has improved because of Ione Paua."

"Ione Paua," Rudy repeated. "You have her rune?" Zed nodded and showed it to the trio. It was a small slab of stone similar to the ones that the others had obtained in the Guardian Shrine. "That rune has made you stronger?" continued Rudy.

"Yes," Zed nodded as he placed the rune back in his tunic. "I guess it's my reward for being devoted to the protection of others. One day she spoke to me saying that I should help in defeating the new demons. She appeared to me, and then with a brilliant light she transformed into this rune. She spoke in my heart saying that it would strengthen me in the battles to come. Ever since, I've become stronger for two purposes: to defeat the demons and to restore peace to Filgaia.

"I heard that you were looking for the Guardian Blade," Zed continued. "I wish I could tell you where it is but I think I know of a way to find it."

"Well, the Guardians didn't say specifically that you know where the sword is," said Cecil as he leaned forward. "They just said that when we find the rebel, we would find the sword."

"And so you shall," Zed agreed. "As I said, I think I know of a way to find it. Have you heard of the Ancient Staff?" When they shook their heads, Zed continued.

"It was during the first war. The war was nearing its end and we were losing. The Elws, Guardians, and Humans were too much for us. I remember the very last battle that took place near what is now Rosetta Town. The races of this world were led by two humans, a beautiful woman and a young man. The woman held a long wooden staff with a bright blue crystal fixed atop of it. The man held a huge sword that glowed brightly." His eyes grew distant as his mind went back to that awful battle.

"During the last battle, I remember seeing the tide of Humans and Elws coming down a hill. Their swords, spears, and ARMs were raised in defiance of our presence. The battle was ugly. At the thick of the battle were the two leaders working as one. The woman's staff fired projectiles at us and occasionally called the Guardians to her aid while the young man's sword cut us down.

"At one time, I think I saw the swordsman transform into an armored knight, metal gleaming brightly under the sun's rays. He held a shield that could appear and disappear at will. Though in full battle armor, he was as quick and agile as those were without armor. He attacked with a fury that was unmatched by our own kind. The beautiful woman struck her staff on the ground and in a flashing light was transformed into a beautiful mage with a long blue robe and a crystal staff instead of a wooden one. Her power increased tenfold. Their combined strength nearly wiped us out." He said it with such fervor that surprised Rudy and the twins. 

"Their ultimate attack, its name escapes me for the moment, nearly killed everyone on the battlefield including their own kind and the Elws." His eyes were wide as he reflected back on that horrible day. The screams of those dying on that battlefield would haunt him for the rest of his life. "I'll never forget that sight," he muttered softly. His mouth suddenly felt dry and he asked for a cup of water. 

Cecil poured him a cup and gave it to Zed. "So what happened after that?" Cecil questioned eager to learn more about the greatest sword ever forged. "To the Guardian Blade, I mean."

Zed drank the refreshing liquid before continuing with his tale. "I'm getting there," Zed replied to the boy's eagerness. "As I was saying, their ultimate attack nearly wiped everyone out but it was enough to end the war. That attack not only ended the war but it also created the Sea of Sand, as we know today. It wasn't the Guardian Blade that made the Sea of Sand even though that is half the truth. That's how powerful their attack was." He poured himself another cup of water as the others absorbed the tale.

"So, someone had the power to wield the blade," Rudy commented intrigued. "Did anyone inherit the blade after the swordsman's death?"

Zed shook his head. "No. No one could wield the blade. That's how it truly went out of control and buried itself in the sand. Another thing I heard was that the body of the swordsman disappeared when the blade was buried. No one knows where the mysterious swordsman lay. Some say he's buried in the sand with the blade. Others say that someone stole his body and burned it. It was very strange."

"Strange indeed," Cecil murmured. "Who was he? Did he have a name?"

"They say that he was the founder and the first king of Arctica," Zed replied. "His name is not known to me. We were enemies then and so I had no reason to learn it."

"What happened to the sorceress after the war?" Jill asked this time.

"She went back to her village from what I heard," replied Zed. "I heard that she was praised a heroine. The village grew bigger until it was a town. They made her their leader, later known as their queen. That's how Adlehyde was founded and she the first ruler, your ancestor.

"As you would have guessed by now, she was buried there along with her staff. The blue crystal, however, was removed and given to her daughter. The crystal was passed down through the generations. Now it belongs to you, Jill. You have one half of the staff. All we need to do is find the other half and the staff shall be complete once again."

"Am I worthy of the staff?" Jill whispered to herself. She took out the Tear Drop around her neck and stared at it. It pulsated a soft blue glow as she held it in her hand. She couldn't believe that it was a part of an ancient weapon. Did her mother even know about the staff?

She looked up when a hand lightly touched her shoulder. Rudy smiled at her and said, "You are worthy of the staff, Jill. From what I have witnessed, you are worthy of it. The power lies within you. Use it to save Filgaia like your ancestor did."

Jill smiled and nodded. She placed the Tear Drop back around her neck. "I guess we'll be returning home," she sighed. "I wonder how mother and father are doing."

"You're not the only one," Cecil muttered as he stared at his cup. "It's been about a week since mother woke up. I wonder if her health has improved."

"We all do," Rudy added sadly. "We'll find out tomorrow."

"Speaking of your mother," said Zed, "I hear that she's blind. Maybe I could bring Rosa and Zex along and they could stay in Adlehyde while we're away. Rosa may help her cope with her blindness being that she too is also blind."

"That would be splendid!" Jill agreed. "Mother would enjoy the company."

"Enjoy who's company?" Rosa asked as she came from the kitchen with a big platter in her hands. She placed the platter down in their midst. 

"We'll be going to Adlehyde tomorrow," replied Zed. "Rudy has told me of their troubles and I'm willing to help them in their cause. I think it best if you and Zex stay in Adlehyde until all is safe."

"I would love to go," Rosa smiled as she walked towards Zed's voice. Zed took her hand as she neared him and guided her to the seat next to him. "It would be nice to hear the different sounds of the city than the moaning of the wind in this dead village," Rosa added as she sat herself down. She felt someone shift besides her and she turned to regard the person.

"Rudy," the blue-haired knight answered her inquiring gaze. He shifted uncomfortably under her blank stare.

"What's wrong?" Rosa asked, feeling the knight's discomfort.

"The way you look at me," Rudy answered as he averted his gaze from her blank eyes. 

"Though a bandage covered Cecilia's eyes, she must have been gazing at me beneath that bandage as you are right now. It just pains me to see her like that." 

"I understand," Rosa nodded as she shifted her blank eyes from Rudy to what she presumed to be the kitchen. "Zex," she called, "bring the ale and some bread."

"Coming mom," Zex said as he came from the kitchen. He carefully walked to the table, balancing a plate of bread on one hand and carrying a pitcher of ale in the other. "Here you go," he said as he placed the pitcher of ale and the plate of bread on the table. He then went to his seat between his father and Cecil. "Let's eat!" the boy announced eagerly as soon as he sat down.

"Always eager when it comes to food," Zed said as he stood up to remove the cover of the platter. "Just like your old man." He pulled up the cover, steam flowing out in white smoke. A sweet odor filled the air and everyone's mouths began to water. 

"Smells delicious," Rudy complimented Rosa's cooking. 

"Why thank you Rudy," Rosa replied gratefully. "It's Zex's favorite dish. He pleaded me to make it this evening. You know how children are." 

Zed placed the cover to the side before resuming his seat. As soon as his father resumed his seat, Zex immediately leaned forward to serve himself but stopped when his father looked at him. "You know better than that, son," Zed chided. "We have guests and it's common courtesy for guests to take their share of the meal first." 

Zex's head was lowered as he leaned back in his chair. "Yeah, I know," he sighed. "Sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Rudy smiled as he leaned forward to take some of the food. He saw that the main dish was noodles mixed with vegetables and meat. He scooped some onto his plate, took a roll of bread, and poured himself a cup of ale. The twins quickly followed his example and soon the three were eating. 

Zed motioned for Zex to take his food, seeing that his guests were served. Zex leaned forward eagerly as he scooped as much of the noodles as he can on his plate. He sat back down and began devouring the small mound of noodles with a ferocity that could match a monster's. "Mind your manners, boy!" Zed whispered harshly from the corner of his mouth.

Zex mumbled something, his mouth full of noodles to reply properly. He swallowed and reached for a napkin in the middle of the table. He took one and wiped his mouth slowly. "Sorry," he apologized afterwards. "When it comes to noodles, I can't help myself."

"That's quite all right," Jill assured the boy. "You're young to think of such niceties but it's good that you practice such manners. Your parents taught you well."

"Well, if you want to blend in with the world, you have to act like the world," Zed stated. Jill nodded in agreement to the demon's logic. He then took Rosa's plate and filled it up with noodles. "Do you want a roll of bread?" he asked her as he placed the plate in front of her and placed a fork in her hand. 

Cecil observed how the demon treated his blind wife as he continued to chew on his food. He swallowed and wiped his mouth with a napkin as he continued to watch the couple. _This journey is only full of sadness_, he thought sourly as he placed another helping of noodles on his fork and continued to eat in silent musing while the others engaged themselves in wholesome conversations. 

That one moment he saw how Zed treated Rosa bothered him somehow._ Maybe because it reminds me of father and mother's predicament. _When he had observed that one instant, a picture came into his mind. 

A scene of his father caring for his mother. 

The troubled prince placed his utensils down, not feeling hungry anymore. "Full?" Zex asked when he saw the prince place his utensils down. Cecil nodded absently in answer. "So you don't mind me taking it, do you?" the boy asked eagerly staring at the small pile of noodles on Cecil's plate. Cecil motioned him to take it in reply to his inquiry. "Thanks!" Zex exclaimed gratefully as he took the plate and began devouring the noodles in a heartbeat. 

"Zex!" Zed chided the boy. "That wasn't very polite. You know better than to eat other people's food."

"I know," the boy replied with a mouthful of noodles. "That's why I asked first."

Jill laughed at the comment. "Zed, it's quite all right," she smiled. "He's just a boy. Let him be but I must say you have taught him well when it comes to his manners."

"Thanks," Zed said, "but I think I could have done better." 

"Maybe," was all Jill could say. She then turned to her brother and saw his troubled expression. "Will you always be like that on our journey?" she sighed. "Ever since Milama, you've become unpredictable. What's on your mind this time?"

"Nothing," Cecil mumbled. He then stood up and headed towards the door. 

"Where are you going?" his sister asked.

"I'm going to take a walk, that's all," Cecil replied softly as he exited the house. 

"But it's dangerous outside at this time of night!" Jill exclaimed as she stood up intent on following her brother out but a hand grabbed her wrist. She looked down and saw that it was Rudy that stopped her.

"He'll be fine," the knight assured her. "Please sit, princess." He motioned towards her chair and the princess silently obeyed. "He's as stubborn as his father once was," Rudy muttered as he saw the princess settled. "Jack had always gone out alone when we stopped by an inn," he explained sensing Jill's questioning gaze. "Troubled minds need some time. He'll grow out of it or learn from it. It's up to him." He stood up. "Thanks for dinner, Zed, Rosa. It was delicious and filling. You are a wonderful cook, Rosa."

"Thank you," she replied. "It seems that tonight is full of compliments."

"Indeed," Zed agreed. "You can stay in any house in the town," he added. "This house is too small to accommodate you all. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Rudy said. "I guess we'll be staying at the inn. Shall we be going, Jill?" He turned to her and held out a hand.

"I guess," the princess answered as she took Rudy's hand and stood up. Both of them said their good-nights to the family before leaving the house. They walked down the street, towards the inn in front of the entrance of town. 

They entered the small establishment and Jill was dismayed that it wasn't as luxurious as the Milama Inn. It was small in comparison with the oasis's inn, having only three beds lining the western part of the inn. The inn, in fact, was just one big room to Jill; the only other furniture was the counter in front of the entrance. "I know that it doesn't provide your own room," Rudy said, reading the princess's expression in the moonlight. "But at least it provides a measure of comfort." Jill had to agree on that part. 

"We should go to sleep," Rudy suggested as he lied down on the bed at the far corner of the inn. "We have to look our best for our return home tomorrow."

Jill nodded as she took the middle bed. "Home," she whispered before closing her eyes. "I can't believe we're going back home." 

Somewhere near the broken statue of Ione Paua, Cecil thought the same thing as he stared up at the stars.


	11. Secrets

****

Chapter Ten: Secrets

Seth awoke to find himself back at the keep. He was staring at the stone ceiling, listening to the howling of the storm outside. The torches flickered as a chill wind entered the room. "How did I end up here?" he asked himself. "How long have I been out?"

He lay on a soft bed covered in white linen that stood at the corner of the small room. Two braziers were at the foot of his bed and torches were hung in intervals around the room. Old armor and swords hung on one side of the room indicating that the room once belonged to one of the warriors of the castle.

He slowly rose up expecting to feel his body throb all over. He wore only his pants, his metallic torso reflecting the torches' light. His feet were bare. He was surprised to find out that he could move easily without any pain. He looked at his wounds and found that they have been wrapped with bandages that had strange marks written on them.

He slowly lowered his feet to the floor flinching as the coldness pervaded his soles and stood up, pondering about the bandages. He checked his wounds. He opened and closed his fist and flexed his arms. "Everything seems to be fine."

He extended his right arm and closed his eyes, willing his axe into his hand. He opened his eyes when he felt the weapon materialize in his hand and held it for a moment. He then took a few practice swings with it. He jumped and slashed, ducked and hacked, seeming to test his body. 

"Well, it seemed that Razan's magic has done its job," a voice interrupted from the doorway.

Seth did a double-handed overhead chop in the air before answering, "Yes." His back was towards the speaker. Sweat glistened on his metal skin and his shoulders and chest were rising and falling as he panted from his little exercise. He unwrapped his bandages and they slowly fell to the floor at his feet. He then frowned as he noticed for the first time a bandage covering the right side of his face.

He slowly took off the piece of cloth that was made into a bandage and felt the long gash that ran down from his forehead to his chin in a curved line. He brought his axe up and saw his reflection on the gleaming metal. He clenched his teeth and softly growled, cursing himself. On his axe, he saw Valta smirk. "I see that you have another scar to decorate your face," the cat jeered. "None of us had managed to scratch you back at home but weaklings like Zed and Jack did. It seems you have gotten weaker since our coming to this planet. We may even consider a new second-in-command if this keeps up." He snickered as he saw Seth shake with fury.

Seth clenched his fists, the knuckles turning white. "You dare to mock me?" he growled through clenched teeth. In one swift motion he turned around and hurled his axe at the cat demon. The axe hurtled across the room towards the grinning demon. 

Valta yawned as he watched the axe come closer. He swayed to the side and caught the axe by the handle as it passed by. He looked at it and threw it down towards Seth. It landed at Seth's feet, its head buried in the floor. Seth didn't even flinch but continued to glare at Valta. "Bram is having us vacate Arushan," Valta informed the scarred demon. 

Seth took his axe and willed it away. He frowned at the news and asked why. "Bram has waited long enough. The traitor has become stronger and had joined the humans. Bram deems it wise that we make our move lest they become more powerful," Valta answered.

"I see," said Seth. He walked towards a dresser and began dressing himself. "And how shall we make our move?" he asked as he pulled his tunic over his head. He then buckled his cape around his neck and pulled his hood over his head. He covered his face with his mask and willed his axe to hang slanted across his back. He slipped his feet into his shoes and waited for Valta to answer his question.

"Besides vacating Arushan, I don't know." Valta shrugged his shoulders. "We are to meet at the throne room for instructions. I was sent to bring you there as soon as you were awake."

"How long have I been out?" Seth growled. 

"About a day," Valta replied. "Fortunately, Razan was able to heal your wounds. What happened anyway?"

Seth clenched his hand into a fist. He still remembered that blast Zed had given him. "That's none of your concern," he snarled. "I thought we were suppose to go to the throne room or are you here to ridicule me?" Without waiting for a reply, he shouldered his way past Valta and went into the direction of the throne room.

Valta snickered at Seth's attitude as he went done on all fours to follow him. "You become soft Seth," he whispered. "Soon you'll lose the others' respect if this keeps up." 

***

The castle was bustling with activity. As Seth and Valta walked down its corridors, goblins and wisemen moved all around them careful not to drop whatever they were carrying. Seth noted the activity with annoyance. _What is Bram planning to do?_, he thought.

They reached the elevator and boarded it. The elevator automatically started to rise. Seth took the opportunity to question Valta about the full details of their 'move'. "Do you think we're moving to the Photosphere?" he queried.

Valta stood on both of his hind legs and yawned as a cat would. "I don't know but that's a possibility."

Seth nodded as his mind wondered at the possibilities. His mind drifted on the past; past battles and past glories. He had killed his share of demons before being banished. He knew he was no weakling but against humans he was not so sure. The Photosphere was a great weapon but even Mother had not been able to conquer this planet with it. _What made humans different from us?_

He came back to the present as the elevator shuddered to a stop. He had to figure out the answer to that question later. He walked out along with Valta and followed the corridor and flight of stairs to the throne room.

Seth pushed the huge doors open and coolly walked into the room. He stood amidst them as he stared at them. "Well, I'm here. What's this plan that we're talking about?"

Bram gazed at him and smiled. "Welcome back, Seth. I take it that you are well?"

Seth waved a dismissive hand. "Yes, yes. Now explain this plan."

Bram grinned. "As you wish. Razan?" He turned to the cloaked demon. 

Razan coughed before explaining. "It is Bram's plan to vacate Arushan. All should know that by now. Our new home would be the Photosphere."

"But what if they come here looking for us?" Bow asked not liking this plan as much as Seth.

"Then they shall find us," Razan simply answered. Seth, Bow, and Valta gaped in shock as Bram grinned in approval. "I shall create illusions of us as if we had never moved," Razan explained. "They'll be too busy chasing the illusions without them noticing that we are taking over city after city; a diversion, if you'd prefer to call it that."

"But how do you know that they'll come here?" Seth asked. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the demon.

"They'll come," replied Razan. "There's no doubt about that but the when of it is another matter. Timing is crucial. When they get here, we start our conquest."

"What do we do as we wait in the Photosphere?" inquired Valta.

Razan shrugged his shoulders. "Train if you like. Prepare as best you could. As you all know, the traitor," he saw Seth glare at him but he continued, "has become stronger. Unlike the others of our kind, we have the ability to invent new techniques and skills. Find them so that we are all prepared at the time of our battle. As for me, I shall be at the ruins of the tower trying to unlock its secrets. I shall report my findings to Bram. Hopefully, I shall find something of good use to us. That is the plan so far."

"It doesn't seem it might work," Bow snickered. "The boy will see through the illusions."

Razan shook his head. "Not this time. My magic has improved much since the last battle. It will not fail me this time. Besides, there's a thing called emotions. As I recall, the boy and Rudy were sore hurt when they had seen Cecilia fall. Grief and anger will occupy their minds and cloud their judgment. If it doesn't work, then at least it will buy us enough time to take over Adlehyde, our first target."

Bow and Seth exchanged glances seeming to see the other's approval. Seth grinded his teeth unable to decide. Bow pursed his lips as he nervously watched Seth. "Very well," Seth growled. "Seeing that we have no other choice."

"It is settled then," Bram grinned as he stood from the decimated throne. He took up his sword and hung it on his waist. "Razan, get to work! I want to be out of here before the sun sets." He turned to Seth. "Are you fit to move about?"

"Of course!" he replied irritated for the fact that everyone thinks of him as a weakling now. _I'll get my revenge!_, he thought angrily. _I'll show them that I have not gotten weaker but stronger!_

"Very well," Bram nodded. "I want you to fly the Photosphere to the crater south of the mountains and land it there. I don't want to expend the energy of the flying fortress until it is fully ready to conquer all. Take Bow with you."

"I can take care of it myself," Seth growled, his eyes narrowing beneath the hood. "I don't need anyone's help."

"I bet you don't," Bram agreed sarcastically, "but take him as a lookout. You can't control the Photosphere and watch your back at the same time now could you?"

"I guess not," Seth whispered darkly under his breath. He turned, his cape fluttering about him, and began walking towards the exit.

Bow looked questioningly at Bram whether or not to follow Seth. Bram nodded and Bow ran to catch up with Seth. Seth stopped at the door, his hand on the knob. Bow slowed then stopped right behind his comrade. Seth glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "Just don't get in my way," he warned softly. Bow nodded in understanding. Seth turned the knob and both exited the throne room.

"What am I to do?" Valta asked, always the last to do something. He hopes that he will do something important as he had done when finding the tower. 

"Nothing much," Bram replied. "You have earned your rest Valta. If you wish to do something, then you may help the others prepare for our departure but I think it's beneath your standards to work with the lower creatures of this planet. No, rest for now Valta. When Razan is done with his task here, then you shall accompany him to the tower and show him what you know of it."

"Then I shall rest," Valta agreed. "It was a long journey."

"Your next journey will be easier," Bram said, "since you know the whereabouts of the tower and can, therefore, teleport there. I take it Razan will read your mind to obtain the tower's location and teleport there as well." Valta only nodded. "Come," Bram beckoned the cat-demon, "we shall leave Razan to his work."

He briskly walked towards the door followed by Valta. They could hear Razan murmuring softly as they left the throne room to his own devices.

***

Seth stood on the battlements that ran along the front of the ancient castle. His cape fluttered furiously in the arctic wind as he stared at the tundra before him. He could see the mountains that surrounded the castle, their gray stone covered in white, the sun's rays glistening from their surfaces. 

A thick mist surrounded the castle as if it were trying to hide it. A forgotten building that should forever remain in the past. An ancient castle where kings ruled for who knew how long and where warriors in armor practiced chivalry. Nothing remains of this once thriving kingdom except for some old relics and armor. "And nothing again will remain here once we're gone except for a bunch of illusions," Seth muttered beneath his mask. 

Bow stood patiently behind Seth, waiting for him to lead him to the Photosphere. His snow-white hair swayed gently in the arctic breeze along with his green cape. A draft blew across the ramparts, snow floating down gently before his eyes. He gripped his curved bow as he continued to wait for Seth.

Seth wrapped his cape around him. "I hope you know what the Photosphere looks like from the inside," he said. "I don't want to waste my energy flying there." He slowly disappeared from Bow's view and he knew that he had teleported himself to the Photosphere.

Bow stood where he was, trying to recollect the Photosphere's interior. It was still in construction on Hiades when he last saw the flying fortress. "I hope it's enough to teleport me there," he murmured as he closed his eyes. He thought of the interior as he jumped into the air and disappeared.

***

Razan chuckled as he stared at his own clone. "I amaze myself," he smirked as he studied it. He walked around the clone, inspecting every little detail. It had to be flawless to be able to fool the others. "Wonderful!" he exclaimed. "The physical details are perfect! Now to test its ability to speak." He faced the clone and asked, "What is your name?"

The clone looked at him with the same stare and replied, "My name is Razan. I am to serve Bram."

Razan jumped in joy, proud of his work. "Perfect! Perfect! The same voice as I! Now about abilities?"

As if in answer to Razan's question, the clone unleashed a simple fireball spell at Razan. Razan stopped the fireball with the same spell and they both canceled each other out, exploding between them. "Excellent!" Razan exclaimed. "You have passed all three tests. Now you may help me create clones of the others. I'll make Bram and Seth while you conjure Bow and Valta." The clone nodded and both went to work, lips murmuring and arms weaving intricate patterns in the air.

Soon two forms began to materialize like black smoke, one in front of each wizard. They took on a more solid form as the wizards' chants grew louder. Both wizards took out a handful of sand from their pouches and sprinkled it around the forms, chanting still. Their chanting reached a crescendo as they threw the remaining sand at the forms' feet. There was a blast and a flash of white. As the smoke from the blast cleared, the two clones they were working on were fully formed. 

The two forms were perfect images of Seth and Bow. The clones stood where they were, their eyes closed and right hands on weapons. "Awake!" both Razans shouted as they tapped their glowing staffs on the floor. The clones' eyes opened at the same time as the staffs tapped the floor, glowing an eerie white before settling to their original eye color.

Razan walked up to Seth and examined him. "Not a bad piece of work if I do say so myself," he murmured as Seth's clone glared at him from beneath its hood. His clone nodded in agreement as he studied Bow. Razan looked at his double and said, "We need to finish up with the others before Bram returns to inspect my work. I'll not dawdle in this castle for long." The clone nodded and they began to work on the last two clones, Bram and Valta.

Soon all five clones stood before Razan. "Wonderful!" Razan exclaimed. "My work is complete!" He turned when he heard someone enter the throne room.

"Are you finished yet, wizard?" Bram demanded as he approached the mage. Valta followed from behind, curious as he gaped at the clones. Bram stopped besides Razan as the mage replied, "As you can see," he indicated the clones that lined up before them, "I have done my work. They are perfect representations of us." 

Bram nodded as he approached his double, a hand stroking his chin thoughtfully as he studied his clone. He suddenly drew out his sword and swung it at his double who blocked as swiftly as Bram had swung it. The rest of the clones and both Razan and Valta stepped back as the two Brams fought in the middle of the room. Both combatants moved so swiftly that soon all were confused on who was the real Bram and who was the double. 

Valta maneuvered besides Razan and whispered from the corner of his mouth, "How do we distinguish who's the clone and who's not?"

"Observe," Razan replied as he held his staff high above his head. It glowed a soft white. The eyes of the clones responded to the light by glowing the same color. Valta nodded in understanding as Razan lowered his staff, losing its glow in the process. 

Both Brams continued to fight. After awhile, Bram jumped back and shouted, "Enough!" The clone stopped where it was and stood perfectly still seeming to await its next orders. Bram sheathed his sword and the clone did likewise. Then it went back to its position in line. 

"Very impressive Razan," Bram praised the wizard as he walked up to him. "My clone has the same abilities as mine. It will be very hard for them to distinguish the clones from the real thing."

"As you have planned," Razan nodded. "Your plan of creating clones is excellent!"

"Yes," Bram agreed softly. "While they are here fighting shadows, we'll be conquering this new world starting with Adlehyde." He gazed at Razan and Valta. "Proceed to the next part of the plan. I would not delay any further." He turned on his heel and began walking towards the exit.

"But what about the clones?" Valta called after him. "They can't just stand in the throne room until they arrive."

"Don't ask me," Bram replied as he continued walking. "The clones have free will, do they not?" He turned and stared at Razan who nodded in reply to his answer. Bram again turned around and resumed walking. "Then they have the right to do whatever suits them." The huge oak door creaked as he exited the room.

"Well, you heard him," Valta said to the clones. "Go do whatever you wish. This is your domain now. No one will stop you."

Bram's clone nodded and turned to the other clones. "Bow, you take the East Wing; Valta, you take the West Wing . . ." 

As Bram continued to issue orders, Razan and Valta were in a far corner of the room where they won't be distracted. "Now relax," Razan said as he placed a hand on Valta's head. "Let me see this tower." His staff glowed softly as he peered into the cat-demon's mind. 

It seemed he flew for miles over land and sea, the landscape all a blur to him. Then the ruins of the tower came into view, the stump of the once magnificent tower surrounded by rubble from the upper portions of the building located within a lagoon. Razan studied the location for awhile before returning to reality. 

"Did you see it?" Valta questioned as soon as he saw the staff stopped glowing. 

"Yes," Razan replied. "I've seen it and I'm eager to be gone from this place." He murmured a few words and was gone in a puff of smoke. Valta, assuming that Razan had teleported to the tower, took out his whip and snapped it around himself disappearing as well.

***

Seth was bent over the control panel as Bow appeared behind him. The blue-armored demon was stunned for a moment to find himself surrounded by flashing lights and beeping monitors. He strode over to another control panel and studied it. Many switches and buttons adorn the panel accented by beeps and flashes. Bow raised a finger to press a button.

"Don't touch anything," Seth warned him before Bow had a chance to press it. "Just act as the lookout as Bram had instructed you to do." 

Bow's finger recoiled at the warning, letting his hand drop to the side. "I'll do as you bid," he complied, Seth nodding absently in reply. "Then I leave you to your task," Bow said. He turned to study another panel with interest until he grew bored with the technology. He then decided to explore the rest of the sphere, turning towards the exit of the control room. "I'm going to explore the rest of this place," he informed Seth who just waved a hand in answer. Bow perceived it as a yes and was soon gone from the heart of the Photosphere.

Seth flipped a few more switches then studied the instrument panels response to those switches. A few lights flashed and beeped, then a mechanical voice spoke, "Preparations are complete. Ready to commence maneuvering." 

"Then let us be gone from this place," Seth murmured as he punched in the coordinates of their destination on the control panel. He felt the floor shudder beneath his feet as the flying fortress shifted towards the coordinates of its destination. The screen above the control panel flashed into life, showing the cerulean sky with clouds passing slowly by. A few birds flew among the wispy clouds, caring not for the fortress that trespassed in their domain. 

Seth stared idly at the screen until he grew bored himself. "May as well do as Bow is doing," he murmured as he headed for the exit, "until this fortress stops above the designated area." 

He never took the liberty to fully explore the place on his first visit, taking the liberty now, exiting the room, the door closing silently behind him blending perfectly with the wall. A round pedestal was situated in front of the control room that seemed to have been added to the Photosphere after it was fully built. "Probably to hold something of value," Seth murmured as he passed the round stand and continued down the steps from the platform to the exit at the east side of the room. 

He sighed as he looked at the many flights of steps that trailed below him. It's a wonder why the control room was hidden. Seth placed his right foot on the railing and jumped down to the floor below, doing a somersault in the air before landing with perfect ease. Dusting himself off, he exited the room and continued south to another dim-lit hallway, passing three more rooms before emerging in a giant area.

Spotlights moved back and forth along the huge place of pathways, a welcome sight to the dimness of the sphere. The area was a giant maze of catwalks suspended over the first floor of the Photosphere. Seth jumped off the pathway and hovered in midair. The shortest route to the next area was by flying over the pathways. He headed east where he saw another door. He flew through it and placed his feet back on the ground.

Bow stood over the wreckage of what used to be a giant of some sort. The bowman turned when he heard the gentle landing of feet to metal floor. "What do we have here?" Seth questioned as he moved next to Bow, inspecting the giant.

Bow turned and looked at him. "It's a metal giant," Bow replied. He knelt down and studied the rusting metal and the black scorches that adorned its surfaces, much like the scorch mark on his armor made by Jill. He picked up a piece of the metal, turning it in his hand as he tried to look for answers to what the giant being was. 

"A huge metal demon?" Seth pondered as he moved to another part of the room, gazing over the remains. He could detect two metal arms and two metal legs among the wreckage and stopped when he saw what once used to be the head of the giant. He knelt down and examined it. A huge red eye seemed to stare coldly at Seth, it's eye cold as ice itself. For a brief moment, Seth thought he saw the eye flash red but deemed it to be his imagination. A hidden force hid behind that orb, he knew. A force that could destroy the world but somehow it had been destroyed. 

Seth turned his head when he saw Bow approach him and he stood. "There was a battle here, that's for certain," he notified Seth. "The wreckage of this 'thing' indicates it." He waved his hand at the pile of scrap metal, before bringing it up to his chin in thought. "But to what it was, I am not sure. I may have a clear definition to who destroyed it."

"Mother?" Seth asked. It was only the logical answer given to him by the state of the giant. 

Bow shook his head in negation. "No, it couldn't be Mother. You and I can sense the power this giant had possessed." Seth nodded his head in agreement. "It may have been too strong for Mother to destroy alone but why would she when it possessed great power?" 

"She banned us from Hiades for having too much power," Seth argued. "She could have surely banned this being as well."

"But what if this thing wasn't a Metal Demon but a product of the humans?" Bow questioned. 

Seth raised an inquiring brow. "Continue," he prompted.

"I believe that this giant have aided in the humans somehow in that war Razan read in one of the books in the castle," Bow continued. "The one that spoke of eight golems that aided the humans with the war against our people."

"Yes," Seth nodded, "I remember now. So this was a golem?" He pointed at the wreckage.

"I believe so," Bow acquiesced. 

Seth was beginning to see the picture. Pieces of the puzzle were beginning to fall into place. "Mother intended to use it against the humans."

"And those humans destroyed it," Bow finished. "The same humans that fought against us twenty years ago." He pointed to the parts that were scattered. "See how it was positioned in front of the door? As if it was guarding it."

"Then let us see what it was guarding." Seth hovered above the wreckage while Bow nimbly stepped over the debris. They entered the doorway and saw a flight of steps leading downward. They took those steps illuminated by green light. In the next room, there was another flight which they cautiously took, certain that whatever the golem was guarding was nearby. 

Seth stopped at the foot of the stairs, surveying their surroundings. A stairway was ahead of them, leading towards a door. Two beams of green light shone on either side of the door, which Seth approached carefully, followed by Bow. 

Seth felt that there was something different about the door as his hand gently touched it. He snatched his hand back as the door shuddered open as if it was expecting them, revealing a dark room. Seth glanced back at Bow, who nodded in return then stepped into the darkened room, his eyes flickering back and forth, his muscles tensing in awareness. "There's something strange about this room," he muttered, his hand gripping his weapon's handle. Bow's weapon was nocked as he followed Seth from behind, alert as Seth was. 

There were two huge broken glass tubes to either side of the door, their diameters about three feet thick, that seemed to have run from the floor to the ceiling, the top part of the shafts shattered only leaving jagged remnants, the points glistening from the water that once flooded the room. A thick beam of wood slanted from the ceiling to the floor crossed their path. "Of all the rooms in the Photosphere, this seems to be the most damaged," Bow muttered as both of them went around the beam. Seth was about to mutter something in reply but stopped when he saw what the golem had been guarding.

He gazed upon a dais that had a diameter of five feet with thick cables running along the floor and back wall connecting with the platform. A metal circle as wide as the dais and as thick as the cables hung slanted from the ceiling above the dais. The dais, the cables, the circle, all must have been some sort of confining device. "Or a life support system," Bow stated as if he could read Seth's mind. "Of what, I can only surmise."

"But to be sure, we need to bring Razan here," Seth said coming to his own conclusions. "This is truly the heart of the Photosphere and the control room, the brain." His muscles relaxed sensing no danger in the room now that they had found out the reason for their uneasiness. "Let's go back to the control room," Seth suggested as he turned away from the dais and began walking back to the door. "We've seen enough for today." He exited the room without waiting for an answer from Bow. 

Bow unstrung his weapon, the metal shaft disappearing. He turned around and took one glance over his shoulder at the dais before following Seth out the room, his cape rustling as he treaded on metal flooring. The door closed behind him as he left, leaving the 'heart' as Seth had called it, to rot continuously.

***

Valta appeared slightly behind Razan who was staring at the ruined tower in awe, the whip's coil withdrawing into the handle. The cat-demon willed the handle away as he stepped next to the wizard. 

They stood on a round peninsula of gray stones, surrounded by water, a bridge of the same stonework leading from the peninsula to the entrance of the destroyed tower. "Such tremendous energy," Razan whispered as he began to walk towards the entrance, rapt in wonder at the sight. 

Valta followed Razan, albeit, hesitantly. He didn't want to return to this place of power, which he felt should not be toyed with, forbidden. Valta shuddered at the thought, his fur beginning to stick on end. Nothing flew within the boundaries of the tower, the island void of life. The waters gentle lapping was the only sound that pervaded the stillness that surrounded them. Valta stopped when they had reached the entrance, which was blocked by huge masses of rock that had fallen when the tower was destroyed. "I had no way of exploring the tower fully," Valta explained as Razan gazed at the rocks with no interest. "I just took a piece of stone and went back to Arushan, my mission complete."

Razan waved a dismissive hand at the explanation. "It does not matter," he said as he waved his other hand at the boulders. The huge stones began to rise one by one, clearing a path to the entrance. Razan then motioned his hand towards the lagoon, the stones following his hand's motion, floating towards the water until they hovered above the small blue waves. The wizard dropped his hand and the stones fell into the lagoon sending silvery spume upward, the sound of splashing very loud in this forsaken island. 

Razan glanced at Valta over his shoulder. "Shall we continue?" he asked casually as if they were just taking a stroll in a park. Without waiting for a reply, the mage continued onwards towards the entrance, reveling in the power that seemed to flow outwards from the gaping portal. 

Valta hesitated for a moment, then he went on all fours and cautiously followed Razan who had disappeared into the tower. The cat-demon slowly entered stopping as Razan stared at the room in wonder. Valta also looked around but saw nothing of interest. There were two doors to either side of the stairs leading to the next floor of the damaged tower. "Simple," he heard Razan utter, "yet powerful." He took a couple of steps towards the stairs, climbing up the steps that lead towards it. "I wonder how far this tower goes," the wizard asked himself before climbing the flights of steps to the next level. Valta just growled as he followed Razan upwards.

The next floor was bigger than the first floor with many doors, ledges, and hallways. Two southern doors faced them. There was a ledge that ran above them on all sides of the room. "Which way?" Valta inquired staring at the two doors.

The tower is powerful, Razan agreed, sensing the power flowing all around him but in that power, he sensed another. An energy source of some type that was part of the tower but wasn't at the same time. He attuned to this energy source, feeling that it would provide him with answers as soon as he found it. "This way," the wizard answered as he went towards the southeast door. Valta followed, still on all fours, as they continued to explore the tower.

Valta observed his surroundings as Razan continued to lead them as a hound following the scent of its prey. Debris littered the hallways and ledges of the once proud edifice. They were climbing to the seventh floor now. Razan felt the energy source becoming stronger as they neared the landing. "We must be getting close," he whispered as he stepped onto the landing of the seventh floor and gasped.

"What is it?" Valta questioned as he moved his head to gaze at what had surprised the mage. He cursed when he saw a mound of rocks blocking their path illuminated by the setting sun. A cold draft flew into the tower, rustling through Razan's robe. Valta looked up and saw the sky above their heads where the tallest reaches of the tower once had been. "So this is where our exploration ends," the cat muttered. "The tower was the power itself. What of use is it to us?"

"No," Razan muttered rejecting the notion than fiercer, "NO!" He lifted both hands to the sky and the mound of rubble that stood before them rose. Then the wizard, as a conductor orchestrating a symphony, spread his hands apart, the stones flying to either direction past the tower's perimeter, hovering above the watery depths below. With a shout, Razan dropped his hands and the stones obeyed that command, falling to the water below and what stood before them was nothing they had ever seen before.

"What is that?" Valta queried. They gazed upon a round dais with small steps leading to the center of it. In the middle of the dais, there seemed to be a hole surrounded by three dull glowing white lights in a triangle formation. 

"This," Razan answered as he approached the dais, "is the energy source I've felt among the power of the tower. An energy source that is different from this crumbling edifice."

"But WHAT is it?" Valta questioned again. "An energy source of what?"

"We shall see," was all that Razan could say as he stopped and studied the round platform. The platform hummed softly, seeming to have a life of its own. The warlock climbed the small steps up to the platform's top. 

"Wait a minute!" Valta protested as he stood at the foot of the steps. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Exploring," Razan answered simply as he went to the dais' center. As soon as he stepped onto the 'hole', a mechanical voice spoke. "THE DIMENSIONAL ELEVATOR'S POWER SWITCH. THE DESTINATION IS SET TO MALDUKE. DO YOU WANT TO TURN IT ON?"

"Dimensional elevator to Malduke?" Valta whispered suspiciously. "Where is this Malduke?"

"Come and we shall find out," Razan answered impatiently. "I have a feeling that this Malduke is a place unlike we have ever seen. I believe the true purpose of the tower is to transport others to this Malduke."

"Then this Malduke must be a very important place," Valta said as he climbed up and stood next to Razan. "This must please Bram as well."

"Of course," the wizard replied plainly. "Then the answer to the elevator's question is, yes."

Soon they were shot up into the sky at a blinding speed to a destination unfamiliar to them in a searing white beam that illuminated the darkening sky; their destination among the stars that were beginning to dot the heavens. 


	12. Troublemaker

****

Chapter Eleven: Troublemaker

"Get up you sea slugs!" Captain Bart hollered as he walked along the deck of the Sweet Candy. There were a few moans and groans as the sailors stirred from their slumber. 

The sun peaked over the horizon in the east showering the pristine blue waves with its orangey glow, rising steadily to its domain in the sky. Captain Bart stared at that orb from the railing of his ship, his sleek black hair swaying in the ocean breeze. "Another day approaches and I would see myself gone from this place. We have cargo to deliver." He turned from his sun gazing and instructed someone to tell Jane and McDullen that he shall leave them here if they don't hurry back. 

The sailor nodded and disembarked the vessel, running towards Adlehyde. The other sailors had begun to stock up on their voyage, placing barrels full of fresh water to the side, securing cargo, and fixing the rigging. Bartholomew nodded in approval to his crew's works then retired to his cabin. 

As Bartholomew entered his cabin, he didn't notice a small figure emerging from behind a couple of crates. The figure, who was a small scrawny boy, gazed around his surroundings, making sure that no one could see him. He was pleased to find that the sailors were busy taking care of whatever business they had. The gangplank was ahead of him so he made his way towards it cautiously. He was past the main mast when a couple of sailors approached. The boy looked around desperately for a place to hide. He found an empty barrel and quickly ducked inside, closing the lid silently. 

There was a hole in the barrel where he could observe everything while remaining hidden. The two sailors approached his barrel. He held his breath, hoping that they won't find him in there. "Where should we put this empty barrel?" he heard one of the sailors asked. 

"Well, I guess we can trash it," the other sailor replied. "It can't hold water since there's a hole in it. Can't hold food since it will spoil faster than the barrels without holes."  


"So just dump it out on the beach?" the first sailor questioned.

"No, no," the second sailor responded. "I don't want this beach turning into another Ship Graveyard. Just put it near the gangplank where the other trash is. We'll probably sell it as firewood. Here. Help me carry it."

The boy felt the barrel move as the two sailors carried it. "This seems heavy for an empty barrel," he heard one sailor grunt as he felt the barrel lowered to the ground. "One mess out of the way," the other sailor said, "and many more to go." 

The scrawny boy looked out the hole as he heard the two sailors walk away. Seeing that the coast was clear, he lifted the lid carefully and jumped out of the barrel. The short transport from the main mast to the side of the gangplank had made his job to disembark the craft much easier. He jumped out of the barrel and ran across the gangplank, eager to explore the great city of Adlehyde, his lifelong dream.

***

Adlehyde, the Kingdom of Light. 

That's all the curious boy knew about the great city as he wandered its streets. His head turned from side to side as he gazed at the numerous buildings and the bustling people around him, almost bumping into them as they rushed to their work. 

The houses were more splendid than the backwater houses of Court Seim, taller than most houses he'd seen, seeming to reach the sky itself. "Bigger than the Boss' house," he whispered in awe, his eyes big and round and his mouth opened wide. He also noticed how green the city was, trees seemed to sprout everywhere and flowers bloomed at the sides of some houses in all different colors. He went over to one of the flowerbeds and plucked a red flower from the bed, bringing it to his nose, breathing in the sweet scent that it radiated. 

Afterwards, he continued up the main street, holding the flower in his hand, gazing at the sights and sounds that surrounded him. A boy from the country, he was overwhelmed by the enormity of it. Soon that enormity reached a whole level of magnitude as he reached the main street's end.

His head was bent back as far as it could as he gawked at the castle that loomed before him in all its splendor. He didn't notice the flower that he once held drift down slowly to the ground, his hand slightly opened in surprise to the scene.

The castle the Boss described was nothing compared to the real thing. He looked up at the fortified walls that seemed to glow softly under the sun's rays, hence, giving meaning to the kingdom's name. Blue banners trimmed in gold, embroidered with the golden horsehead of Zeldukes hung limp from the parapets, wavering slightly when a breeze picked up. His gaze went past those banners to the knights that were posted at intervals along the battlements to watch for impending danger; their armor gleaming somewhat as they stood rigid, attentive of their duties. 

"They're pretty impressive, aren't they?" a voice asked from behind. 

The boy jumped at the sound of the voice, his heart pounding in his chest as he turned around to see who had spoken to him. 

A boy slightly older than he stood behind him grinning. "I've noticed how you stood there like a fool gawking at the castle," the older boy explained. "I assume that you are new around here."

The scrawny boy nodded. "I'm from the countryside. Visiting a town like this has always been my dream."

"So that's why you stood gaping at the knights." The older boy went up to him and stood by his side. "By the way, my name is Calan." He offered his hand to the scrawny boy.

"Galen," the scrawny boy answered as he took Calan's hand and shook it. When the introductions were done, Galen asked, "Can ordinary people visit the castle or do they have to be important?"

"You really want to go in, don't you?" Calan asked, sensing Galen's excitement as he nodded enthusiastically. "Anyone can go in," Calan replied. "It's open to the public. The only place that is off limits is the royal chambers on the upper floors of the castle. Other than that, you're free to roam around. Just behave yourself. You may never know if you'll see any members of the royal family."

"Have you seen them?" Galen inquired and got his answer when Calan nodded his head. 

"Of course!" Calan returned. "There was a festival not too long ago that celebrated the royal twins' seventeenth birthday and Princess Jill's homecoming from Curan Abbey."

Galen tried to recall the things that the Boss had told him and the other orphans about the royal family. There was a king and queen, that's for certain--what were their names?--Jack and Cecilia. Then he remembered the Boss saying something about the royal couple having twins, the perfect images of their parents. "The royal twins," Galen began, "they are the children of King Jack and Queen Cecilia?" 

"Hey! You know their names!" Calan exclaimed. "And I thought you were new around here."

"Well actually, someone told me of them," Galen explained. "Of Jack's swordsmanship, of Cecilia's magic, and someone else, I can't remember who it was, who uses ARMs just like my Boss!"

"You speak of Rudy Roughnight," the older boy informed Galen. "The Knight Captain of Adlehyde Guard. This Boss of yours seem to know the royal family well."

"It seems so," Galen agreed, "but of how she knows them, I don't know. I hope I get to meet them though." 

Calan could only nod. He didn't want to tell this newcomer of what had happened during the festival, knowingly dashing this visitor's dream. "Hope you do get to meet them," he said instead, grinning for added effect. "They are very friendly and understanding of their people's needs." He turned to leave. "Nice meeting you, Galen. I hope you enjoy your stay here in Adlehyde."

"Nice meeting you as well, Calan," Galen returned. They both shook hands and Calan went his separate way as Galen gazed back at the castle. He took a deep breath and muttered, "Here goes," as he walked towards the steps leading to the castle's gates. 

***

Rudy and Jill waited patiently by the Gullwing as Zed and his family made preparations for their journey. Cecil stood a little ways to the side of them, emerged in his own thoughts. Both Rudy and Jill knew that he hadn't slept at all last night, his bed untouched. For some unknown reason, the prospect of returning home troubled him. _Troubled minds need some time. _Rudy's remedy for Cecil's predicament. Jill sighed as she looked towards her brother.

Rudy turned at the sound and saw her dour face. "What's wrong Jill?" he asked and when he saw her staring at Cecil, he replied, "Oh, I see. As I have said, troubled minds. . ."

". . .need some time," Jill finished. "I know Rudy but it will sour the mood on our return home. Why is Cecil acting so? Ever since his dream in Milama Village a few nights back, he's been acting strange."

"Maybe that dream foretold him something that we do not understand," Rudy explained. "He told us the dream, did he not?" The princess nodded. "Mayhap he did not tell us his dream fully," he continued, "and wishes to know the meaning of that untold part."

"Perhaps," Jill allowed. She stood in thoughtful silence and Rudy went back to staring at the entrance of Saint Centour, waiting for his friends to arrive.

***

Galen gazed in awesome wonder at the castle's beautiful surroundings as he passed through the courtyard, the design of two white horses standing on hind legs facing each other as in battle painted on its tiles, worn away by weather and dulled by passing feet. 

The knight that was posted in front of the entrance to the throne room sensed the boy's elation merely by observing him. "First time to the castle, son?" he asked the boy.

Galen quickly turned towards the knight that had spoken to him and meekly nodded, remembering to mind his manners. 

The knight smiled. "Come here, son," and when Galen hesitated, the knight added comfortingly, "I won't bite." He smiled wider for the boy's benefit.

Galen reluctantly went to the knight, thinking of excuses he could make if the knight did find fault with him. "That's a lad," the knight further assured the boy as he knelt down to his size. "What's your name, boy?"

"Galen, sir," the boy replied softly. His head was lowered as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. 

The knight, sensing Galen's nervousness, placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Don't be afraid, son. Strange. Most boys in your predicament would gladly talk to a fellow knight like myself. I guess you're not as curious as others."

Galen quickly looked up, curiosity and nervousness shown in his eyes. There was also puzzlement as he stared at the knight. It was true that he would gladly talk to him about what it's like being a knight, to defend the kingdom from enemies, swinging sword around to cut down foes. But he also thought that they were too busy watching for impending danger to talk to ordinary folk. 

He saw the knight staring at him expectantly awaiting an answer. "I am like other boys admiring you knights. It's just that I've been told to behave myself in the castle in case I run into any member of the royal family." Galen noticed the knight's head lowered as if ashamed of himself when he mentioned royal family.

"And it's true that you might run into them," the knight said a bit slowly. He then stood up and went back to his post. "You're free to explore the castle. I hope you don't get lost since there has been some incidents where wandering strangers get lost," he smiled.

Galen noticed that the conversation was ended but that wouldn't stop him from being curious. He wouldn't let the sour mood get to him. He approached the knight as he had approached the stranger back at Court Seim and asked him if he could at least take a glance at his sword. 

The knight turned to him and smiled as he nodded. "Sure Galen," he said as he drew his sword. The knight knew that it wasn't as impressive as the king's or the prince's sword but beamed when Galen looked at it reverently. He asked if he could hold it and the knight gave permission forewarning him of the weight first.

The knight handed the sword, hilt first, to Galen who wrapped his hands around the hilt and lifted it carefully. He gazed up at the blade in admiration of its craftsmanship. It was a simple straight sword, the pommel a simple knob of metal, the hilt wrapped around with leather, the quillons wide and slightly forward at their outer extremities. The blade was not as wide, about a half a handspan across tapering to a round point. 

Galen observed that it was used for speed, likely to stun the opponent instead of killing them. He handed the sword back to the knight ever so carefully. The knight took it gently and placed it back into its scabbard. Then another question popped into the boy's mind. "Do you get hot in all that armor?" he asked.

"You are just like other boys after all!" the knight exclaimed. He then explained everything about being a knight, answering questions that Galen every so often asked. "I hope I had sated your curiosity Galen," the knight said as he finished his explanations. 

"You sure did!" Galen exclaimed as he nodded his head excitedly. "It must be great to learn swordsmanship!" He moved his arm side to side, wielding an imaginary sword. "To fight monsters and other bad guys. . .!" He moved about as if he was in a real battle.

The knight was about to say, "What's use of swordsmanship when you can't even use it to defend those you have sworn to defend?," but instead said, "Sure son. If there is any danger. I haven't fought in a real battle yet. Adlehyde is a peaceful kingdom but recently---" He stopped himself before he blurted out about the details of the attack a couple of weeks back. Like the boy that Galen met at the gates, he too didn't want to dash Galen's dream. "---but recently, the royal family hasn't been themselves as of late. I guess things change. But don't let that get to you, kid. Just explore to your heart's content!"

Galen, who haven't been paying attention to a word the knight was saying, stopped and replied enthusiastically, "I sure will, mister!" He then ran off into the heart of the castle, the throne room. The knight smirked to himself seeing that he had made the child feel a bit more welcomed in Adlehyde.

***

"What an eventful night, right McDullen?" Jane asked as she tidied up her bed. She placed the pillows neatly at the head of the bed and pulled the blanket over at the foot of the pile of pillows, folding the top neatly. 

"Indeed Milady," McDullen agreed blandly as he dusted a table at the corner of the room. A vase of flowers sat in the middle, filling the room with its sweet aroma. Soon there was a knock on the door and Jane bid the knocker entry.

Jack hobbled into the room, his regal robes billowing about his thin frame. Jane hadn't noticed how lean he had become. His face was gaunt, the noble look of his former profession gone, and his hair seemed to be growing more gray by the day. Despite those facts, his smile was still the same with a hint of mischief glinting from his brown eyes. "Good morning," he greeted as he entered. 

"Good morning to you too Jack," Jane returned. "What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to see how my guests are doing," Jack replied as he took a seat by the table. "Will you be leaving anytime soon?"

Jane went over to the table and sat across from Jack as McDullen went to the corner of the room where a jug of wine and some cups were placed. He brought those over to the table and filled the cups with the red viscous liquid in the jug. He then handed them each a cup while he took his seat next to Jane. 

Jane took a sip of the wine, feeling it go down her throat, and smacked her lips in satisfaction. "I guess I'll be staying here for a while," she answered before taking another sip. "I'm wanting to meet your children."

"But especially you want to see Rudy," Jack added mischievously. He brought his cup up to his mouth and sipped, his eyes gleaming playfully from the cup's rim. 

Jane blushed furiously at the sound of Rudy's name. "Well. . ." She quickly lifted her cup to her lips and drank, trying to hide her embarrassment behind the vessel.

"Madam often speaks of the blue-haired hero to the children of the orphanage," McDullen said, "more often than you or Cecilia."

Jack feigned offense. "How insulting!" he exclaimed playfully. "If you're in love with the man, why not marry him?"

"You know why!" Jane snapped, irritated by the subject. "McDullen, pass me that jug." McDullen, as usual, obeyed Jane, passing the jug over to her. Jane took it and refilled her cup, drinking it afterwards. "He's a nice kid but different as you all know." She gulped down the rest of the liquid in her cup as the others nodded in admittance.

"But seriously," Jack said, "you're staying here until my children return?"

Jane nodded. "Of course. Besides, it's been a while since I've visited the castle. I heard by one of your guards that there is a beautiful garden around here. I plan on seeing it."

"But what about Bartholomew?" Jack questioned. 

Before Jane could answer, there was a knock on the door. "I seem to be attracting visitors this fine morning," the former bounty hunter muttered before bidding the knocker entry.

The sailor that Bartholomew had sent entered the chamber. Recognizing the king upon entry, the sailor bowed before speaking. "Sorry to disturb your conversation but the skipper wants to know if you shall be returning to Court Seim. He has a lot of cargo to deliver and plans on leaving today with or without you."

"Already?" Jane blurted and the sailor nodded. Jane then cursed as she fought with indecision.

Jack, seeing her indecisiveness, said, "You may stay here as long as you like. If Cecilia has the strength, she'll teleport you home though she must rest awhile before she could teleport back home, lest she exhaust herself. Maybe if you wait for the others to return, then you may go home though I don't know how long the wait is."

Jane sat silent for a moment then turned to McDullen. "What do you think McDullen? Shall we stay or go?"

"The decision is yours Madam," McDullen answered blandly. 

"It's always my decision!" Jane shouted, taking the others aback. "Well, it's your decision now McDullen. Should we stay or go?"

McDullen lowered his head in thought. "I prefer to stay Madam," he answered meekly. "I do not wish to return to Court Seim anytime soon."

"There you have it, sailor!" Jane exclaimed to the crewmember. "I guess we'll be returning in our own time."

"Very well," the sailor nodded then bowed again. "I shall report it to the skipper. Good day to you all." He bowed again and left the room, shutting the door silently behind. 

"Well, I guess that answers your question Jack," Jane said turning back towards the king. "So tell me, how is Cecilia doing?" 

McDullen refilled their cups as they engaged in idle talk, passing the time away.

***

Galen's eyes were wide and his mouth opened in awe as he gazed around the huge chamber that is the throne room. He'd never seen so much blue in his life. Blue carpeting ran down the middle of the vast room to two thrones that were situated at the end of the room.

He walked towards those thrones, glancing to the left and right at the many knights that guarded the chamber. The redheaded boy approached the thrones reverently. The regal chairs were covered in blue velvet, the legs and arms plated in gold. He thought about sitting on one of them to feel how it was to be a king but thought better of it, remembering the knights that seemed to surround the chamber. 

He remained there, transfixed by the empty seats. He saw that two banners, the same as those that hung along the castle's walls, draped the wall behind the two thrones. "So this is how the throne room looks like," he whispered in awe. 

His awe soon turned to hunger as he caught the scent of roasted venison. He moved away from the thrones, towards the western doorway where the scent seems to originate from. The scrawny boy walked in a hurry, ignoring the knight that guarded that doorway. He passed the entryway into another hallway. Another knight guarded a door ahead but Galen did not sense the odor coming from that doorway. He walked west towards the doorway at the end of the short corridor.

And emerged in a room filled with aromatic food. There were three long tables loaded with food. Bright fires burned in the ovens and chefs in white uniforms, their white long hats topping their heads, bustled about the kitchen. Galen carefully made his way to one of the tables, licking his lips at the sight of the gourmet. He felt his stomach rumble. "It's been awhile since my last decent meal," Galen whispered agreeing with his tummy.

During the voyage, he had eaten what little he could without being found out. At night, he would sneak out and go to the ship's kitchen and steal some of the crew's food. Usually, rats would be his only companions in the ship's hold during his meals, scrounging up the crumbs that fell from his mouth. 

Galen shuddered at the thought. He thanked Lucadia, the Guardian of the Ocean, silently for the safe voyage and his endurance to withstand staying in the ship's hold before he approached the table. 

His eyes gleamed hungrily as he licked his lips. There was a full cooked turkey, golden brown, fresh from the oven. Leaves of lettuce surrounded the morsel giving the dish a nice touch. Next to the turkey was a bowl full of fruits and besides that was a bowl full of cheeses. Galen smirked, thinking to take some to give to his rat friends.

There was also a loaf of bread, sliced in small pieces with a plate of butter and knife next to it. A whole assortment of cakes stood at the very end of the table, some with white icing and others with cherries on top. 

Galen rubbed his hands together planning to take a little of each of the dishes on the table. He reached for the turkey, planning to tear off a drumstick. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, boy."

Galen snatched his hand back and turned to see a chef glowering at him, holding a spatula in one hand. "You plan on stealing?" the chef asked gruffly.

Galen looked at his hand then hid it behind his back and smiled hugely. "No sir," he replied. "I was. . . planning on tasting it first to see if it was poisoned. Yes that's it! To see if it was poisoned!" He laughed nervously hoping that the chef would buy his lie. 

The chef continued to glower at him as he said, "Well, don't taste test these foods. This meal is for the king and his guests. Now be gone boy!" He turned around and went back to his duties as he muttered, "Taste it to see if it was poisoned indeed!"

Galen let out a huge sigh. _The chef didn't buy it but at least I get to go free_, he thought. _Now for that drumstick._ He once again reached for the drumstick, refusing to listen to the chef's warning. He tore it off and ran away.

"Hey!" the chef shouted as he saw Galen run off with a drumstick in his hand. "Stop that boy!"

The knights nearby heard the cry and went to see what the commotion was all about. Three knights entered the kitchen, questioned looks on their faces. 

"Stop him!" the chef yelled as he pointed at Galen's fleeting form. 

The knights gave chase as Galen exited the kitchen through the northeastern doorway. 

Galen threw the drumstick away as he turned eastwards down the long corridor. He glanced back as he heard the clanging of metal armor and saw that three knights chased after him. "So much for my exploration," he muttered. He stuck out his tongue at them and he saw that it enraged them even more. "You guys can't catch me with all that armor on!" he taunted. He then ran into something.

Or someone.

"What have we here?" an accented voice asked.

Galen, who had fallen to the floor when he had bumped into the 'voice', stood up and dusted himself. He mumbled angrily as he finished cleaning himself up. He then glared up at the person he had bumped into.

A man with golden hair that had begun to streak with grey stared down at him. He wore a long white robe that had the emblem of Zeldukes against a blue shield embroidered on the upper left. He leaned against a cane of solid oak as he looked at the boy with mild curiosity. 

"Watch where you're going old man!" Galen snapped. He noticed that the man was taken aback by his little outburst and a little offended.

"Old man?" the man repeated. "I'm not even fifty yet, kid." He then glanced up from the boy to the approaching knights. "It seems you have been up to some mischief." 

The boy remembered about the knights and quickly glanced back. He saw that they were approaching fast almost upon him. "I'd love to stay and chat, old man, but I got to run. Later!" With that, Galen began to run past the old man but the old man grabbed him and held him firm. "Hey!" Galen protested as he squirmed in the man's firm grasp. "Let me go!" He struggled against the man's grip, thinking that he could break free seeing that the man was old. "You're pretty strong for an old man!" Galen growled still struggling.

"Your majesty!" one of the knights called as they approached.

Galen stopped struggling when he heard what the knight had called the old man. _Majesty?_, he thought as he looked up at the man that held him. _Strange but he doesn't look like anyone that the Boss described. And he carries no sword. _He was a bit saddened by that last thought, hoping to see the great sword that the knight in the courtyard had described to him. 

"What has the boy done?" the man asked the knight that had called out to him. He still maintained a firm hold on Galen who had stopped struggling for the moment.

The knight shrugged as he replied, "We have no idea, sire. The chef told us to stop him for some unknown reason. Perhaps he had stolen some food from the pantry. . .?" The last statement was directed at Galen.

Galen fidgeted nervously from the stares he was receiving from the knights and the old man. He still didn't believe the man that was holding onto him was the king. "Well, boy?" the old man asked gently, urging the child to reply.

Galen stood silent for a moment, deciding to tell them the truth or to concoct a lie. For some reason he could not define, he couldn't lie. Whatever story he had made up, it would plague his conscience so he decided to tell the truth. "I," he began softly, "stole a drumstick from one of the turkeys in the kitchen."

"A drumstick?!" the knight asked incredulously. "The chef made us chase after you because you tore off ONE drumstick from a turkey?!" 

Galen lowered his head as he answered, "Yes sir."

The knight threw up his hands in the air in exasperation. "We've abandoned our posts because a boy stole ONE drumstick from the kitchen," he muttered as he shook his head. He then turned to the two other knights with him. "Let's go back. We've wasted our time here."

"But what about the chef?" one of the other knights asked.

"Just tell him that I pardoned the boy," the old man replied.

The knights looked at the old man as if contemplating what he said. Then the knight that had done most of the talking nodded his head in agreement. "Very well, your highness." The three knights bowed in unison before leaving the king alone with the drumstick snatcher.

"Now what to do with you," the old man muttered as he gazed down at Galen. He then turned towards the room that he had exited when the boy had bumped into him.

"Let's go McDullen," a feminine voice said. "Let's find out where this garden is." A young woman with curly blonde hair and a pink dress emerged from the room followed by a wiry man. 

"Very well, Milady," the wiry man replied as he shut the door. 

__

Those voices sound familiar, the boy thought as studied the two. Then a bomb went off his head. "Boss!" he shouted as he wriggled around the old man to get a closer look at the 'Boss'. "Am I glad to see you!"

The old man act surprised. "You know her, kid?" 

"Of course I know her!" Galen replied smugly. "Now you're in for it! Boss!"

The young woman turned around to see who was calling her and saw the old man holding a small boy. 

An all too familiar boy with red hair.

"Great," she muttered as she approached the two. "There goes my day." 

"Boss! Boss!" the boy shouted excitedly as he tried to continue to wriggle away thinking that he was going to be set free from the old man's grip. 

"He seems to know you," the old man said as the young woman stopped and looked at the boy with mild interest. "I assume that he's from the orphanage in Court Seim."

The boy stopped squirming when he heard what the old man said. _How does he know that?_, he thought. Then he got his answer when the young lady answered, "Yes, he's from the orphanage. Unfortunately, he's the troublemaker of the place. Sister Bridgett has a hard time keeping an eye on him. What did he do now, Jack?"

__

Jack?! The boy's eyes widened at the name. _So this was the king after all. Oh boy, now I'm in for it. . ._

"He said he stole a drumstick from a turkey in the kitchen," Jack replied letting go of the boy who merely stood where he was. "The chef had gotten really angry that he had to send three knights after this boy."

"And I'm sorry for it," the boy apologized meekly. 

"You're sorry for everything you do but you still don't change," the young woman chided. "When will you act more mature Galen?"

"I said I was sorry," Galen replied.

"Being sorry doesn't get you nowhere in life," the young woman said. "You better start taking responsibility for your actions. I'm not getting you out of this one. I stand by Jack's decision for whatever punishment he has for you."

Galen swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat as he awaited judgment. He should have taken Calan's advice more seriously seeing that he was in a serious predicament that involved the decision of the king. _Not the dungeon, not the dungeon,_ he prayed silently. _Anything but the dungeon. Anything but going back home._

"Seeing the trouble he took to get here unnoticed," Jack began, "I guess that's punishment enough." 

Galen let out his breath slowly in a sigh of relief. _Home free! _"But," Jack said interrupting the boy's thoughts like a gong.

"But?" Galen asked hysterically. "But what?"

"You still made the chef angry," Jack finished. "And when the chef is angry, his cooking becomes terrible and I can't have that while Cecilia is weak as she is."

A knot began to form in Galen's stomach. He had a feeling of where the king was headed. _Great_, he thought. _He'll make me work in the kitchen to make amends with the chef. _As if to clarify his fear, Jack said, "You shall work in the kitchen with the chef you had angered."

Galen groaned. "Remember," the young woman reminded the boy, "responsibility for your actions. You're old enough to learn from your mistakes."

"I know," Galen sighed. He then looked up at Jack. "For how long should I work in the kitchen, sire?"

"You're learning already," Jack smiled. "Work as long as the chef sees fit. If he sees that you have done enough to pay for the insult you had given him, then that will be the end of your term."

"And back to Court Seim," the young lady finished with a grin.

"Great," Galen muttered under his breath. "When do I begin?"

"When do you think Jane?" Jack asked the young lady for her opinion.

Jane chuckled. "How about now? By the time Galen becomes a good friend to the chef, we would be leaving for Court Seim and we could take him along with us."

"It has merit," Jack agreed, "though I'm not so sure that he'll be returning with you."

"What do you mean?" Jane queried. "You have another job for him afterwards?" When Jack nodded, she asked, "Of what, pray tell?"

"That is for another day," Jack replied, "and for Galen to decide whether he wishes to stay in the castle or return to Court Seim." He then began limping towards the kitchen, stilling any more questions. "Come along Galen. It's time for work."

Galen sighed and looked at Jane. "Maybe tonight you'll have an explanation of how you came here," Jane said sternly. "Now get going."

Galen sighed again and followed the king to the kitchen. _What have I gotten myself into?_, he asked himself as they both entered the kitchen. _Time to earn the king's trust or more importantly, the chef's._

***

__

Home. . .

Cecil sat in thoughtful silence as he stared out the window of the Gullwing. He watched white cumulus clouds pass below them as the Metal Bird blazed across the sky in a streak of red. Mountains passed below them and soon they were flying over the Inner Sea. He could see some trading vessels among the white-capped waves of the sea, their white sails as beacons to the Gullwing. He sighed as he continued to stare idly at the passing scenery.

"Home," he whispered, the Gullwing hurrying on to its destination.


	13. The Calm Before the Storm

****

Chapter Twelve: The Calm Before the Storm 

The Gullwing hovered a few miles away from Adlehyde seeming to wait upon something. The grasslands stretched below them as far as the eye could see with mountains dotting the horizon in the distance. The sun had finished rising above the mountaintops, its blare in a cloudless sky promising another scorching day.

"Here we are," Rudy announced as he lowered the plane to the dry ground. As the wheels touched ground, the captain pressed a button on the instrument panel of the plane and afterwards turned off the engines. The occupants of the Metal Bird then felt something rumble below them. 

Curious, Zex gazed through the window to see a hidden door opening up in the ground beneath them. "What's happening?" he asked softly as he stared at the scene in wonder. "Why is the ground opening up?" He watched as the doors finally opened fully revealing a gray metal plate on which the Gullwing stood on. 

"This leads to the underground hangar of the Gullwing," Jill answered matter-of-factly as the plane was moving downwards past ground level. Zex nodded as he gazed up, watching the two metal doors close above them blocking out the sun's light from filtering in. He then looked curiously out the window and saw that they were surrounded by metal walls with lights and numbers fixed in intervals passing by. He turned back to Rudy with a puzzled look on his face.

The knight smiled. "We're just on a platform that is being lowered to the ground," he explained. "We'll reach solid ground soon." Silence followed after that statement until they felt the Gullwing shudder into a stop. Then they felt it shift backwards. "Now we're just moving into position for our final stop," Rudy explained before any more questions were asked. The platform stopped then shuddered as it was locked into place. "It seems we're here." Rudy pressed a button on the control panel. Two doors opened at both sides of the plane, in front of the wings, a set of steps lowering to the ground after that. "It's safe now to disembark," he informed them before getting off the plane himself.

Cecil followed the captain silently. He walked off the last step of the plane, ignoring all the mechanics that bustled about the plane like bees flocking to a flower. His head down, he walked towards the elevator, not having the heart or the will to wait for the others.

"Cecil!" Jill called as she exited the Metal Bird. She was about to run after him when Rudy stopped her.

"Let him go Jill," he said calmly. "He must deal with his own inner demons on his own just like your father did."

The princess sighed then turned to see Zex leading his mother down the set of steps as they exited the Metal Bird and was later followed by Zed who carried two suitcases containing their belongings. Zex looked about him in awe. 

The place was huge! Metal walls that were now starting to rust with age surrounded them. He looked up at the ceiling and saw metal rafters with some lights mounted on them running from one side of the ceiling to the other in vertical and horizontal rows. His gaze then shifted to the side where crates lined the walls and rose almost as high as the ceiling. 

Originally, the now port was once the secret laboratory of Professor Emma, an ARMs Meister. No one, except for the professor and her fellow workers, knew how the place came into being. Not even the royal family, whose castle stood above the laboratory, knew about its existence. 

The secret had been found out twenty years ago when the trio stumbled upon a book called _Metal Bird_. It was the professor's dream to build a machine that could ride the currents of the air. The trio gave her the book and she began building the machine almost at once with a zeal that could rival that of Zeikfried's plan to destroy Filgaia. 

All planning and building took place in this port. This is where the Protowing was born and later the Gullwing. Then tragedy struck. 

About four months after the defeat of Motherfried, the trio returned from their monster hunting and reported that the Gullwing was destroyed in a snowstorm up in the north. Emma wasted no time in retrieving the pieces of the Metal Bird. The pieces were brought to the laboratory and once again the Gullwing was reborn. It was dubbed the Gullwing II but they still called it the Gullwing as if it was the original. 

It lay dormant for these past twenty years since the trio had settled down into their normal lives. Now it took to the sky once again to carry the bringers of courage, hope, and love all over the world as it did in the days of yore. 

But of course it couldn't do all of that without the aid of humans to fuel it and to keep it in good flying shape. 

As soon as the group had exited the plane, various people dressed in black pants and blue shirts rushed about the plane, the golden horsehead of Zeldukes emblazoned on the back of their shirts along with the golden words, "Gullwing Maintenance Crew". Some of them began to shout orders and the rest obeyed. Ladders were hoisted up against the hull of the Metal Bird as some of the crew climbed them and started wiping down the plane. Two long pipes were connected to the aircraft; their purpose was to pump fuel into the plane. Hammers were clanking as some of them did an engine check. 

Zex looked curiously at them. "Who are they?" he asked Jill as he pointed at them.

Before Jill could answer, someone shouted, "Welcome back!"

All turned to see a middle-aged woman walking towards them. She wore a white blouse and black pants with a pink coat covering her thin frame. Her smile was bright showing perfectly aligned teeth and her dark brown eyes lit speculatively at them behind her thin black-framed glasses. Her hair was almost completely gray, peppered a little with her natural black.

She walked up to them and studied the visitors. "More guests I presume," she said with a cursory gaze. "I wonder if they'll be any room in the castle for more."

"Excuse me but who are you?" Zex asked politely, always the curious one. 

The old lady looked down at the boy and smiled. "Such a polite young one." She looked at Rosa who held onto the boy's hand. "I take it he's your son." It was a statement, not a question, but Rosa nodded, staring blankly to where she assumed the stranger was. 

The old lady studied her a moment, noticing her blank eyes. She was about to say something when Rudy interrupted. 

"Excuse me Professor Emma," he said, "but what is this talk about more guests?"

Professor Emma turned to the knight, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "It seems that Captain Bartholomew came carrying two passengers aboard his ship," she replied. "A bounty hunter with blonde curls and a wiry man."

Rudy blanched at the brief description. "Great," he muttered as he took an involuntary step back. "She's going to kill me!"

Surprised by Rudy's reaction, Jill asked, "Who are they?"

"Questions, questions, and more questions," Zed grumbled. "Can we forget about the questions a bit? I'm getting a little tired from carrying this luggage."

"Yes, of course," Jill agreed, "but I think a formal introduction should be made first." She hinted this at the professor. 

"Sorry!" Professor Emma exclaimed apologetically. "Where are my manners? I am Professor Emma, head ARMs Meister and archaeologist extraordinaire. I made this here Gullwing with the help of the other ARMs Meisters."

"So those people are ARMs Meisters?" Zex asked as he pointed at them.

Professor Emma shook her head. "No. As you can see by the words on the back of their shirts, they are the maintenance crew checking on the status of the Gullwing. This place is where we repair and refuel the plane. Originally, this place was a secret laboratory used by me." Zex nodded, satisfied by the answer. "Now tell me who are you folks?" the professor queried.

"The name's Zex!" the boy answered beaming. "This here's my mom, Rosa, and that's my dad, Zed." He pointed at the reformed demon holding the two suitcases.

"Nice to meet you," Professor Emma said politely. She then looked at Zed curiously. _There is something different about him, _she thought as she noticed the strange hair color the man had. _I wonder if he's related to Rudy in some way. _She shrugged the thought off. _I'll probably find out sooner or later._

"Well, the introductions are made," Jill said. "I guess it's time for us to be heading up. Rudy?" She turned to the knight.

"Why don't you go on ahead without me?" Rudy replied, smiling nervously. "I need to talk to Emma about our small ordeal up in the sky if you know what I mean." 

"Sure Rudy," Jill smirked knowing full well that the knight wanted to avoid the other guests that Emma described. She turned to her guests. "This way," she said as she led them to an elevator at the southern end of the hangar.

As they walked through the hangar, Zex decided to ask some questions about their surroundings. Being sheltered all his life, he was curious about many things. "What are in those boxes?" he asked curiously as he pointed at them near the end of the hangar.

Jill glanced at the crates then shrugged. "Parts for the Gullwing, I suppose." She then stopped as they had reached the elevator. "Next stop, the main floor of the castle."

Jill pushed a button to the side of the two metal doors that stood before them. The two doors opened revealing a small boxlike room. Jill entered followed by Zed with Zex and Rosa closely behind. The doors then automatically closed and soon they felt the structure rising to the upper level. 

"What is this thing?" Zex asked as he listened to the humming of the boxlike chamber rising.

"This is called an elevator," Jill smiled as she replied. "It's a machine that hoists or lowers people or things within a building." The elevator then shuddered into a stop and the doors opened automatically. 

Jill stepped out of the elevator and into one of the hallways of the castle. "Princess!" the guard who was stationed in the hallway greeted as he turned and bowed to her. "It's good to see you again."

"It's good to be home!" Jill agreed with a smile. 

Zed disembarked the elevator followed by the rest of his family. The section of the wall that had acted as a door for the elevator closed behind them, revealing a stone wall with crossed swords mounted on it. 

"Interesting," Zex mused as he went to study the wall, trying to find any signs of the elevator being there. "This is a strange place," he concluded finally as he went back to his mother.

"Don't worry," the princess assured the boy, "everything else is normal once we leave the laboratory behind." She then turned and started walking towards the door opposite the knight standing in the northeast corner. "I think it's time to see father," she said. "Come this way." She exited through the southeast door.

The others could only follow.

***

When Rudy saw Jill and the others leave, he turned to Emma. "Why are Jane and McDullen here?" he demanded a bit angrily.

"Calm down," Emma said soothingly. "It's not like they came here of their own free will."

Rudy glared at her. "Continue," he prompted a little edgily.

"They came bearing news about demon sightings," the professor replied. "Or so I've heard. One, disguised as a human, went to Court Seim asking for the Photosphere."

"So they sailed from Court Seim to bring us this news," Rudy murmured. "Typical . . ."

"But that's not all," Emma interrupted the knight's thoughts. "When they were sailing, they spotted another one near Rosetta Town heading towards an island south of the town."

Rudy suddenly became alarmed by this news. "South of Rosetta Town . . ." he thought to himself. "The ruins of Ka Dingel!" he exclaimed as he figured it out. "By the Guardians! The forbidden tower shall rise again!"

The next words Emma spoke sent a chill down the knight's spine. "It already has."

***

"We're home!" Jill announced as the group entered the throne room. 

"Welcome back princess," one of the guards stationed in the throne room greeted. "If you don't mind me asking, your highness, where is the captain?"

"He's still down in the hangar," the princess replied. "I believe he wants to avoid the visitors that Emma spoke to us about." The knight nodded in understanding. 

Jill then looked around the throne room while Zed placed their luggage down. "Where is father? I had thought he would be here to greet us." 

As if in answer to her mystery, a loud clattering could be heard in the direction that they had come from. "What was that?" Zex asked still clutching his mother's hand. 

Rosa cocked her head to the side as the clattering faded away. "Sounded like dishes falling on the floor," she replied. 

As if to confirm her answer, a shout was heard in the same direction. "That's your third time today, boy!" a gruff voice bellowed harshly. "You'll be staying in the kitchen for a very long time!"

"Sounds like someone has made the chef very angry," the princess sighed. "There goes dinner."

When Zex heard what Jill had to say about dinner, he became skeptical. "What do you mean there goes dinner?" he asked suspiciously. "We're not going to have any because the chef is angry?"

Jill turned to the boy and smiled. "No," she answered, "we are having dinner but it won't be as good than when the chef is in a good mood. Just to warn you though, his cooking is terrible when he's in a bad mood. Whoever is helping him isn't being a good help at all. I just hope that whoever is helping him would grow on the chef's good side very soon or else we'll be out of here before the week is through, with or without the staff."

Zex winced. "Sounds harsh," he whispered. 

"But I hope this won't affect mother's recovery," Jill added softly. She then turned when she saw someone coming from the door they had used to enter the throne room.

Jack limped through the doorway and planned on going to his room when he noticed others than the guards in the throne room. He smiled as he went to greet them. "You should have warned me of your coming," he said as he recognized Jill upon closer inspection.

"Father!" Jill ran up and hugged Jack. "It's good to see you again!"

"You've only been gone for about a week," Jack said as he hugged his daughter. They parted and Jack gazed at the visitors that she brought. "It's nice to see you again Zed, Rosa," he greeted when he recognized them. 

"It's been awhile, Jack," Zed returned. "I'm sorry to hear about Cecilia."

Jack shrugged. "It could be worse." He then saw a small child clutching Rosa's hand, staring up at him intently. "And who might this be?" Jack asked as he slowly knelt down to the boy's height. 

"The name's Zex," the boy answered. 

Jack raised an inquisitive brow. Zed saw his look and answered his silent question. "Zex is our son."

Jack started back in surprise. "What?!" he exclaimed as he studied the boy closely. 

Zex squirmed under the king's inquiring gaze. He twisted his white sash in one hand; his turquoise covered head lowered to avoid the king's stare. 

Jack took note of the boy's features. He dressed similarly like his father with the dark blue clothing and sword hung on back but strangely enough, he had no scarf around his neck, only a yellow bandana around his head and a white sash around his waist. His hairstyle was different as well, more wild than his father's, spiked up in all directions. But the resemblance was there. 

The king smiled. "You've raised a fine son, Zed," he said as he stood up slowly and looked at the reformed demon. 

Zed rubbed his head as he smiled awkwardly. "Not only me but Rosa as well. Without her, I would have strayed from the path of light." He stopped rubbing his head and looked at Rosa. "And besides, I had no clue on how to raise a child. It was a whole new experience for me." 

"I know the feeling," Jack agreed as he grinned at Jill. "Women seem to have a natural sense of these things."

"Speaking of women," Jill interrupted, "Professor Emma mentioned a bounty hunter that seemed to have shaken Rudy a bit."

"Oh her!" Jack exclaimed as he waved a dismissive hand. "He has a right to be afraid. You'll meet her soon, I think." 

As to confirm his words, new voices came from the eastern doorway of the throne room. "This castle is too big for my liking," a female voice complained. "Now where is that garden of theirs?"

"Perhaps we should ask one of the guards," a mild voice suggested. "There are plenty of them around."

A woman about Rudy's age adorned in a pink dress that flowed down to her ankles entered the throne room followed by a lean man dressed in black robes. The woman looked around, her curly blonde hair slightly bouncing, threatening to break free from the blue ribbon that held them together, smiled when she saw Jack. "Who needs guards when you found the ruler of the place?" she said as she went to the king. "Jack!" she called. 

Jack turned to the voice as well as his guests. "I see that you're lost Jane," Jack returned. 

"You could say that," Jane nodded. She then noticed Jill and mistaking her for Cecilia greeted, "Hello Cecilia. I see that you're looking healthy than what Jack had described to me."

Jill was speechless. That was the first time someone had mistaken her for her mother. Sure she looked exactly like her but still . . . 

Jack noticed her daughter's confusion. "Jill," he said as he motioned to her, "this is Jane Maxwell, former bounty hunter known as Calamity Jane." 

"It's nice to meet you," Jill bowed. "So you're the infamous Calamity Jane. I've heard so much about you from Rudy." _These two must be the guests Emma told us about. No wonder Rudy is afraid_, she thought to herself. 

Jane blushed when she heard Rudy's name but quickly retained herself. "So you're Jill," Jane said. "I have mistaken you for Cecilia. You look very much like your mother when she was young. You see, it's been awhile since I last visited this castle." She then looked around and saw Rosa, Zex, and Zed. "More guests?" she asked curiously.

"Yes," Jack replied. "This is Rosa, Zed, and their son, Zex. They came with Jill and the others."

"Zed. Zed. Why does that name sound familiar?" She studied the reformed demon with a scrutinizing gaze. "And you look familiar too."

"Maybe because he's the demon we ran into while we were in the Photosphere," McDullen said as if it were yesterday's news.

"That's right!" the bounty hunter exclaimed as she drew out her ARM and aimed it at Zed. 

"Hold that ARM Jane!" Jack shouted with authority. 

The knights that were in the throne room suddenly surrounded Jane, their swords drawn. Zed and Zex stood protectively in front of Rosa, their hands on the hilts of their swords. 

"What the hell is this?" Jane demanded as she glared at the knights around her. "He's a demon! And they deserve to die! Don't tell me you're protecting him?"

"As a matter of fact, I am," Jack responded calmly and firmly. He placed his cane in front of him as he stood regally, his face void of expression. Jill noticed that her father was acting the king now. And playing it well, it seems.

"As long as he is in my kingdom," Jack continued, "he is under my protection. No one is to harm him or his family. Is that clear Miss Maxwell?"

Jane clenched her teeth as she tried to suppress her anger. When she was back in control, she asked, "Why is he any different from the others? I thought you hated all demons especially after that incident a week ago."

Jack's face darkened when Jane mentioned 'the incident'. "That incident involved newer and powerful demons. Zed was an old enemy but he changed his ways," he replied. "All shall be answered at dinner tonight. That is all I will say on the matter. Now put up that weapon of destruction lest I'll let my guards wrench it away from you."

Jane glared at all the knights around her, then at Zed, and lastly at Jack. "I don't like this one bit," she growled softly, "but I'll comply," she bowed and added sarcastically, "_your most gracious majesty!_" She straightened up and holstered her ARM. "And you can forget about dinner," she added harshly, "because I'm not going. I don't want to share a meal with a demon."

"Jill," the king said while continuing to stare at Jane, "would you kindly show Miss Maxwell and McDullen to the garden? Perhaps its tranquility shall ease her temper."

"As you wish, father," Jill complied. "Come along," she told Jane and McDullen as she walked towards the door the pair had entered from, "the garden is this way." 

McDullen followed obediently but stopped and turned when he found out Jane wasn't following him. "Milady?" he called softly.

Jane turned slowly all the while keeping her gaze on the king. Then her gaze shifted to Zed as she finished the turn. Her gaze held no love for the demon. McDullen knew that gaze and quickly grabbed Jane's arm. "We must be going, Madam," he said as he pulled her towards the door before she decided not to obey the king's wish. They disappeared into the doorway leaving the others.

Everyone sighed in relief when the bounty hunter and her steward left the room. Zed and Zex released their hold on their swords and the knights sheathed their own swords while returning to their posts. Jack grabbed a passing knight by the shoulder.

The knight turned. "Yes, your majesty?"

"Go fetch the royal pennant," he told the knight.

The knight bowed. "As you wish," he said before leaving the throne room to do what he was ordered to do.

Jack turned to Zed and his family. "I'm sorry you had to endure that," he apologized to them. "Jane could be stubborn at times. Old habits die hard."

"And old wounds reopen," Zed added softly. Jack nodded and an eerie silence ensued.

The knight then returned carrying a pole from which the royal banner of Adlehyde was hanging. "I've returned, your majesty," the knight bowed while holding the pole. 

Jack turned to the knight. "Very good," he said then turned to Zed. "Since there are no rooms left in the castle for more guests, I've decided to let you live in the town. There's a house at the foot of the castle that is vacant. Shall we get going?"

He started walking towards the direction of the town followed by the knight holding the pole high. Speechless and a bit surprised, Zed and his family could only follow.

***

__

It's been a while, Cecil thought as he climbed up to the third floor where his parents' room was located. _How shall I greet her?_

He debated until he found himself standing in front of his parents' bedroom. "No turning back now," he whispered as he took a breath and opened the door. He entered the bright-lit chamber, carefully closing the door behind him. 

"Who's there?" a sweet melodic voice called from the chamber.

Cecil was a bit surprised that his mother could hear the soft click of the door shutting. He smiled then knowing that Cecilia had overcome her blindness, developing her other senses to compensate for her darkness. "It's me, mother," the prince replied, "Cecil."

Cecilia sat by the window, her short hair gleaming as the midday sun shone through the window. She wore a loose plain gown of pale green that ran down to her ankles, the sleeves long and wide. She turned her head towards the prince's voice and Cecil saw that she still wore the bandage around her head covering her eyes. If it weren't for that bandage, Cecil would see that the color of her eyes would mirror the sky.

The queen smiled as she greeted, "Welcome back, my son." 

Cecil pulled up a chair next to his mother and sat down. He then took a hold of Cecilia's hand and asked, "How are you feeling today, mother?"

Cecilia squeezed her son's hand as she replied, "I'm fine, a bit weak, but fine." She turned to the window. "The sun's warmth tells me it's a beautiful day outside. I wish I could venture out into the garden to enjoy nature's beauty through my other senses."

"Then why don't you?" Cecil asked. "It is a beautiful day outside with the wind blowing and the sun shining. Don't tell me you stay in this room all day? Is that all you do? Witness the world's turning from this window?"

Cecilia sighed. "It's not so easy as you think, my son," she said as she turned again to Cecil. "Your father has a kingdom to rule and without me beside him, he has twice the workload. Oh, he comes once in a while to check up on me and I appreciate that but he can't play two roles at once. Do you not notice anything different about your father?"

Cecil shrugged his shoulders. "I have not seen him yet. I came straight to you to see how you were doing. It must be lonely being here by yourself only with the wind and the birds greeting you."

"Yes it is," Cecilia agreed as she turned once again towards the window. Outside the window, the leaves of a nearby tree rustled in the light breeze. Two birds of light-brown feathers chirped to each other on one of the branches before deciding to fly away. 

Seeing that his mother was lost in thought, Cecil decided to leave. "I must be going." He stood up and turned to leave but Cecilia held onto his hand.

"Go to where?" she asked as she turned away from the window. "You've just arrived. Come stay awhile. I would enjoy your company."

"As you wish, mother," Cecil replied as he sat back down next to his mother. Then a sudden thought occurred to him. "Why don't we take a walk in the garden? It's a beautiful day, as you said, to take a walk in the garden."

Cecilia was a bit hesitant. The doctor had warned her not to move too much lest she weakened herself. She had walked short distances around the castle for the past week since her recovery but never tried to walk long distances. 

"What's wrong, mother?" Cecil asked when he saw his mother's troubled expression.

Cecilia turned her head towards the window and sighed. "I would love to go but the doctor said---"

"Forget about the doctor!" Cecil exclaimed which took Cecilia by surprise. Seeing her reaction, Cecil calmed himself before continuing. "Forgive me for my outburst, mother, but this may well be the last time we'll have together so why not spend it outside in the garden on a beautiful day like this? This may aid you in your recovery as well."

Cecilia thought for a moment. She felt the warmth of the sun on her skin and heard some birds chirping out in the distance. A cool breeze blew briefly, rustling the leaves of the trees in its wake. It was a beautiful day. She squeezed her son's hand and smiled as she turned her head towards him. "I think I shall go after all," she said coming to a decision. "If you would be so kind to help me along the way?"

Cecil beamed at his mother's decision. "Of course I'll help you!" he exclaimed as he stood up. 

Cecilia followed suit, albeit, slowly. She gasped softly as her torso flared in pain for a brief moment at the movement as it always had. She leaned against her son's strong arm as the pain relented. But with each step, the pain would flare again. "My son," she said, "would you so kindly pass me my staff? It's on the table."

"Your staff?" Cecil asked perplexed.

"Yes, my staff," Cecilia replied with a smile. "I use it on my small walks to help 'see' my way and to support my weak body much like your father uses his cane to aid him in walking."

"I see," Cecil said as he gently placed Cecilia's hands on the chair's back to support herself. "Wait here, mother, while I fetch it." He went to retrieve the staff, which lay on top of the table, its oaken surface smooth and soft. The prince lifted it up and was surprised to feel how light it was. He then went back to his mother and placed the staff in her hands. "Here you go, mother," he said. 

"Thank you," Cecilia said gratefully as she leaned against the staff. The staff was about an inch taller than her, her fingers wrapped around the smooth dark wood as if she was afraid to let it go, her cheek caressing the surface. After a few moments of communal with her staff, she held out a hand to her son. "Would you mind leading the way? It would speed up our walk."

"Of course, mother," Cecil obliged as he took her hand. Carefully, he began leading her towards the door, maintaining a firm grip on her hand.

Cecilia leaned very heavily on her staff while her son led the way. She sometimes would wince as she walked a stab of pain erupting in her torso every so often. "It might take awhile for us to reach the garden," she warned her son softly as they slowly made their way to the door. 

"It's all right, mother," Cecil said, patting her hand as he helped her along the way. "We have all morning unless you want me to carry you." 

Cecilia adamantly shook her head. "No," she responded firmly. "I'm tired of being treated as a child or as an elderly woman. All this attention bothers me."

"Very well, mother," Cecil said softly, a bit surprised by her words. Then the vision he saw back in Saint Centour during dinner flashed in his mind. _Was the vision meant for me?, _he mused silently as they finally exited the room. _No!_, he thought fiercely as he shook his head in denial. _The vision clearly depicted father! Is this how it is? How he spends his time with her?_

"What's wrong, Cecil?" his mother asked when she felt a slight movement in the air. 

Cecil was a bit shocked by her question. _How does she know that something is bothering me?_ Then he smiled as he figured it out._ Must have been when I shook my head. Amazing. She could feel the slight movements of the area around her. _"Nothing is wrong, mother," he lied unable to admit his feeling of guilt to her. "I was just thinking." 

Cecilia knew that he was lying but merely nodded. She thought of how Cecil reminded her of Jack when he could not come to terms with his past actions. She knew that her son was dealing with his feeling of failure towards her. She was about to say something to ease his sense of grief but stopped when she felt her son halt.

Cecil knitted his brows as he looked down the steps that led to the second floor of the castle, then he glanced back at his mother. Cecilia was panting softly, a glaze of sweat glistening on her forehead. She was bent over her staff, her hold on Cecil's hand loosening as she tried to recover her breath. "Are you all right, mother?" he asked worriedly. "Maybe this was a bad idea . . ." His voice trailed off as he silently berated himself for suggesting such a venture in her current state.

Cecilia noticed her son's trailing voice and quickly gripped his hand hard to arouse him from drowning in his self-pity. Cecil was startled by the grip. He looked at his mother and saw grim determination writ on her face. "Mother . . ." Cecil began.

"Cecil," Cecilia interrupted tightly, "stop wallowing in your self-pity. You're acting just like your father when he was young and foolish. I thought he taught you better." Her features then softened as she continued. "But then again, maybe not. Son, do you think I blame you for what happened to me?"

Cecil looked at her face and upon seeing the bandage that covered her eyes, he felt a pang of guilt. With a sigh, he replied softly, "Yes." He lowered his head, feeling ashamed of himself. "If only I could have seen that arrow . . ." he continued miserably. 

Cecilia frowned at her son's answer. She would have slapped some sense into him if she could see his face but there was always an alternative, rapping sharply with her staff against the hand she held. She heard a sharp intake of breath revealing that she had hit the mark. "Now listen!" she said striking her staff to the floor for emphasis. "Could have, would have . . . That's all in the past now! You should be embracing the future, not pushing it away just because of that one incident." She then pulled her son closer and looked up to where she presumed his face was. "I've accepted my fate," she continued softly. "Why can't you?"

__

Yes, why can't I?, Cecil thought as he looked down at her. He scowled when he saw his answer. The bandage! That piece of cloth that covered his mother's eyes was beginning to irk him! He let go his mother's hand and moved to undo the bandage. 

Cecilia, thinking that he was walking away, went to grab his hand but felt it pushed away. "If you have truly accepted your fate," she heard her son whisper as she felt something behind her head where the bandage was tied together, "you wouldn't be wearing this accursed cloth that is hiding your eyes."

Cecil finished untying the bandage and pulled it away from Cecilia's face. He then smiled as he lifted her face to gaze into her beautiful azure eyes that did mirror the cloudless sky though they looked blankly back at him. But that didn't matter to him as long as he saw life flash within those eyes. "Did anybody ever tell you that you have the most dazzling eyes anyone has ever seen?" he asked as he took her hand again. "You shouldn't hide their beauty."

Cecilia laughed softly. "You sound almost like your father," she smiled. "But we should stop wasting our time here talking about my eyes. The Guardians know how long we've been standing here! Morning may have slipped away."

"Of course!" Cecil exclaimed as he turned around. He then scowled as he looked down at the stairs again. He turned back towards his mother and asked tentatively, "Have you tried walking down the stairs, mother?"

"Once," Cecilia answered simply. "It took me a while though. But it's not as hard as climbing back up."

"Then we'll take this one step at a time," Cecil smiled. "I don't want you to push yourself too hard, mother." He took two steps down, then waited on the second step as his mother placed her staff on the first step and climbed down. Cecil still clutched her hand in his. "One step at a time," he reiterated as they slowly continued to climb down the stairwell.

***

"So you want me to add weapons and defense systems in case you get attacked again?" Emma asked Rudy. The knight captain had just finished explaining the situation to her.

"That's right," Rudy nodded. "If it weren't for Zed showing up at the right time, the Photosphere's laser cannons would have blown us away. Besides," he added as he looked up at the slightly battered plane, "we might need to infiltrate the Photosphere from the air. How can we do that task when we can't even get near the thing? Zed would be having trouble protecting us as we get closer and we need him near full strength when we do get inside the sphere." 

Emma nodded in understanding. "All right," she said. "I'll see what I can do. I must warn you though that it will take a while to modify the Bird much like the last time we modified it."

"More like rebuilt it," Rudy muttered darkly, his eyes becoming distant.

He remembered that day well, the day the Gullwing had crashed in Arctica. They had just left the castle, left the new demons behind, and were flying towards Adlehyde. A snowstorm was brewing as they left but before they could leave the ring of mountains that surrounded Arctica Castle, the snowstorm suddenly intensified. 

The gale winds tossed the Metal Bird as if it were a kite caught in a turbulent wind. He had tried to control the Gullwing but the snowstorm was too violent. All he remembered was the feeling of tumbling in the air and seeing the whirling snow approach them quickly as the plane plummeted to the earth. 

"Must have been a very powerful snowstorm to have made the Gullwing crash," Emma said cutting into Rudy's thoughts. "I was amazed that you guys survived at all, I mean with the condition the Gullwing was in." 

"I know," Rudy agreed softly. 

Both of the Gullwing's wings had been cut off from the plane along with the tail. The hull was split down the middle, cutting the Bird in half. The cockpit was slightly damaged much to Emma's relief. The windshield and several of the windows were fractured and the seats were in slight disarray. But they had survived. Rudy didn't know if it was by fate or by the Guardians' protection.

"I'd better start working then." Emma turned and smiled at Rudy. "Besides, I don't want to end up rebuilding it again." Her smile then became a grim line. "But I never tried this type of thing before especially with a weapons system. It'll be hard implementing ARMs into the Gullwing without a psychic mind to operate them. This may take a lot of time." 

"Take all the time you need. We'll be staying here a while looking for an ancient artifact. I appreciate what you are doing Emma," Rudy smiled.

"No problem!" the professor exclaimed as she returned the grin. "It's for the fate of the world after all."

Rudy chuckled. "That it is. I guess I'll be going now. I just hope Jane isn't around when I show up."

"Good luck," Emma said. "You'll need it."

Rudy chuckled again and waved a farewell before turning towards the elevator. _You've got to face her sooner or later_, he thought as he approached the elevator. _It's a matter of how she'll react._ He stepped onto the elevator and the metal doors closed automatically. Then the elevator lifted him to either a touchy reunion or an enraged one.

***

When Jane stepped onto the cobblestone path of the garden, her anger quickly dissipated. "It's lovely!" she exclaimed as she ran into the garden. She stopped and bent down to pick up a white flower. "Such beauty," she murmured as she gazed at it, twirling it in her fingers.

"It is indeed quite beautiful," McDullen said as he gazed around. Many trees dotted the landscape but not so much as to turn the garden into a forest. Small shrubs lay around the foot of some trees while others hugged the path. Vines ran up the walls of the castle desperately reaching out towards the top where they could be nearer to the nourishing sun. Flowerbeds were plentiful, most of them staying near the benches and around the fountain. Small white butterflies flew among them, drinking their nectar while birds crooned up in the treetops. It seemed that the garden glowed with a life of its own. 

McDullen now understood the beauty of what Filgaia was like long ago. With this thought in mind, he went to a marble bench that was resting under a tree near the path and sat on it. "Such greenery," he commented speculatively giving voice to his thought. 

"It's hard to believe Cecilia created all of this," Jane agreed. She closed her eyes as she reveled in the flower's scent. "I wish all of Filgaia were like this instead of a barren wasteland. A barren wasteland," she added dejectedly, "where one must fight in order to survive." She threw the flower away and it drifted along the breeze finally falling into the fountain where it floated upon its crystalline surface. 

Jill remained silent as she walked over to a nearby tree where a couple of doves were crooning. She held out a hand towards them and both flew towards her, one landing on her finger while the other landed on her shoulder. "Filgaia may never be green again but at least we still have each other," she said as she stroked the dove's chest. The other dove on her shoulder slept contentedly. "Without each other, Filgaia will truly be a barren wasteland."

Jane smiled at the thought. "I guess you're right," she said. She glanced at the princess who smiled in return. 

Then Jill lifted her hand, urging the dove to fly. The dove spread its wings and flew into the sky; the other dove following shortly when it found that it was all alone. "The key to survival," the princess said as she watched them fly into the horizon, "is each other."

***

"So this is where we're going to stay?" Zed asked as he studied the building. 

The house was structured like all the houses in Adlehyde, with its brown roofs and doors. It was a one-story structure with three windows lined up to the left of the door. Flowerbeds surrounded the home, which Zex eyed in curiosity for he never seen many flowerbeds in one place before. "Feels like home already," Zed nodded in approval when done scrutinizing the building. 

"I'm glad you feel that way," Jack smiled. He then took the banner much to the knight's dismay. "Here, take this," the king offered as he handed Zed the pole, "and place it by your door."

"Why?" Zed asked puzzled as he placed one luggage down and took the shaft.

"This banner is a sign to my people that you are honored guests of mine," the king explained, "and are under my protection. It's better than having guards at your new home, wouldn't you say?"

"I guess so," the demon said. "Thank you. I don't know how to thank you enough."

"You can show it by coming to dinner tonight," Jack replied. "You and your family are invited but on one condition: you must leave your weapons behind. I will not tolerate violence in my castle."

"It's done," Zed nodded. "You can count us being there tonight."

"Very well," Jack grinned. "I'll see you at dinner then." The king waved a farewell before leaving them. The knight followed silently, feeling empty-handed now with the royal pennant gone.

When the king and his knight left, Zed planted the pole next to the door, the banner flying listlessly in the breeze. The demon then took the luggage he had placed down. "Let's start unpacking," he said as he entered the house followed by his son leading his wife.

***

Rudy entered the throne room at the same time Jack and the knight returned from their excursion into town, the knight bowing to the king before resuming his post. "Decided to visit your people for awhile?" Rudy asked as he strode up to the king.

"Decided to say your greetings to Jane?" Jack countered with a grin. 

"All right," Rudy replied holding his hands up in defeat, "you got me. It's bad to put off my encounter with her since I've been avoiding her all these years. Any longer and she might as well kill me! That answers your question. Let's hear yours."

"I went to town to show Zed and his family the house that they'll be living in during their stay here in Adlehyde," the king replied. "There's no room to accommodate more guests here in the castle. And besides, I think Jane would kill Zed in his sleep if he were staying here. He's much safer in town."

"She's still the bounty hunter even though she claims to be retired," Rudy sighed as he shook his head in dismay. "Sounds like she hasn't changed one bit. Where is she by the way?" 

"Jill took her and McDullen to the garden," Jack answered. "I was heading there next. Want to join me? Maybe you could tell me all your adventures up till now."

"Why not?" Rudy shrugged his shoulders. "I'll be glad to tell you everything." He stepped back and bowed as he motioned Jack to go ahead. "Lead on," he said.

Jack limped towards the northwest door where a knight stood guarding. "But," Rudy said as he pointed towards the eastern door, "I think it's faster if we take those stairs."

Jack stopped and turned back to look at the knight captain. "I need to check on Cecilia first," he explained melancholy. "She gets lonely once in a while." 

"I see . . ." Rudy nodded in understanding. "Please," he said motioning for Jack to resume walking, "we don't want to keep her waiting, now do we?" He grinned reassuringly and Jack couldn't help but return the grin. The king gave a quick nod before he turned and resumed his small trek with Rudy falling behind him.

The knight that stood guard at the northwest passage bowed before moving out of the way. "Does she stay up in her room all day?" Rudy asked curiously as they passed the knight and went towards the stairs.

As they began climbing the steps, Jack replied, "Yes, but sometimes she takes small walks around the third floor. Taking those walks exhausts her quickly. I'm not sure if she could climb down to the first floor. It's hard for me as it is to rule the kingdom without her by my side."

They stepped onto the landing of the second floor at the same time that Cecilia and Cecil finished climbing their way down from the third floor. "Father!" Cecil exclaimed when he saw them.

"Cecil?" Rudy blinked in surprise. "Cecilia?"

"What are you doing here?" Jack demanded angrily at Cecilia. "You should be up in---" His voice got caught in his throat when he noticed her pale blue eyes. "Your bandage . . ." he whispered, his eyes caught within the cerulean orbs.

"Doesn't she look better without it?" Cecil asked with a smile.

"Not better, but beautiful," Jack said gently as he took his wife's hand from his son. He gazed into those orbs for a moment longer, then realized what he was doing. His earlier outburst returned. "You're too weak to come down here, let alone to walk this far! You should be up in our room resting as the doctor ordered!" he reprimanded. 

"It's my fault, father," Cecil replied sheepishly, trying to shift the blame to himself. "I convinced mother to come with me to the garden."

"No," Cecilia shook her head as she tried to stand up to her husband. "I chose to go of my own free will. I don't want to feel like a caged bird in this castle. It's time for me to experience some freedom."

"But," Jack protested, "the doctor said not to move too much until your wound fully heals. Do you want to reinjure yourself?"

"I won't reinjure myself," the queen stated firmly becoming annoyed by his act of concern. She glared at her husband, her blank blue eyes slightly flaring in anger. "Do you have a problem with it, Jack?"

"If you feel that way," Jack began, calming her, "then I have no objections. I'm just worried about your health, that's all." He then lifted her hand. "Since you are going to the garden, I'll escort you there. I was planning to head there anyway."

Cecilia nodded wearily, her battle won. "Very well," she said as she leaned on her staff, "lead the way."

Jack smiled as he looked down on her fondly. She was never the sort to quit so easily. "I think it's much shorter if we go downstairs and take the stairs in the eastern hallway," he suggested. 

"Please no," Cecilia objected, her slightly flaring torso a reminder of her ordeal on the stairs. "I'm tired from just climbing down these steps and it's too tedious for me."

"As you wish," Jack said. "Come. I don't want to keep Jane waiting."

"That makes both of us," Rudy muttered, "but first things first." The others looked at him curiously. "Since it's almost lunchtime, I think it's best that we have a picnic in the garden!" Rudy exclaimed with a smile. "This should pacify Jane's anger somewhat. I can pick up a couple of flowers on the way as well," he added thoughtfully. 

"I don't think . . ." Jack began.

"Sure it is!" the knight interrupted the king's thought. "And don't say that I'm trying to avoid Jane because frankly, I'm not. It'll be nice to give her a bouquet of flowers to show that I have not forgot about her all these years." He grabbed Cecil's arm. "Let's go Cecil!" he exclaimed as he dragged the prince towards the stairs.

"But ---!" Cecil protested as he was dragged away. Soon both were gone from sight but the royal couple could still hear their son's protests echoing down the stairs.

Jack sighed. "Sometimes I wish Rudy hadn't changed. He could be so impulsive at times!" He then looked down at Cecilia. "I guess we can go ahead to the garden." Cecilia nodded and they both started to walk south down the hall.

They turned a corner, knights bowing slightly at them as they passed by. "We hardly spend anytime together like now," Cecilia said trying to get a conversation going.

"I know," Jack replied softly. "But today we can make an exception. Our children arrived safely and they brought friends from Saint Centour."

"You mean Zed is here?" Cecilia asked in surprise. They were now passing the doorway leading to the battlements of the castle. Cecilia could feel the sun's warmth on her face and the wind blowing through her hair as they stepped onto the parapet.

"Yes," Jack answered her question, "along with Rosa and their son Zex."

"They have a son?!" Cecilia sputtered before suddenly going into a coughing fit.

Jack stopped and patted her back. "Are you all right?" he asked in concern. "I guess that surprised you a bit too much. I'll try to be subtler next time."

"Yes, you should," Cecilia agreed when she caught her breath. They then resumed their walk, turning at a corner, walking now along the front ramparts of the castle. "So tell me about their son," Cecilia said.

"You'll meet him tonight during dinner," Jack informed her. "There we can learn all of what transpired during their journey. It's a lovely day and I don't want to ruin it by talking of wars and demons. I just want to spend the day among loved ones and friends."

"Spoken like a true king," Cecilia smiled as she squeezed her husband's hand.

Jack returned the squeeze as they continued their walk, the rhythmic tapping of their staffs echoing in the air as the wind gently blew dried leaves around their feet, bringing a sense of calm to them both. 

***

Rudy and Cecil stared aghast at the scene before them. Cooks were running around everywhere carrying small buckets of water as they tried to extinguish the small fires that seemed to flare up unexpectedly. Others were carrying plates full of food to the tables while others carried barrels from the wine cellar. Pots were boiling, knives were chopping, and ladles were stirring. 

And amidst all this noise was the head chef who was shouting orders to the cooks but he seemed to pay more special attention to a redheaded boy.

"Work faster, boy, faster!" the chef shouted at the redheaded boy who was washing and rinsing a huge pile of pots and pans. 

"Yes sir!" Galen exclaimed nervously. It was hard scrubbing the grease and oil off the pans since they tend to stick firmly at their bottoms. His hands were wrinkled from washing dishes, pots, and pans since his run-in with the king. He sighed as he placed another washed pan to the side where the other pots and pans were drying off. _Must work harder so I can get the hell out of here!_, he thought determinedly. 

Cecil tore his gaze away from the racket and turned to Rudy. "Why did we come here Rudy?" he whispered into the knight's ear. 

"We are here to get food for our little picnic in the garden but it seems the chef is in a foul mood," Rudy replied softly. "And you know what that means."

Cecil groaned, his stomach lurching at the thought. "We'd better make lunch ourselves or should I say meals instead of lunch. We'd be sick to our stomachs if we eat his foul tempered food that we won't even have the strength to search for this staff."

Rudy nodded. "Right. Let's go over to the pantry and start making some sandwiches." 

Both went over to the pantry at the back of the kitchen, which was dangerously close to where the head chef was standing. They were about to reach it when the head chef suddenly turned in their direction. "What are you planning to do?" he growled at them, eyes and nose flaring. He pointed a cleaver at them, its sharp edge gleaming in a nearby fire of a stove. 

Both slowly turned towards the angry chef. "He's angrier than usual," Cecil whispered from the corner of his mouth. 

Rudy nodded then smiled at the chef. "Chef Valbuen! It's been a while! We were going to help ourselves to some lunch. Now if you'll excuse us . . ." Rudy motioned for Cecil to go to the pantry and Cecil went.

"Oh no you don't!" Valbuen threw his cleaver at the pantry door. It twirled through the air and embedded itself on the door. "No one goes through my pantry without _my _permission!" 

Cecil stopped when he saw the cleaver. Any closer and it would have been his head that got cleaved from his body. He then turned angrily at the chef. "You dare attack your prince?" he shouted striding boldly towards the large man. "I am your prince and I have a right to these pantries!" All activity in the kitchen seem to cease as they watched, even the red-haired boy. Pots continued to boil and the water continued to run but knives stopped chopping and ladles stopped stirring.

Chef Valbuen glared at the prince. "Even though, your highness, I cannot allow anyone to come near these pantries. It's bad enough that I was robbed this morning by this child," he pointed at the dishwasher, "but for him to work for me as punishment for his crime, I cannot tolerate! He should be down in the dungeon! It's children like him that grow up to become murderers and thieves!" 

"Who placed him here then?" Cecil asked calmly, his stern face unwavering.

"Your father!" Valbuen growled as he balled his hands into fists. "The wisest of all kings and he sends this boy to me!" He snorted. "I think that wound of his has addled his mind."

"Don't you dare speak of my father that way!" Cecil cried as he glared at the chef, his hand inching towards the hilt of his sword. 

The chef noticed this and snickered. "Like father, like son. Both of you solve problems by using your sword." He smirked as he saw Cecil forcefully move his hand away from his sword. The prince clenched his teeth as he continued to glare at the chef. His temper was rising steadily with each passing second.

Rudy quickly intervened before anything else happens. "Try to remember your princely training, Cecil," Rudy whispered softly to the angered prince before turning to the chef. "You've served long under Jack and Cecilia's rule, Valbuen. They brought this kingdom from the rubble that was the Demon War to prosperity. They've been wise in their rulings. They gave you this job, Valbuen, when you were just a beginner chef and look where you are now! Don't you remember? They gave you a chance, _a chance_, Valbuen! You should give this boy a chance as well." The knight chuckled. "You may never know if he's the one to take over your position one day." 

Valbuen sighed, the anger dissipating ever so slightly from his visage. "Forgive me," he apologized as he bowed to Cecil. "I have forgotten what I have learned these past years."

The prince looked at the chef and smiled, remembering the lesson he had relearned with his mother. "Yes, we do forget the things we've learned," he agreed. "But we must keep reminding ourselves of these things or else we go back to being what we were before we learned these lessons."

Rudy clapped his hands together. "Now that's settled, we should be making our lunch now." He headed towards the pantry. He stopped when he felt a large hand on his shoulder. He turned to see the chef beaming at him.

"Lunch is on me," Valbuen announced. Rudy looked nervously at Cecil who just shrugged and grinned sheepishly. "Don't worry," Valbuen assured them when they saw their looks. "I'm in a good mood right now! My cooking won't kill you!" He let out a heartfelt laugh as he went on his merry way to prepare their lunch. "Everyone back to work!" he bellowed as he put on his apron and took a large knife in his hand and started slicing a roll of bread. The kitchen then resumed to its normal activity. 

"I guess I can pick some flowers while we're waiting," Rudy informed Cecil. "I'll be right back." Cecil nodded and Rudy left the kitchen. 

The prince yawned as he idly watched the cooks dashing here and there, stirring soups, baking bread, kneading dough . . . He soon noticed the boy washing diligently, his hands raw from the hot water. Cecil strode over to the boy. "How long have you been working?" he asked him gently. 

Without breaking his stride, the boy answered, "Ever since this morning." He placed his recently rinsed pan to the side and next took a pot. 

"Since this morning, eh?" Cecil said. He then turned to Valbuen. "Isn't it time for this boy to take a break?" he asked the head chef.

"I was about to do that," Valbuen said without looking up from his work. "Take a break Galen."

The boy beamed at the order. "Thank you sir!" he exclaimed as he turned off the water and wiped his wrinkled hands on his apron. He then jumped down from the stool he was standing on and ran towards the northeast door but before he went through it, he stopped. 

"What's wrong Galen?" Cecil asked when he noticed the boy stopped.

Galen turned and looked at the prince innocently. "I don't know this place very well," he whispered. "I just want to find the Boss. I don't know where she is though."

Cecil smiled. "Why don't you come with us? Maybe we'll bump into this 'Boss' of yours on the way."

"Really?" Galen asked in astonishment and when Cecil nodded, Galen beamed. "Thank you!" He then added as an afterthought, "Your highness." He bowed. 

Cecil knelt down and placed a hand on Galen's shoulder. "Call me Cecil instead," he grinned. "I really don't like formal titles. And while you're at it, you can take off that apron of yours."

"Right." Galen untied the apron and hung it on a nearby hook. He then looked at the chef. "How long is my break sir?"

Valbuen was placing the readied food into a basket. He then went over to Cecil, who stood up, and handed the basket to him. He then looked down at Galen. "Don't take too long," he answered the boy's question. "The more you dawdle, the more you wash. You got that?"

"Yes sir," the boy responded politely. 

"I see potential in you boy," the chef grinned as he turned away. "Maybe I'll start teaching you how to cook as soon as you mastered the art of washing."

Galen groaned. "I'm already a master of washing," he sighed as he looked at his wrinkled hands. 

Cecil laughed lightly. "Some things are not what they seem," he said. 

"I guess," Galen muttered. He then looked at the southwest door when he saw a blue-haired knight enter. He held a bouquet of flowers in his hand as he approached them.

"Is lunch ready?" the knight asked Cecil.

"Yes." Cecil showed him the basket. Rudy then looked at the boy by the prince's side. Cecil noticed his stare. "Oh!" he exclaimed as he pushed the boy forward. "This is Galen. He'll be coming with us." 

Galen looked up at the knight. _He looks like the person the Boss described to us when she's telling us her stories, _he thought. "How do you do?" he asked politely. 

"Great!" Rudy exclaimed. "So you're the new dishwasher. It's a tough job but someone has to do it. Are you on break?" 

Galen nodded. "You don't mind if I tag along, do you?" 

"No, not at all," Rudy smiled. "By the way, my name is Rudy."

Galen's eyes widened when he heard the name. _That was the name of the guy who can use ARMs! But it could just be coincidence. If only I remembered his last name! I guess I can ask him this question. _"Do you know a Jane Maxwell by any chance?" he asked curiously. 

"Jane?" Rudy said. "Sure I know her. These flowers are for her actually. You can find her in the garden where we're heading right now." He then began walking towards the northeast door. "Let's go before these flowers lose their luster. I don't want to give Jane limp flowers. She'll start shooting me!" An expression of panic lit fleetingly across Rudy's face.

Galen laughed at that expression and Cecil caught in the laughter. Rudy rubbed his head and laughed as well as they exited the kitchen, their laughter echoing down the corridor.

*** 

Jane sat against a tree with her hands folded behind her head. A gentle breeze blew through the garden, the leaves of the surrounding trees rustling in its wake. The former bounty hunter stared up at the cloudless sky and the sun that shone brightly directly above, showing that it was noontime. Jane's eyes started to droop as she yawned. "So quiet and beautiful," she murmured as her eyes closed. 

Jill sat on the fountain's edge, watching fallen leaves float gently along the rippling surface of the crystalline water. She placed a hand in the water and scooped some of it out, watching it slip down slowly between her slender fingers. 

She smiled as she remembered a time when she was still young, of how she and her mother and brother would spend their time in the garden together. She stared into the pool as if she was staring back in time. 

She and her brother would run around the garden, chasing every bird or butterfly in glee. She remembered when Cecil fell during one of his chases and he scraped his knee. He cried then and their mother came to the rescue. She would cast a simple healing spell and the scrape would disappear. _It's all right, _she would say. _Be careful next time._ Cecil then would stop crying and smiled as he hugged his mother. 

Then they would go to the fountain and their mother would sit at its edge while they sat on the ground. She would then embark on a story about the Guardians, the Metal Demons, the Elws, or the deeds of ancient heroes. Jill thought about the stories of those heroes.

There was her brother's favorite hero, Aidan Fenrir. An honorable knight who had founded the Knights of Fenril in Arctica, it's no wonder that Aidan is Cecil's favorite. Their mother also told a story of a sprite named Hodgepodge who united all the sprites against the demons during the first war. They were mostly used for scouting missions but when they were cornered, they fought alongside their human comrades with such ferocity that made the demons gain a new respect for them. 

And then there was her favorite hero or---to be more precise---heroine, Eri Lumin. It was she who had stumbled upon the discovery of the crest graph system of casting magic. Without her breakthrough, magic would still be cast by doing a ceremony involving a magic symbol drawn on the ground. Her discovery came just in time during the peak of the war where the Guardians, Elws, and Humans were at the edge of defeat. Spell casting became quick and efficient but not as powerful. 

Those past images then rippled away as the wind created small waves within the fountain. "Those were happy times," she sighed as she stood up. She saw Jane sleeping under one of the trees and McDullen staring idly at the white butterflies flying around the white flowers that sprouted everywhere. She raised her arms into the air as she stretched and breathed in the clean cool air. "Nothing like a walk in the garden to raise your spirits," she smiled.

"And to ease tempers," McDullen added mildly as he glanced at Jane. 

Jill suddenly felt the urge to laugh. McDullen looked at her in amazement. "Was it something I said?" he asked in puzzlement to Jill's laughter.

Jill stopped laughing as she wiped tears from her eyes. "No," she smiled. "I just felt like laughing. Mother's garden seems to have a certain affect on people. Like Jane, it has the power to ease tempers. I, on the other hand, feel calm and sometimes happy that I start to laugh for no apparent reason. It feels like this place is another world, a world free of worries and grief."

"I can feel that," McDullen nodded. "One would think that we should hear the noise from the town without but it's so quiet here. How did your mother accomplish in building this splendid garden?"

"I believe I can answer that question for you."

Both turned to see Jack and Cecilia walking down the cobblestone pathway. 

"Mother!" Jill exclaimed happily. "Father! What a surprise!"

"A surprise indeed," Jack smiled as he led Cecilia to a marble bench, opposite that of McDullen. "Sit here," he told her gently, moving her hand to the arm of the bench.

Cecilia felt the cool stone beneath her fingers as she sat down, a sigh escaping from her lips. She leaned wearily against the bench's back as she raised her head to the sky, basking in the sun's warmth, breathing in the fresh cool air. She then turned her head when she felt someone sitting beside her.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked her as he settled down besides her. 

"Tired from the walk," Cecilia replied softly, "but glad to feel the air blowing in my face and to smell the sweet aromas of the flowers around this beautiful garden."

Jill observed her mother as she spoke. There was something different about her. Then she found out what it was that bothered her. "Mother," she began, "your eyes, I mean, your bandage. . . When did you decide to take it off?"

"I didn't plan on taking it off until your brother decided to take it off for me," Cecilia smiled. "Why? Is there anything wrong?"

Jill shook her head. "No, no," she replied quickly. "As a matter of fact, you look better without it."

Cecilia nodded then stopped when she heard something unusual. Her ears then attuned to the sounds of the garden. She could hear the water spouting out from the fountain, birds chirping up in the surrounding trees, and that strange sound. "What's that sound?" she frowned as she tilted her head to one side to hear better.

"What sound?" Jack asked puzzled as he tried to listen as well. "I don't hear anything besides the water and the birds," he said when he didn't hear anything unusual.

Cecilia ignored her husband's comment as she concentrated on the sound. She knew that sound! It sounded like . . . "It sounds like someone is snoring!" she laughed.

McDullen and Jill were surprised by the comment. Then both turn to the sleeping Jane. Jack noticed their reaction and decided to take a look as well. 

He smirked when he saw the bounty hunter leaning against a tree, her eyes closed and her mouth slowly opening and closing as she snored softly. "I see that her temper has subsided a great deal. I think it's best to not bother her for now." He looked at McDullen. "Is she a light or heavy sleeper?"

McDullen thought for a moment. "It depends, I guess. I haven't really observed her sleeping habits, you know."

"I guess it doesn't matter," Jack said as he leaned back on the bench and placed an arm around Cecilia's shoulders. "Rudy will be here any minute now and that will surely wake her up!" 

"Wake whom up?" 

Jane's eyes snapped open when she heard the voice. She suddenly shot up, much to everyone's surprise, and ran along the cobblestone path towards the owner of the voice. "Took you long enough, Knight Captain!" she growled as she took out her ARM and pointed it at Rudy. 

"Hello Jane!" Rudy greeted nervously with a smile. He took an involuntary step back when he saw the ARM. "I see that you are well as can be."

"Cut the crap!" Jane shouted as she took deadly aim with her ARM. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your head off!"

"Let's be reasonable here!" Rudy exclaimed. "This here is a garden. I don't want to shed some blood in this beautiful place. We're in front of the monarchs of this kingdom and," he pulled Galen to the front, "we have a child here. You don't want to be a bad role model for him, now do you?"

"That's right Boss," Galen nodded. "You always told us how wonderful a man Rudy is. How you admire his quiet strength, his charming smile, his . . ." 

As he continued to list the admirable traits about Rudy, Jane's cheeks began to blush furiously. Her hand began to shake, nearly dropping her ARM in the process. "That's enough Galen!" Jane scowled interrupting the boy's listing. She glared at the boy menacingly. 

Galen knew that look. He yelped as he quickly hid behind Rudy. "I think I went a little overboard there," he whispered to himself. 

Rudy patted the boy on the head as he smiled. "At least you tried," he whispered to him. "Now I know what she likes about me." He then turned when he heard Jane yelling something at him.

"What Galen said is not true!" Jane exclaimed. "I despise you, Rudy Roughnight! You're the lowest creature of all Filgaia! I detest you metal boy!" She continued to rant about how she hates Rudy. "But most of all, I---" Rudy grinned as he pulled out the bouquet of flowers from behind his back and went over to Jane. "I . . . I . . ." the bounty hunter faltered when she saw the flowers, "I guess you haven't forgotten about me after all!" 

"Of course I haven't forgotten about you," Rudy said as he handed her the bouquet. "You were on my mind every single hour of every single day. I would have visited but my duties held me here."

"But Rudy, you were---ouch!" Jack rubbed his arm when he felt someone pinch him. He turned towards Cecilia and asked, "What was that for?"

"If you had continued with your comment," Cecilia explained, "Jane would be more upset. Understand?"

"I guess," Jack shrugged. Cecilia pinched him again. "Ow! Now what was that for?" he growled as he rubbed his arm again.

"Your incompetence to understand a woman's feelings," Cecilia replied. "I wonder why I married you in the first place if you can't understand a simple thing as that." Jack muttered something unintelligible but Cecilia ignored him. 

Cecil cleared his throat as he approached the group. "Sorry to interrupt your happy moment together," he looked particularly at Jane and Rudy, "but I believe it's lunchtime. Galen has to return to his dishwashing duties soon so I think it's best that we start setting up."

"Yes, of course," Rudy said sheepishly as he rubbed his head. "I've forgotten about that. Someone should pick a spot for our little picnic."

"Why not over there?" Jill suggested as she pointed to a small clearing behind the bench where Jack and Cecilia were sitting. A couple of trees stood there, adding some shade to the grassy clearing. 

"Perfect!" Cecil exclaimed. "Galen and I will set up lunch." He went to the clearing carrying the basket of food followed by Galen who held a neatly folded white blanket.

"Wait!" Jill called as she ran after them. "I'll help too!"

Cecil and Galen turned and waited for Jill to catch up with them. When she did, they continued their way to the clearing. 

McDullen stood up and joined Jane and the others. "So the whole group is back together again," he said. Jane gave him the flowers for him to hold. It was his job after all. "I wonder if the E.I.A is still in existence because we may need them again," he added afterwards. 

Jack shook his head. "Please McDullen. We're not here to discuss about battles and tactics. We're simply here to enjoy ourselves."

"How can you relax at a time like this?!" Jane shouted furiously. "The demons are out there strategically spreading their influence around Filgaia and you're here enjoying the day away!" 

"I don't like it as much as you," the king began, "that's why I requested that you come to dinner tonight to discuss this important matter." 

"With a demon?" Jane's temper was beginning to flare again. "No, thank you! I'd rather eat dirt!"

"But think of it this way," Rudy explained. "He's a demon and what better way to find out what they're up to then another demon? He may know something about them that we may have overlooked." 

Jane crossed her arms in answer and simply said, "No."

Rudy took her hand and Jane blushed. "Not even for me?" the knight captain smirked as he kissed her hand. 

Jane blushed even more. "Well . . . I . . . Maybe . . ." she faltered. Her tongue seemed to twist upon itself as she tried to find the right words to say. "If you put it that way . . ." she whispered as she hung her head down. She was defeated. No matter how hard she tried, she could not escape from Rudy's charms.

The knight captain grinned. "Good! Then I'll stop by your room to escort you to dinner." He looked at the steward. "No offense McDullen."

"None taken," the steward said. 

"Then it's settled!" Jack exclaimed as he slowly stood up from his seat. "Dinner tonight at seven in the dining hall next to the kitchen. No one is allowed to bring weapons." Rudy was about to protest but Jack held his hand up, stilling any further protest. "That includes you, Rudy, even though you are the Knight Captain of Adlehyde Guard. I'm sorry."

"As you wish, your highness," Rudy bowed. It was a direct order from the king himself and he must obey. 

"Very well then," Jack said. He turned and took Cecilia's hand and she slowly stood up. "They should be done setting up by now. Why don't we join them?" He and Cecilia led the way followed by Rudy and Jane and lastly by McDullen. 

The blanket was set and the food was spread about, ready to be devoured. Cecil, Jill, and Galen were already sitting on the ground when the rest of the group arrived. Jack led Cecilia to Cecil who immediately stood up and helped his mother unto the ground next to him. "So you've made sandwiches," Jack said as he lowered himself to the ground. He then reached for one.

"Actually," Rudy said as he sat next to the king with Jane following besides him, "the chef made it."

Jack's hand stopped right before he was about to grab a sandwich, a bewildered look on his face. He looked at Rudy and asked slowly, "Are you serious?"

"What's wrong?" a small voice asked. Everyone turned to see Galen happily eating a sandwich, his mouth full. "I don't find anything wrong with it." He swallowed and took another mouthful. 

Jack could only stare in amazement. He then was surprised to see his son take a sandwich and begin eating it. "Like Galen said," Cecil informed, "I don't find anything wrong with it." He quickly finished the sandwich and reached for another. 

"But . . ." Jack began.

"C'mon your highness!" Rudy exclaimed as he handed Jane a sandwich before taking one for himself. "There's plenty for everybody!" He took a bite out of his sandwich, chewed, and swallowed. "Delicious!" Everyone else, including Jane, Jill, and McDullen, nodded in agreement as they finished up their sandwiches and were going for seconds.

"But . . ." Jack began again. "The chef . . ." He then turned when he felt a tapping on his shoulder.

Cecilia's scowling face greeted him. "Stop stalling and give me a sandwich!" she demanded. "I can hear them chewing and it's making my mouth water. Stop being cautious!" She held out her hand. "Sometime this century, Jack!"

"Of course," Jack obliged quickly as he grabbed a sandwich and handed it to Cecilia. Cecilia took it gratefully and began eating it. Jack then took one for himself and took a bite. He chewed slowly, his face a mask of suspicion. He swallowed and his face lit up. "This is actually good!" he exclaimed. "But wasn't the chef in a bad mood awhile ago?"

"Yeah," replied Cecil, "but with a few choice words from Rudy, the chef's mood changed. How else would Galen join us if it weren't for him?"

"You're probably right," Jack said as he finished up his sandwich. He then turned to Cecilia who was waiting patiently for another sandwich, her hand held out. Jack placed another sandwich in her hand. 

"So Jane, do you find the garden to your liking?" Jack questioned as he took another sandwich as well.

"Yes, quite," replied Jane. She took a napkin from the basket and wiped her hands. "How did you accomplish in building such a beautiful sight?"

"I believe that was McDullen's question as well," Cecilia said as she finished her second sandwich. She held out her hand for another and Jack gave her one. "It's a long story and I'll try to explain as best I could." 

After eating her third sandwich, she embarked on her tale. She told them of their time when they went to the Elw Dimension to rebuild Rudy's arm. It was there that they saw how Filgaia was a thousand years ago, a land that was rich, green and fertile. During Rudy's operation, she had talked with Mariel about reviving their world into what Filgaia once was. 

Mariel explained that it was possible. That's what she's been doing in Rosetta but the land there was so dry and hard that her flowers have a hard time sprouting. Then Cecilia had suggested making a garden instead in memory of old Filgaia. 

There's a place within Adlehyde Castle that seem to be teeming with life, Cecilia had said. _Maybe I'll build it there. _

About a year after the trio's venture in Arctica Continent, Cecilia began working on the garden. Armed with the knowledge of some ancient forms of magic she had read from the abbey's Secret Library, the garden began to take shape. Trees began to sprout and grow at a tremendous rate; flowers bloomed all around along with the grass. Afterwards, birds began to nest among the trees and butterflies danced around the flowers. The garden was finally complete after many months of magical work. All that was needed to be done was to build the path, the fountain, and the benches. And that didn't need any magical feat to accomplish. 

"The only problem I had with making the garden was that it took all of my strength," Cecilia explained at the end of her tale. "As if creating it had drained some of my life away," she added softly.

"How did it weaken you?" Jane asked innocently. "Were the spells that powerful?"

Cecilia sighed. "Let me explain," she began. "There are four elemental crests that are the basis of magic: Geo, the Earth crest; Fray, the Fire crest; Wing, the Wind crest; and Muse, the Water crest. Magic is cast by combining two of these four elemental crests. But there are also three more crests that the abbey does not know." 

"Three more?" Jill questioned intrigued.

"Yes, three more," Cecilia nodded, "Din, the Thunder crest; Pure, the Holy crest, and Vile, the Evil crest. These crests are called secondary crests and are more powerful than the elemental crests."

"How do you know all of this mother?" Jill inquired. "Since they don't know any of this at the abbey." 

"There is a secret library in the abbey filled with books on the arts," her mother replied. "I've . . .," she paused as she struggled to say the next word, ". . . read some of them and learned some of the combinations to create the 'forbidden' magic, as it was called. Combine a secondary crest with an elemental crest and you create 'forbidden' magic."

"So you used this 'forbidden' magic to create the garden," Jane stated rather than asked and Cecilia nodded. "Must be real powerful," the bounty hunter added. "But why didn't you use it against the new demons?"

"I hadn't thought I would need to use destructive magic so I just memorized the combinations for creation magic," Cecilia replied. "Besides, if I did use it against them, I would have been weakened drastically with no chance of defending myself. This garden wasn't built in a day, you know. It took many months to create."

"And many hamburgers," Jack remarked with a smirk. He then saw Cecilia was about to pinch him again for that comment but he was ready. "Not this time," he said as he caught her hand by the wrist. 

"You didn't have to say that!" the queen whispered harshly under her breath as she tried to pull her hand away. 

"Well, it's the truth," Jack argued as he kept a firm yet gentle grip on Cecilia's wrist. "And then there was your pregnancy. I was afraid we would have a food shortage with your appetite."

"JACK!!!" Cecilia screamed as she lunged herself at her husband despite her body's protest. She then tried to find her husband's throat so she can choke him to death.

"Cecilia, don't overexert yourself!" Jack desperately reminded her as he tried to fend off her attack. "Remember your wound!" 

"Shut up, Van Burace!" Cecilia snarled.

The twins, seeing things were getting out of hand, went to pry their parents apart. "Mother!" Cecil exclaimed as he tried to pull her back. "Father is right! Your body is still healing!"

Jill knelt down besides her struggling father and whispered, "Why did you have to mention that, father? You know mother is in a very delicate state right now."

"My . . . mistake . . .!" Jack choked as he pulled Cecilia's hands away from his throat. "Hold her Cecil!"

Rudy watched in embarrassment at the scene while the others sat in mute shock, a sandwich hanging from Galen's mouth while Jane's and McDullen's mouths were slightly open. "Things never change," Rudy sighed as he shook his head. He then turned to the others. "I guess that answers your question," he said to Jane and McDullen, trying to ignore the quarreling family in the background.

"Well, I have another question," Jane replied as she looked at Galen, a mischievous smile curving her lips. "Galen, how did you get here all the way from Court Seim? Did you sneak onboard Bartholomew's ship?"

The boy was in the middle of his fifth sandwich when he heard the questions. He quickly devoured it and stood up. "Well, look at the time!" he exclaimed as he started taking small steps away from the group. "I'd better get going or else Valbuen would be angry with me!" He suddenly sprinted towards the path leading to the castle.

"Hey!" Jane cried as she stood up and began chasing after the boy. "Answer my question, Galen!"

While Jane chased after Galen and the royal family continued to quarrel among themselves, Rudy absently nibbled on a sandwich. "Things never change," he mumbled between nibbles. McDullen could only nod in agreement.

Author's Note: Phew! This is the longest and, in my opinion, the hardest chapter I have ever written. I didn't really like how this chapter went but I've worked on it for the past six months that I've decided to post it already. I may rewrite it sometime but I'll just leave it as is. Also, this might be the last chapter I'll post for a long while. My story really isn't 'INDEMAND' so I've decided to take my time. Besides, I have a major case of writer's block. To those who have reviewed my story, I thank you. Don't worry! This story is not dead but it will lay dormant for a long while. Feel free to email me with suggestions, comments, or whatnot... Until then...!


	14. Gatherings

****

Chapter Thirteen: Gatherings

After the First Demon War where the sprites' hero, Hodgepodge, had united them, the sprites decided to separate into seven tribes each representing their own element to keep watch over Filgaia. 

The Fire tribe, led by a female sprite named Pyra, lived in the ruins of Volcannon Trap where they felt at home near its fires. Some of the characteristics of these sprites were their red and orange coats, matching that of their fires. They also had flames at the end of their tails, very unique to their tribe. But they were widely known for their fiery temper. Fires sparkle in their eyes and their flame tail would flare up. One would know the extent of their anger by the size of the flame. Rumor has it that they could also spit fire from their mouths but no one---Sprite, Human, and Elw---have ever seen this and it just remains that, a rumor.

The Fire's counterpart, the Water tribe, led by another female by the name of Ida, lived in the Dragon Shrine beneath the Strait of Rosetta where the vortex was once located. It is here that they could listen to the currents and waves of both the Inner Sea and Outer Ocean. These are the only sprites that could breathe underwater and are powerful swimmers. They blended perfectly in their watery environment with their dark blue coats and rudder-like tails. Unlike the quick-tempered nature of their fiery counterpart, these sprites have the personality of water; they take everything in stride but they could be as violent as the rapids. And the destructive force of water is well known. Water is also known for its remarkable healing properties and so these sprites are very adept at healing.

Water is also used in creation, which leads to the next tribe, Earth. The land cannot be sustained without life-giving water. And the Earth sprites know this so they live near the Water tribe, in the Forest Mound slightly southeast of Rosetta Town. The Earth sprites had long admired the work of the Elw girl, Mariel, in trying to restore the land and so they had helped her in secretive ways. They would watch her plant some seeds and water them with care. When she was gone, they would help cultivate the seeds with their own earthen powers since they were fine-tuned to the land. 

Lindol, a large sprite that towered over most sprites, led these green sprites. He was bulkier than most but then that was the characteristic of his tribe. The Earth sprites are the biggest when it comes to size compared to all the other tribes, relying more on brawn than brains. Though they lack intelligence, they hear the cries of the land and they try everything in their power to restore it. Their ears could hear the slight rumbles of the earth beneath them and the leaf-like tips of their tails could sense where water is located in the ground.

Where the Earth sprites can predict an earthquake, the Thunder sprites can predict when a storm is coming. Kima, a very unstable female sprite, lead this dangerous clan. The Thunder sprites are very unpredictable just like their element. They could be calm one minute, then they would explode the next. They seem to be constantly conducting electricity through their purple coated bodies, a small ball of lightning at the tip of their tails and thunder crackling at the end of their paws every few seconds. They mostly quarreled among themselves. The constant rumbling heard in the mountainous region surrounding the Dead Sanctuary is mostly due to their fights, not the dark clouds in the sky. 

But what would make a storm more powerful is the wind. The Tribe of Wind lived quite far from their thunderous brethren. The Mountain Pass, where dangerous winds blow through, was home to Hanpan's clan. Most of his clan shared his characteristics of being curious, knowledgeable, and a little arrogant but then that was the characteristic of a Wind Mouse. 

The Wind Sprites listened to the wind, listened to its messages. They could also smell danger floating in the air from afar. These speedy creatures think light on their feet when it comes to danger. In the words of their leader, speed and wit are their forte. 

The last two tribes, though, share most of the common characteristics of the other clans. The Holy Tribe and Evil Tribe are as different as night and day, black and white, shadow and light. Where the Holy Tribe relied on wisdom for victory, the other relied on pure power. 

The Holy Tribe, led by a sage white sprite named Puraw, lived near the forest of Baskar Village. The clan consisted mostly of elders who would listen to all complaints with a very calm demeanor. Judgment was always fair and wise, eliciting no complaints from the rest of the tribe. They live a slow and peaceful existence, gaining new knowledge in the process.

The Evil Tribe, however, were a dominating tribe. Led by Dakes, these sprites were the purest of evil. Their black coats and white eyes were a testament to their black hearts. They lived in or near the Ancient Arena, located on an island just opposite to that of the Holy Tribe. These sprites reveled in the fights of the Arena, reveled in the excitement of the bloodthirsty crowd. It seemed as they fed on the negative side of the humans crowding the Arena. Yet, given their destructive nature, they still remained loyal to Filgaia. Though they could join the demons in conquering their world, they could not for the demons were not of their world. The Evil sprites could only feast on the negative side of creatures native to Filgaia---Sprites, Humans, Guardians, and Elws.

With all the different characteristics of the different tribes, how did Hodgepodge manage to unite them against the demon threat a thousand and twenty years ago? No one knew for certain but they honor him every ten years by assembling in the same exact place where he united them. They called this important event, Diwata, a gathering of all the sprites in the world.

Ten years has passed and Diwata has begun. 

Tucked away deep in the mountains south of Yard lies a small valley. What was once a green and luscious valley surrounded by forest covered mountains and flowing rivers, was now a dried up husk. The path to the valley has long been blocked and inaccessible, the location of the valley forgotten in the course of time. 

A village used to reside in this valley when Filgaia was still a green and fertile land. The inhabitants of this valley traded what their surrounding forests had to offer for the things the sea had to offer in Yard. Yard and the village, Durgon, lived harmoniously and complemented each other. 

But, alas, during the invasion the villagers lost their forests and so could not live in the valley any longer. They left their valley, their way of life behind, for a new life down in Yard. It was hard for them to leave but they were willing to learn the new way of life by the sea.

And so the valley was abandoned, giving way for the elements to do with it as it wished. Rivers became dry and the forest died slowly until nothing was left of this little paradise. Nothing resided in this small valley, not even the birds nested there. The only signs of life the valley had shown come every ten years.

The Sprites would gather in a corner of the hidden glade for their Diwata, where a shallow riverbed ran on one side and the mountains on the other. On the mountain's rocky face there stood out a small ledge, a ledge that has come to be well known among the Sprites for this is the ledge that the legendary Hodgepodge had spoken from. That is where he had stood as the Sprites had gathered below him to listen to his sayings during the war.

And now the Sprites had gathered below that ledge to pay homage to him and to strengthen their unity with one another. 

It has been a week since Diwata had officially begun.

Hanpan walked among his tribe's huts, troubled by this year's Diwata. The last Diwata was a very peaceful and enjoyable gathering where it was mostly fun and games. This time, however, it's different.

The other sprites sensed danger looming in the air. His tribe could feel it in the wind; the other tribes could feel it in their respective elements as well. This Diwata had a serious note to it much like the time during the First Demon War.

Hanpan sighed as he looked up at the mountain, particularly at the ledge where Hodgepodge had spoken from, uniting the sprites under the turmoil of war. Will it happen again? Will war break out like the first time or will it be subtle like the last time? Whatever the case may be, he'll be sure to fight it if no one was willing to. 

Hanpan laughed at that thought. He had always thought himself as a coward but after meeting Jack and later, Rudy and Cecilia, that attitude changed. Though he could not fight their battles, he was able to help them in some ways as in picking up treasure that was out of reach or imparting knowledge that he knew about various ruins. And he was glad to have helped them in some way. He was also proud to call them friends.

Not many sprites have any contact with humans. As a matter of fact, he was the only living sprite that had come into contact with humans. He knew that Dakes' tribe feast on negative human emotions but they haven't really come out and talk with them. 

Hanpan sighed. In truth, they were afraid of them. At the mere sight of a human approaching, they would scamper and hide just like ordinary mice. That irked him somewhat. They would run and hide like animals but the fact of the matter is, they weren't animals.

They were sprites, intelligent beings that could have a normal conversation with any human. 

Hanpan shook his head in resignation as he headed towards the clearing in the middle of the camp. It was almost time for the Tribe's Council. 

The Tribe's Council was a meeting between the chiefs of the seven tribes. It was held out in the open as a sign to their people that they are welcomed to listen and to voice their opinions. This was Diwata, after all. It would show unity and support among all tribes. 

Hanpan reached the open space and saw that the old mouse, Puraw, was already seated, patiently awaiting the arrival of the others. The wind mouse quietly made his way towards the holy mouse. Upon closer inspection, he saw that Puraw had his eyes closed and his paws crossed over his chest. _Probably meditating_, Hanpan thought as he quietly sat down as to not disturb the holy mouse.

Puraw cracked open an eye to see who had arrived. The wind chief sat at his right side staring straight ahead. "You seem troubled," the old mouse stated as he closed his eye.

Hanpan almost jumped out of his fur upon hearing the humbled voice of the holy chief. He just looked at the old mouse for a minute then averted his gaze. "These are troubled times, Puraw," he murmured. "The wind is telling me some troubling things."

"You sense that too, eh?" Puraw nodded. "Powers long since dead are beginning to awaken. Be it good or evil, I don't know. This is a serious matter to discuss with the others." Hanpan nodded in agreement and both sat in solemn silence.

Soon the other chiefs began to arrive and take their respective seats to form a circle in the middle of the camp. Hanpan saw by the look on their faces that he wasn't the only one that felt distressed. Even Dakes, who had a reputation of being disruptive and taunting, had a dour look on his face in contrast to the smirk he always wore. 

"Surprising, isn't it?" a voice asked at Hanpan's right.

The wind chief turned to see Ida. "What is?" he returned curiously. 

The dark blue female sprite motioned her head towards the evil chief. "Dakes," she replied. "I've never seen him so dismal before. Every Diwata he would always be talking about the battles that took place in the Ancient Arena with much enthusiasm. But now look at him. He's actually quiet for a change and that smirk of his is gone."

"As it should be," Hanpan said. "These are troubling times, Ida, and it's no laughing matter."

Suddenly, all talking ceased as Puraw stood up. "It's time for the Tribe's Council to begin," the old mouse announced as he looked at each sprite present.

The holy chief was the appointed leader during these meetings. His wisdom and patience makes him the perfect candidate. These two attributes were very important in settling the differences between the tribes. 

The other chiefs also respected him. He was the oldest living sprite and as the old adage goes, wisdom comes with old age. 

Now they all look up to him as they waited for him to continue.

"Fellow chiefs," the old mouse began, "as you know, this Diwata is like no other. Perilous times are upon us. The question is how are we going to face this danger? Join the humans like in the first war or send a representative like in the second?"

"Hey!" Hanpan squeaked. "I wasn't really a representative! Jack stumbled into me while I was exploring a ruin. And you can say things picked up from there. No one sent me to help humans. I accidentally came in contact with them."

"And that suits you for the job," Pyra declared. She then turned to the old one. "I say we send Hanpan again. It'll be easier for one sprite to work than the whole seven tribes."

Puraw stroked his whiskers in thought. "So you want to send Hanpan. Anyone else wants to have a say in this?"

"I agree with Pyra," Kima replied with a certain crackle in her thunderous voice. "I believe this demon threat is just like the last. No sense in sending out an army of sprites."

"I believe that too," Lindol agreed. "I've sensed that only one city has been attacked."

Hanpan's expression darkened at the mention of that. He had sensed it too, living so close to that very same city. It seemed that the demons' opening move was to always attack that city first. And this caused Hanpan to be doubly concerned.

He knew that Cecilia was very skilled in magic but her last encounter with the demons wasn't very successful. And if it wasn't for Jack, she could have very likely died. Now he wondered if she was all right after that attack last week. He wondered if Jack or Rudy had been with her during that attack and had helped her repel the demons. 

Puraw's voice snapped him back to reality.

"It seems that everyone is agreeing to send Hanpan back out into the world," stated the sage mouse. "But we must put this to a vote. Those in fa---"

"That won't be necessary," Hanpan interrupted.

All eyes turned to him. Hanpan stood up and addressed the council. "I've decided to go. I had planned to go anyway with or without your approval. Besides," he added with a grin, "I have a feeling that you want me to go and I can't blame you for feeling that way."

There was a collective sigh of relief within the circle. "Very well, Hanpan," Puraw nodded. "Now with that settled, are there any more issues that need to be brought up in Tribe's Council?"

The other chiefs murmured among themselves. Then one by one they shook their heads. Puraw nodded. "Very well. I bring this meeting to a close." Everyone stood up and went back to their respective tribes.

Hanpan followed the example of his fellow chiefs but stopped when he heard the old one call his name. He turned and saw Puraw standing sagely behind him. "What is it?" he asked.

"I think it's best that you leave as soon as possible," the old mouse replied as he stroked his whiskers. "You have a destination in mind?" Hanpan nodded. "That's good," the old one said then cracked a smile. "I'm sure you're eager to return to your friends after all these years."

Hanpan lowered his head. "I'm worried," he said softly. Puraw gave him a curious look. "These demons," the wind mouse continued with a frown, "these demons are different from the others." He looked up at Puraw. "They're stronger, faster, and probably invincible though I pray to the Guardians that they are not. One of my friends nearly died at their hands. That's why I'm worried; worried for their safety."

The old sage nodded in understanding. "Then you should make your preparations now. You'll probably see your friends by nightfall if you leave now." Hanpan nodded and turned to leave.

He went to his tribe and saw that they were gathered to hear what had transpired in Tribe's Council. "So what happened?" one asked when their chief had joined them.

Hanpan took a deep breath before answering. "I'm leaving," he simply answered and paused to let the news sink in. When the commotion died down, he continued. "The Tribe's Council decided to send a representative to aid the humans in this battle." He wouldn't call this a war since no huge battles are taking place. 

"Why you?" a fellow tribesman demanded. 

"Because I'm the only sprite that has been in contact with humans," Hanpan replied.

"He probably wants to go to them," the wind mouse heard someone said derisively but he ignored it. 

"Remember that this is for the good of Filgaia," Hanpan reminded them. "Hodgepodge himself," he pointed at the ledge, "told us sprites to watch over the world and help during times of need. Does anyone deny that?" He heard muttered _no's_ among the tribe. 

"Good!" Hanpan beamed. "I'm glad you still remember. Now then, in my absence I appoint Kazin as chief."

The tribe parted as a sleek looking sprite came forward. He was a couple of inches taller than Hanpan and his features were sharp. "It is an honor to serve as chief in your absence," he bowed. "I will do my best." 

"I know you will," Hanpan agreed then turned back to the tribe. "Prepare to perform the Wind Dance. I plan to leave as soon as possible."

The tribe dispersed at that announcement, eager to perform their famed dance, except for one. This young female wind mouse approached her chief a bit hesitantly, unsure if her presence was welcomed. "Um . . . Excuse me . . . Chief . . .?" she called softly. 

Hanpan looked at her and smiled. "Yes?" he replied amiably. "What can I do for you?"

"Um . . ." the young sprite began a bit shyly. She wrung her paws, unsure of how to ask her request. "Uh . . . I was just wondering if . . . I . . . could come . . . along . . .? On your journey, that is." 

Hanpan was surprised at this request, his ears perked up and his eyes wide. _She wants to come? With me?_, he thought then shrugged. It wouldn't hurt to have a companion and it would give the sprite some experience with humans. He smiled and replied, "Sure! But I have to warn you that there are some dangers in this quest."

The young sprite beamed, all traces of shyness washed away. "I know that there will be dangers but I don't mind! Thanks Chief!"

"Please, call me Hanpan," the wind mouse said. "And you're name is . . .?"

"Gail!" she replied enthusiastically. "Wow! This is so amazing! I've always dreamed of meeting humans ever since you told us your stories about your adventures!"

"Really?" Hanpan said as he rubbed his head. "Well, I'm glad you're up to it." The conversation came to an abrupt halt when he noticed the tribe gathering again. "The Wind Dance will be performed in the middle of the meeting ground," Hanpan announced.

"Ok, Chief!" one exclaimed happily as they all began marching towards the middle. 

Hanpan stepped aside as the tribe filed pass him. He then turned to Gail and said, "Shall we go?" He held out a paw towards her as he smiled.

Gail smiled demurely as she took the offered hand. "Ok," she replied unsure of what else to say. Hanpan gave her a reassuring smile and both went to join the others.

When they reached the clearing, they saw that the other six tribes were gathered as well. He also noticed that his tribe has made the necessary preparations for the ceremony.

Most of the wind tribe stood in a circle in the middle of the clearing. Those who weren't standing with them were off to the side, holding what looks to be long pieces of wood. But upon closer inspection, one would see that they were wood instruments. One of the musical sprites waved to Hanpan and shouted, "Ready when you are, Chief!"

Hanpan waved back then looked again at Gail. "Ready?" he asked her gently.

Gail looked at him then at the circle then at him again. She was beginning to harbor doubts about her decision to go but she pushed them aside. "Let's go before I lose my resolve," she replied softly yet determinedly.

Hanpan nodded and gave her an encouraging smile. He held her paw as they proceeded towards the middle of the circle. 

"Who's the young lady?" Puraw shouted after them as they stood within the circle. 

"Her name's Gail and she's coming with me," Hanpan replied. "You don't mind, do you?"

Puraw shook his head. "No. It 's good to see young sprites going out into the world. Good luck to you two!" Hanpan nodded and then motioned his tribe to begin the ceremony.

The band of sprites began playing a soft tune that emulated the wind's song that blew through their home in the Mountain Pass. The circle of sprites began to hop and skip in time to the tune. Their moves were fluent like the wind itself.

Hanpan and Gail waited patiently as they watched the tribe dance to the soothing tune. Hanpan's ears perked up and twitched slightly as he felt a breeze. He grabbed Gail's paw and smiled at her. She returned his grin. Both stood ready as that breeze became a gust.

Soon both sprites were hovering above the encampment. They could see the wind tribe still dancing in a circle but the music changed. It now had an urgent tone to it as if asking the wind to hurry with its journey. It was on that tune that the wind changed, blowing the two sprites away from the encampment. They could hear shouts of farewell from the other tribes as they were spirited away along the breeze.

Soon the mountains were gone and the Town of Yard was fast approaching before them. "Where are we going?" Gail asked curiously as she watched the ground beneath her pass by.

"Adlehyde," Hanpan replied grimly as he stared ahead. 

Gail was shocked by the tone of his voice and looked up to see the wind chief staring firmly ahead of him. She wondered at the relationship Hanpan had with his human friends to cause him to be resolute. That thought would have to wait until they reach their destination.

For now, though, she was content to be just soaring across the sky.

***

Razan and Valta looked around in wonder at the strange place they had arrived from the tower. "What is this place?" Valta whispered.

"This must be Malduke," Razan replied as he walked around, studying everything in sight.

"But where is this Malduke?" Valta questioned as he slinked on all fours. "It felt like we were teleported far above the world of Filgaia to the stars." He then growled as he asked a bit angrily, "Are we in space again? It is the last place I want to be in!" They had traveled through space for the past millennia and the notion of returning to it sickened him. 

"There's only one way to find out," Razan answered unawares of his companion's trepidation as he started climbing a set of stairs to explore the rest of Malduke.

***

Bow sat on a chair in the control room as he stretched his arms and yawned. "How long will it be until we reach that crater?" he asked. 

"It will take the whole day," Seth replied as he leaned against his chair staring at the monitor screen. "This fortress wasn't built for speed." He stared idly at the screen where birds and clouds flew by. 

The sky was beginning to turn to shades of pink and purple, an indication of another day drawing to a close. The thin clouds only accented the colors, giving it a scenic look. It looked like something a painter had painted and that made the demons feel disgusted. 

"I can't wait until the sky would be lit with flames from the destruction and death we'll bring," Bow muttered as he fingered the string of his weapon. 

Seth only nodded in agreement. 

***

Jane stood in front of the mirror in her guestroom of Adlehyde Castle, staring at her reflection as she tried to fix her hair with her blue ribbon. "Doggone it!" she cursed as she untied the ribbon for the umpteenth time. "My hair doesn't seem to want to cooperate tonight!" 

"And Rudy will be here any minute," McDullen added placidly as he took the ribbon from Jane's hands and started fixing her hair. 

As soon as he finished that statement, there came a knock on the door. "Jane, are you ready? It's almost time for dinner," a voice called. 

"In a minute!" Jane exclaimed then to McDullen, "Hurry up McDullen!"

"But I thought you wanted to look your best for the Knight Captain," McDullen countered as he tied the ribbon around her hair. "There you go!" he said when he finished. "You look splendid!" 

"Thanks," Jane muttered as she looked over herself one last time. She was still wearing her usual pink dress. In their haste to carry the message of the Photosphere to their friends, they forgot to bring extra clothes but she didn't forget to bring her trusty ARM. She was about to pick it up when McDullen stopped her.

"Remember the king's order of no weapons," the steward reminded her. 

"Right," the former bounty hunter murmured. She then turned to McDullen. "How do I look?" she asked him.

"As your usual self, milady," McDullen dully replied as he moved to the door. "Shall I let the Knight Captain in?" Jane took a deep breath and nodded. McDullen opened the door and Rudy entered.

He was wearing his Knight Captain uniform, minus the sash and weapons. Jane stared dreamily at Rudy. "My, my aren't we looking charming tonight!" the Knight Captain greeted as he went over to Jane. "Are you ready to go, my lady?" he asked politely as he bowed and held out his hand. 

"Oh Rudy . . .!" Jane sighed dreamily as she took Rudy's offered hand.

Rudy took her hand and linked his arm with hers. He then turned to the steward. "Coming McDullen?" 

The steward shook his head. "No, sir," he replied. "I'm too old for this. I'll just pick something up from the kitchen."

"All right, McDullen," Rudy said, "it's up to you." He then looked down at Jane and asked, "Shall we be going?" Jane clung onto Rudy's arm in answer as he led them away towards the dining hall. 

McDullen poured himself a cup of distilled wine. "I swear they look like a married couple," he whispered before downing the drink.

***

"Zex!" Zed called as he knocked on his son's bedroom door. "It's time for us to leave. Are you ready yet?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," his son replied as he opened the door. "I feel funny in these clothes," he whined as he shut the door to his room. He wore a white long-sleeve blouse, black slacks with a black belt that had a golden buckle, and shiny black shoes with black socks. His hair was combed in a fashion that befits him of a perfect gentleman, the bandanna that he normally wears, gone. The boy sighed as he walked over to his mother who was sitting patiently by the table in front of the doorway.

Rosa felt her son's appearance and smiled. "You feel like a perfect gentleman but now you have to act like one," Rosa instructed. Zex grumbled as he fidgeted in his awkward clothing.

"You're not the only one that feels funny," Zed griped as he pulled on the sleeves of his blue coat. He wore blue dress pants that went with the coat and black loafers. His hair, which was usually disheveled, was combed straight giving him a slick look. He brushed back his hair as he mumbled, "This is my first formal dinner and I'm beginning to dislike it."

Rosa laughed softly. "We have no choice in the matter," she smiled. "We're honored guests of the king, remember?" She then stood up from her seat and held a hand out. "Let's get going. We don't want to be late." 

Zed took her hand and linked it with his arm. "You look beautiful," he whispered into her ear as they went out from their house with Zex closing the door.

Rosa blushed slightly as she leaned her head against her husband's shoulder. She wore a blouse just like Zex's with a vest that matched the color of her hair. A gray skirt flowed down to her ankles and white sandals covered her feet. "Why, thank you Zed dear!" she exclaimed as they carefully climbed the steps to the gates of the great castle. 

Zed only nodded as they made their way into the castle. They stopped for a moment at the courtyard, gazing up at the ancient building with its banners gently waving in the evening wind. "I've never realized how huge this place is," Zex whispered as he looked at the tall spires. "Which reminds me, do you know where the dining hall is, dad?"

Zed scratched his head. "Now that you mention it, I don't know," he said. "This is a huge place. I hope we don't get lost looking for it."

"We won't get lost," Rosa spoke, "because we're already near it. There's a door to the northwest, yes?"

Both father and son looked dumbly at the woman then they looked at the direction she pointed. Sure enough, there was a door there. "I can hear some pots boiling and ladles stirring. There's also a delicious odor coming from that direction. Can't you smell it?"

Zex perked up at the mention of food as he sniffed the air. His mother was right! There was food wafting from that direction. "Let's go!" he exclaimed as he started running towards the door. 

"Slow down, Zex!" Zed called after him. "Remember your manners!" His son didn't listen to him as he disappeared into the doorway. Zed sighed as he and Rosa followed their son into the kitchen.

The couple stopped behind their son who just stood where he was staring in awe at all the food that adorned the three tables in the kitchen. "I've never seen so much food in my life!" he whispered in amazement. 

"You can say that again," Zed agreed as he too stared in amazement. As his gaze panned the kitchen, he stopped when he saw two figures emerge from the northeast doorway. 

It was Rudy and Jane.

The couple entered the kitchen oblivious to the sights and sounds around them. It's when they were near Zed and his family did Jane stop staring at Rudy and hissed. "You!" she growled at the demon.

"Nice to see you too," Zed returned as he smiled nervously. "You here for dinner?"

Jane snorted as she turned her head away. "You're lucky that I don't have my ARM with me at this moment."

"What have you got against my dad anyway?" Zex asked angrily. "He's a gentle man that wouldn't harm anyone unless they provoke him to."

Jane looked down at the boy. "Well, kid, you really don't know your adopted father really well then."

Rudy then whispered into Jane's ear, "Jane, Zex is really Zed's son. Note the woman next to him."

Jane stared at the woman as the blind lady spoke. "Zex is really our son," she informed Jane as she held Zex close. "Maybe everything will be straightened out at dinner. There you can hear our story, Miss Maxwell. And accept Zed as friend, not foe."

Jane shrugged. "It doesn't matter if it's a heart wrenching story or whatever, but I'll never accept a demon as friend. Let's go Rudy." She turned towards him but the Knight Captain looked at her straight in the eye.

"Am I any different from Zed?" he asked her seriously. "We're both made of Living Metal . . ."

"But you fought on our side," Jane interrupted, "while he fought with the other demons."

"That's true," Rudy nodded, "but without my grandfather's teachings, I would be a killing machine just like Zed was when he was with the other demons. Rosa helped him change his ways just like my grandfather did to me. Do you understand, Jane?"

"Whatever," Jane muttered. "All I understand is a demon's a demon and a Holmcross a Holmcross."

"If you're still bitter about our meeting in the Photosphere," Zed interrupted, "then I apologize and ask for your forgiveness."

Jane was surprised by Zed's display of humbleness. _A demon! Asking for forgiveness! _She was beginning to change her view on Zed but only a little. "I'll see if you do deserve my forgiveness after I hear your story," she replied haughtily. "Let's go Rudy." She urged the Knight Captain to lead her to the dining hall. 

Rudy sighed. It seemed that the dinner meeting was given a bad start already. 

***

Jack sat besides the bed where Cecilia slept peacefully. He covered one of her hands as he remembered the little scuffle that took place in the garden during lunch and the aftermath.

Cecilia had exhausted herself and was too weak to walk back to the castle on her own. His son had to carry her back to their room and had laid her on the bed where she had been ever since. 

When Bedwin found out what had happened, he had yelled at them. _"How could you let this happen to her?!"_ he had shouted. He and the royal family were out in the hall in front of the royals' bedroom where Cecilia was sleeping. _"She's not yet fully recovered!" _he had continued unabated._ "You want her to relapse into another coma?! Whose idea was it to bring her to the garden?!"_

The royal family had looked at each other then the prince had stepped forward. _"It was mine," _he had replied boldly. _"But it was her choice whether to come or not and she chose to come."_

"The walk itself did not weaken her," the king had added. _"It looked to strengthen her a bit. And it certainly lifted up her spirit."_

"Oh?" Bedwin had raised an eyebrow questioningly. _"Then explain why she looked so winded and weak."_

The king then had explained everything to Bedwin, who was not pleased with the report. The doctor was bold enough to give Jack and his children a warning before leaving.

Jack's mind returned to the present as he sighed and looked at his wife's peaceful face. He would have to learn to curb his tongue as to not invoke her anger. He then snapped his head towards the door when he heard a knock.

"Father?" Cecil called. "Are you ready? It's time for dinner."

Jack sighed again as he slowly stood up. He then bent over and kissed Cecilia's forehead. "I'm sorry," he whispered, feeling guilty. If it weren't for him, Cecilia would have been well enough to accompany him to dinner.

He straightened up and took his crown, which was resting on the dresser. He gazed at it pensively before placing it around his head. Then he took one last look at Cecilia and patted her hand before answering his son's call.

Cecil was about to knock again when the door cracked open. His father stepped out in all his regal glory.

For the occasion, Jack had donned his most formal of all his attires or what he deemed to be the most formal. He wore a simple white shirt beneath a blue jacket trimmed in gold followed by white pants that ran down to his ankles and were tucked into his black ankle-high boots as was his habit. The emblem of a horsehead was on the upper left of his jacket stitched in gold. A blue sash made of silk went about his waist, the ends tied to one side and hanging down. Finally, a cape of white was draped over his shoulders and ran down his back, his hair tied loosely behind with a blue ribbon. The crown he wore about his head only accentuated his prominent look.

Cecil stared at his father in awe. He couldn't believe that the man standing in front of him was his father but an entirely different person altogether. 

Jack smiled at his son's reaction. "Too flashy for you?" he queried. 

The prince suddenly realized that the man had spoken to him and also realized, much to his embarrassment, that the man was his own father. "I'm sorry, father," he apologized awkwardly as he rubbed his head. "It's just that this is the first time I've ever seen you wear such clothing. If I had known you were being this formal, I would have chosen my clothing with more care."

Jack took a quick look at his son. Cecil wore a white tunic with a blue sash tied about his waist followed by blue pants and the black boots he always favored. His hair was tied back to a ponytail unlike the king. Jack thought it was simple at best.

"You look fine," the king smiled reassuringly. "I would have worn the same thing if I weren't the king. Remember that I'm playing host tonight so it would be best to dress up for the occasion, right?"

Cecil smirked and said, "Then it's a good thing I'm not the king. And it's a good thing I'm not inheriting the position. Jill is better handling the job than I am."

Jack clapped his son on the back as he laughed. "Well, we just have to remedy that somehow now do we?" he teased jovially as he led his son away from the door and towards the stairs. "You know, we're still looking for a Minister. Maybe you'll be perfect for the position."

"Father!" Cecil exclaimed indignantly. "Am I to be my sister's keeper then?"

"What do you mean by that?" a gentle voice asked from the stairs.

Both men turn to see Jill emerge from the stairwell and smiled at her presence. "It's nothing," Cecil replied then quickly changed the subject. "You look beautiful tonight," he said as he looked over her dress. 

His sister wore a white blouse beneath a blue jacket with cuffs of white lace. A thin ruffled skirt of blue flowed down to her ankles followed by white sandals. Jill smiled and curtsied at the two. "Well, thank you for the compliment, brother," she said as she straightened. "But I do believe it's time for dinner. We don't want to keep our guests waiting especially if our guests include a half-demon child." 

"Ah, yes," Cecil murmured thoughtfully as he remembered the boy's eating habits. 

"Then we don't want to delay things any further," Jack declared as he limped towards the stairs. 

Jill moved to the side as her father passed by then recognized something different about him. Being the observer she was, she realized that her father was limping without the aid of his cane. "Father," she called and when he turned, she continued. "Where's your cane?"

"Does it matter?" Jack countered and when the twins didn't answer, he turned back and began limping down the stairs carefully.

Jill looked at Cecil, who just shrugged and followed after their father. After a few moments, Jill likewise followed. 

*** 

Rudy sighed as he idly spun a fork between his fingers. He listened vaguely to the heated conversation between Jane and Zed.

"Can you just leave me alone?" Zed begged frustratingly. "I've never done anything to you."

"But your kind did!" Jane countered harshly. "Once a demon, always a demon. Who knows when you'll return to your wicked ways."

"But I won't!" the demon replied, pounding a fist onto the table, rattling the silverware. "When will you understand that? When will you learn to accept me like the others? They've forgiven me for my past actions. When will you?"

"Forgive you? Hah! That's a joke!" Jane snickered. "I'll forgive you once you're dead!" Even though she didn't have her ARM with her, she would find some way to kill him. She glanced down at the table and saw her knife. Not really her weapon of choice, she grabbed it anyway and was about to lunge at Zed when a loud booming voice stopped her.

"That's enough!"

Rudy dropped his fork and stood rigidly up out of habit whenever he heard that type of voice. Zex saw his example and urged his mother to stand as he, too, stood. Zed and Jane were frozen in place, the latter poising for a strike. The Knight Captain turned and bowed towards the door. "Your majesty," he greeted.

Jack stood at the door with his two children behind him. The king wore a frown as he gazed at the scene before him. He then looked at Rudy, an eyebrow raised in uncertainty, and said, "Well, Knight Captain? Why is Jane holding her knife in a threatening manner? Isn't it supposed to be used for dining?"

Rudy blinked in confusion. Jack just stared at him. It took a while for the blue-haired knight to realize that the king wanted him to remove the knife from Jane's hand. "Yes, of course!" he exclaimed.

Jack nodded and walked towards the head of the table followed by his children while Rudy forcefully removed the knife from Jane's hand. The king took his seat at the head of the table with Cecil to his right and Jill to his left. 

As the royal family sat down, the others resumed their seats as well. Rudy sat by Jill followed by a scowling Jane Maxwell. Zed sat by Cecil followed by Rosa and lastly, Zex. Jack looked at his guests and noticed a couple of people were missing. "Where's McDullen?" he asked Rudy. He would have asked Jane but saw that she was in a foul mood.

"He decided to stay back saying that he was too old for this sort of thing," the Knight Captain replied. "It won't affect the meeting, will it?"

"No." The king shook his head. "But we are still missing one other person. While we wait for her to arrive, why don't you help yourselves with some bread, fruit, and wine?" He indicated the bowls and pitcher that held the said items. 

"All right!" Zex exclaimed as he took a roll of bread. 

While Zex was busying himself with the food, the others could feel the tension in the air as Jane continued to glare at Zed. 

Zed squirmed a little at that glare, hoping that the mystery guest and dinner will arrive soon.

***

It was nightfall when Hanpan and Gail finally reached Adlehyde. Hanpan looked at Gail and asked with a smile, "Are you ready?" Gail nodded and squeezed Hanpan's paw. 

Hanpan returned the squeeze and smiled before looking down. He would have to act quickly or else they would pass the castle. They were now flying above the courtyard. _Here we go!_, he thought before blowing a shrill whistle. 

The wind suddenly slowed and soon both sprites were floating towards the branches of a tree. The wind stopped as they landed on a branch. "Finally made it here in one piece!" Hanpan exclaimed as he dusted himself off then looked at Gail. "How do you feel?"

"A little disoriented from the flight," she replied, "but my heart is thumping in excitement! I can't wait to explore this place!"

"You'll explore it soon enough," Hanpan agreed. He then looked down from the branch to see a middle-aged woman walking across the courtyard muttering angrily to herself.

"Oh no! I'm already late!" Hanpan heard the woman exclaim softly. The sprite thought that the woman sounded familiar. Only when the woman looked up at the sky for a very brief moment did the wind mouse recognized her. 

"Professor Emma!" he squeaked happily as he ran down the tree, momentarily forgetting about Gail in his excitement.

The woman looked towards her left where the voice had come from. She saw a blue 'something' running down the tree towards her. It then jumped unto her shoulder. Emma grinned when she recognized the rodent. "Hey mousey!" she greeted. "You're just in time for dinner!"

"Is that what you're late for?" Hanpan asked innocently. 

The professor nodded. "There's a dinner meeting with the king to discuss on how to fight these new demons. I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss it."

"That's why I'm here," the mouse agreed.

"Don't you mean 'we'?"

Both sprite and human turned to see another sprite climbing down slowly from the tree. Gail took her time to reach the ground before approaching them. She then stopped in front of the human and glared up at the sprite sitting on her shoulder. "Aren't you forgetting someone?" she huffed.

"Oh, Gail!" Hanpan exclaimed a bit guiltily as he remembered. "I'm sorry."

Gail's hard expression softened as she smiled up at him. "It's all right. I know that you are eager to see your friends again." She then looked hesitantly at Emma and asked politely, "May I jump onto your shoulder too?"

"Sure," Emma nodded and Gail jumped next to Hanpan. Seeing both sprites comfortable on her shoulder, she began to walk towards the kitchen. "I would introduce myself but we'll save that for the meeting," the professor said. "We're already late." They passed the knight that was standing guard at the door and entered the kitchen.

The cooks were laying out the course on the tables. There was steamed fish, fried chicken, mash potatoes and gravy, dinner rolls and butter, assorted cakes, bowls of fruits, and . . . bowls of cheese! Both sprites' mouths began to water when they saw that particular bowl. 

"You have to wait for the meal to be served," Emma declared when she saw the expressions on the sprites' faces. "The head chef can be really nasty."

Both sprites sighed. "Oh, all right," Hanpan agreed echoed by Gail. 

Emma nodded and headed towards the dining room. Unbeknownst to the sprites, she was relieved to find out that dinner hadn't been served yet.

***

Jack tried to coax the group into a friendly conversation but they would have none of it. Every conversation that began ended up in an argument with Jane desperately trying to find a way of killing Zed by using the things around her. Once she tried to burn the demon by grabbing one of the surrounding torches. 

Luckily, Jill extinguished it with a spell. Then she surprised the group when she threatened the former bounty hunter to behave or else she would cast a prison spell on her. That did the job and Jane remained silent. That's when Jack tried to start a friendly conversation but all was silent.

The king sighed and leaned back against his chair when his fifth attempt of starting a conversation failed. His last guest hadn't arrived yet and wished they would hurry. He got his wish when he heard someone enter the hall.

"Sorry I'm late!" Emma exclaimed as she walked into the room. She quickly noticed the group's sullen expressions. "Well, you don't have to be grouchy about it," she muttered mistaking her tardiness to be the cause of such expressions.

Jack sighed again as he motioned for Emma to take a seat. As the professor walked to her seat besides Jane, both sprites studied the group. None seemed to notice their presence on the professor's shoulder. 

"Do you know these people?" Gail whispered to Hanpan.

"I don't know," Hanpan replied unsure. "Most of them look familiar but somehow they are different. I do sense some familiar auras though." He then gasped softly in surprise when he recognized Zed among the group. 

"What's wrong?" Gail asked alarmed. 

Hanpan looked at her for a moment then replied, "It's nothing. My mistake." He didn't want to frighten her by telling that Zed was a Metal Demon but Hanpan knew that the demon had changed for the better. Gail, on the other hand, might think him and his friends mad for befriending a demon. 

Emma took her seat next to the bad-tempered Jane and addressed the group. "I'm truly sorry for my delay," she apologized again, "but I ran into an old friend of ours." The professor suddenly became aware of the group's interest when some of their expressions changed from sullen to curious. Emma smirked then turned to her companion on her shoulder. "Go ahead, mousey," she whispered. "It's your show."

Hanpan was stunned a bit at the announcement. He hadn't planned on announcing his return to a bunch of people. He felt like he was back at Diwata again where he represented his tribe. Now he is representing his people and must speak for them. He had to also take into account that Gail was watching him.

The wind mouse took a deep breath and jumped down to the table. Before he could utter a greeting, someone had beaten him to the task. 

"Hey, Hanpan!" Rudy greeted. Jane muttered something under her breath and Zed nodded towards his direction. Jack remained silent while the rest looked at the sprite curiously.

Hanpan turned to the person who had greeted him. "Rudy!" he exclaimed when he recognized the blue-haired man. "It's nice to see you here! As a matter of fact, it's nice to see familiar faces again." He nodded towards Jane, Zed, and Rosa. "Though that scowl isn't like you, Jane," the sprite added. The former bounty hunter just snorted in return.

The sprite then looked at the new faces. Next to Rudy was a young woman that looked very much like Cecilia but he sensed that her aura was different from the former princess'. There was a boy, seated next to Rosa, who was preoccupied with the appetizers seemingly unaware of the events around him. Then there was the young man that looked like a carbon copy of Jack in his younger days. Hanpan's eyes watered as he remembered those days when he had traveled with the trio. 

Jack watched his former treasure-hunting partner as he studied each face. He then noticed that the sprite's stare lingered on his son and knew that Hanpan was seeing himself when he was young. 

Hanpan continued to stare at the young man but then turned to the person at the head of the table when he began to address him. "I bid you welcome, Hanpan, to Adlehyde Castle," the king greeted formally to the wind sprite. "Your presence here is truly appreciated."

Hanpan looked strangely at the king. _His voice sounds very familiar_, he mused. He then looked at the king's aura and gasped, taking a step back in shock. "You---You're . . .!" he stammered.

Jack smirked. "Come now, Hanpan," he said. "You shouldn't be too well surprised. It was your advice, after all, for me to tell Cecilia how I felt."

"But I thought you wouldn't take it seriously!" the sprite protested quickly overcoming his surprise. 

The king waved a dismissive hand. "That's all in the past now," he said, "and we'll catch up on old times later. Right now, you're here for another purpose; the same purpose of why we're gathered here." The king waved a hand that encompassed everyone on the table. 

"And now since all of my guests have arrived," Jack declared, "it's time for us to start the meeting. I believe introductions are in order for the benefit of everyone in this room. As you know, I am King Jack Adlehyde. To my right is my son, Cecil," the prince gave a nod, "and to my left is my daughter, Jill." The princess smiled at the mention of her name.

"Knight Captain Rudy Roughnight in the blue hair and besides him is retired bounty hunter, Jane Maxwell," Jack continued. "Next to Jane is Professor Emma, head of the E.I.A., that I hope will be reinstated." Even though it wasn't a question, Emma nodded. 

"To my right, next to Cecil we have Zed, Rosa, and their son, Zex," Jack finished.

Hanpan listened patiently as he matched names with faces. Of course, he recognized Rudy, Jane, Zed, and Rosa and he had already met Professor Emma out in the courtyard. He was surprised to find out that Rudy was the Knight Captain of Adlehyde Guard and that Jane was retired. Then there was the matter of Zed and Rosa's son, Zex. But what intrigued him the most were the prince and princess.

As he had noticed before, they were carbon copies of their parents. Almost. Their aura was quite different from Jack and Cecilia's. They were familiar yet . . . stronger, radiant like beacons of light shining through the darkness. And Filgaia needed those beacons of light to shine through the darkness that is once again covering the land. Hanpan had no doubt in his mind that these two will accomplish the task that their parents could not.

The sprite then bowed after the introductions were finished and said, "It's nice to meet everyone, old and new alike." He then straightened up and continued. "As most of you know, I am Hanpan and," he smiled, "I did not come alone." He then turned to Gail, who was sitting on Emma's shoulder, and motioned her to the table.

Gail was a bit hesitant at first but Emma and Hanpan encouraged her with their smiles. She smiled back and jumped down to the table, landing nimbly by Hanpan's side. "This," Hanpan began motioning to the sprite standing besides him, "is Gail. She's a friend who decided to come with me."

Gail smiled demurely as she bowed. "It's a pleasure meeting you," she said in a soft voice. 

"The pleasure is ours," Jack said speaking for everyone in the room. "It's nice to know another sprite besides Hanpan. You are welcomed here as much as Hanpan or any other sprite."

Gail again bowed and said, "I thank you, your majesty."

Jack nodded then looked at the group as a whole. "Now that all are gathered here---"

"All?" Hanpan interrupted. "Aren't we forgetting someone?" He looked around the table again to see if he was mistaken. When he saw no empty chairs, a sense of dread filled his belly. "Jack, where's Cecilia?" the sprite asked anxiously.

A dark cloud seemed to pass over the group as an eerie silence ensued. The crackling of the torches and Zex's munching were the only sounds that pervaded the silence. Hanpan didn't like the implication of it. He thought the worse. 

But his fear was partially dispelled when Jill spoke softly, "Mother is unable to make it to dinner due to someone's insensitive tongue." She glared at her father who just smiled nervously.

__

So they still argue, Hanpan mused remembering their arguments when they had traveled together. But the sprite reasoned that was not the only reason why Cecilia hadn't shown up for dinner when he saw Cecil's dark expression. Something had happened during that attack he sensed a couple weeks ago but he would find out in due time. Right now, they had to concentrate at the task at hand: how to defeat these invaders.

"I see," Hanpan said then shrugged and smirked. "I guess old habits die hard, right Jack?" Before the king could reply, the sprite clapped his paws together. "Well, let's get this meeting started! It's what we're here for, after all."

Jack was grateful for the change of subject. "Yes," the king agreed. "I believe Rudy should begin with a report on their week's journey."

Rudy coughed and said, "Yes, of course." The Knight Captain took a deep breath then spoke of what had transpired during the past week. He begun his report in their first destination: Curan Abbey. There he explained about the interpretation of the _Prophecy_, as it is now called, and how it led them to believe that they must obtain the Guardian Blade to help battle these powerful demons. Rudy also said that Anje had made a copy of the text and had given it to them.

"The text," the king interrupted, "do you have it with you?"

Rudy looked to Jill and the princess nodded. Fortunately, she had brought the book knowing that it will be needed during the meeting. "Here, father," she said as she gave the small blue book to him.

Jack took it and flipped through some of the pages. "Riddles," he muttered recognizing some of the content. 

"Yes, riddles," Rudy nodded in agreement. "Riddles that led us to the Guardian Shrine, Saint Centour, and back here, to Adlehyde." 

The Knight Captain continued on with his report with their journey to the Guardian Shrine following their stop at the abbey. He explained what the Guardians had conveyed to them about the twins having the power to release their true power and about the 'rebel' who shall lead them to the Guardian Blade.

"But we didn't know who the rebel was at that time," Rudy continued, "so we stayed in Milama Village to solve that part of the riddle."

After a few days of analyzing the text, the trio were on their way to Saint Centour but stopped when they saw the Photosphere floating above the Inner Sea. They went to investigate and when they got near, it began to fire beams at them. 

"I thought we were going to die right then," Rudy murmured. "The beams were becoming very accurate. But then Zed appeared and saved us."

Zed had appeared, floating in front of the Gullwing, deflecting the beams that were aimed at them. Then Seth had appeared and challenged Zed. While the two demons fought, the trio flew to safety towards Saint Centour.

"We were in for another surprise when we reached the deserted town," the Knight Captain grinned as he glanced at Zex.

A surprise in the form of a small boy swordsman who had threatened them to not enter the town. But then Zed had reappeared and after a quick exchange, the reformed demon had invited them to lunch. For the rest of that day, Zed had played host to his guests but it was during dinner that things became serious.

"Zed had told us of an ancient staff that could help us find the location of the Guardian Blade," Rudy explained. "And that staff can be found somewhere here in Adlehyde." He then let out a slow breath and said, "That's where we are now."

A silence followed as everyone absorbed the story. Then: "So you need the staff to find the sword," Jack mused as he stroked his chin. "Interesting but it makes me wonder," he stopped stroking his chin, "isn't the Guardian Blade uncontrollable? If it's needed, who's going to wield it in battle without losing control of it? I don't want another Sand Ocean to be created."

"That's the surprising thing," Rudy stated as he leaned back against his chair. "Someone had the _power_ to control it in the first war. And we have a witness to that." He looked at Zed.

"Yes," the demon nodded, "there was someone who wielded it. He was the first king of Arctica or so I've heard."

"The . . . first . . . king . . .?" Jack repeated, shocked at the news and Zed nodded again. "How can that be?" the king questioned. "I've never heard such a thing while I was serving as a knight in Arctica."

"Did they even mention who founded the kingdom, father?" Cecil asked. "Did they even _know_ who founded it?"

"Now that you mention it," Jack said as he leaned back in thought, "no one was well versed in Arctica's history. The only history we knew dated back only about five hundred years ago."

"That's only half of Arctica's history," Zed stated. "The latter half."

"This is another mystery to be solved," Jill said. "Maybe the text shall provide some answers."

"And while you're at it, you can look for a clue on where to start searching for that staff," said Cecil. 

"Of course, brother," Jill obliged.

"Anyone else wants to comment on the Knight Captain's report?" Jack asked the group. He then looked at Jane when he heard her grunt. "I assume you want to make a comment, Miss Maxwell," the king stated rather than asked.

"You bet I do!" she exclaimed angrily, shooting a heated glance at Zed. "The story Rudy gave us proves that a certain _someone _here is still siding with the demons. Why _demon_," she refused to acknowledge Zed's name, "didn't you finish off your fellow kinsman? If you were on our side, you would have killed him!"

Zed knew he had to choose his answer wisely if he were to befriend the former bounty hunter. "Because," he began, his voice ringing loud and confident, "I am better than they are. I was once like them, killing for pleasure and personal gain, but I won't have that anymore." He then smiled and said, "You can say that I have been taught the concept of mercy."

"Mercy, huh?" Jane snorted. "Mercy is for the weak."

Zed was about to respond but Rudy spoke up first. "No, it's not," the Knight Captain objected. "If we weren't merciful, then this place would be full of hate and sorrow. If I hadn't been taught mercy, then I would be the same as the demons." He then looked into Jane's eyes as he stated, "I am a Holmcross, built in imitation of the Metal Demons' physiology and strength. I was built to be a killing machine but thanks to my grandfather, Zepet Roughnight, I was taught to use my power of the ARMs to protect. Zed had finally learned the same lesson as well. Both of us were meant for killing but we found that we should use our power for protecting those dear to us. You understand that, don't you?"

Jane remained silent as the words sank into her heart. _All I understand is a demon's a demon and a Holmcross a Holmcross. _Her words came back to haunt her but Rudy had declared that he was the same as a Metal Demon, that he was once built for killing. And he was taught to use his power to protect. Didn't she too use her ARMs to protect her village of Court Seim? 

Now that she thought about it, she remembered seeing both the demon and---she recalled---his son standing in front of the woman with the red hair when she had pulled out her ARM. _As if they were protecting her. _Jane entertained the thought. Yes, maybe the demon had changed his ways but she was one to play it safe as if she was hunting again. The demon did climb a bit higher in her ladder of _friendship_ but he was still nowhere near where she held the others. He would have to climb very hard to reach the level of Rudy and the others.

Jane then nodded in understanding. "I acknowledge your story, de---I mean, Zed," she replied a bit forcibly.

"Hey, you called me Zed instead of demon!" Zed smiled. "That's a start!" The former bounty hunter just grunted in reply.

"I'm glad we have that settled," Jack stated with a sigh. "Anyone wants to add a comment or are there any more topics to be discussed?"

Emma decided that it was time to give her own report on the improvements being made on the Gullwing. "I think you should know how the Gullwing is doing," she started. 

"Yes, please," Rudy prompted echoed by the twins.

"I know it hasn't been a full day," Emma continued, "but the project seems hopeful."

"What 'improvements' are you talking about, Emma?" Hanpan squeaked curiously.

"Well," Emma pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, "Rudy requested to construct a weapons and defense system onto the plane. He said that it would be useful in order to penetrate the Photosphere from the air."

"And you said the project seems hopeful," Cecil interjected. "How long do you think it will take to finish this project?"

"That's the bad news." Emma took off her glasses and started wiping them with a kerchief. She placed them back on her face and continued. "A month at the least. Maybe more. The defense system I can handle but a weapons system . . . That's a bit too much. As I have said to Rudy, it'll be hard implementing ARMs into the Gullwing without a psychic mind to operate them. No previous research has been done on the subject so we're going through this by trial-and-error. We're working as fast as we can though."

Rudy nodded. "As I said, take your time," he said. "Is that all the news you have so far?"

Emma thought a moment then nodded. "Yes, that's it so far. I'll keep you posted on the status of the Gullwing."

"We'd appreciate it," Jill said gratefully.

"It seems the war against these demons looks promising," Jack smiled as he raised his goblet in preparation for a toast. "Let's drink to a quick end to this war and to a lasting peace in Filgaia." He then drank followed by everyone else.

"Are there any more comments before I bring this meeting to a close?" Jack resumed.

"Yeah," Zex replied a bit irritably from the end of the table. "When's dinner?" 

Author's Note: Yes! Another chapter done! If this chapter seems a bit rushed, it's because I'm trying to get the ideas flowing once again. And besides, I'm in the midst of writing two other stories (not related to Wild Arms but RPG related nonetheless), so keep an eye out for those...! Ja matta! 


	15. Recorded History

****

Chapter Fourteen: Recorded History

Razan and Valta sighed in relief, glad to be free of the previous room of twisting pipes, as they entered a new room. Across the bridge that spanned across the room, the two demons could see a flight of stairs leading to the next level down of Malduke.

Both demons walked towards the bridge but as soon as they stepped onto it, they felt it shudder beneath their feet. Bewildered, they looked down and jumped when that section of the bridge collapsed and fell to the void below. But they didn't see it fall as they ran across the bridge, realizing it was a trap. 

Valta ran ahead of Razan on all fours as the bridge continued to collapse. "Jump!" he shouted a warning when he saw a small gap between the bridge and the landing at the opposite side of the room. He jumped and skidded to a halt as he landed near the stairs. 

Razan heard Valta's warning. He summoned his staff to his hand and when he neared the gap, he struck it on the bridge and vaulted across the break. When he was safely across, both demons watched as the bridge collapsed entirely. 

"How many more traps are there in this place?" Valta growled angrily as he remembered the first trap they encountered. There were glowing red _X's_ marked on the floor of a room they had passed. He had stepped on one of them and it exploded. The demon still bore the burnt marks of the explosion on his white fur. 

"I don't know but at least this trap wasn't as harmful as the first," Razan replied then turned around. "Let's go on. There's no turning back now." 

With that said, the wizard marched towards the stairs and climbed down. Valta took one look back at the yawning chasm before following Razan on all fours down the stairs.

***

__

"None of us had managed to scratch you back at home but weaklings like Zed and Jack did. It seems you have gotten weaker since our coming to this planet. We may even consider a new second-in-command if this keeps up." 

If this keeps up . . .

"How does it feel like to be defeated by a lesser demon, by a traitor?" 

****

Humiliating!!! Me! Seth! The second most powerful demon next to Bram, beaten by weaklings!!! That is unacceptable! Next we'll meet, I'll kill them both!

These thoughts raged through Seth's mind as he swiftly dodged Bow's arrows, trying to get close to the other demon to end their little sparring match. But the archer was quick with his weapon, keeping his sparring partner at bay.

Bow also had some rampant thoughts going through his head. Like Seth, the archer reflected on the battle two weeks ago and how they had lost against humans. He couldn't fathom how the royals' offspring could be so powerful. How could they be when their parents were weak? It just doesn't make sense! If it weren't for them, both he and Razan could have accomplished their mission. 

And all of them would have been making slaves of the humans by now. If only _they_ hadn't interfered. If only they had accomplished their mission to kill those that had the power to oppose them. 

__

If only they weren't stronger than they!

Bow didn't realize that as his anger rose at the thought, his metal bolts morphed into a combination of his black fiery bolts and his multiple arrow technique, which made Seth's task of dodging rise into a whole new level of difficulty. But the lavender-haired demon didn't mind the challenge at all as he continued to dodge.

Both demons continued to fight aggressively in a large training room they had stumbled upon in the Photosphere. There was enough space for Seth to fly around and there were some raised platforms where he could duck behind. Bow, however, used those same raised platforms to gain a height advantage for Seth sometimes flew out of range. 

After watching the sun set completely on the monitor in the control room, Seth and Bow decided to explore more of the Photosphere. That's when they had stumbled upon the training room. And had trained since then, passing the time away as they neared their destination.

Seth wheeled around the room, trying to find an opening within the barrage of magic arrows. He noticed that Bow had become more aggressive when his regular metal arrows transformed. He had to become more aggressive as well if he was to end this little match. The scarred demon then decided to try out the technique he saw the traitor execute while protecting the plane.

He stopped his flight, letting the arrows hit him at full force, as he held his axe in front of him with one hand. He closed his eyes, grunting softly as each bolt struck him, concentrating on collecting his mental energy so he could project a shield around himself. 

Bow wondered, as he continued to shoot his bolts, why Seth had suddenly stopped evading. Did he give up so easily? The archer then smirked. If that was the case, he could finish this match with one shot. He stopped firing his bolts. It was time to invent another technique.

Bow formed a normal arrow on his weapon before pulling it back. He then aimed it at Seth, pulling in energy from the air and into the tip of his arrow until it glowed a bright green. The arrowhead seemed to grow larger in size as energy continued to gather around it. Sensing he had gathered enough energy, Bow shouted, "Sonic Arrow!", and released it.

It sped toward its target, leaving a trail of energy behind. Bow smirked as he watched his arrow, anticipating his victory. That smirk soon became a scowl as he witnessed a barrier forming around his opponent.

It began with a small flash in front of Seth's axe. That flash soon turned into a bright light and that bright light soon surrounded the hovering demon. When the Sonic Arrow hit that barrier, it dispersed around the shield. 

Now it was Seth's turn to smirk. The technique worked, but now he had to improve the speed of creating it. He was a bit sore from the many arrows that hit him while he concentrated. With the barrier now in place, he now had the opportunity to end this match. The lavender-haired demon made his move, diving towards the archer, his axe held to the side in both hands.

Bow fired his multiple black arrow technique at the descending demon, hoping to slow him down, but they all bounced off his shield. He cursed seeing his attack was ineffective. There seems to be no way around the barrier.

Or is there?

Bow could only think of one technique that could effectively slow Seth's approach. He quickly willed another arrow to his weapon and fired, shouting, "Flash Arrow!" As the arrow flew, the archer leapt off the platform he was on to find an advantageous location to make an effective counterattack. He then smirked when he heard Seth's cry of surprise, knowing that his arrow had done its job. Now to take full advantage of his temporary blindness.

The archer jumped onto another platform and looked up to see Seth growling as he rubbed his eyes. Bow assumed that his barrier was down, but he didn't want to find out by firing his arrows. Instead, he jumped up and activated his levitation spell. He then flew towards Seth, slamming into him a few moments afterwards. 

Seth grunted as he flew back a few feet from the blow.

Satisfied to know that the shield was down, Bow quickly landed on another platform before his spell expired. He then readied to fire another Sonic Arrow before Seth had time to recover from the blinding light. 

But he hadn't realized Seth was a quick healer.

"I can't believe I fell for such a cheap trick!" Seth growled as he recognized some dark shapes through the white spots that kept on flashing before his eyes. "Cheap, but effective!" He then noticed a very bright light among the white spots. "Sonic Arrow!" he heard Bow shout and that bright light became larger as it approached him. 

Knowing that he couldn't erect his shield on time, Seth did the only possible thing he could do. He vanished from the arrow's path as he had done when he had fought those Hornbeasts a few weeks ago, and reappeared at a safe distance. 

Bow couldn't believe his eyes. Seth's disappearing technique was more useful than his barrier skill. Why hadn't he used it sooner? The archer pushed the thought away as he readied to fire at Seth, seeing that he was still struggling with his vision.

Seth closed his eyes, tired of trying to regain his sight back. He had to concentrate on other things, as he held his axe in front of him, focusing his energy into the weapon. His axe began to glow a blackish color as more energy poured into it. 

"Sonic Arrow!" he heard Bow cry out again as he unleashed his wind-driven bolt.

At that cry, Seth's eyes snapped open and was shocked momentarily when he noticed that his vision was clear. But that lasted for only a moment, seeing clearly that another arrow was heading towards him. With a piercing yell, he flew towards it, his glowing axe held in front of him. 

Soon arrow met glowing axe head, the clashing of opposing powers undeniable as the arrow tried to force its way through the axe. Seth clenched his teeth as he pushed his axe forward to cleave the bolt in two. Arrow fought against axe, their energies flickering around each other. At one point, it seemed that they were evenly matched.

After a few more moments of battling, one suddenly gave way.

With another shout, Seth broke through the arrow and continued to fly towards Bow. He roared as he swung his glowing axe, not at Bow, but at the foot of the platform he was on, slicing through the metal at an angle as a knife through butter.

The archer felt the podium quake beneath his feet as it fell due to Seth's action. He jumped down, narrowly avoiding Seth's follow-up swing. Bow fired a few black bolts at Seth as he fell to the floor below. 

The lavender-haired demon deflected those bolts with his still glowing axe as he followed Bow below. The archer landed on the floor, looking up as he did so, and saw that Seth was almost upon him, his axe pulled back for the finishing blow.

"We end this now!" he heard Seth shout as he begun to swing his axe.

Bow pulled back the bowstring, willing another arrow into place, making a last attempt to counter. He was about to release his arrow as Seth's axe neared his neck when . . .

"Maneuvering complete," a mechanical voice announced.

Seth stopped in mid-swing when he heard the announcement, frowning as he pulled back his weapon. "It seems we have reached our destination," he said more to himself than to Bow before disappearing.

The archer let out a sigh as he knelt to the ground. He never trained so hard in his life, but found it quite rewarding. Sparring with a skilled demon warrior such as Seth has its advantages. 

And disadvantages when he remembered that wild look Seth wore as he charged him. He had to be more careful next time they spar together or he might end up dead. Bow let out another sigh as he stood up. He then left the training room and joined Seth at the control room.

***

Time had no meaning in Malduke. For all Valta knew, they could have been exploring the place for days, maybe even weeks. 

After surviving the collapsing bridge trap and climbing down the stairs, Razan and Valta had discovered a room with two switches and three lights on the floor. Razan found out that manipulating the switches would light up any of the lights. But what did they stand for?

Both demons found out that those lights set the location to the transport at the room to the north. The three lights represented the three main areas of Malduke. They had already explored two of the three areas---the Statue Area and the Mining Area---and found wreckages of metal giants.

Valta had watched as Razan studied each wreckage, picking up and examining each scrap of metal. The cat demon didn't know then that the scraps of metal were the wreckages of the so-called golems that Razan had read about in the castle. How would he? From the way Razan had described the metal giants, he got the impression that they were invincible beings. But Valta knew better.

Now he wondered what they would find in the third and last area: the Residential Area. Manipulating the switches once again, he changed the light on the floor to green before both demons stepped on the transport in the northern room. The room flashed green, as they teleported, then faded when they reached their destination.

As with the previous areas, Razan went to the plaque behind the transport and read it. "This town is an illusion," he read out loud. "Everything is a lie!" He then bowed his head in thought. Like the other plaques before, he couldn't immediately decipher its meaning. Only when they had explored the area could he grasp its meaning. There was one thing he could understand from the inscription though. Since they were in the Residential Area, it makes sense that there is a town where the residents of Malduke had lived. 

So how could it be an illusion?

There's only one way to find the answer. "Let's go," Razan told Valta as he turned around from the plaque and walked towards the door to the south, careful to avoid the transport on the way. 

Soon they emerged to find a dark and desolate town. At first glance, they knew that the town has been abandoned for quite some time. Houses were in disrepair, some to the point of collapse. The streets were full of ruts, most of the barrels had rotted away . . . 

. . . and the smell of death and decay hung in the air. 

"I doubt there's anything here," Valta spoke, his voice disturbing the stillness of the hollow town. He then sniffed the air and added, "Except maybe for some rotting bones."

"Maybe," Razan allowed. "Though I wonder why the inscription said this town is an illusion," he added thoughtfully as he marched to the nearest building. "I would have sensed it immediately if it were."

The wizard had to watch his footing if he didn't want to accidentally trip on a rut. Valta followed, slinking on all fours, like a loyal animal following its master. For some reason, he found the town quite unnerving. His ears twitched and his eyes darted back and forth, as if he expected something to appear from the shadows. 

Razan felt no such trepidation, boldly walking up to the door of the nearby house, and attempting to open it. "Stuck," he muttered when it wouldn't budge. "How could it be stuck when it's practically falling apart?!" He tried one more time to pry it open but it remained lodged. Seeing no other way around the obstacle, he summoned forth fire in his hand, planning to burst his way through. 

"Wait!" Valta exclaimed when Razan was about to unleash his bolt of flame at the door. He jumped in front of his companion, blocking him from his goal. "There's no need to open the door," he reasoned with him. "Listen."

Razan stared incredulously at his companion, but decided to heed his advice since Valta's senses were sharper than his. He put out his tongue of flame and bowed his head to listen carefully. At first, he didn't hear anything. After a brief period of time, however, he began to hear sounds coming from the house. He moved closer to the door to hear better.

__

Hid . . . it . . . in . . . the . . . barrel . . .

The voice was raspy, like the voice of a dying man. Razan waited for it to continue, but the phrase remained the same, not providing any more information on which barrel the treasure was hidden. 

"That was very helpful," Razan snorted sarcastically afterwards. "There are practically a hundred barrels here." The wizard decided to listen in on another house, marching towards the building to the south. He listened carefully to its message, hoping to hear a clue to the location of the third and final treasure.

__

There is treasure in the house to the northeast.

"What?!" Razan muttered in surprise as he stepped back from the door.

"What did you hear?" Valta asked from behind. 

"That there's treasure in the northeastern house," the wizard replied thoughtfully. "This contradicts what I heard in the first house. Barrel or house? Which one is it? Which one holds the treasure?" 

Razan stood in silent musing, as he tried to figure out this mystery. "Maybe we should investigate the house to the northeast," Valta suggested interrupting the wizard's thoughts. "It's the only choice we have unless you want to search every barrel in this accursed town."

Razan nodded slowly. "All right," he agreed softly. 

This time Valta led the way to the northeastern house while Razan followed slowly behind, immersed in his thoughts. There was something wrong with this place. It was a place of contradictions. Doors that should have easily opened were sealed shut, rotting houses should have collapsed.

And the voices. They contradicted each other.

"We're here," Valta announced, snapping into Razan's confusing thoughts. 

The wizard stopped and looked at Valta before gazing at the door. "So we are," he said softly as he approached the portal. Again, he listened for the house's message.

__

You don't need the treasure . . .

Razan chuckled softly. _Another lie_, he thought. 

Then it hit him.

__

Everything is a lie!

The inscription's saying!

"So that's what it meant," he mused silently to himself.

"Razan?" Valta asked puzzled.

"The inscription," Razan explained. "It says that everything is a lie. We've been following lies. The treasure is neither hidden in a barrel nor in a house."

"Then where is it?" the cat demon voiced the same question Razan had in mind.

Razan shrugged. "Why don't we listen to another lie?" he suggested, marching again towards the nearest building and listening in to the voice.

__

I didn't see any treasures at the cemetery . . .

The wizard smirked, finally finding the answer. "The cemetery," he stated. "The treasure is at the cemetery."

*** 

It was well pass midnight. The Photosphere floated above its destination: the crater south of Arushan. 

Bow appeared in the control room as Seth typed in a few commands on the control board and watched the screen. It showed the crater directly below them. "Excellent," he heard his companion state before typing in a few more commands. 

As Seth prepared to land the sphere, Bow silently sat down on his chair. He groaned as he stretched aching muscles. "We should finish our little match sometime," he heard Seth whisper casually to him. 

Bow could only nod in return. 

Seth smirked as he continued to punch in commands. He pressed the last button on the series of commands and the same mechanical voice came online: "Commencing landing procedure."

Both demons felt the Photosphere descend slowly to the crater below. Seth watched the monitor as the crater became larger and larger until they were finally sitting on top of it. They felt the ship shudder as it landed and the same mechanical voice came online again: "Landing procedure completed."

"We finally made it," Seth sighed as he leaned back in his seat and stared at the monitor, which showed the surrounding mountains.

"Now what?" Bow asked as he too leaned back, propping his feet onto the instrument panel, unknowingly pressing an unmarked button. 

The monitor Seth was watching suddenly blacked out. "What did you do?" he demanded as he glared at Bow. 

"Nothing!" the archer replied hastily as he removed his feet from the control panel.

Seth ignored his reply as he tried to regain visual of the sphere's surroundings, but before he could do anything a line of text appeared on the screen. _Searching database for records_, it stated. 

Both demons stared curiously at the screen, pondering on that simple statement. After a few moments, more text appeared on the screen.

__

Search completed. Seven records have been found. Now playing first record . . .

The text disappeared only to be replaced by moving images. The screen showed the destroyed room they had discovered, but it was still intact. A figure in dark blue armor and a flowing purple cape stood in front of the dais where a cocoon of some sort was suspended. _"That damned Guardian!"_ The audio was a little unclear but Seth and Bow understood it well enough. They continued to watch the scene with interest as they heard the figure continue to speak. _"He scanned this area with his mind!"_

Another figure then appeared in the room, jumping down from nowhere. Both demons could tell that this individual was a female with a slim figure and a crown full of flaming red hair that flowed down her back like wildfire. She wore red armor with a contrasting green cape. _"His scans have been shut off,"_ she informed the figure in blue. _"The Duke's mansion is superb. But now we know the humans are in contact with the Guardians. We have a few problems . . ."_

"When the fight is lost, the decay begins . . ." the figure in blue whispered before turning to look at the female. _"Look at this place," _he waved his huge spear, _"it's a dying land of cowards! Humans, Elws, and the Guardians . . . Their defenses are no longer effective. They don't even have a world to defend. We have nothing to fear from the Guardians."_

"That is correct, my lord," a disembodied voice agreed. 

A sphere of white light appeared in the room, which soon transformed into a demon covered in white.

__

"Now that the Elws are no longer helping the humans," the robed demon continued after appearing, _"they don't stand a chance."_

"I know," another voice agreed. 

What seemed to be a giant lizard walked into the room wearing a tattered green shirt and tattered tan short pants and carrying his weapon of choice: the ball-and-chain. _"When I watch them squirm in the flames," _he continued when he joined the group, _"I can feel my power . . ."_

"We could have gotten the Tear Drop with less destruction," the flame-haired one sneered derisively.

__

"What?" the lizard growled angrily, taking a step towards the other threateningly. _"What are you talking about, you newby!" _They glared at each other, one ready to pounce while the other took a defensive stance.

__

"Both of you, stop it!" the blue armored one chided. Both demons glared at each other for a moment longer before turning away to acknowledge the one holding the spear. _"We, the Quarter Knights," _the blue armored one declared, _"gather for a single purpose. We must break the seal which binds our leader, Mother. The dreaded Guardian seal must be undone!"_

The lizard chuckled. _"Sorry . . ." _he said with a vicious grin that exposed several dagger-like teeth. _"This one is mine."_ He then left still chuckling to himself.

__

"Why should he have all the fun?" the robed one complained before disappearing the same way he had appeared.

The fiery one left the room the same way she had entered without saying a word.

The spear-wielding demon then turned back to the cocoon. _"Mother," _he began, _"when you finally wake, will the rest of the Quarter Knights share our dreams?"_

The screen faded out with the sound of the cocoon's heartbeat echoing throughout the room. 

Seth and Bow looked at each other, their expressions a mixture of understanding and bewilderment. A million thoughts ran through their minds wondering on what they had witnessed. 

Who were the Elws? What is the significance of the Tear Drop? What _is _the Tear Drop? How did the Guardians sealed Mother? But most importantly, were the Guardians a threat to their plans just as they were for their predecessors? 

They had heard about the Guardians from the monsters residing in Arushan, had read many books in the castle about these magical beings. 

According to legend, the Guardians are the source of the force that sustains the world. Many were revered in many parts of the world with some towns and villages adopting a specific Guardian as their patron deity. Saint Centour had Ione Paua, the Guardian of Holy; Baskar had Denogenos, the Guardian of Mountains; and Adlehyde's patron Guardian was Zeldukes, the Guardian of Stability. 

The new demons were doubtful that such beings were a threat to their plans. As Bram had stated before, they must not be weak against these Guardians. They must prove themselves the stronger, Guardians or no. 

Seth turned to Bow to discuss what they have seen and saw that Bow was about to do the same, but both stopped when they noticed text appearing on the screen once again saying: _End of first record. Now playing second record . . ._

Both demons refrained from asking questions, deciding to continue watching the rest of the records instead. 

The second record made both demons shudder even though it was short for it was the first time in many years that they heard Mother's voice. But they were slightly amused to hear her whimpering like a child, eager to burst out of her prison. 

Suddenly, Bow growled when he saw the traitor appear on screen saying a few choice words. 

"Perhaps he made the right choice in siding with the humans," Seth whispered intriguingly. "Our kind lost, after all. Can't you see? Siding with the humans had made him stronger making him a worthy opponent."

Bow glared at him then snorted. "That's all you care about," he muttered angrily as the record ended. 

They sat quietly watching the third and the fourth and the fifth records. The third record was more dialogue among their demon brethren. The fourth, they watched in disgust as Mother burst forth from her prison in all her hideous glory. They were more disgusted to learn that she had destroyed their home planet of Hiades. For once, they felt grateful to the humans to have defeated her. If there was one important thing they learned from the fourth record though, it was known that the Tear Drop was somehow the life force of Filgaia. 

Soon the fourth ended and the fifth began to play.

The content of the fifth record was about the Quarter Knights replacing a dead member, killed by the humans. It appeared that Belselk was the weakest out of the four top demons. Seth and Bow snickered at the thought, but stopped suddenly when they saw the demon that had replaced him. 

Boomerang was his name and he was quite different from the rest. Both demons felt something strange about him as he talked in his cold, calculating voice. This was a demon that had no fear of death or anything else. They find it strange though to see him have a wolf as a companion. The duo then left to do their mission. Then they listened as Mother gave instructions to her obedient son before the screen faded to black.

Seth and Bow were learning quite a lot from these records. Though they had been briefed on their brethren's time on Filgaia from the resident monsters, there still remained some gaps in their history. Now those gaps are being filled by watching these records.

Seth planned on showing these to Bram and Razan to see if they could get a better interpretation of them. They would surely be intrigued and amused as they were.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed that the sixth record was playing until he heard Bow say in a hushed voice: "Look at that."

Seth looked up to see the humans battling the Mother . . . 

And winning.

The lavender-haired demon smirked. "I guess they weren't lying after all. But then again, Mother was always weak."

"And now we know how the Photosphere ended up on the bottom of the Inner Sea," Bow added, watching Mother perish in the midst of the explosions wracking the room. 

They then watched as the trio escaped the Photosphere through the aid of three more humans who just arrived. And the screen faded to black once more.

"Just one more," Seth muttered as he crossed his arms and leaned back on his chair.

"One more?" Bow questioned. "Wasn't this the last one?"

Seth glared at him. "Is your memory that short?" he snorted angrily. "There are seven records. The one we just watched was the sixth."

"But how could it record a seventh record when the Photosphere fell?" the archer argued. "Wouldn't there be some damage to the recording device? And what else is there to see? Surely the Photosphere was evacuated during its fall so we'll probably just watch an empty room."

Seth's features turned thoughtful. "Perhaps," he allowed then smirked. "Let's just watch, eh? You may never know if this record will show us more secrets or not."

"Very well," Bow reluctantly agreed.

The last record wasn't as clear as the others with the picture being fuzzy and there being no audio. Supposedly, it was due to the fact that the recording device was damaged during the fall. 

It showed the same room once again but this time it was dark with occasional flashes from the damaged lights. There was a prone figure in front of the dais. From what the two could tell from the poor lighting, the figure was the one called Zeik. How he had appeared back in the Photosphere was a mystery, but they couldn't care less.

After a few minutes, they watched as he crawled forward. Soon, something came down from the ceiling of the room. It was a blob of some sort that hovered above the prone Zeik and . . .

. . . the recording device failed at that moment, returning the screen to an empty black.

Seth and Bow stared at the blank screen, appalled at what they had just witnessed. 

__

What exactly had they just witnessed?

***

The same question ran through both Razan and Valta's minds when they had finished viewing a record they found in the control center of Malduke. 

"Intriguing," Razan murmured after a moment of silence. "The tower was the entrance to this weapon in the sky." He then turned to Valta. "Go back to Bram and report what we have found. He would surely be pleased. I will stay and learn more about this place. We can use this in the assault against the humans."

Valta nodded. "As you wish." He turned to leave then stopped. "Do I have to go through all those traps again to reach the elevator?" he asked apprehensively as he turned to look back at the wizard.

Razan called up the map of Malduke on the monitor. "No," he replied after studying it. "There's an elevator just outside this control room to your left."

Without another word, Valta turned back and left the room leaving Razan to his own devices once more. If there was one demon that could piece together the puzzle of their brethrens' history, it was Razan.

But even he had his limitations. Many questions still remained about the Guardians, the Tear Drop, and how they are linked. 

Perhaps they need to retrieve the answers from a reliable source . . . 

__


	16. Shadows of the Past

****

Chapter Fifteen: Shadows of the Past

Bram stood on the parapets of the abandoned castle, his home for the past twenty years. He gazed at the tundra that stretched towards the horizon. This snow-filled continent had been his domain but that would change very soon. He had spent the last twenty years preparing to rule the pathetic planet known as Filgaia. He would no longer gaze at snow but at scorched plains and burning cities. He would make the humans tremble before him as he sat on his throne made from the bones of his adversaries, their heads hanging on poles in front of the entrance of his fortress as a warning to those who defied him. 

And he had the perfect humans in mind.

The Demon Lord smirked at the thought, the thrill of anticipation making his fingers tingle. To see the trio's heads lined up before him was a sight to behold. For the human race to see their saviors beheaded would devastate them. And to add insult to injury, he would add the new nuisances that Razan and Bow had fought to his collection. He knew for certain that the rest of the human race would fall into despair, seeing their last hope swinging from the poles. 

Bram began to chuckle softly.

"You seem pleased."

The black-haired demon suddenly stopped his mirth and merely turned his head to see Valta kneeling behind him with his head bowed down. "So, you've returned," Bram stated as he reverted his gaze back at the snowfield. "Why isn't Razan with you?"

"He decided to stay at Malduke," the cat-demon replied, his head still kept down.

"Malduke?" Bram questioned as he turned fully to look at the kneeling demon.

"Yes." Valta slowly stood up and looked at Bram squarely in the eyes. "It's a city in the sky that is more powerful than the Photosphere," he explained. "A weapon among the stars, high above Filgaia. It is fully operational and ready for use."

"More powerful than the Photosphere . . .?" Bram mused as he stroked his chin. "How would you know this?"

"We saw a record of some sort when we reached its control center," the cat-demon replied. "It showed Filgaia covered in darkness that could only be purged by the power of the Guardians and the Tear Drop combined."

"The Guardians?" Bram inquired. "They're strong enough to expel such a force?"

"Combined with the Tear Drop, yes," Valta nodded.

"Tear Drop?" Bram questioned thoughtfully. "What is this Tear Drop? How is it related to the Guardians' powers?" 

"Perhaps I can answer that for you," a disembodied voice answered from around them.

Bram and Valta looked to the side as Bow appeared from thin air. 

The archer nodded his head at the two before telling his own report. "It seems our resident monsters weren't lying about the Guardians," he began. "The Tear Drop is what gives them life, and thus, give this planet life. But what the Tear Drop is, I don't know."

"The Tear Drop is a small jewel," Valta supplied then smirked and added, "carried by the female spellcaster."

"No doubt, passed on to her daughter," Bow muttered darkly.

"But will this Tear Drop or the Guardians pose a threat to our plans?" Bram demanded.

Valta and Bow grew quiet as they tried to think of an answer. Then: "Perhaps not," Bow replied confidently. "They did pose a threat to our predecessors, but I doubt they'll pose a threat to us. The records we found in the Photosphere showed that they _were _a threat from what we could understand from them. Seth wants you and Razan to view them to get a better interpretation."

"Yes, that would be wise," another voice echoed around them.

In a puff of smoke, Razan appeared before the group. 

"I thought you were going to learn more about Malduke," Valta said as soon as the wizard appeared. 

"And I was," Razan nodded, "until I found that it was impossible to learn more about it. There are no more records besides the one we found and there are still some unanswered questions. I think it's best to view the records Seth and Bow found in the Photosphere. Perhaps they contain the answers I seek. If not, then we could go back to Adlehyde and retrieve a source."

"Very well," Bram acquiesced. "Preparations are complete here in Arushan. When those fools find out that this place is a deception, it will be too late. Let's go!"

All four demons disappeared in their own way, as they teleported to the Photosphere, leaving their home abandoned---except for some shadows---once more.

***

A man clad in fur and carrying a thin spear leapt off his shaggy horse to study a trail on the snow covered ground. "The 'erd wen' this way," he announced to his small band of similar clad figures on horses before mounting up. With a wave of his spear, he urged his group onwards to the hunt. 

Bruen, the leader of this band, sat tall and straight atop his mount, the reins held in one hand while the other held his spear. His keen hazel eyes scanned the horizon for the herd of elk they were hunting. He frowned at that thought.

Since his grandfather's time, the valley of Glacia had been dwindling in its resources. Their valley, tucked within the ring of mountains of Arctica, hidden from the outside world, had always provided its people with food ranging from the elk and the mountain goats to the fish in its lone lake for as long as they could remember. But now they had to hunt for their food outside the safety of their valley, which began to prove difficult twenty years ago when there was a disturbance.

He was only five years old but he remembered that day well. A group of men from his village that had went to hunt for food returned with news of five beings falling from the sky and landing near the hidden entrance to the valley. They had followed them until they had reached the abandoned castle at the east edge of the ring of mountains and found that they had decided to take residence there. 

Their arrival had marked the beginning of their strife. Herds of elk were now becoming difficult to track since there were so many activities taking place within the ring of mountains. Bruen remembered another explosion a couple weeks ago that had scared the herd they were tracking. He found out later that the explosion was caused by one of the visitors from the sky.

Frustrated, Bruen had gone to his mother for advice. The only words of wisdom she would impart was that they should persevere for the sake of their people. He sighed, his breath billowing out in the chill air.

Their people.

Who were they? Why had they hid in Glacia for . . . How long . . .? What is the history of their people? Bruen wished to know their lost past, wished to know the answers to these questions. His mother seem to possess such knowledge, but refrained from passing it along. 

Why?

Why retain such knowledge when their people were starving for the truth? 

__

Literally starving, he thought as he remembered about the hunt.

It's been a week since his band of hunters left the valley to gather more food for their supply in the village was dwindling. They'd better hurry with a bounty of food or the villagers would need to start rationing the food that is left. 

He urged his horse on through the piles of snow, hoping to end their hunt soon and return to the valley. If his mind were clear of all thoughts except on the hunt, he would have realized that he was leading his group right into the abandoned castle that his people had avoided for centuries . . .

***

"Yes, some things have become clear," Razan muttered when the last record was played. "Don't you agree, Valta?" he added as he looked at the cat-demon.

Valta nodded in agreement. "The part about the Tear Drop and the Guardians have become very clear but I still question about the first war they had upon landing on this planet. And how they were capable of sealing Mother."

"My thoughts exactly," Razan agreed. He then turned to Bram, who was staring at the blank screen in thought. "What do you think, my lord?" he asked him.

Their leader stroked his chin, a sign telling the others that he was deep in thought. "They underestimated their opponent," he whispered to himself after a moment's pause before turning away from the screen. He silently motioned for Razan to follow and both demons left the control room, the door silently closing behind them. 

Seeing that the meeting was at an end, Seth and Bow resumed their seats at the control panel. Valta, on the other hand, decided to explore the Photosphere. He silently slipped out of the room on all fours.

***

"Where are we going, my lord?" Razan asked as they traversed a long dark hallway. 

"We're going exploring," Bram replied, turning down another corridor, "scouting. I'd like to see the land that we're about to rule. To learn its layout so I could make plans of how things would be done and where things should go. You understand?"

Razan muttered an affirmative. "But what does that have to do with me?" the wizard asked.

"Your magic can disguise us as humans," the leader explained. "For you see, while we are scouting, we'll be gathering intelligence as well. And perhaps we'll find a library filled with the history of this world. If not, then we can obtain a reliable source as you have suggested. Though that's the fastest way to obtain the information we seek, the experience of traveling Filgaia outweighs the method. I'll only use that as a last resort."

"I understand," Razan nodded. "Then shall we get going?"

"Yes," Bram replied.

***

"Bruen! Stop!" someone shouted.

The leader of the group of hunters pulled on the reins of his horse that slowed to a halt. "What?" Bruen asked turning back to see who had stopped him.

A figure trotted forward; a veteran by what Bruen could tell from the figure's heavy built and the heavy lance, whose tip was large and barbed, that he held with ease. His assumption was right when he got a glimpse of the figure's face beneath the heavy fur hood. 

The hunter's face was heavily scarred, one scar running through his right eye, another on his left cheek to the side of his mouth, and the last across the bridge of his nose. He had a graying beard and his one dark brown eye seemed to pierce through the snow that suddenly began to fall.

The grizzled hunter halted when he was next to his leader. "'ave ye noticed where we're 'eaded?" he asked Bruen.

"Fore the 'erd," Bruen answered matter-of-factly. "Is that no' obvious?"

"Aye," the veteran nodded in agreement. "But 'ave ye noticed we're 'eaded fore th'castle as well?"

"Th'...castle...?" Bruen repeated uncertainly.

"Aye," the veteran nodded once again. "Th'castle that we 'ave avoided fore as long as our people 'ave lived in Glacia."

"I remember now," the veteran's leader nodded before looking around his surroundings. They were indeed near the castle, the curve of the mountain range revealing the veteran's words to be true. He cursed himself for being so ignorant of his immediate surroundings. A great leader would not have made the same mistake. 

A great leader just like his father.

But a great leader also learned from his mistakes and Bruen was one who learned quickly. He nodded determinedly as he scanned the area, trying to think of a plan of action. If the herd were heading towards the castle then they would have to proceed with caution. Though they believed the castle to be abandoned, he couldn't risk the chance of being found out. 

Finalizing the plan he had in mind, he turned back to his group. "All right," he began, addressing the group. "Keegan 'as brought t'me attention that we're near th'castle. As ye kno', we 'ave always avoided it during our 'unts. Bu' now th'elk 'as wandered near th'fortress. We must utilize extreme caution."

He paused for a moment for the news to be absorbed. "I propose," he continued after that moment's pause, "fore Keegan an' another one o' ye t'scout a'ead an' see 'ow close the 'erd is to th'castle. Th'rest o' us will be makin' camp . . ." He paused once more as he scanned the area looking for a good place to rest. 

"There," he stated pointing towards a nearby outcrop of snow-covered boulders, "be'ind those rocks where we'll be 'idden from pryin' eyes."

Bruen then began leading his group to the cluster of boulders he had indicated. Keegan, the grizzled veteran that had warned of their impending approach of the castle, rode besides his chief. "Good plan, Bruen," he commended softly in his rough voice. 

" 'ave ye chosen who would accompany you on yer scoutin'?" the young leader asked without looking at Keegan.

"Aye," the veteran hunter replied. 

"Then best ye be goin'," Bruen said before riding ahead of the group, leaving Keegan behind.

***

Two fur-clad figures crouched atop a small ridge overlooking their immediate surroundings. They could see an ominous building a couple miles away, shrouded in a curtain of snowfall, and they could see a herd of elk slowly moving towards it. 

"No good," one of the figures muttered as he studied the movement of the herd. "By th'time we get back to th'camp, the 'erd would be very close to th'castle. I don't like the looks o' this."

"Then, what do ye suggest?" the other figure asked the first.

"Stealth," the first one answered simply. 

"Stealth . . .?" his companion repeated uncertainly.

"Aye," the first one nodded, "stealth. Kill'em from afar wi' bow an' arrows, spears, throwing knives . . . Anything that can kill from a distance. We leave our 'orses be'ind an' approach quickly an' quietly. If we attack on 'orseback as always, we may attract the attention o' those that may be livin' in th'castle."

"I thought no one resided there anymore," the second hunter stated.

"Aye," the first hunter nodded once again. "But remember those beings from the sky. They 'ave decided t'take residence there."

"Ye 'ave a point," the second one agreed.

The first one then stood up. "Let's 'ead back t'camp an' report t'Bruen."

The second one nodded and both hunters left the ridge disappearing into the tundra.

***

Night had fallen when Keegan and his partner returned from their reconnaissance. When they arrived, half the camp was already asleep. One of the hunters on night watch escorted the duo towards the campfire where Bruen sat watching the flames dance. 

Light flickered on a stern face, hardened by years of hunting and leading. His fur hood was down revealing shoulder-length platinum hair that shone like moonlit snow swaying gently against his slim shoulders. 

Bruen heard the approach of footsteps and turned to see that the scouting team has returned. " 'ow did it go?" he asked as he stood up to speak with them directly. 

"Not very good," Keegan replied gruffly. "The 'erd continues t'move t'wards th'castle. We can still kill'em but it requires a different tactic."

"Go on," Bruen encouraged curious to know what the tactic the old veteran was talking about.

"If ye wish t'avoid alerting the 'abitants o' th'castle---if there are any 'abitants---I suggest that we kill the 'erd quickly an' quietly. In other words, kill'em from a distance."

"Kill'em from a distance . . . " Bruen repeated softly to himself. He thought on that tactic. It was certainly different from their normal skirmishes with the beasts but if it was the only way to bring home the food they need in the village . . . 

"All right," he nodded afterwards, agreeing to Keegan's plan. "We'll leave first thing tomorrow mornin'."

***

The hunting group spent a full day traveling towards the herd. It was nightfall when they finally reached the vicinity of the ominous castle and the herd that grazed near its borders. Their camp was cold that night, protected from the sheer winds by the small bulk of their horses' bodies. They did not dare make a campfire for want of scaring the elk away even further. It was a small sacrifice to make in order to get the hunt finished and return to their families. 

Dawn came, the sun's first rays embracing the land in its warm light. The hunters awakened and got ready for the day's hunt ahead. Bruen gave orders to those that did not possess a long-ranged weapon to stay behind and watch the horses the rest were to leave behind. 

"We'll be back by sundown," he told them when preparations were complete. "Wish us luck."

"May the Lord o' the Valley make yer feet swift an' guide yer weapons with deadly accuracy," a burly man in charge of the group that was staying behind returned. "Courage and strength!" He held up his huge curved sword.

Bruen grinned. "Aye!" he nodded as he lifted his spear into the sky followed by everyone else. And they shouted together: 

"Courage and strength!"

***

The white elk milled about as they foraged for food a couple miles away from the castle's walls unawares of the group of men that approached them, their scent carried away by the wind. 

Bruen and the others felt uneasy as they approached the herd, their uneasiness stemming from the presence of the fortress. They felt that this area was forbidden, a place to be left alone. 

Bruen stopped the group by raising his spear. The group stood atop a ridge not too far from the herd. He motioned to those carrying bows and arrows to come forward. Archers lined the ridge as they stepped forward, loading their weapons. One by one they pulled back on their bowstrings and aimed for the various elk below them. 

Seeing that they were ready, Bruen raised his spear. "Fire!" he whispered harshly as he dropped down his spear. 

He could hear the bows _twang_ as the archers released their arrows. The group watched as those arrows rained down on the elk below. But the archers didn't watch as they got their weapons readied once again and fired when the first barrage of arrows claimed some of the elk. The second volley claimed a few more and then the third. They continued to fire their arrows until only a few elk were left.

"Good work," Bruen congratulated the archers. The group then waited a while longer for the rest of the elk to gallop away, leaving their dead behind. "A good catch. The Lord o' the Valley 'as truly blessed us this day," he added softly when he saw that the elk they had killed number more than half of the herd. 

They were truly blessed but sometimes a blessing could also be a curse. 

" 'ow are we t'carry that lot o' elk?" Keegan rumbled as he stood next to Bruen overlooking their kill. "I didn't think we would kill this many."

"Then we carry as many as we can back to th'camp," Bruen directed. "After, we can return an' carry th'rest provided that th'bears or th'wolves don' get t'them first."

"Very well," Keegan nodded. "I can see no other way 'round it."

Bruen only nodded in return before walking away. After taking one more look at their kills, the grizzled warrior followed.

***

The hunters carefully wound their way down the steep and slippery path of the ridge to the base, the howling winds threatening to knock them over the edge. After an hour, they had reached the bottom and were now heading towards their prize.

Bruen trudged slowly, wary of the nearby fortress, while most of the others were eager to carry their meat back to camp. He watched as some of them passed him eagerly, their smiles showing on their faces. 

As he trudged closer to the castle, he felt very strange. Then suddenly, he heard several clashes echoing around him as if there was a great battle. He looked around frantically as he held his spear defensively but he saw nothing. 

"Are ye all right?"

Bruen whirled around preparing to thrust his spear towards the voice but halted when he saw that it was Keegan, his spear point just an inch from the grizzled hunter's chest. He pulled his weapon back and awkwardly muttered an apology, embarrassed of his action.

Keegan, after recovering from his shock, placed a kind hand on Bruen's shoulder. "That's all right," he reassured his leader, "but are ye sure ye're all right? Ye look a bit pale."

"Aye, I'm all right," Bruen assured. "I guess I'm just a bit tired."

Keegan nodded in understanding. "Then let's 'urry an' bring these elk back t'camp. The sooner ye get this done, the sooner ye can rest."

"Ye're right," Bruen sighed.

The veteran smiled and patted Bruen's shoulder before joining the rest who were bounding some of the elks' front hooves. 

Bruen sighed once more before following Keegan's example. He tried to forget what he heard as he slowly trudged through the snow once more. After a few steps, however, he heard the sounds of battle once more . . .

. . .and gasped when he saw the ghastly images of fallen warriors about him. 

He heard stories of great battles from his mother but he never knew that he would witness one. He watched enthralled, yet disgusted, as men killed men with swords and spears and arrows, their shrieking death cries echoing around the gloomy area. 

Suddenly, those cries stopped. The clashing ceased. And the images faded, swept away by the wind.

Bruen blinked as he found an empty plain before him. _Damn sno' an' light!_, he thought angrily as he rubbed his eyes. _Playin' tricks on me._

After getting his grip on reality, Bruen went to join the rest of his clansmen. When he reached the group, they were already making their way back to camp with Keegan in the lead. Each hunter dragged an elk by a rope bound around the animal's front hooves. Some, who were strong and able, managed to drag two. 

"There's no elk left," Keegan informed the young leader when he finally caught up with them. 

"Really?" Bruen asked incredulously. "I thought we didn't 'ave enough 'unters."

"I thought so too but it seems that we do," Keegan replied then smiled beneath his shaggy gray beard. "Our village shall 'ave a feast once we return! Let's 'urry 'ome!"

"Aye! Let's!" the young hunter agreed fully, returning Keegan's grin with a smile of his own. He then noticed that the grizzled hunter was dragging two elk behind him. "Ye need 'elp wi' those?" he asked him.

"No," Keegan shook his head. "Ye just rest while we do th'work. I think ye need it."

"All right," Bruen sighed but was secretly glad for the offer. He was indeed tired, the illusion of the battle he had witnessed a sign of his fatigue. "Let's go then," he said before walking off, leading his group once more through the snow.

The wind that blew was a bit colder than before, an indication that the day was approaching its end. The steely sky seemed to grow darker as the wind began to pick up. Bruen knew that they'd better hurry or be stuck out in the tundra at night. 

And the tundra can be a very dangerous place during the night.

" 'urry!" he told his men. "We don' 'ave much---"

He suddenly halted looking frantically about. He heard the sounds of battle once again but this time he could hear distinct voices through the cries and clashes. 

__

There can only be one ruler and that ruler shall be me!

A clash.

__

It takes more than a crown t'rule a kingdom! It takes a pure heart an' a clear mind! Ye possess neither one!

Another clash.

__

Who cares? It takes strength to rule, an iron fist! Here! I'll prove it to you!

More clashing resounded throughout the area. Suddenly, Bruen gasped when two ethereal figures appeared before him, their swords clanging against each other as they fought. The young leader watched until one lost his grip on his sword. 

The weapon flew through the air and landed point first near its wielder, who had fallen. The victor stood above his fallen opponent. 

See? Didn't I tell you that it takes strength? You and your foolish ideals!

Foolish they may be but it 'as served th'kingdom well.

But times are changing and those rules don't apply as well as it had before. It's time for a new ruler. Do you yield your crown or shall I force it off?

Bruen watched as the fallen removed a circlet from his head. 

__

'ere! Take it!

The figure threw the circlet at the victor, who eagerly snatched it and raised it above his head in a sign of triumph. The fallen warrior then slowly stood up and took his sword. 

__

Ye may be th'king now, Donovan, but someday ye will fall. Ye were right 'bout one thing: it takes strength t'rule but it takes strength o' a different kind. The question is: Do ye have that strength?

Bruen observed as the fallen opponent turned away and . . . 

Walked towards him!

He stood still as he gazed at the man's forlorn face. There was something familiar about him, as if he'd seen him before. Then it hit him.

"Uncle?!" he gasped softly. 

The man bore a remarkable resemblance to his mother's brother, his uncle. At the thought of him, he grew angry. His uncle had betrayed his own family, his own people, just to get a glimpse of the outside world. His father had thought ill of him saying that he possessed no pride for his people. He recalled meeting his uncle for the first time when he was a mere boy. 

He was excited to meet his uncle, at first, and had a high opinion of him. After he had left once again, that opinion changed. His father had told him of his uncle's betrayal. 

All because of a woman he had seen in one of their hunting trips. 

But why did this spectral figure look like him? Were they related somehow?

Bruen suddenly stepped back in fright when the figure decided to stop before him. He stared at his eyes---so much like his uncle's, so full of sorrow---it looked . . . 

It looked as if the ghostly figure was staring at him, looking_ at_ him. 

The figure moved his hand slowly forward towards Bruen and laid it upon his head. 

Bruen suddenly felt light-headed, his knees buckling beneath him. He fell and the last thing he saw before sleep took him was the figure vanishing into the wind . . .

***

__

He seemed to be floating above the area around the castle. He looked down to see a large gathering at the castle's gates. It looked as if they were departing. Curious, he flew down to get a closer look. 

His assumption proved correct when he saw the horses pulling carts full of household goods. The old and defenseless ones---including the women and children---were gathered near these carts, towards the middle of the gathering, while the men stood or rode on horses around the perimeter in order to protect those in the middle.

Children laughed, thinking this to be some sort of great adventure while the women and the elderly were saddened to leave their home. 

He wondered why they were leaving the great castle. Weren't they safer staying within the high walls than to travel the tundra? He then noticed a great horse standing at the head of the congregation. 

The rider sat straight and tall as he gazed at the tundra before him. He then turned his head to look at the people. 

The flying figure gasped when he saw the face. 

It was the face of . . . 

"Uncle!" 

Bruen's shouting brought him to full wakefulness and he opened his eyes to gray walls and a familiar ceiling.

He realized that he clutched a sheet of white wool and that he was half-naked, his shirt missing. He blinked and drew his hand across his eyes, trying to clear his mind of the confusing scene he had witnessed. He took a few deep breaths before taking a look at his surroundings.

He was in a room---his room he realized when he noticed the furniture, or lack thereof. _'ow did I get 'ere?_, he thought as he removed himself from his bed. But as soon as he stood up, his head began to pound and his vision began to swirl. He held a hand to his head as he slowly sat back down before his legs would buckle beneath him.

Seeing that moving won't get him anywhere, he decided to figure out what had happened since the hunt. The last thing he remembered was seeing a spectral figure of . . . 

Of who?

The figure looked like his uncle, yet he was somehow different. Who was he? Why did he look like his uncle? But most importantly, was he the only one in the hunting group to have seen the ghost? Or was the ghost a figment of his imagination, a product of his mind from his weariness? 

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the crashing of the door opening and a loud uptight voice, "Bruen!"

The young man looked up to see his mother standing at the doorway, her blue eyes clouded with concern. 

"Mother," Bruen began as she entered his room, " 'ow did I get 'ere? 'ow long 'ave I been sleeping?"

His questions went unheard, however, when his mother walked towards him and began administering a number of physical examinations. "Mother?" Bruen inquired as she placed a hand on his head. 

Bruen's mother nodded to herself as if to reassure herself of something. She then slapped her son on the back of his head, which took him by surprise. "What was that fore?!" he complained as he rubbed his sore head. 

"Fore worryin' me so," his mother replied. "Ye've been out cold fore nearly a week!"

"A week!" Bruen repeated in disbelief. "Ye've got t'be jokin'! What 'appened? Who brought me 'ere?"

"Keegan brought y'back along wi' all o' th'other 'unters," his mother explained as she gently pushed him back onto his pillows. " 'e said that ye fainted while ye were leadin' th'group back t'camp. Y'never regained consciousness on th'way back 'ome. They say ye cried out in yer sleep, shoutin' 'bout yer uncle. Mind tellin' me what ye saw out there t'make ye look troubled?"

Bruen sighed as he leaned back against his pillows and closed his eyes. He had not forgotten the visions he had seen. How could he not when they kept on replaying in his mind? He then opened his eyes and looked at his mother, who had sat down on his bed besides him. She was looking down at him with caring eyes, patiently waiting for him to explain.

"The 'erd o' elk we 'unted went near th'castle," he began. " 'Twas there that we caught them. Th'others wen' t'gather them ahead o' me. As I approached, I witnessed a battle o' sorts. Dead bodies littered th'ground an' I could 'ear their death cries echoin' 'round me." Here he paused to take a deep breath before resuming.

"As soon as it 'ad appeared, the vision vanished an' I was able t'join th'others. It was while we were goin' back that I 'ad another disturbin' vision. 'Twas the same as the first but this time I could 'ear distinct voices through the cries. It sounded as if they were fightin' fore th'crown o' th'castle. They bat'led until there was on'y one victor. Th'loser relinquished 'is crown before walkin' away . . . t'wards me." He then laughed softly. 

"Maybe I'm wrong but th'man looked like . . ." Bruen's voice trailed off.

"Looked like whom?" his mother urged him.

"Uncle!" Bruen exclaimed. " 'e looked like uncle! 'ow could that be?! I wanted t'believe that I imagined it but ever since, I keep 'avin' these flashbacks. In one o' these flashbacks, I see 'im leadin' an assembly from th'castle into th'tundra. Why is that? What 'ave I witnessed?"

He then looks imploringly at his mother. "Tell me, mother! Ye should know! What do these visions 'ave t'do wi' me an' uncle? What _are _these visions?!"

"The past," his mother replied softly. She then stood up and strode over to the window, looking through the glass at the falling snow outside. 

"Our past." 

Author's Note: Ack! I'm not good with accents but hopefully you readers out there can understand the speech. If not, then I'll rewrite it in regular English though I think the accent adds a bit more variety to the story...


End file.
